


Mage, Alpha, Mermaid

by MBlack93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf) are Part of the Pack, Alive Pack, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Danny Mahealani Knows, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Derek Hale Uses His Words, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Hand Jobs, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Kate Argent Dies, Kissing, Knotting, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Major Original Character(s), Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaids, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV Derek Hale, POV Original Character, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Uses His Words, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Jennifer Blake, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 98,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlack93/pseuds/MBlack93
Summary: Stiles has been beaten, tortured, and almost raped before he got out of Gerard's clutches. He doesn't stop to nurture and heal. He just wants to help his friends, his pack. When his help is not appreciated, and he is thrown out of the pack, he's lost. When a walk in the preserve changes everything, does he want it back?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 69
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything of Teen Wolf, just love the series, and love the fanfics. Had this idea in my mind for a while and just started writing it today. Hope you like it! Will post the next chapter as soon as possible.

He raises his head but only sees black. Open your eyes asshole, no wonder you can't see. He hears the faint grunting from Boyd and Erica next to him. I need to help them!

He opens his eyes and sees that two of Gerard's minions have changed their interests to Erica and Boyd. He can't have that. 

''He! Assholes! You don't want them. Come on! They will heal. You want to leave something more permanent, don't you?'' He taunts, when the hunters turn their eyes to him, he fears for his life. He really should hold his tongue from time to time. 

The hunters kick Erica again, and Stiles feels the rage inside him. A warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He mentally gets a hold of it. He knows Scott and Derek will come for them. They needed to come for them. He just knows that they are already looking for them. He just needs to be sure that Erica and Boyd are safe. That's all that matters. 

He can hear Erica whimper, Boyd seems dead to the world, but Stiles see that his chest is rising with ragged breaths. He knows that they are both alive. Erica looks at him, and the fear and terror in her eyes are real. It's not terror for herself, but for him. He knows it. 

The hunters are now in front of him. One of them, Bill, if he remembered correctly, pulls a knife. 

''I'm going to enjoy this, you are going to bleed, and if you survive this, everybody will know how damaged you are.'' Bills says with vigor. He puts the knife on Stiles's torso. His shirt was already torn and thrown in a corner after the first hour. If Stiles didn't miss any time, he is here now for at least two. 

Stiles hisses when the knife breaks the skin. From his right hip up towards his heart, a gash is made. He doesn't look down. He already took a beating and some burns from cigarettes to his torso. This is a whole new level of torture. He knows he's going to be scarred after this. 

''My pack will come for you! They will rip your throat out with their teeth!'' He sneers, he mentally claps his own shoulder for the reference to Derek. 

''Your pack? Why would they want a breakable, spastic, ADHD teen in their pack? They aren't looking for you. In fact, I don't think they actually know your missing.'' The other hunters taunts. Stiles can't remember what his name is but doesn't care. They can't be right, can they? The pack must know where he, Erica, and Boyd are, right?

''Ahhh, I see the flicker of doubt in your eyes. You don't know if I'm right, but it is possible. You only will know for sure when you're out of here, but, well, you will die here, and when your 'pack' finds you, they won't miss you, they won't take revenge for you, you will die alone.'' Bill says, his eyes are tracking the gash he already put on Stiles, and Stiles feels himself become weaker from the blood loss. 

He nearly gags when he sees that Bill has a boner and is palming it with his other hand that doesn't hold the knife. 

''Okay, creepy pedo hunter, get away from me!'' Stiles yells. Bill just laughs and takes a step closer. Stiles struggles against his binds above his head and wants to cringe away when Bill lays a hand on his chest. 

''Do you really want me to get away from you? Because I can also do this with your blonde friend over there, I'm not picky.'' Bill whispers in his ear. Stiles's heart stops for a moment before glancing in Erica's direction. He can't let Bill get to her. He won't let him. 

Erica is crying silently on the floor, reaching for Boyd for comfort, but she is still restrained. Her eyes lock on Stiles's, and she mouths no. What she means by it, Stiles can't be sure. But the moment is interrupted when the door is opened. 

Through the door walks, the most despicable human being Stiles, ever had the non-pleasure of meeting. Well, except for his daughter, that was a completely different psycho story.

He looks with all the disgust he can muster at the older man. Gerard just smirks at him.

''Did he talk yet? Where can I find the Alpha?'' Gerard asks. 

Bill and the other hunter answer no, that he had not yet talked. And Stiles starts to laugh, a humorless laugh, a bit manic, but he, he is a bit manic at the moment. 

''You really think that roughing me up will help to spill my secrets? Come on, old man. You should know I'm the most stubborn of them all. I would never betray them.'' Stiles says with certainty.

Gerard looks him up and down, and Stiles tries to repress a shudder. He still feels the rage inside him with the warm feeling, and even if he feels becoming weaker from the blood loss, the feeling stays the same. It even seems that the blood flow from his wound is already stopping. Mmh, that's odd. 

He comes to his senses when he's punched in his face. Apparently, he missed some of the conversations, and hunters are not the most patient human beings, even worse than broody, grumpy, hot, leather-wearing werewolves, apparently. 

''Well, that was just unnecessary,'' He snarks. He can't help it, okay. He doesn't have any self-preservation whatsoever. 

''That's what you get for not listening,'' Bill sneers in his ear. 

''Who wants to listen to you? Your momma?'' Stiles responds and gets a punch to the stomach as retribution. Stiles gasps for air, his knees have given out, but he's still up because the bounds on his hands. 

''If he isn't going to tell us anything, lose him,'' Gerard says without any emotion. Stiles's blood runs cold. He knows that this is it. Where is his pack? His friends? Derek...

Derek will know where he is, right? He and Derek are always saving each other, and along the way, Stiles started crushing on the older man. He even likes the way how Derek doesn't treat him like he's breakable, and it's sexy as hell how he's pushed into walls and doors if Derek's body is pushed against him on the other side. 

''Can I have a little fun with him before he's dead?'' Bill asks. Stiles watches the older man in horror. He doesn't want that man within 10 feet of him. And if he's implying what Stiles thinks he's implying... Oh god, he's going to be sick. 

''Keep your hands off the goods, asshole!'' Stiles screams. He can feel the warm feeling inside him building. What the fuck is that?

''Do what you want with him, take him to the preserve, and when your finished, kill him. Leave him somewhere, where his dad can find him.'' Gerard says. 

Rage is not something Stiles has felt often, anger, yes, of course, anger at Jackson for bullying him and Scott. Anger at himself because he still feels guilty for his mother's death, even if it wasn't his fault. Anger at Kate because of what she did to Derek. He never felt anything like the rage he feels now for Gerard, the man who wants to leave his body behind for his father to find. His father cannot see him like this. He will do anything in his power to stop his dad from feeling that pain. 

Before he can say anything, he feels a bang on his head and everything goes dark. The last thing he hears is a scream from Erica. 

* * *

  
  


He wakes up in the back of a van. He blearly blinks his eyes open and sees that his hands are bound again, but now in front of him instead of over his head. 

He can feel the van pull to a stop. So he wasn't out for that long if they just reached the preserve. He was being held at Allison's house, so he was out for a maximum of an hour. 

He mentally checks himself for what kind of injuries he has. He can feel the bruises on his torso. The gash from the knife isn't that bad anymore, he can feel it, but it seems like it's already a couple of days old because it starts to scab. That's odd. Further, he can feel a couple of burns on his arms and torso. His legs are bruised, but they just kicked him a couple of times, nothing major. He can survive his injuries, he thinks, he isn't a doctor, but you will get some insight when you're running with wolves. 

The door of the van opens, and Bill and another hunter are standing there. They pull him out of the van and shove him forward. 

He is thinking of a way out. He can't run because no matter how fast, bullets tend to be faster. He can't fight them, because again, bullets and they both are stronger than him. He can't wait for the pack because he seriously doubts if they know where he is. 

They should have found him already, he doesn't want to lose hope, but they should have found him, they should already have helped him, he has been beaten and tortured for hours, and now they're going to take his innocence and kill him. 

Fuck, his first time, and it's going to be rape, he doesn't want to cry, but his eyes are getting a little wet. He does his best to calm his breaths. He doesn't want to have a panic attack right now. If he comes out of this, he can panic all the fuck he wants. But right now, he needs to calm down. 

He feels a warm feeling again in the pit of his stomach. It feels like it's reassuring him, comforting him. Not knowing what to do, he reaches for it, embraces it, and he gasps. 

He is pushed on the ground by Bill, and before he can do anything else, his shorts are pulled down with his underwear. He is in shock. He was expecting that Bill would do something, but so fast wasn't what was expected. Stupid villains in movies, they create an unhelpful image of villains in the real world. He was expecting a fucking monologue. 

When he feels Bill inching his hand down to his ass, he starts to struggle. He needs to get him off! He needs to get the fuck away from here. He is punched in his back by Bill, and he gasps for breath. 

''Stop squirming! I'm going to do this, and then I'm going to put a bullet in your brain. If you stop struggling, it will all be over sooner, and you can rest in death.'' Bills says with a snarl. Stiles can feel his asscheeks parting and a calloused finger at his hole. He whimpers when it's roughly pushed inside. 

Tears spring in Stiles's eyes. He is lying on his stomach on the dirty forest floor, completely naked and about to be raped and killed. He really didn't think this would happen. Just a couple of hours ago, he was cheering because he just scored the winning goal. How fucked up is his life?

He reaches out inside himself, trying to find the warm, comforting feeling he just felt. It seemed like it was waiting for him to be used. Stiles feels it, and remembers the words of Deaton, of believing. He clenches his eyes shut and believes with everything he has that he will walk away from here, untouched and alive. 

I belief. I belief I will be okay. I belief that these assholes get what is coming for them. I BELIEF!

He feels the weight of Bill getting off him. He thinks that he will hear his belt buckle so he can get his pants off. But instead, he hears screaming. He jerks away and opens his eyes. 

He just can't comprehend what he is seeing. The hunters are on fire. Bill is jerking on the floor, screaming in agony, completely in flames. The other hunter is already silent. Stiles only sees the black mass of what used to be a man. He already thought it a couple of times this evening, but now he really will be sick. He throws up on the floor next to him. When he's finished, the screams of Bill have stopped too. 

He is shivering and is reminded that he is entirely naked. He locates his shorts and boxer and pulls them on fast. He clamps his arms around his torso. He flinched when he feels the gash that Bill had made. 

He looks back at the men and only sees two black masses. They got what they deserved, but he knows that he was the one that put them on fire. He just killed two men. They were evil, but he is a murderer. 

Stiles starts to cry. He is cold, hurt, tired, and completely in shock of what just happened. He has set a couple of men on fire with his freaking mind. Here he thought he was the token human. But that clearly isn't what he is. He isn't human. He looks back at the two black heaps of men one more time before walking back to the van. 

When he gets to the van, he tries the doors. They aren't locked, small victories and all that jazz, whooe! Even in his mind, it falls flat. 

The keys are missing. They probably were in the pockets of the hunters. 

But in all the Wikipedia binges and google binges, he learned a thing or two about how to hotwire a car. He just needs to get to his car, his phone and a couple of clothes are in there, and his car is in the parking lot at school. 

He starts the van within ten minutes. To be honest, he is proud of himself for a few seconds before guilt washes over him. He just killed two men. He can't be proud of himself.

He reaches the school and is shocked that he can't remember driving here. He probably is in shock. He shouldn't be driving any further. But he is a stubborn bastard. Everybody knows that. 

He parks the van far away from the cameras in the parking lot. He doesn't need any attention to himself, thank you very much. 

When he reaches his jeep, he is so glad he could cry. He opens the door and just sits in the jeep for a moment. Basking in the normality, that is his jeep. He pulls out a shirt and his red hoodie and pulls them on. Finally, feeling a little more settled now he's covered. 

He searches for his phone and finds it in the depts of his bag. He has a couple of missed calls from his dad and voicemails. But further, no other messages. He has a sinking feeling in his gut. 

The pack didn't realize that he was taken from the pitch. They don't know what he has been through the last couple of hours. He tries not to dwell on it and listens to his dad's frantic voicemails. The man was clearly almost in a panic attack when he couldn't find Stiles. That resolves something inside him. He doesn't want to, but his dad needs to know what happened. 

He doesn't want to lie. Not anymore. 

He calls his dad. After two rings, he gets an answer. 

''STILES!? Where are you?'' His dad yells. 

''Hi dad,'' God, he sounds pathetic. His voice cracked. 

''Son? Are you alright?'' 

''To be honest, no. No, I'm not. I will explain everything but,-'' He hears his phone beep with a message and looks at it. It's from Scott. Does his brother from another mother finally figure his shit out?

_From: BRO-SCOTT_

_Dude! I don't know where you are, but Jackson isn't dead, bring Lydia and come to the warehouse where the rave was!_

Stiles frowns at the message. It doesn't seem like they knew that he was kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed. Fuck my life. But Scott seems to need his help. 

''Stiles! What is going on?!'' His dad yells through the phone, o yeah, he was talking on the phone with his dad. His freaking ADHD mind was distracted again. 

''Sorry, dad, I need to go. When I get home, I will explain everything that has happened the last year, and I need some answers from you too. I'm sorry, I'm going to hang up now. I will come home as soon as possible.'' Stiles rambles. He can hear his dad sigh. 

''I don't like it, Son. But I really want you to tell me everything. I will be waiting at home. I see you soon, okay?'' 

''Yeah, dad, love you.'' Stiles's voice cracks at the love declaration, but his dad needed to hear that he loves him. 

''Love you too, kiddo. See you soon.'' His dad hangs up, and Stiles just breaths for a moment. The impending panic attack still not out of his system. He only takes a minute, not wanting to lose any more time, and races to Lydia's home. 

When he reaches it, he knocks loudly on the door. Lydia opens up, and he really wants to hug her. He hasn't seen her anything but perfect, but she is falling apart from the seams. Her strawberry blond hair is in disarray, her make up smugged, and her eyes are red from crying. 

Ah yeah, Scott said something in his text about Jackson dying but not really. 

''Lyds, I need you to come with me. Jackson isn't dead. We need your help. If I'm correct, you can bring him back. I know it sounds crazy, and I know I have been a jackass in the past, but I need you to come with me. I will explain everything that has happened the last year on our way to the rest.'' He pleads, he will get down on his knees if it will help him to beg, but Lydia looks calculative before nodding and walking with him to his jeep. 

Stiles explains everything that has happened the last year, from Scott's bite to Peter's death. Lydia pales even further at that. To Jacksons, bite that they thought didn't work, too the Kanima it is now, and how he came back to life now and how Lydia can help him. Lydia seems to take it all in stride. Like she knew it all along. 

''What is your part in this Stiles? And what happened to you, you look as if you been beaten.'' Lydia asks in a soft voice. 

Stiles chuckles humorlessly. Of course, she noticed the bruises on his face. He is lucky that she can't see the rest. 

''I'm just a simple human.'' Lying, liar that lies. He thinks to himself. 

''And I got roughed up by the other team. They didn't like it that I scored the winning goal.'' He says. Luckily there are no werewolves that can hear the lie. 

She just hummed but doesn't look away from his face. He is fidgeting under her gaze. 

''I know your lying. And I would like it if you will tell me the truth, but I understand it if you don't trust me.''

He does a double-take to look at her. He didn't expect that. 

''Thank you, it is all still fresh. If I'm ready, I will talk about it.'' He softly says. The warehouse is insight, and the next couple of minutes happen in a flash. 

Stiles rams the building and in progress Jackson in Kanima form. Lydia jumps out of the car and declares her love for him, he shrinks back, and Peter, where the fuck did that dude come from, together with Derek ram their claws in Jackson. After a couple of seconds, his eyes open, and there blue, like werewolves blue. 

Stiles has gotten out of the jeep with difficulty and a lot of pain. He looks around and sees black smudge on the floor, Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Chris Argent standing on the side. He hobbles to Scott. 

''What the fuck happened?'' He asks his best friend. 

''Gerard, he wanted the bite to cure himself of cancer, he controlled the Kanima, so I lured Derek here, and the Kanima paralyzed him. I got Derek to bite Gerard, but I switched his pills with mountain ash pills. So he didn't turn.'' Scott explains. Stiles is shocked. 

''WHAT THE FUCK! Why the fuck would you do that, Scott? You know how Derek thinks of the bite as a gift. Why the fuck would you help that crazy mother fucker?! He kidnapped Erica and Boyd!'' And me, he adds in his own mind. 

''They are safe. I let them out of the basement before we came here.'' Chris Argents says. Stiles is relieved and nods. He sees that Chris throws him a glance that he knows that Stiles was down there too and wants to know how he escaped. Stiles subtly shakes his head, that no, he doesn't want to talk about it. 

Stiles hears Scott scoff and turns back to him. Anger again washing over him. 

''What the hell Scott? How could you do this?''

''Gerard threatened Allison and my mom. I couldn't let anyone hurt them. Where were you, by the way?'' Scott asks with accusation in his tone. 

Stiles reels back. Scott didn't know he was taken, but still, that shit hurt. 

''Where is Gerard now?'' Stiles asks in a timid voice. Still reeling that Scott didn't care, didn't see that Stiles was hurt. Lydia, who doesn't know him and doesn't have werewolf senses saw that something had happened, but his best friend, his buddy, his Scott, didn't. 

''Fuck, I think he slipped away,'' Scott says, looking around frantically, still holding on to Allison like she may fall over. But she looks healthy, unhurt, not like Stiles. 

''I will find him. Come on, Allison,'' Chris says, and Allison follows him out of the warehouse after kissing Scott on the cheek. 

Derek and Peter were standing a little away from the group, but now the hunters were away, they came closer. Derek looks angry. Understandable if Scott betrayed him like that. 

''What the hell, Scott!'' Derek hisses, and he grabs Scott's shirt and lifts him off the floor. Scott struggles a little, but it is no use. 

Stiles still is mad at Scott, but he can't let Derek hurt him. 

''Calm down, Sourwolf, I admit, what Scott did was despicable, but put him down. Gerard will get what is coming to him.'' Stiles pleaded, and he puts a hand on Derek's arm. That was the wrong move. 

Derek let Scott go and turns to Stiles. ''And you! What are you doing here? You aren't even pack!'' 

Those four tiny, little words, that's what does it for Stiles. His heart breaks. They didn't look for him. They didn't know he was hurt. They didn't care. None of them did. Well, maybe Lydia a little bit. She looks torn at the moment. 

''What do you mean, not pack?'' Stiles whispers, afraid to speak it out loud. 

''Exactly what it means, Stiles. You aren't pack, you were never in this pack, and you will never be pack.'' Derek spats. 

Stiles's features harden. He reaches within himself and feels the warmth of his.. something.. In himself. He calms down from the warmth he feels and looks Derek straight in the eye. 

''Fine. I don't want to be pack if this is how you treat everybody. I don't want an emotionally constipated sourwolf as my Alpha. So go fuck yourself.'' Stiles yells. He doesn't know where this sudden burst of bravery comes from. But before he sees anything else in Derek's eyes, like hatred, he turns back to his jeep, gets in, and drives away from everything. 

* * *

His heart breaks a little more every minute he is further away. Those were his friends or people he thought of as friends. Derek.. The guy he had a crush on from day one. He knew Derek hated his guts, but this wasn't what he was expecting, and it hurt like a bitch. 

When he pulls over at his house, he sees the lights turned on and the cruiser in the driveway. He almost forgot that he is supposed to talk to his father about everything. But he needs to tell him. It doesn't matter how tired or emotionally wrung out he is. He needs to tell his dad everything. 

He gets out of his jeep and hobbles to the door. Before he can open it, his dad swings it inside. 

His dad looks at him, and Stiles can see tears forming in his eyes. 

''Dad.'' He croaks, and he burst out crying. His dad quickly pulls him into a crushing hug, and Stiles clings to him like a five-year-old toddler. 

''O, son, let's get inside.'' They walk together to the living room, still holding each other. It's awkward, but Stiles doesn't mind. He just wants to hold his father. 

''Tell me everything.'' John Stilinski says. And Stiles does. He starts with Scotts bite, Derek, Kate, Peter, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Matt, the Kanima, the hunters, the kidnapping, the torture, the almost rape, the almost kills, and then how he escaped. 

''I don't know what it was, dad, but I killed those assholes. I believed they would get what was coming for them. I believed so hard. And next thing I know, they're screaming and are in flames. I need you to believe me. I don't know how it happened. But I killed two people...''

His dad was silent the entire time. He looked furious when he heard everything from the kidnapping and the torture. But he stayed silent. 

''O, kiddo.'' He pulled Stiles again in a hug and kissed his forehead. 

''You didn't kill them. Your magic did. I'm so sorry that you got into all of this. I tried to make sure you wouldn't be a part of any of it. I really thought that your magic wouldn't come forward if you were kept away from the supernatural world. Your mother bound it like that when you were two, so you wouldn't attract the wrong people.'' John explains. 

Stiles reels back. His dad knew about everything? All along? What the fuck!

''You knew? You know I have magic? How?''

John sighs and gets up. He gestures for Stiles to wait. When he gets down again, he has a book in his hands. It seems like a diary. 

''This was your mothers. You get your magic from her side of the family. She wrote this especially for you because she knew that you would inherit her powers. She saw that you had a spark in you. Even when you were little. I do know about the supernatural world. And I knew the Hales where werewolves. I didn't know about anything else. I tried to stay out of it as much as possible, so you wouldn't come in touch with it. I was trying to protect you, kiddo. But it seems that failed miserably.'' John says with a little grumble. 

Stiles feels his mouth twitch like it is trying to smile. But after the events of the last 24 hours, it's not possible at the moment. He carefully takes the book from his dad. He feels a longing coming from the book as if it can't wait to be read. 

''I was trying to protect you, that's why I didn't tell you anything before this. You said that my magic killed those men. Isn't that the same as that I did it?'' Stiles asks, unsure if he wants to hear the answer. 

''No, it isn't the same. Your magic will do anything to protect you. It is part of you, that's correct. But it also is something apart from you. I can't really explain it because it isn't something I have or have felt. But I think Claudia wrote it in here. So read it. You will get more information about everything. But now, I want to clean your wounds. I think you don't want to go to the hospital. So let me take care of you, kiddo. Please.'' John says before getting the first aid kid when Stiles nods. 

Stiles is still reeling from the fact that his dad knows everything about the supernatural. And that his mother was magical too. He pulls the diary close and hugs it to himself. When his dad gets back, he reluctantly lets go of the book long enough to get out of his shirts. His dad gasps when he sees Stiles's torso. 

Stiles blushes and winched. He knew it will look bad. He wasn't something to look at before, know he will have scars to top it off. Fun times. 

''What happened after you got away? You called me, but you said you needed to do something before you got home. What happened?'' His dad asks it's just to distract himself from the fact that he wants to wake up the dead hunters and kill them again after seeing his Son's naked torso. He busies himself to clean the cuts and burns. Listening intently to the rest of the tale. 

''And then,'' Stiles swallows around the lump in his throat. All the bravery he felt when confronting Derek long gone. And the emptiness he feels comes crashing back. ''And then, Derek told me I wasn't pack. And never will be pack. Dad, I feel so stupid. I trusted them. But Scott didn't even notice I was hurt. Or taken. Jackson is already a Jackass, so I didn't expect anything of him. Isaac just stood there. Peter, well is Peter.. Enough said. Lydia seemed sympathetic. But she just got Jackson back, so I don't expect anything from her. And Derek. He broke my heart, dad. I.. I was in love with him. And he broke my heart.'' Stiles said with a tremor in his voice. His dad pulls him in a hug again, and Stiles sobs against his dad's shoulder. He wants to sleep for a week. Or a month, and just don't want to face anyone. 

''Shhh, Stiles, everything will be alright. And he, I'm sorry.'' 

''What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything.'' Stiles mumbles back. 

''That I didn't believe you outside the Jungle that night. When you told me you could be gay.'' 

Stiles snorts. He didn't expect his dad to say that. 

''Well, I still don't dress the part, I think.'' Stiles jokes back weakly. 

''And it's more like bisexual. I still like girls, and the only guy I ever liked is Derek. I mean, there is a lot of hot guys in school. But only Derek got my attention.'' 

''Too much information, kiddo, on the hot guys in school part that is.'' His dad says with a smile on his lips. Stiles smiles softly back. 

''Let's get you into bed. Your mother had a couple of potions that can help keep the dreams away. I think you need that right now. So you get in bed. I will be there in a second to give it to you.''

Stiles did as was told and got ready for bed. When he lied down, his whole body ached. The adrenaline and stress leaving his body when he was lying on his bed. He really wanted to sleep. Everything that happened was too much. 

His dad got into his room and gave him a potion—just three drops to keep the dreams away, according to the instructions. 

When the third drop hit his tongue, Stiles closed his eyes. Already on his way to a dreamless sleep. He did thought to himself that he needed to get better. To get his shit together, he didn't need the pack, and he wouldn't do it for them. He needed to be better for himself. Tomorrow will be the first day. Summer vacation just started, and Stiles was determined. But now, first. Sleep. 

* * *

When he got back to his loft, he tore up everything he could move. His couch, his bed. He threw the table against a wall. When everything was broken, he slumped against a wall. Thinking back to the disaster they called today. Erica and Boyd gone. Scott's betrayal, Jackson's death/not dead, Peter coming back from the dad. Seriously, could nobody stay the fuck dead? Gerard's bite. 

But what really got to him, Stiles. Always Stiles. He always got to him. He always got into the danger headfirst. Not thinking of himself. He was just human. He could get hurt and wouldn't get back up as fast as the wolves. He was fragile. But so brave, loyal, smart, annoying, so Stiles. He looked so hurt when Derek told him that he wasn't pack and never will be pack. 

When Stiles told him that he was emotionally constipated and he didn't want him as an Alpha, it hurt. He just wanted Stiles safe, but now he lost the boy. He didn't know if he could fix this. A voice in his head told him he didn't deserve it to be fixed. He knew that Stiles was his mate, that he only could get happiness when he was with him. But Stiles deserved something more. Someone who was whole and not Derek.

Derek knew he needed to get his shit together. And he needed to distance himself from Stiles. Stiles deserved to be happy. And that wouldn't happen with Derek. His wolf howled at the thought of letting Stiles go. But he needed to focus on other things. Focus on finding Erica and Boyd. They were let go from the Argents basement but still hadn't shown up. He had expected them already, so he was confused. 

He will go looking for them in the morning. But first, he needed to shower and sleep. Tomorrow he could focus on finding Erica and Boyd and get them back into the pack. He also needed to start training Jackson, Lydia will be in the know, and they needed to find out what she was because a human was obviously out of the question. 

He needed to talk to Peter, what would be like pulling teeth. And he needs to deal with Isaac and Scott. Again, pulling teeth. 

He put his thoughts about Stiles away. Locked them up back in his mind. He couldn't break and go running back to Stiles and beg him to be pack and be his mate. He needed to keep him safe. Even if it broke him even more. 

* * *

Stiles woke up around ten and just stayed in his bed for the next hour, just thinking about everything that happened last night. He still feels tired, and he aches everywhere, but he also feels the warmth in his chest; he now knows is his magic.

When he hears his dad downstairs in the kitchen, he gets up. Firstly getting a shower and he scrubs himself almost clean. He was startled a bit when he pulled the bandage away from the cut on his torso and only saw a thick red scar, but it was healed. His magic had healed him. He still had a lot of bruises. But the cut was the worst damage, and that was healed now. 

After the shower, he got down and said his good morning to his dad before shoveling the breakfast inside his dad had made. He was starving. He showed his dad the scar, and his dad seemed relieved that it was healed. 

''It still will be a scar, though. I will always have it. So no bikinis for me.'' Stiles tried to joke, but it fell flat.

''Kiddo, it doesn't matter that you have this scar. You are still beautiful. And now everybody can see how brave you are. You survived Stiles. That is not something everybody can say.'' His dad says. 

Stiles blushes but doesn't comment. Normally he talks all over the place but after yesterday. He just can't let himself relax and babble in the silence. He needs to do something, and he starts reading the diary from his mother. 

_Dear Mieczyslaw Genim, Stiles, Mischief, Stilinski. When you read this, I will be gone, and you have had a run-in with the supernatural. I made your father swear that you wouldn't read this otherwise. I'm sorry we never told you, sweetheart, but we tried to keep you safe._

_I'm a mage. You are one too. I'm not powerful. That's why my magic couldn't heal me. Yes, I know I'm sick, and I'm writing this knowing that I will die in a short future. I'm sorry to leave you behind sweetheart. But my fate was limited, but I got to have you and your father. And that made it worth it. I love you._

_You need training to get to your full potential as a mage. When you are finished with your training, I believe nothing will be impossible for you._

_I have a friend who lives in the preserve, her name is Talia Hale, she can help you with the training and have the right books to help you. If that isn't possible, for whatever reason, then there is a lake house in the preserve. In the back of the diary is a map, you need to get to that lake house, within you will find a library with everything you need to know. Unfortunately, no teacher, but you are smart Mischief, so I know you will figure it out, and you will be the best there is. Only you can go to the lake house. Only people with a spark and good intentions can get in. That's why your father can't go with you when you're going here. When you are there, you can train yourself and eventually change the wards so your father can come in too. If you want that, of course._

_The rest of this book will contain information about my life as a mage. I hope you can use the information for your own life. Be safe, Mischief._

When Stiles put the book down, he wiped his eyes. He started crying after the first sentence. His father put his arm around Stiles's shoulder and hold him. He had been reading with his Son to see what his late wife had written. 

''You will need to go to that lake house. You need to learn more about this life. To protect yourself.'' His dad said with a crack in his voice. Stiles nodded and got up. 

''No time like the present, right? I have healed a lot, at least enough to do something. And I just want to know more about all of this. I will call you when I have found the place. Okay?'' He says to his father, already walking out of the front door and to his jeep—the diary in his hand and ready to be used. 

''Be safe, Stiles, and be home before dark, please. Or at least call. I know how you can get lost in a book.'' His father scolds half-heartedly. 

Stiles just smiles at his father and waves when he pulls away from the driveway. Time to face his future. 

* * *

It took no time at all to get to the preserve. He knows most forest roads. His mother always took him here to go picnic or just walk through the forest. She always told him how it made her feel alive. This was, of course, before she got sick. 

He can feel the warmth in his stomach spreading like it's reaching outside. Like it's reaching for the forest. He now knows what his mother meant all those years ago. He feels alive. He laughs to himself and quickly looks around to check if nobody is watching. He already feels like a loner and a weirdo. Not everybody had to see that. 

He keeps walking and checking the diary, so he keeps on the right path. After an hour of walking, he finally reached where the lake should be. But nothing is there. 

''What the fuck. It should be here.'' He mumbles to himself. 

He walks a little further but still can't see a lake. According to his mother's diary, it should be large and right here. Maybe he needs to do something with his magic? That sounds about right. Okay. 

''Believe that there is a lake here and a house. And feel like an idiot because you're talking to yourself.'' He says. Feeling like a weirdo again. 

He opens his eyes and gasps. There is the fucking lake. He throws his fist in the air and does a little wiggle with his body before flailing and falling on his ass. 

''And just because I'm too awesome, I need to make fun of myself, so I don't get a too huge ego.'' He grumbles, but he is still smiling. 

He walks towards the lake and after a couple of feet, it feels like an egg is cracked on his head. He swipes at his head, but nothing comes of it. 

''Weird..'' He mumbles, and he keeps walking. 

He finally sees the lake house, and it looks beautiful. Large windows, a real cottage feeling, the house even opens up at the bottom, so you can get from the house into the lake in an instant, you can tie a boat there, oh my god, there is a boat!

''What is this place?'' He keeps walking, and more of the house is revealed. It's bigger than he thought, and he sees the light on in the windows and smoke coming from the chimney. That makes him pause. Is this the right house? According to the diary, only Stiles could get in. Wait. That isn't true. It says that people with a spark and good intentions can get in. 

Could it be that someone with a spark is in there? Stiles practically runs the rest of the distance to the house. He knocks and waits for an answer. 

He doesn't hear anything and tries the knob. The door opens, and Stiles is in awe of the amazing space. He sees an amazing kitchen to his left with a large island. To his right, he sees a cozy living room with a fireplace. He spun in a circle to see everything and didn't hear footsteps behind him. 

When he is full circle, he startles to see a beautiful woman standing there, completely engrossed in a book and with earbuds in her ears. She has long dark blonde hair that is cascading down in waves, her cheekbones are sharp, but the rest of her face looks soft, she has a cute wrinkle between her eyebrows, clearly concentrated on her book. And she mumbles with the book she's reading. Stiles should really say something but can only gape because holy mother of God, she's hot. 

He sees her scrunching up her nose a little like she smells something, and she looks up. And he is lost in the clear blue eyes he sees. It looks like the sea has frozen over, and there are cracks in the ice. He shivers and realizes he is still gaping and standing there like a creeper. 

''Uhm. Sorry? Hi? I'm Stiles, this is going to sound really weird, but my mom left me a diary and told me I should go find a lake house, so that's what I did, and I found it. Tadah! I only really didn't expect anyone here, because she had written that only people with the right spark and good intentions can get inside, and oh my god, maybe I'm in the wrong house, I'm so sorry! I should go, like five minutes ago, I'm so sorry!'' He rambles and tries to walk back out, not ready to avert his eyes from this beautiful woman but embarrassed that he is here and clearly doesn't belong because she lives here. 

Before he reaches the door, she finally speaks. And it sounds amazing, she should be speaking like all the time. 

''Wait! Don't go! If you're Stiles, it is your house. I need to be sorry. Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I totally am squatting in your house. Fuck! I found it last year when I really needed to be away from my own home, and the library is amazing, and now I finally know what I am, and I have developed my powers, and I'm so freaking grateful! I read so much about you! Your mom seemed like the sweetest person ever, and she wrote that she left you this house, and I'm totally fucking this up.'' The woman rambles, and Stiles starts to laugh. She looks put out for a moment before she starts to grin like she doesn't mind being laughed at. 

''Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but everyone always says that I ramble, and when you started talking, I just thought, 'wow, if I ramble like that, I totally understand what other people mean.' But not in a bad way! Because your voice is amazing, you should keep talking. And Oh my god, I said that out loud.'' Stiles blushes, and now she starts to laugh. 

''Okay, okay! I don't mind that you said that my voice is amazing. I haven't used it on anyone for over a year except myself and my wolf, who is in the forest at this moment before you ask, because I can see your mind spinning. And I don't mind that you said that because I thought it was the most amazing thing I ever heard when you laughed. So now, we both have admitted that you don't have to feel awkward.'' She says, and they look at each other before both burst out laughing. 

''Wow, you are amazing. What is your name? And you are living here? By yourself for the last year? And a wolf? Oh my god, I really want to meet him, and you said you found out what you are in the library of this house and how to use your ability, can you tell me what you are? You don't have to if you don't want to!'' He hastily adds. He blushes again when she smiles sweetly at him. 

She walks towards him and gives her hand. 

''My name is Martinique Jansen, I'm not from here, but from Europe, from the Netherlands, that's why my accent is strange, so sorry for that. I have lived here for the last year when I needed to get away from my home. I couldn't get back. I found this place and didn't want to leave. It was like my spark wanted me to be here, to wait for something. So I spend the last year learning everything I could. I'm a mermaid, and yes, I have two legs right now, but my fin appears when I go into the water. I wasn't always a mermaid. When I was nineteen, I got into my heritage. Then I was cursed, and that's why I couldn't return home. And now I'm here, do you want me to leave? Because it is still your house.'' Martinique mumbles. She is chewing her bottom lip, and it looks cute. She seems afraid that she needs to leave. But Stiles is having none of that. 

''No! You don't have to leave, of course not, if your spark let you in here, you have good intentions. If you don't mind that I'm here to learn all about myself, and maybe you could help me?'' He proposes carefully. He is afraid of rejection. His friends rejected him, Derek rejected him, it wouldn't be too far fetched that a complete stranger will reject him too. 

''You are serious?'' She says, and Stiles almost can't help the flinch because there it comes, the rejection. 

''That would be amazing! Yes, I totally want to help you. I have read a lot of your mom's books, and you're a mage, right? I can help you with a training plan because I also read all the books relevant to you. To be honest, I got a little excited when you told me your name is Stiles. You sound amazing in the books your mom wrote to you. And I'm so sorry if you didn't want anyone to read them!'' Martinique rambles again, and Stiles thinks he maybe fall in love a little. 

''I don't mind, and it would be awesome if you want to help me.'' He says with a blush. He smiles at her and sees her blush too. Small victories!

At that moment, his phone rings. He looks at the screen and sees his dad's number. He completely forgot he would call when he reached the house. He gestures to Martinique that he needs to take this, and she starts making coffee for them. 

''Hi, dad! I reached the house!'' He answers, enthusiastic. 

''Stiles, you would call when you reached it. Let me guess, books?'' 

Stiles hears a snort from the kitchen and levels a non-heated glare at Martinique. She just grins back. 

''No, dad, I just came to a surprise when I walked in the door. The place looks fantastic! And apparently, a friendly mermaid is living here. She's going to help me with my studies and training! So yeah!'' Stiles explains, and he can hear Martinique giggle in the kitchen. 

''Only you, Stiles! Let me talk to the mermaid. I want to know more.'' 

Before he can react, his phone is snatched away by Martinique, and she introduces herself. She rambles and answers questions. Apparently, she is twenty-one, lived in Vlissingen, Stiles has never heard of it but she only knows Amsterdam if he thinks of the Netherlands, before she was cursed and couldn't return home anymore after a dive in the sea. She has lived in the house for over a year, her parents aren't alive anymore, only her sisters which she can't come in contact with. And she is invited to diner tonight. She then asks his dad if they have a tub or a shower that can hold a layer of water. When his dad confirms this, she asks that he put a layer of water in the tub ten minutes before he expects them for diner. His dad seems skeptical but relents and says he will do that. 

Then they say their goodbyes before hanging up. 

''Your dad seems nice!'' She exclaims before going back into the kitchen to finish the coffee. 

''Yeah, he seemed to like you if he invited you to dinner. What was with the water?'' Stiles asks her. 

She smirks and tells him that he will find out tonight. He pouts, and she blushes before telling him he's cute. And Stiles again blushes but can't help the dopy smile on his face. 

''So, do you wanna see the library? Are you ready for your cherry popping, orgasmic, the first time in the most beautiful library ever? Like the library in Belle and the Beast can't tip this, well, that's not true that ones huge!'' She rambles, and she grabs his arm to drag him with her. He doesn't mind, only his mind has stopped working after cherry popping, orgasmic, first time. 

Her touch feels amazing and warms his insides. When they get to the library, she holds his hand instead of his arm, and they have entwined their fingers. It feels great and comfortable, and he really doesn't understand what is happening at this moment. But he doesn't care. He feels great and energized because of her energy. 

She opens the door wide with a TADAA! And he laughs at her antics. Before looking around and letting out a filthy moaning sound because of the sight, the library is indeed beautiful, large, and so many old books. 

He sees Martinique blushing before she looks away while biting her lip. And he almost let out another moan but stops himself so will not be creepy. 

Martinique shows him three books he should start with, one from his mother, like her diary, one about mages, and one bestiary. She answers all his questions, he read, and everything he doesn't understand asks her. She is patient and is writing a training schedule for him. She even plans a training schedule for working out, and if he understands the schedule correctly, they will see each other almost every day. He feels giddy about the prospect of spending his entire summer with her. 

She explains the schedule and why it's so important to meet regularly, they will train together, running, fighting, swimming, and learning all about mages and everything that comes with it. She tells him she feels that this is why she was drawn here to help him because now he is here, she feels settled like he belongs here too. And if that doesn't do amazing things to his heart, you would be lying. Before they know it, the time is over, and they need to leave for dinner with his dad. 

''Okay, now you will know why your dad needed to fill up the tub. I can travel any distance around the world if I know where I'm going and if there is water there. I'm going to use you as conduct. So you need to visualize the bathroom and specifically the tub. Can you do that for me?'' 

Stiles nods, and they walk outside towards the lake. 

''Will you not turn into, you know, a mermaid if you touch the water?'' Stiles asks. He is curious if that will happen, and he really wants to see her tail. Martinique laughs and holds his hand again. 

''No, that only will happen if I let it happen. Now I just want to travel to your bathroom, and my tail is like huge, so it will not fit your tub. I will show you tomorrow at the lake if you want to see it?'' She asks, and she seems shy for a moment before Stiles starts to nod with vigor. She beams at him, and he melts a little. 

''Okay, now don't freak out, but if we are going to travel, I need to be close to you, so I'm going to hug you, is that alright?'' She blushes a little, and Stiles is reeling that this beautiful girl likes him and is going to hug him. Okay, he really needs to calm his thoughts right now. 

''Yeah, that's totally okay. Go for it.'' He says with a little crack in his voice. He sees her smile, they are standing in the water, the water just comes to their ankles, she starts to hug Stiles as close as possible. He returns the hug and clings to her. It feels good, and his magic seems content to stay like this. It feels like his magic is hugging her too. 

''Close your eyes, and visualize your bathroom and the tub. Got it?'' 

''Yes, got it.''

''Okay, take a big breath. And only open your eyes when I say so.'' 

Stiles takes a big breath and nods. The next moment it feels like he's completely liquefied. He feels like he is water, and he doesn't know where Martinique begins, and he ends. It feels cold and wet, but after a minute, it's over, and Martinique says he can open his eyes and breathe again. 

When he does, he flails and almost falls out of his tub. 

''What the fuck!'' He yells. A moment later, he can hear someone storm up the stairs, and then his father throws open the bathroom door. 

''What the fuck!'' His father echoes. Martinique simply steps out of the tub with grace before slipping and falling on her ass. 

''Ouch, that wasn't what I had in mind. Hi sir! My name is Martinique! I talked to you on the phone!'' She beams at his father, and Stiles just burst out laughing before falling out of the tub and falling next to Martinique.

''Well, hello, how did you come in?'' His father asks after finding his voice. Stiles is still laughing, and Martinique has joined him. They help each other up from the floor and dust themselves off before Martinique explains the water traveling. Very convenient and fast if you know where you going and have water available. 

His father just nods a little, and they go downstairs to eat. She tells his dad everything they are going to do this summer and what they can expect—Stiles chiming in every once in a while. 

John keeps looking between Martinique and Stiles as if figuring something out. He sees how they work perfectly together and seem to flow into each other. With dessert, he has figured it out apparently. And he bluntly begins. 

''Your his mate, aren't you? Claudia told me about them because I was hers.'' 

Martinique starts choking in her dessert and flails a little before turning beet red. 

''Well, yes, I am, but I really don't want to pressure him or anything, and I talked to a seer before I came here, and I know that I would meet my mates here, and yes I said mates because mermaids have multiple and mages also have multiple, and I'm rambling and, Oh my god this is embarrassing.'' She says, and she hides her face in her hands. 

Stiles doesn't understand anything that happened in the last minute. But he is curious and is going to find out.

''What does mate mean?'' He asks while looking at Martinique. She peeks between her fingers and looks at him. She is still blushing and sighs. 

''Well, mates, is something like soulmates. We are mates, and I'm sorry, Stiles, this is totally not what you need or asked for, and I really didn't want to tell you like this, but magical creatures have mates, and like I just said, Mermaids and Mages have multiple, so it is possible that we will be in a polyamorous relationship. And I hope you are not disappointed. And I know you're younger than me, and I want you to know that if you are interested, we're totally going on your pace,'' She says, and Stiles sees that her cheeks are pink again, and he can't help but melt a little. 

''Of course, I don't mind, you are beautiful and smart, and kind, and I really want to know everything about you. I'm just confused. Because, to be honest, I'm in love with a werewolf. He broke my heart just yesterday, but I'm still in love, but I can't deny the strong feelings I already have towards you. So really confused here.'' He rambles, and Martinique smiles kindly at him while she takes his hand. 

''I'm sorry he broke your heart, Gen, but I will do anything in my power to help you heal, and hopefully, you are going to feel something like love towards me, and maybe you going to find your other mate too. And I will do anything to show you how much I want this. How much I want you by my side.'' She brings his hand to her mouth and kisses his hand, and Stiles blushes. 

His dad scrapes his throat, and they break apart. 

''Well, that was very touching. I think I don't need the shovel talk with you, Martinique. But why did you call him, Gen?'' John asks. 

Martinique blushes again, ''I read a lot of the books Claudia wrote. She had written his names, his first name I can't pronounce, but his second name, Genim, I can pronounce, and I just thought it fitted to say Gen. If you two don't like it, I will stop!'' Martinique says quickly. 

Stiles smiles broadly. He likes the name, he always gives people nicknames, but it's nice to have it returned. Even if Stiles is a nickname too. 

''I like it, so if you want, you can call me that,'' Stiles says while kissing her hand. She blushes scarlet, and smiles like Christmas came early. 

''You are sickenly sweet together, but I like it. Welcome to the family, Martinique, because I have no doubt in my mind that you will be family at some point in the future.'' John says fondly before leaving the kitchen with the declaration that he cooked so they can clean up. 

Stiles grumbles after his dad for a moment before starting to clean, and they work together to clean up fast. 

Stiles couldn't remember when he had a day like this, but when he looks at Martinique, he knows that more days like this will follow, and he can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going to happen in this chapter, just sit back and relax!

Stiles woke up bathing in sweat and gasping for air. In his dreams, he was back in the preserve with Bill, he couldn't feel his magic, and he knew he would die. When he felt Bill behind him getting on his knees, the image shifted to the basement of the Argents. 

Gerard beat him, Bill was there again with a knife, Erica and Boyd were looking at him with disgust when he screamed of the pain, and Stiles just wanted it to be all over. When he saw Gerard lifting his gun, he woke up. 

He was feeling disorientated before he felt an arm curling around him. He flinched, thinking it was Bill, before he looked down and saw Martinique asleep on the couch with him. She snuggled closer and let out a satisfied sigh. Stiles thought she was still asleep and was thankful. He didn't want to wake her. He was looking around and saw that his father was sleeping on the chair, snoring a little. They apparently had all fallen asleep while watching an action movie. 

''Are you okay, Gen?'' Martinique mumbled sleepily. 

Stiles looked back at her and saw that she had opened her eyes, and her blue eyes were boring in his whiskey-colored ones. 

''Yeah, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep.'' He croaked, cursing himself when he heard his voice because even he could hear that he wasn't okay. 

Martinique frowned and started to sit up before Stiles tightened his grip on her. 

''Please, I- I'm not ready yet to talk about it. I will tell you, eventually. But not yet. Please? And please stay like this a little longer, it feels nice.'' He practically begged her. She looked him in the eyes with a questioning gaze before nodding and lying back down. 

She started to scratch his back a little, and he almost purred at the feeling, well, he thought he was almost purring, but Martinique started to giggle, so apparently, he wasn't so quiet as he would have wished. 

She sighed against him and kissed him on his shoulder. It did all kinds of funny things inside of him. He put his hand on her head and scratched it a little. Now it was her turn to purr. He started to laugh and was trying to keep it in, but he was shaking too wildly to go unnoticed. She poked him in the side, and he flailed. 

And of course, because he is as ungraceful as an elephant in a china store, they fell off the couch. 

Martinique landed on Stiles with an 'ooff' before she started to laugh loudly. Stiles joined her, and his dad jerked awake because of the noise. 

''What time i't?'' John mumbled sleepily. 

''It's six, sir. I think I'm going to head out. I will pick you up at ten Gen because your car is still at the preserve, is that okay?'' Martinique asked before looking down and saw that they were in a very suggestive position. She abruptly stood and flushed. 

Stiles sleepy brain was still starting up and just thought it was too cold now she was getting away, he made grabby hands at her, but she darted out of the way before laughing and bidding him goodbye. 

He sighed and walked with her to the bathroom. She stood in the tub before it seemed that she turned into water and disappeared. 

''That's so cool.'' He mumbled before stumbling into his room and flapping down on his bed, intending to sleep for at least a couple of more hours. 

But of course, he couldn't sleep anymore, and he tossed and turned until he had enough, and he got out of bed. 

His dad was already gone to the station when he got down after showering and getting ready for the day. He ate some breakfast and saw to his dismay that he needed to wait another hour before Martinique was back. It seemed strange that he only met her yesterday. It felt like they knew each other for way longer than that. 

He thought back at waking up this morning with her in his arms and was startled to think about it that they had spent the night together. He blushed and couldn't get the goofy smile off his face. 

His phone beeped, and he quickly checked the message, hoping it was from Martinique. He frowned when he saw it was from Lydia, asking if she could come by today. He was stunned. This wasn't what he was expecting. He thought about it, but it was the intention to be with Martinique for the entire day. 

He made up his mind and called Martinique to ask her. He wanted to be friends with Lydia, and maybe Martinique could help with figuring out what Lydia was. 

The phone ringed two times before Martinique picked up the phone. 

''Missed me already, Gen? I will be with you in about an hour, you know.'' She joked. 

''Of course, I miss you, who wouldn't? But that's not the reason I called. A friend of mine texted to meet today, and I think I want to bring her to the house. We don't know what kind of creature she is, but she is something, and I want to help her to find it out.'' He rambled, afraid of that Martinique would stamp on his idea. 

She was silent for a couple of moments before humming. 

''It's your house, Gen, you can bring in whoever you want. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her about my mermaid stuff just yet. I want to meet her first and judge for myself if she could be trusted. Is that okay with you?'' She replied. And relief flooded through Stiles. 

''Of course, I understand. I will text her to meet at the preserve entrance where my jeep is parked. I should probably tell her not to wear heels. I don't think that they would survive the trek.'' He said snarkily. 

Martinique snorted and agreed that heels are not the best thing to wear to the preserve. 

''Are you ready? Because if you're ready, I can come over now, and we can get a head start. Especially if we're only going to have half a day when your friend joins us.'' 

''Yes, I'm ready. I see you in a moment.'' Stiles said, feeling really happy that she could come over earlier. 

He heard a splash from upstairs and ran up to meet her. He started to laugh when she almost fell over again. She scowled and splashed him with water. He spluttered and flailed. Martinique laughed so hard that she fell over completely this time. 

They stared at each other before bursting out laughing again. 

''Wow! You are as graceful as I am.'' He chuckled when they calmed down again. 

She scoffed. ''You wish, I am very graceful, thank you very much. You just need to see me swim. You don't know what hit you. And my legs get al wobbly when I refuse to turn when I feel the water, so you can't really blame me. But to be honest, my family always told me I was very clumsy as a child, I always had bruises all over my legs and arms, and my uncle told me once that-'' She trailed off, sounding sad. Stiles looked at her and saw that her eyes glinted a little, and her smile had a touch of grief behind it. 

''Nevermind, shall we go? I could use a swim, and you need to start studying.'' Martinique added hastily when she saw Stiles looking at her with something like sympathy. Stiles nodded, and he helped her up and into the tub again. 

They hold onto each other, and Stiles felt cold again and like he turned into water. He heard a splash, and Martinique let go of him. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. 

Martinique was stripping, and he flushed scarlet. 

''What are you doing?! Not that I mind, totally go on, don't listen to me.'' He rambled, trying not to peak between his fingers but failing miserably. 

Martinique laughed and dived into the water. Her legs were turning into a huge tail when she dived in, and Stiles watched in awe. The tail was just as blue as her eyes, and when she came back up for air, he could see that her scales were also covering the upper part of her body. You could still see the curves of her breasts, but they were scaled over. 

She looked at him shyly, hovering in the water, clearly not sure if she could come closer. 

He made the decision easier by stepping further into the water, not caring that his jeans were getting wet. 

''Wow, you look amazing!'' He exclaimed. And of course, he started to ramble. 

''Dude! How does the physics work! Your tail is way bigger than your legs, and your tail is beautiful. Does it mean anything? The color, I mean? Like with werewolves? Or doesn't it mean anything? And why aren't you in the water like all the time? I can see you love it in there. Can I touch your tail, or is that like not done bad touchy and stuff?'' 

Martinique chuckled and came closer, she appeared more at ease now, probably because of the rambling, and he didn't appear afraid. She only didn't show her teeth when she smiled, which she totally did when they were usually laughing together. 

She turned her head away before she talked, and Stiles frowned. 

''It's magic. I have no clue how the physics work. It wasn't the standard curriculum at my school, so I really don't have any idea. I don't know why it is this color. I guessed it was because it's the same color as my eyes. When I have been swimming for a long time, my eyes are going to glow so I can see better in the dark. That was handy in the ocean. And I'm not in the water all the time because I love to read and be cozy in a home, and I couldn't leave Bailey, my wolf. She has been with me since I came to shore in California. The lake is large enough to make me happy when I swim in it, and there are enough fish for me to eat. And no, that's not like cannibalism. I know you were thinking just that. And you can touch my tail. It's very hard, almost not penetrable.'' She then flicked her tail out of the water in front of Stiles so he could touch it, but she still didn't look at him. 

He touched it carefully, it was cool to the touch, and it felt like a snakeskin made out of steel. He shivered a little but wasn't uncomfortable. 

''Why won't you look at me?'' He askes softly. He saw her stiffen for a moment before she sighed. 

''Because I have fangs now, and I can understand it's a scary look. I don't want to frighten you.'' She murmured. 

Stiles scoffed, and Martinique whipped her head around, seeming a little offended. 

''Dude, I'm used to werewolves. They are a lot scarier than you. I can tell you that.'' Stiles said with a smile. 

Martinique smirked, and Stiles was quickly becoming aware that maybe he should be scared of her, only a little. When she smiled, and Stiles could see her teeth, he understood why she was afraid it would scare him because holy shit!

''Fuck! Yeah, okay, totally scary. I'm very sorry if I have offended you. Please don't eat me.'' Stiles said hastily, and Martinique started to cackle. It was a terrifying sight with the pointy fangs in her mouth, but her eyes were soft and glimmering with mirth. He relaxed again a little and started to laugh too.

''Okay, I'm going to swim for a bit, you can go up to the library and start in the books I showed you yesterday, when I'm finished, I'm going to help you with practicing your magic that you had read up on by that point. If you see Bailey, don't be afraid, just act like you belong, which you do, so she will know.'' Martinique rambled and nodded to herself to convince herself of something. 

Stiles waved her goodbye when she sank back into the water. He didn't know how deep the lake was, but she was out of sight pretty quickly. He trodded up to the house and chucked off his wet shoes and socks before he grabbed a quilt that was on the couch so he wouldn't get cold while reading. 

When he entered the library he saw that the fire was lit, yes there was a fireplace in the library too, how awesome was that!? 

''I love magic.'' He muttered to himself before getting the book he should start in and settling himself in front of the fire with the quilt draped over him. 

He was completely engrossed by the book and was amazed by the abilities he could achieve if he worked hard enough. He already had set his mind on it and was determined to never be the fragile human again, and that he will never be beaten again by an old crazy person. 

After an hour, he could hear the faint noise of a door opening, and he thought that Martinique was back from swimming. 

''Hey, M! Back yet? I'm not finished with the first book, but I can't wait to try something out of it.'' He said. He waited for a reply, but none came. He frowned and looked up. 

He fell out of his chair when he saw a big brown wolf standing there, calculating orange eyes looking at him. He gulped. 

''Aahh, you must be Bailey. Martinique told me about you.'' He mumbled, holding out his hands in a placating matter. 

The wolf tipped its head and started to walk towards Stiles. Stiles kept sitting on the floor and waiting until the wolf reached him. 

His heart was hammering in its chest, and he closed his eyes. Freaking mermaids with wolves, he shouldn't have left his bed this morning. Why couldn't I have a normal life? Oh yeah, I would be bored within three minutes.

He felt a wet nose pressed to his open palm, and he opened his eyes. The wolf was sniffing and apparently happy with what he found because he started licking Stiles's face. 

''Oh my god! Bailey, down boy! Elghh!'' He tried pushing the wolf away, but it wouldn't budge and got comfortable in his lap, but Bailey was huge, so Stiles almost couldn't breathe.

''I can't believe this is my life,'' Stiles mumbled when Bailey laid down and looked at him expectantly. He cursed under his breath when he couldn't move and gave up struggling. He grabbed his book again and got back to reading.

He was again lost in the book and was excited to begin practicing, he was reading about levitating spells and was trying to get the pronunciation correct. When he heard Bailey whine a little, he looked down. He saw that Bailey was watching the table. When he looked there, he saw it was floating a little. 

''Holy shit!'' He exclaimed while flailing with his arms a little before he accidentally hit Bailey, and he growled. The table clattered back to the floor, and he looked at it with wide eyes. 

''Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to hit you. Did I do that?'' He whispered while waving at the table. Bailey looked at him like he was stupid, and he swears to god the wolf rolled his eyes! 

At that moment, Martinique walked into the library, and Bailey bounded up and barreled into her. He was enthusiastically licking her face, and she cooed and scratched him in all the right places. 

Martinique laughed and got up again before walking to Stiles and tilting her head when she saw that he was sitting on the floor. He got up quickly and blushed. 

''I think I just used a little magic, the table was floating, and it freaked me out a little. Bailey is like super tame. How did he get like this?'' Stiles said quickly. 

Martinique frowned at the table and made grabby hands at the book. She started reading the passage he was before the table went up in the air. 

''Did you speak the incantation out loud? Or just in your head?'' She asked. 

''Well, I think I didn't speak out loud-'' He looked towards Bailey, who was shaking his head. 

''Dude! Does he understand what we are saying?'' Stiles exclaimed. And again, he got an eye roll from the wolf!

Martinique snorted. ''He is a she, and yes, she can understand everything you say, she is a very smart wolf, and she is awesome, aren't you Bailey!'' She exclaimed while cooing at the wolf, who was wagging her tail enthusiastically like a labrador instead of a wolf. 

Stiles started to laugh. ''She isn't scary at all, I thought when you said wolf, it would be like grrrr, but she is just like a puppy.'' He said while making claws with his hands. 

Martinique and Bailey both rolled their eyes. 

''She can be very scary if she wants to be. But with people she trusts, she is just a big teddy bear or puppy.'' 

''She trusts me?'' Stiles whispered, looking in awe at the big wolf who just looked at him with something that seemed like amusement. 

''Of course, she does, but back to the spell. I have made a miscalculation with how powerful you are already. I thought you were at the beginning because you just got clear of the binding of your magic like two days ago, but if you already can use incantations wordlessly and without clearly focussing on the subject, you are already further into your powers, we will still start at the beginning, because otherwise it will be a mess, and you will not know everything you need to know. But it will make a difference when we are practicing magic.'' Martinique told him, and she dragged him with her outside. 

''We're going to do this outside because I don't want you tearing the place down.'' She huffed when he asked what she was doing. He tried to look affronted, but he knew she was probably right. 

When they were outside, he saw that Bailey was lying on the porch. They seated themselves on the grass just outside in the garden. 

''Now, I know how hard it is for you to sit still or keep quiet, but I think that's because of your magic, that your magic is trying to release some of the tension building inside of you. If I'm correct, you will feel calmer in the next few weeks, especially when you start running, swimming, and training to fight. I want you to close your eyes, no peaking, and try to feel your magic inside of you.'' Martinique explained. After a couple of moments, she asked, ''Did you find it?'' 

''Yes, I already knew how it felt. It's like a warm feeling inside of me.''

''That's great, Gen! Okay, now I want you to focus on that, try to feel how much you have, try to envision it's a lake, it doesn't have to be a lake, but you know mermaid, so water, yeah, you can imagine it to be a fire or whatever you want, do what you're comfortable with.'' She rambled for a moment before she went silent and let him focus. 

Stiles thought about it for a moment, and he knew that a lake wasn't something that would fit him. He thought about it, and the warmth it gave him was more like a fire, and it felt more like a summer storm, the electricity you could feel in the air just before it started pouring down. 

He envisioned a cloud with lightning. As soon as he had that picture in his head, it started to grow until it was as big as a lacrosse field. He gasped and opened his eyes. 

''It's huge! I envisioned a cloud with lightning, and it was as big as the lacrosse field!'' He said with a giddy feeling. Martinique smiled at him, fondly before they started the next exercise. 

After three hours, he had already levitated the picnic table and barbecue with ease and had transfigured Bailey into a kitten. She wasn't happy with that development, but they laughed for a good five minutes before she started to scratch at his ankle. He even made it rain on Martinique for a second or two before the cloud vanished again. 

It was like he was born to do this, and Martinique agreed that he took it very quickly. He felt really tired, and his eyes started to droop a little. Martinique saw this and dragged him to the lake. 

''You need more energy before your friend gets here, and we need to leave soon if you're going to pick her up from the preserve. I'm going to give you an energy boost, but I only can do that when I'm in the water, so get rid of your clothes because you're going to swim.'' She said while nudging him to a bench so he could leave his clothes there. 

She started stripping too and dived into the water. He was a little self-conscious about his body, werewolves had incredible bodies, and Stiles didn't; he knew that. Plus, he was still healing from the beating. He didn't feel sore anymore, but he still had bruises, and the scar was still pink. 

He was shifting on the shore and almost getting into a panic attack to think that he would need to get into the water with Martinique, who was beautiful, even in her mermaid form. He thought about Derek and how the man seemed allergic to t-shirts, and of course, he compared himself to Jackson, and Scott, and Isaac. He started to breathe harshly before he felt a hand on his ankle, and he startled a little. 

''Take a breath, Gen. I'm here with you. You don't have to be afraid of anything.'' She said softly. She was still in the lake, her tail in full display. He stared at it, again mesmerized by the size and beauty. 

''Your so beautiful, how can you be attracted to me?'' He blurted out, and she looked at him, stunned, before smiling shyly. 

''Thank you, Gen, and because you're beautiful too, you clearly don't see yourself like other people see you, but you are beautiful. And if you get into the water with me, I can give you some energy. If you don't want me to look at you, I can turn around until you are in the water if that makes you more comfortable?'' She said softly, looking at him with something in her eyes he couldn't describe.

Stiles smiled and blushed. Nobody has ever called him beautiful. He straightened his spine and tugged off his plaid shirt and t-shirt he was wearing beneath it. He tugged down his jeans and got into the water quickly. 

Martinique stared at him for a moment before coming closer. She put her arms around his shoulders. And looked him straight in the eye.

''I want you to tell me what happened with that scar and those bruises, but I understand that you haven't shared that with me yet. I'm going to kiss you now if you are okay with that?'' She whispered before looking at his lips and back to his eyes again. 

He froze for a moment before nodding. She leaned in slowly so he could pull away if he wanted, but he didn't. He wanted to kiss this amazing being that apparently liked him. 

He closed his eyes just before his lips brushed hers, and it was like fireworks behind his eyelids, he couldn't explain it, and it totally sounded sappy, but it was like they should be kissing all the time. 

Martinique deepened the kiss, she opened her lips, and Stiles followed eagerly. He didn't feel the fangs, so that was a plus, and after a moment, it felt like he was infused with six double espresso's. 

''HOLY SHIT!'' Stiles exclaimed when they came up for air. He flailed a little, but Martinique held on to him, so he wasn't sinking. 

She laughed and smiled warmly at him. 

''I think the energy transfer went well. Are you feeling okay?'' She asked him. He nodded quickly, and she chuckled before pecking him again on the lips. He chased her lips, and they kissed again, he didn't feel any transfer now, but the kissing was still great. 

''We -  _ kiss  _ \- really -  _ kiss  _ \- should be -  _ kiss  _ \- going!'' Martinique said, but she wasn't pulling away either. Stiles just hummed but also wasn't moving away. This was his new favorite place to be. 

He let out a very manly yelp when Martinique dipped them underwater. He thought it was manly. Martinique thought it was funny as hell. They finally got out of the water, and Stiles looked in amazement when her tail transformed back to two legs. He was staring at her before he realized she was completely naked, and he flushed scarlet. She wasn't bothered with it because she only raised one eyebrow and smirked. 

''Why is everyone so okay with nakedness?'' He grumbled when he was drying himself with a towel. He flailed a little when he felt two arms around him from behind. Martinique hugged him tight before whispering in his ear. 

''Because we don't like clothes, if Adam and Eve didn't eat the apple, everybody would be naked 24/7.'' Then she kissed him on his shoulder before turning to the house to put on a new set of clothes for herself. 

Stiles was thinking very hard of nasty stuff because a naked, beautiful girl, who just kissed him senseless, pressing against him felt a little too good to him. When the mermaid came back outside, she had shorts on and a tank top and was busy with breading her hair. 

Stiles was also ready, and they started to walk towards where Stiles's car was parked. After a couple of minutes, he could feel like there was again an egg cracked on his head, and he swiped to see if there was something there. 

''You just felt the glamor. It hides the lake and the house. That's why your mother wrote that only people with the right spark and good intentions could get in.''

''So, I just felt the magic of the glamor?'' He mused.

''Well, yes and no, you also felt the wards, that is what keeps the people away from it. I'm really glad I stumbled on it, luckily the water called to me. Now I know why.'' She said while taking his hand. 

''How is Lydia going to get past the glamor and wards? She doesn't have a spark, well, she is something, but we don't know what exactly, and if she can't see it, how can she be there? Does that make any sense?'' Stiles asked. 

''She can come through the wards and see past the glamor if you guide her. You just take her hand and tug her over the border. Next week we're going to work on wards, so you can ward your home and change the wards around the lake and lake house. You can even place wards around the school or town, or wherever you like, you can make it so you will get a warning when someone comes through the wards, but you can also make it that people can't cross it. The limits are endless, it's just that they take a lot of energy, magical energy, and I want to check how much your magic is still growing. That's why I want to do this next week so that you won't get exhausted. Well, not fast, at least.'' Martinique explained, and she was gesturing wildly with her hands. 

They walked for another half hour before they reached the jeep. Lydia was already waiting for them. 

''Hey, Lyds! This is Martinique. She's my, um. This is weird; what can I call you?'' Stiles asks her while looking a little bit owlishly at her. Martinique just looked amused at him. 

''You can call me whatever you like, but girlfriend is an option if you like that.'' She said with a wink. Stiles blushed scarlet but grinned at her. 

''Okay, yes, girlfriend, awesome, so Lydia, this is Martinique, my girlfriend, and also kind of my mentor for magical shit at the moment.'' He gestured wildly in Martinique's general direction before she snorted and walked to Lydia while extending her hand. 

''Hi, Stiles told me you are something, but you don't know what, and you want to find out. If you let me, I can read your aura to check if we can limit it. But I think it's better that we walk back to the lake house before we are starting.'' Martinique rambled. 

Lydia was watching all this with a raised eyebrow, looking unamused before shaking Martinique's hand. She watched them closely, how they interacted, and looked at each other. There was clearly affection between them, but she had never even heard of this Martinique, so she felt a little lost. 

''You already know my name. I just want to point out that I never even heard of you before five minutes ago, and I didn't know that Stiles had a girlfriend, but clearly, he didn't know for sure too, he said he was in love with me until last year, but I think that if his affection had shifted towards you, we wouldn't have heard the end of it. You are beautiful, and you seem smart and kind. So I'm a little lost at this point, and I don't like that feeling.'' Lydia told her in an even voice. Martinique now smirked and turned to Stiles, who flushed scarlet and putting his hands on his face. 

''Oh my god, Lydia, did you really need to tell her that? I will never hear the end of it.'' He grumbled, and Martinique started to laugh. 

''Oohh, I like you! I think we are going to be good friends. It is all very new between Stiles and me, because, well, this is going to sound strange, but we just met yesterday. But we are mates, like supernatural mates, which works a little different from regular humans.'' Martinique rambled. 

Lydia's eyebrows almost reached her hairline. 

''Okay, let me get this straight, you are supernatural too? What are you? Another werewolf? Or are you something like me? Or would you feel it when I was? And I want to hear more about mates because if you just met yesterday, I can't wrap my brain around how you already are so familiar with each other, it seems like you have known each other for years.'' Lydia said while they started to walk towards the lake. 

''Yes, I'm supernatural, but I want to explain what I am when we are sure that we are safe and without any eavesdroppers. I have lived in solitude for a year, and it would be a shame if people are finding out about Stiles or me, but as I said, we will explain everything soon enough.'' 

They walked until they reached the border of the wards and glamor, and Stiles took Lydia's hand before walking over the border. Lydia swiped at her head, clearly have felt the same thing Stiles did when crossing the border. When she looked around and saw the lake, she looked in awe. 

''I thought you were kidding when you talked about a lake house. How is this possible? It isn't visible on any of the maps I saw of the preserve.''

''Magic,'' Martinique shrugged, and she left it with that. Clearly thinking that was enough explanation. 

When they walked into the house, Bailey bounced to them and sniffed at Lydia before sneezing. 

''Well, that is something new,'' Martinique said. 

''You said something about reading my aura, could you start with that? Then we can maybe find out what I am.'' Lydia asked while watching the wolf warily, clearly not trusting the big wolf. 

''Yes, let's go into the library, there is a book about aura's, I trained myself to see them when I want to. And in the book are all the aura of magical creatures. So I should be able to match it.''

''Did you read my aura?'' Stiles asked, curious about the answer. 

''No, I did not. I already knew what you were when I heard your name because of your mom's books. But I can when we already at it, if you want.'' 

Stiles nodded. He was curious about how his aura looked. When they walked into the library, it was great to see how Lydia reacted. Her eyes bulged out, and she started clapping excitedly. 

''That was my reaction too! Now let's get started. I have the book right here.'' Martinique said while reaching for a thick tome above her head in one of the bookcases on the left of the entrance. 

''Okay, so stay still for a moment. Stiles, can you step aside? I want to get a clear reading on her.'' 

Martinique then closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. Stiles could see them glow a bright blue. It looked like the eyes of Jackson or Derek's before he became Alpha. 

''You said that you weren't a werewolf,'' Lydia said while frowning. 

''I'm not, but the colors of the eyes aren't just for one race. I even know that mages can have different eye colors every time they use a different kind of magic. They could be red, blue, purple, orange, white. You name it.'' Martinique said while glancing at Stiles for a moment. He had already read that information in one of the books he read yesterday. 

Martinique breathed in deep and let her breath out again. Then she was done with analyzing Lydia before turning to Stiles. 

''OW shit!'' She said while clamping her eyes shut. She put her hands on her eyes for a moment before blinking a couple of times. 

''Wow! You have the brightest aura I've ever seen. It hurt my eyes.'' She said while laughing a little shakily. Stiles had already rushed to her side and had a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. 

''I'm okay, Gen,'' She then turned to Lydia, who was still standing on the same spot, observing what just happened. 

''I know what you are. You are a Banshee. A wailing woman, you feel the urge to scream when someone dies. A Banshee is part fae, so you need to be careful around iron. You will get a rash or burns. I have read a couple of books in here that mention them. If you want, you can stay and read them. Stiles needs to read more about his magic too.'' She said while leveling Stiles with a fond look when he pouted. 

''Thank you for telling me that. I want to read more about it today, and is it possible that I come here regularly? That I just come with Stiles here when he is going to learn and train? Jackson will be training with Derek and needs to patrol, and I want to learn more about this world. But first, I want to know more about you two because you still haven't told me what you two are.'' Lydia said while crossing her arms. Stiles gulped. Lydia could be scary if she wanted to be. 

''Lydia, we will tell you, but I want to ask you to keep it a secret, not just mine heritage, but also Stiles's. What we are is rare, and we don't want hunters or other creatures on our tail to abuse and use us.'' Martinique said. 

Stiles flinched a little with the mention of hunters, and Martinique had clearly seen that but didn't comment on it. She knew he would tell her when the time was right. 

Lydia promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about what they were. 

''I'm a mermaid. I came into my heritage when I turned nineteen. At first, I didn't know what was happening, because my parents never told me anything about it and they died a year before, so I couldn't ask them. I lived my entire life close to the sea, and it called me. My sister helped me to the sea at night. She didn't even question it that I was turning into a large fish.'' Martinique told fondly. 

''After that first time I could control it, it was only a shock the first time, but if I had known it and were ready for it, it wouldn't have been a struggle at all. It's very manageable because I need water to turn—the first time in the shower after that night was a disaster, though. After two months, I felt my magic building inside of me and started my quest to know more about mermaids.'' 

''I found out that only I had the spark to turn into a mermaid. My sisters would be safe from it. It's why mermaids are an endangered species. You need the correct heritage and a spark of magic. After six months, I could do amazing things with my magic. I felt like a water bender like in Avatar. It felt amazing. I felt special and strong. But like a lot of good things in life, it came to an end.'' She said sadly. Stiles was holding her hand. He hadn't heard the entire story before and was listening intently. 

''Hunters found out about me and wanted to kill me and use my scales for armor. They hired a witch to curse me. I couldn't come back to the land if I went into the water. But the sea called me, and I couldn't resist. It also was a spell that my resolve was thinned. The hunters chased me at sea. I dived deep and lost track of time. Completely enamored with the deep sea. When I found a shipwreck, I came back to my senses. That was apparently after two weeks.''

''I needed to get back to my sisters. I searched for the coast of my home, but couldn't find it anymore. The witch had cast a glamor on the entire Dutch coast. The hunters had found me again when I was looking in the middle of the night, and I decided to go away. They didn't know about my sisters, so they would be safe if I went away.''

I swam away before the hunters could get to me. I swam further than I ever had. And came ashore in Florida of all places. I wanted to let my sisters know I was safe, so I logged into an internet café and sent them an e-mail. That I was safe, and that I couldn't return home because of the hunters, I told them I loved them, but that I was afraid to get caught, so I would only be in touch when I was at a new place.''

''That's how it went for a month or two, they were happy to hear from me, and I was swimming at night and came ashore in different city's to respond to their mails. Then I got this strong feeling of a pull to this lake. I never had that except for the pull to the sea. When I wandered through the woods I tripped when I first felt the wards and glamor. But when I saw the lake, I was so relieved I just jumped in. I swam for a couple of hours before spotting the house. I went in, and Bailey was already inside. I couldn't get her to go away, so she has been here with me since.''

''Whenever I now need to send an e-mail to my sisters, I transport myself to a shore I have already been, go into an internet café, and mostly am out of it within fifteen minutes. I don't dare to be longer there. And I can transport back to the lake as soon as I touch the water. So that's who I am and my story.'' Martinique said while taking a deep breath, clearly glad it was all out now. 

Stiles was amazed by what Martinique had just told. He looked in awe at her before hugging her close. 

''I'm sorry you haven't seen your sisters in so long. I do have a couple of questions if I may.'' Martinique chuckled and nodded. She let go of him, and they settled on the couches. Lydia was also itching to ask a couple of questions. 

''So, how did you get clothes? And how did you eat? How do you get money?'' Lydia started to ask. Stiles pouted but waited on the answers. 

''I didn't get clothes. I just glamored myself when I walked out of the water, so it looked like I was wearing clothes. That was one of the things I had learned before. All my clothes were blue because I couldn't change it to anything else. I ate fish, only fish, so I survived in the sea living there. As a mermaid, I filter the water, so I didn't need regular water to drink. And when I swam, I found amazing treasures. There is a lot of gold at the bottom of the sea. So when I needed money, I dived down for a little treasure and sold it at a pawn shop. I still do that from time to time, but the only thing I need money for is internet when I go to a café.'' She said with amusement. 

''How deep can you dive? And do you need to go up for air? How far can you swim before you need to get out of the water? And you told us that you lost track of time? Why was that?'' Stiles asked before Lydia opened her mouth. She now pouted at him but listened intently. 

''I don't have any limits that I am aware of. I can swim as long and far and deep as I wish. The water energizes me. That's why I can give somebody else energy when I'm in the water. So I don't need sleep, and I'm a fish when I'm in the water, so I don't need air. I did lose track of time. I didn't have an anchor. Like every supernatural creature, you need something to keep you grounded. That's why I lost time. I was completely mermaid, not human. When I saw that shipwreck, I remembered I was human and only thought of my sisters. They kept me anchored since then. That reminds me that we need an anchor for you too, Gen. Otherwise, it could be dangerous.'' Martinique told them, and Lydia sprang on it directly. 

''Yes, Stiles, what are you? And Martinique, why are you calling him Gen? And we really need to go shopping, and I really want to know where you found that treasure because it could be a historical found!'' Lydia exclaimed, clearly accepting everything Martinique just told them. 

''Well, I'm a mage, my mom was one too, but she wasn't as strong, that's why she didn't survive her illness. I'm still learning, and Martinique is helping me with a schedule and training. This summer, I'm going to train to be at my full potential. I'm not going to be the fragile little human again.'' Stiles said with determination. He balled his fist a little until Martinique took hold of his hand, and he calmed down. 

They talked a little while longer before Martinique and Stiles were trying to find his anchor. Lydia was reading a book about fae in Latin. 

Within an hour, they had found his anchor. It was his dad, and it helped him getting control of his magic instantly. Martinique was so proud she kissed him. 

''That was amazing! I knew you were talented, but damn! Tomorrow we are going to try and grow stuff. O wait, tomorrow is your physical training day. I'm excited! But I think you two better should be going now before you both are going to stay the night because I don't like it if you need to go through the preserve in the dark.'' Martinique said while still holding Stiles's cheeks from the kiss. He blushed when he saw Lydia looking with amusement at him. 

''Come back with me, then you can eat with my dad and me. I was going to order pizza. Lyds, If you want, you can eat with us?'' Stiles asked. He already saw Martinique nodding, and he really needed a nickname for her because her name was too damn long. 

''I want to, but I can't. I need to go meet Jackson before he gets suspicious. I can't tell them about you. I only need to mask my scent so he doesn't smell you two on me. But today was fun, so I will come back as often as I can if you two are okay with that?'' Lydia said while thinking about how she needed a shower, probably to wash the scent away. 

''Oh, oh, oh! I have something for that!'' Martinique exclaimed before running out of the library. Stiles just looked at Lydia and shrugged. He didn't know what she was talking about either. 

She came back with a perfume bottle. 

''This is a very strong perfume, if you spray it when you are in your car, it will wash away our scents when you reach your boyfriend. Not even a werewolf will smell anything past the perfume. And it smells delicious, so he will not complain.'' Martinique said while giving the bottle to Lydia, she didn't recognize the bottle, and there wasn't a label, but when she sprayed it a little it did smell nice. She put the bottle in her purse after thanking Martinique. 

They walked back to the entrance of the preserve. Martinique was showing them the glamors she could do while walking, and Stiles was impressed. He did found it funny that all the clothes she could glamor were blue, but they did fit her rather well. 

When they reached the cars, they said goodbye to Lydia, and she told them she was going to come back the day after tomorrow and that she would text Stiles when she was at the border of the wards. She also wanted to make a shopping appointment with Martinique, who flushed and was a little nervous about that but agreed. 

''She is a force to be reckoned with, isn't she?'' Martinique asked when Lydia was out of sight. Stiles cackled but agreed. You should not mess with Lydia Martin if you wanted to live. 

They stopped at the pizza shop after calling John to check if he would be at home for dinner. He wanted a meat lover pizza, but Stiles tried to wiggle it to a veggie pizza. His dad was persuaded when Martinique reasoned with him. 

''But John, can I call you John? Yeah? Ah, thank you. I like you too! But John, think of it this way if you say yes now, we can have more pizza in the future as long as we have veggie pizza. And let's be reasonable, even veggie pizza is better than no pizza at all. At least there is cheese! Great! So I will order a large veggie pizza for us all! See you soon. Bye!'' Martinique hung up the phone and looked way too smug, according to Stiles. 

''He lets me call him John! Can we get garlic bread? Because he will get a veggie pizza, you should treat him.'' She said, and Stiles looked at her with a disbelieving frown. Before he saw the puppy eyes she was pulling, and he melted. 

''God! You're worse than Scott! And he is an actual puppy. This is so unfair! You are a menace. It's official. My girlfriend is teaming up on me with my father. O woe is my life.'' He sighed dramatically. They started to laugh and got out to pick up the pizza. 

* * *

Derek pulled up at the pizza place just when he saw a familiar blue jeep pulling away. He scowled. He really couldn't use the feelings today that were there whenever he saw Stiles. 

He got an incoming text. Isaac and Jackson were demanding what was keeping him with the pizza. 

When he came back to the loft, he saw that Lydia was already there. He gave Jackson and Isaac their pizza. Lydia looked at him curiously before he moved towards his bed to read a little. 

''I know what I am, by the way. I just found out today.'' Lydia proclaimed while eating a piece of Jackson's pizza. 

Derek was stunned and waited for her to explain more. He thought it would be hard without Stiles's research to find out what Lydia would be. Before she could get into it, she was interrupted by Peter. Who apparently was somewhere in the loft, and Derek hadn't even noticed it. 

''You're a Banshee, that's why you could bring me back from the dead. You are a messenger of death. When I bit you, we formed a connection, and your powers were activated.'' He said casually while inspecting his fingernails. 

Lydia glared at the man, and if Derek were a lesser man, he would have gulped out of fright. That girl could be scary when she wanted to be. 

''Yes, thank you for stealing my thunder, Peter. And thank you for hospitalizing me, attacking me, and brainwash me.'' She snarked back, still glaring holes in Peter's head. 

''Your welcome. I also saved your boyfriend, by the way.'' Peter said casually. Derek saw that Lydia tried to get up before Jackson stopped her. Jackson growled at Peter and flashed his eyes. Almost wolfing out to protect what was his. 

''Peter, shut up, Jackson, calm down. We don't need this. We still need to look for Erica and Boyd. We can do that better with more people.'' Derek snapped. Jackson resisted to submit but still bared his neck a little from the Alpha voice Derek used. Peter bared his neck too, with a sneer on his face.

After an hour of planning search missions through the preserve, a knock sounded on the door. When Derek sniffed the air, he could smell Scott, Allison, and Chris Argent. He growled and stalked towards the door. He threw it open and just sidestepped in time to avoid the collision with Scot, who was thrown into the room. 

''What the fuck are you doing here?'' Derek snarled at Chris and Allison. He ignored the indignant noise coming from Scott. 

''He is turning into an Omega. You need to help him, or I will put him down.'' Chris snapped back. 

Derek was stunned for a moment before looking at Scott. He looked indeed wild for a moment, on the edge of wolfing out. 

''Why do you care what happens to him?'' Peter asked from his place by the windows. 

''I don't, but Allison does. And I will be damned if she will be hurt because of this imbecile.'' Chris said while looking at Scott with disgust. Allison put a hand on his arm, and he relaxed a little. 

''Derek is not my Alpha, and never will be my Alpha!'' Scott growled. 

''Yes, Scott, you made that perfectly clear the last time we spoke. What I don't understand is why you are now losing it. You haven't had an Alpha for almost a year.'' Derek mused for a moment. He didn't want Scott in his pack, but he would feel bad if he was killed. Stiles wouldn't want that. 

''Nothing changed! And I'm not going rogue.'' Scott said, still looking with disgust at Derek and Peter. Isaac and Jackson were silent, Lydia was typing on her phone and seemed not interested, but Derek had the feeling that she would have heard everything. 

Chris scoffed. ''If you aren't trained, I will have no choice but to kill you, Scott, because you will be a danger to Allison and other people. I will not risk it.''

Scott looked at Chris with anger for a moment. Before nodding and looking at the floor, clearly not pleased with the circumstances. Derek let out a large sigh. 

''Scott, you are going to train with us this summer, you don't have to be in the pack if you don't want to, and you don't have to submit. But because you will train with us, it shall feel like a pack, and you will be more anchored. Think about it, if not for yourself, than for your mother, Allison, or Stiles's sake. They are the ones in danger if you can't control yourself.'' Derek said. Already regretting this. 

Scott looked like a lost puppy for a moment before nodding. 

''I will train with you, but I still don't trust you,'' Scott said with a scowl aimed at Derek. 

Derek just shrugged and went back to his place on his bed. A clear dismissal for the hunters and Scott. They left after a couple of moments, and Jackson and Isaac immediately started talking. Jackson was angry at Scott and a little at Derek that he allowed Scott like that with their training, but Isaac was hopeful. He clearly liked Scott. Lydia still didn't say anything. She was just observing everyone around her, still texting with someone. 

Peter was now standing next to Derek. 

''Good job, nephew. Let's see if he will again betray you.'' 

Derek closed his eyes. Not even wanting to respond at that. He heard Peter walking away and only could think that his life was fucked up. He just wanted to curl in bed with his mate, with Stiles, but he ruined that. And this was clearly part of his punishment. 

* * *

Stiles got update texts from Lydia about the pack. He texted back a couple of times that he wasn't pack, so he shouldn't know about this stuff, but she was relentless. He was secretly glad. Even if he wasn't pack, he still cared for them. 

They were planning to look for Erica and Boy. Great. Stiles was going to do that too, but with Martinique's help. She had just left after dinner, they were going to see each other at six in the morning the next day, it would be a physical training day, and when he saw the schedule, he had gulped. It would be intense. 

He was surprised to hear that Scott was turning rogue. He hadn't spoken to Scott since that night. He couldn't get over the fact that Scott helped Gerard and betrayed Derek. No, he needed to distance himself from Scott for a couple of days. Just to get his own mind a little more focused. And it wasn't that Scott had reached out to him at all. Okay, they had a fight then. But he should have known about Stiles's injuries, right? 

Stiles's dad had just left for work, and Stiles really didn't know what to do with himself the rest of the evening. Martinique was at the lake house. She would go swimming for a couple of hours before turning in. 

When Stiles thought about Martinique, he immediately thought about their kiss, and after they got out of the lake, how Martinique was naked, and he had seen everything. He still could feel how she had pressed against him, and he was already hard. He started a shower and got in before taking care of himself. And maybe he did that twice more before getting out of the shower. He was a growing teenage boy. You can't blame him.

When he got back into his room, he collapsed on his bed, now completely spend after his spanking marathon in the shower. He drifted off to sleep, hoping for a quiet night. 

* * *

''You look like shit,'' Martinique said when he stepped out of his jeep. 

Stiles scoffed. He knew he looked like shit. He only slept for a couple of hours before waking again. He spent the rest of the night reading his mother's diary. 

''And thank you, what would I do without you, my ooh so lovely girlfriend. You make me feel so special.'' He said sarcastically. 

She punched him on the shoulder for that remark. ''OW! You're just as bad as the wolves, they also get handsy when they hear something they don't like.'' He said while rubbing his shoulder. 

Martinique huffed and crossed her arms while raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Then after she inspected him, she sighed, and her pose softened. 

''Another nightmare, Gen?'' She said softly while reaching for his hand.

He flinched a little. He didn't expect her to see right through him. Most people ignored him most of the time. Nobody noticed him. He just nodded, and she threw her arms around him and kissed the side of his head. It made him feel loved. He only ever has felt like this with family, with his parents. But Martinique was fast becoming one of the most reliable and important people in his life. 

She pulled back and put her hand on the side of his face while looking him in the eyes with affection. 

''You will tell me when you are ready. But now we are going to the house. I will give you some energy before we start training. Because otherwise, you are going to collapse. But, I'm not going to do this every day, the energy boost I mean. Because I want you to be healthy by yourself, and I will help you as much as I can and as much as you let me. Is that clear?'' 

He nodded and gave her a smile before kissing her. They stood there for a moment longer, just hugging and kissing before they walked to the lake. 

The swimming was an intense workout, but the energy boost helped a lot. Martinique swam circles around him, of course, but he did his best. After an hour of swimming, he was very cold. Martinique let him focus on his magic to warm himself, and it worked instantly. 

After swimming, they concentrated on how much magic he had today. It seemed a little bigger than yesterday, but nothing worth mentioning. Then they started a body work out. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he had sweat so much. He thought the coach's training was awful, but this was excruciating. After two hours of lifting weights and a complete body attack, they got something to eat. 

Stiles almost couldn't lift his arms anymore and moaned and groaned about it. Martinique laughed at him but helped him get rid of the sore muscles. She could heal somebody with water. It was awesome. She just looked like Katara from Avatar!

After the light snack, they would start fight lessons. That was going to be the longest training today. Martinique admitted that she didn't have a lot of fighting skills. She only could handle a sword. When he asked her about it, she blushed. 

''I'm a bit of a nerd. So when I read the Percy Jackson books, I wanted to fight with a sword. So I trained myself. And I now feel totally embarrassed. Hand to hand combat is not something I ever had engaged in. When I got my powers, I got really strong. Like I could rip out that tree over there strong and lift it above my head.'' She said while indicating the huge three behind him, and Stiles stared at her in awe. 

''I talked to your father, and he agreed that you need to be trained in hand to hand combat. So he is going to train you in that. I am going to train you in weapons. Not guns, that is stuff you already know, according to your dad, and I despise guns. So come on, you haven't even seen half of your own lake house. You should see your weapons room, and probably the rest of the rooms.'' Martinique babbled, and they walked inside. 

''Weapon room? I have a weapon room? That is so weird.'' Stiles said in awe. 

First, they went down into a basement. Stiles shivered when he thought back at the Argent's basement but kept walking. 

When they were down, he could only gape. Along one of the walls were katana, swords, switchblades, kindjal, butterfly knives, you name it. The rest of the room was designed like a dojo or something. The floor had a large mat, and there were dummies you could hit. 

''This is amazing!'' Stiles exclaimed, and he ran to the nearest rack with swords. 

''Be careful, Gen, they are raisor sharp. I haven't taught you anything about healing yet. We will get to that the day after tomorrow. Now, let first start with finding you the right sword. Try to feel with your magic which one is the right one for you. Take your time.''

After fifteen minutes, he had found a wicked-looking katana, his magic had wrapped around it like it was theirs, and he smirked. 

They trained with the sword for three hours straight. Just exercises so he could get used to the feeling of the blade. He still was sweating like a pig after, and they went to eat lunch before continuing. After lunch, they went on with the sword training. When they stopped, it was almost time to get home for dinner, but Stiles was wiped out. He was breathing hard and in no condition to drive home. 

''I'm going to call your dad to ask if you can stay here tonight. Tomorrow you can go home in the morning. Then you can train with your dad for hand to hand combat. We don't have to do any training tomorrow for your magic. The day after tomorrow is magic training again.'' She said while getting out her phone and calling John. 

John was wary of the fact that Stiles would be sleeping in the same house as Martinique, but he knew that she wouldn't do anything Stiles wouldn't be comfortable with, so he allowed it. 

Stiles was too tired to object to anything. So he got into the shower when Martinique showed him the bathroom. It was huge, with a large bath in the middle of it and a walk-in shower. When he got out, he felt a little better. Martinique was making dinner, and he felt really domestic for a moment when she was cooking, and he watched her while talking to her. 

''So, you are like super strong, do you heal fast too? Because the werewolves heal super fast. It's rather annoying, to be honest.'' 

''I do heal fast, but not as fast as I would like. When I swam in the ocean, I was attacked by a shark. He almost bit off my arm. You can still see the scars a little. It took me almost two days to heal completely. But the scars stayed.'' She said while showing him her shoulder where he could see scars of a large bite. 

''Do you have any more scars?'' He said while reaching out to touch the scar on her shoulder. He ran his fingers over it softly, and he felt Martinique shiver. 

''Yes. When the hunters almost caught me, they shot me. I was human at the time; otherwise, my scales would have been in the way.'' She turned around to look at Stiles. They were almost flush against each other. She then raised her t-shirt, and he could see a round scar. It was faint, but it was there. He hadn't seen it earlier. It was just a shade lighter than her skin. She wasn't really tanned, so the scar didn't stand out much. 

''At first, it was very pink, like yours. It is now more than a year old.'' She said softly. 

He touched the scar on her stomach and didn't comment. He wanted to tell her about everything. But would she look at him differently? He was afraid that she would pull back, let him fall, just like anyone else, except his dad. He felt like he could trust her. And they were mates. She wouldn't leave him. He let out a shuddering breath but started talking. 

He told her about the hunters that took him, about Bill and what he was going to do, about Erica and Boyd, and how he sees them in his dreams, how they look so disappointed that he didn't help them. How he was afraid, he would be raped and die. 

About Gerard, and about Scott, how he felt betrayed by his best friend. His brother. And lastly, about Derek. How he had been in love with the werewolf since almost the beginning but still kept up the charade of being in love with Lydia, how they had saved each other time and time again. How he trusted Derek. How the Alpha had told him he wasn't pack and how it had broken him inside. He was crying at the end of the story, and Martinique hugged him close.

''It's going to be alright, Gen, I admit, that it will not feel like that for a long time, and what you told me now is not an instant fix for your nightmares, you went through trauma, Gen. You are so, so, strong that you survived. You didn't murder anyone. They deserved everything that came for them. If they were alive, I would have ripped them apart for you. And I know that you feel responsible for Erica and Boyd, but they aren't disappointed in you. They know you couldn't do anything about the situation. You even kept the hunters away from them as much as you could. You are brave, kind, and strong. Don't ever forget that. I will help you study your magic so you can find Erica and Boyd. And after that, I'm going to rip this Derek a new one. He sounds like an asshole.'' Martinique said while still holding on to Stiles. He let out a small laugh. God, he would pay to see Martinique rip Derek a new one. He wouldn't know what hit him. 

''Thank you, Nic, I don't need you to fight my battles, but I would love to see you against Derek. The broody sourwolf wouldn't know what hit him!'' 

Martinique laughed and kissed Stiles. He already felt a lot better, but kissing made everything awesome. They finally ate after the emotional rollercoaster was over. 

After watching a movie, they went to bed. Martinique, or Nic, her now official nickname, hovered a little in the hallway, not sure where they should sleep. 

''Nic, if you are okay with it, could we sleep in the same bed?'' Stiles asked while blushing. He didn't want to be alone tonight. After telling everything to Nic, it would probably be an awful night full of nightmares. 

She beamed at him and pulled him into the room she used as a bedroom. It had a queen bed and a large window that looked over the lake. She gave Stiles some large sweatpants and dressed herself in a large t-shirt of a soccer club. She had told him that she played soccer (it's called football! Only Americans call it soccer!) when living in the Netherlands, so he wasn't surprised that she was wearing a jersey to bed. 

They got into bed, and Stiles shifted a little awkward. He was tired, but he really didn't know what he should do with himself now he was in bed with Nic. She was freaking beautiful. And he was in bed with her, both half-naked. 

''You're thinking too much. I almost can hear you think from here.'' Nic said in an amused voice. 

He scoffed. ''Well, yeah, have you any idea what goes on in my mind, o god, I hope you don't have any idea, because it's a scary place, I can tell you that. I would be thinking about kittens one moment and the next how if a tree falls in the forest when no one is around if it makes a sound. You don't want to see my internet history. I have spent too many hours on Wikipedia and Google, really, don't look at that ever. Not even when I'm dead.'' 

Martinique laughed and shuffled a little until her head was lying on his shoulder, and her arm draped around his stomach. She then placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

''Go to sleep, Gen. I'm here. Nothing can happen. If you wake up from a nightmare, I'm here to get you back to reality. I will always be here for you.'' She whispered, and he tightened his arms around her before planting a kiss on the top of her head. He felt a lot calmer now and started drifting off. Within minutes they were both fast asleep. 

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly, way too quick for Stiles's liking. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, he would study magic with Nic. Lydia often joined them on these days to study with them. She and Nic got along great, and Stiles could say he was really glad to be her friend. 

Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday, they would have physical training. On Thursday, he would have hand to hand training with his dad, and the other days he was with Martinique, training with swords and training his condition and strength. 

Every Friday, he had the day off. He still was with Martinique on those days because they didn't want to be apart. So those days were for dates, they went walking, swimming for fun, to the movies, and even one time to the beach. 

He felt himself getting stronger each day. He even started to get a six-pack, which he was very proud of. He almost ran every day now. Mostly to the preserve and the lake house, but it was still running. He had never felt better, and his magic was amazing. He could now transport himself a couple of miles (it's just like apparating!). He could heal a lot of injuries, he still wasn't a fan of blood, and really wasn't a fan of that Martinique hurt herself so he could heal it, but it was the fastest way to learn. 

He could make himself move faster, hide his scent, and mask his heartbeat. He also could make his senses sharper, just like the wolves. But his eyes glowed purple when he did that, so it wasn't really the best option if you wanted to stay incognito. 

But his wards were what he was most proud of. He had changed the wards around the lake and lake house. Now his dad could come to it. Only Stiles, his dad, Martinique, and Lydia had access. He had also put wards around his house, even if he was most days and nights at the lake house. He wanted his dad to be safe. 

His wards around the town were his masterwork. Martinique had scolded him for an hour when he was finished because he almost had drained himself of his magic to place them. He needed to stay in bed for two days. He was feeling fine after one day, but Martinique didn't let him go, and he liked being taken care of by her. 

If a magical creature came through the wards, he would feel a vibration in his skull. He would know where the creatures had come through and could go there immediately to welcome them or warn them to go away. It wasn't his job to welcome magical creatures, but a lot of the small creatures were attracted to his magic. So they were there for him and not to raise havoc. 

He had already met pixies, fairies, a couple of nymphs, and one unicorn. Those were the nice ones. They, unfortunately, had also met a couple of monsters that wanted Stiles's magic for themselves. They even had met a wendigo that wanted to eat him because he smelled 'divine.' A couple of dark elves that he banished back to their own plane, a witch that wanted to drain him of his power for herself. And the list went on. It had been a busy couple of weeks. 

Stiles hadn't spoken to Scott in the meantime. But he got updates from Lydia when she was with the pack. He was really grateful for that because he really didn't want to worry about them. Apparently, there was an Alpha pack in Beacon Hills, but according to Lydia, they had only put a symbol on the old Hale house but didn't do anything else. Stiles wasn't too focused on them. He thought Derek should handle them. 

He was trying to track Erica and Boyd. He hadn't succeeded yet. He had caught glimpses of them, but it seemed like they were in a catatonic state. So he couldn't get any more info. But he was getting closer. He just knew it. 

Today he was studying in the library again, Bailey at his feet, and Nic had her head in his lap, when his phone started to ring. 

''Hey, Lyds, are you coming over today? I thought you would be with Jackson?'' Stiles asked casually. When he heard a growling noise, he sat up straight. 

''Stilinski! Lydia is wounded, and before she lost consciousness, she told me to call you. I don't know why! But I need your help!'' He heard Jackson bark through the phone. He felt panic inside of him for a moment before demanding from Jackson to snap a picture of where he was. 

Jackson was stunned for a moment before complying. When Stiles received the picture, he grabbed onto Martinique before transporting himself to the place the picture was taken.

When they landed, he saw Lydia's car upside down on the road, and a wolfed out Jackson sitting next to Lydia and cradling her head on his lap. 

''WHAT THE FUCK!? How did- What? How?'' Jackson looked at Stiles with awe and a lot of questions. He hadn't seen the spastic teen since the summer started, but damn. He was starting to get muscles, his hair was longer, which suited him, he had a hot girl with him, and he just appeared from out of nowhere!

''I'll explain later, Jackson, what happened?'' Stiles snapped. 

Martinique knelt next to Lydia and took her hand in hers. Jackson saw how she did it with care that they knew each other. What was happening? How did he not know any of this?

''Jackson! Snap out of it, what happened!?'' Stiles barked out, and Jackson told them about the Alpha pack and how one of them attacked them while in the car. He ran away after the car toppled over, and he would have fought, but Lydia murmured Stiles's name and that Jackson needed to stay. So he stayed and called Stiles. 

''I need to heal her, but I can't do that here. Nic, take Jackson to the nearest water and transport yourself and him back to the house. I will take Lydia and start at home. We don't want any attention.'' Stiles said to the girl. She nodded and tugged Jackson with her. 

''I'm not leaving Lydia!'' He snapped, but he couldn't get out of the girls' grip. She was freaking strong!

''You will see her in a moment. Look, Stiles is transporting her to the house. I only can transport through water, so we will need to walk a little further before I can transport us to the house too. Then you will be with Lydia again, I promise you, Stiles will let nothing happen to her.'' The girl said to him, and he nodded. He didn't hear any lies. They started to run to the nearest water. They got in the water, and she hugged him before everything went cold and felt wet. 

When he opened his eyes again, he gasped. He was inside a lake and saw a huge house. The girl pulled him with her inside the house, and he saw Stiles and Lydia. Lydia was lying on the couch, and Stiles's eyes glowed green. He ran to her and took Lydia's hand in his. 

Stiles was murmuring words beneath his breath. Jackson watched in awe when the bleeding stopped on Lydia's head, and the wound started to close. The color returned in her cheeks, and after two minutes, she opened her eyes.

''Hey, Lyds, how are you feeling?'' Stiles said in a soft voice while wiping her hair out of her face. 

Jackson was marveling at the soft smile he got in return. What was happening here? He didn't know that Stilinski and Lydia were this close. 

''Can someone please explain what is happening? Because I'm starting to freak out.'' Jackson blurted. Lydia was a little startled for a moment before sitting up. Jackson wanted to push her back, to make sure she was okay before she would sit up. But she leveled a glare at him, and he shut his mouth. 

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jackson, but it wasn't my secret to tell. Stiles, can I tell him, please?'' Lydia asked in a sweet voice. Stiles nodded and took the girl named Nic with him after she had hugged Lydia and whispered in her ear. 

''Jackson, Stiles is a powerful mage, a magic-user. Since the start of this summer, he has trained with Nic, that is his girlfriend, or actually mate. But that isn't important. They helped me understand what kind of powers I have as a Banshee. Nic is a friend; you can trust her, and you can trust Stiles. I knew they would save my life if you called them, that's why I asked. When you are training with Derek, Isaac, and Scott, I have been here. Training and learning all I can about the supernatural world. I even helped Stiles and Nic with a couple of creatures. You should have seen the fairies, they were beautiful, and they were completely in love with Stiles's magic. They tried to-'' Lydia said before she was interrupted by Stiles's voice from the kitchen.

''Lydia! You said you wouldn't tell another soul!'' 

Jackson could hear the girl, Nic, giggle, and making cooing noises at Stiles before everything went silent like they weren't in the kitchen anymore. When he frowned at the lack of noise, he heard a loud squeal and a splash from outside. 

He looked out of the window with Lydia and saw Stiles and Nic splashing in the lake. She was a mermaid! She had a tail and everything. His eyes bulged out, and he looked at Lydia, who was laughing and pulling him outside. 

''They are always like this when they don't have to focus on training. Maybe you can spar with them! Martinique needed a stronger sparring partner. Stiles is strong, but mostly in magic, and he's smart and fast, but Nic is just as strong as an Alpha werewolf. So she needed another partner.'' Lydia said excitedly. Jackson wasn't as sure if he wanted to do that. But Lydia seemed fine and happy here. He could try, and besides, that girl would got nothing on him. 

* * *

Jackson crashed into a tree, the third one today. He tried to get up, but his right ankle was broken. So he stayed down and waited a moment before it would be healed. It had been a week since the Alpha rammed them off the road, and when he didn't have any patrols or training with the pack, he went with Lydia to the lake house. 

He then sparred with Martinique, who was incredibly strong, and a couple of times with Stiles. Who was fast and had a lot of magic tricks. He was losing every time to both of them. But he kind of liked the training. They even helped him to get better. In the last training he had with the pack, he even got hold of Derek for a moment before the Alpha threw him off. 

He saw a shadow over him and looked up to see a smiling Martinique. That girl was dangerous. When he got there the first time, she was relentless. After the training, she told him that it was a little payback for how he had treated Stiles in the past. And if he would be a dick again, she would do something to him, he didn't dare to repeat out loud. After that, it was all fun and games, even with the training. He even got along with Stilinski. The teen seemed to have calmed down a lot since he got his magic. And even if he was still sarcastic as ever, he seemed more confident with his actions. Jackson even began to like him. Not that he would ever say something like that out loud. But still.

Martinique held out her hand to help him up. His ankle was now healed, and they walked back into the house. She asked him about lacrosse a lot. She only had played soccer and was excited to see Stiles play lacrosse when the school would start again with the competition. 

Inside were Stiles and Lydia trying to figure something out in an old book they couldn't translate correctly. 

''Lydia, we need to get going. I need to get to Derek's for patrol tonight.'' 

''Okay, I will go with you. You can drop me off at home before you go to Derek's.'' She said while winking. She hugged Martinique goodbye before waving at Stiles. Jackson clapped Stiles on the shoulder and gave a one-armed hug to Martinique before they went back outside towards their cars. 

An hour later, Jackson got out of his car at Derek's place and walked up to the loft. As soon as he walked into the building, he could smell that something was off. He ran up the stairs and threw open the door. As soon as he saw what was happening, he wolfed out. 

He saw Isaac lying on the floor. He was still breathing but bleeding heavily. Scott was wolfed out in a corner, held in place by his neck by the female Alpha from the Alpha pack. The twins were holding down Derek, and the Alpha of Alpha's was standing over him with a pipe. Peter was nowhere to be seen. When Jackson wanted to take a step inside, he was pushed to the floor by Ennis, the other Alpha. The one that crashed Lydia's car. 

''Ah, the party is complete, well, almost, but Peter was smart enough to run and hide.'' Deucalion snarled. Jackson knew he could get out of this grip. Ennis was strong, but Martinique was stronger, and she had shown him how to move out of this grip. He just needed a little distraction. 

He looked up at Derek. He was heavily beaten and bleeding all over. He shook his head for a moment as if he knew that Jackson would try something. Jackson nodded and waited for what would happen. 

''So, Alpha Hale, will you join us? You only have to kill one of your beta's. The curly-haired one is already almost dead. Or do you want to kill the blonde one that just came in? The puppy in the corner isn't really your beta. So that wouldn't work. Or do you want some of your other beta's? How are they called? Oh yes, Boyd? Erica?'' Deucalion taunted. Derek snarled and flashed his red eyes at the man. 

Deucalion tutted as if reprimanding a disobedient child. 

''Well, if you are going to be difficult, maybe you need another lesson.''

Deucalion lifted the pipe and rammed it straight through Derek into the floor. Scott stopped struggling for a second, not believing his eyes. Jackson yelled and got out of Ennis's grip before giving him his meanest right hook. Ennis went down hard. He was used to fighting with a mermaid, and they were tougher and stronger than werewolves. 

Scott seemed to have found motivation after that and tried to get the upper hand against Kali. Jackson wanted to help his Alpha and ran to him. Only to be stopped by the Alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden. They morphed into one large Alpha wolf, and they fought like the devil himself. 

Jackson flew through the loft and landed against the far wall. The plaster rained down everywhere around him when he landed on the floor. He stayed down. He knew he couldn't win. 

After a minute, he heard Scott also fall to the floor, whimpering in pain. The Alphas left the loft, and Jackson was on his feet as soon as they were out of earshot. He ran to Derek, he was still breathing, but he couldn't heal with this pipe in him. And it wasn't even sure if he would heal then. They needed magical healing right now. 

He got his phone and called Stiles. 

''Are you calling Deaton?'' Scott asked from his place on the floor.

Jackson only scoffed before the call connected. 

''Jacks, did you forget something? You know Friday night is date night.'' Stiles drawled from the other side of the phone, and you could hear Martinique laughing in the back. 

''We need your help. The Alpha pack attacked. Derek is hurt really bad. I don't know if he's going to survive Stiles.'' Jackson rushed out. 

Stiles was silent for a moment. ''Where are you?'' He barked out. 

''Derek's loft, I sent you a picture. Come quick.'' Jackson replied before hanging up and sending a picture to Stiles. 

''Did you just call Stiles? You can't stand Stiles. How did you even get his number?'' Scott asked, clearly confused by this change in events. 

''Not now, McCall!'' Jackson snarled. 

Before Scott could respond, there was a bright light, and Stiles stood in the living room with Martinique. Stiles looked around, taking everything in. They clearly were having date night. Stiles's hair was rumbled like someone had their hands just in them. And Martinique's hair was in a knot on her head, and her lips were swollen from kissing. 

''Nic, help Isaac and Scott if they need more help healing. Jackson, you are going to help me get rid of the pipe, and then we are going to ease him down on the floor before I can help him heal.'' Stiles said, or more ordered. 

Martinique ran to Isaac and opened a thermos she had with her with water. She put it on her hands and started healing Isaac. When she was satisfied, she turned to Scott, who was looking at everything with big eyes. 

''Who are you? And why do you smell like Stiles?'' Scott asked. 

Jackson held back a snort at the look Martinique was giving Scott. Scott started to fidget on his spot. The beautiful girl in front of him was clearly powerful, but he couldn't help it. She did smell a lot like Stiles. Who was here? Scott hasn't seen his best friend since... Wow. Since the start of the summer. 

''My name is Martinique. I'm Stiles's girlfriend, which you would know if you paid any attention to him for the last month and a half. Now shut up. I need to help your healing. Alpha wounds heal slower than normal wounds.'' Martinique snapped. 

Scott's eyes bulged out. 

''No way! He would have told me! You are lying. Your way to beautiful to be- AAHH!'' Scott started to talk, but it turned into a yell when his arm was snapped like a twig by Martinique's hand.

''I really suggest to hold back on the insulting things you tried to say just now about my loving boyfriend, because, and let me make this very, very, clear. I am stronger than you ever will be. Even if you are an Alpha, I can beat your ass from here until Timbuktoe and back. Hell, give me some water, and I can drop you in the middle of the fucking ocean. Do. Not. Insult. Stiles.'' Martinique snarled. 

Jackson couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Stiles looked amused but said nothing. He liked it when Martinique went all protective of him. And he was still kinda mad at Scott.

They pulled out the pipe, and Derek was eased back onto the ground. Stiles's eyes started to glow green, and Jackson knew that the healing process had started. 

Isaac was waking up now and was almost healed. Martinique stopped torturing Scott and went to Stiles's side. She took over from Jackson, who was keeping Derek down. He knew that she was stronger, so he didn't struggle and went to Isaac to help his packmate. Isaac was whimpering, so Jackson quickly explained everything he had seen since he came in and what had happened. He also told Isaac about Stiles and Martinique and how they were helping. Scott stood to the side, listening to what Jackson had to say and looking intensely at Stiles and Martinique. 

Stiles was sweating now, and the healing process would be almost over. He communicated in silence with Martinique and gave her the sign. 

She, on her turn, broke Derek's hand and held him down when he came back to consciousness with a loud roar. Derek was panting and looking around him wildly. 

''Welcome back, Sourwolf.'' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Derek and Stiles reconcile?  
> Martinique gets hurt  
> And feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut in this chapter, enjoy!

Derek was pretty sure he was dreaming. He saw Stiles and a beautiful girl next to him with big blue eyes. They both smelled amazing, and his wolf wanted to yip in happiness. MATES!

Derek mentally shook himself. He needed to get a grip. He knew Stiles was his mate, but wolves only had one mate. Why was his wolf responding to this girl like it would to a mate?

''Welcome back, Sourwolf.'' Stiles said while looking down at him. 

He had missed that voice, but it seemed heavier as if he was more sure of himself. He looked at Stiles and got lost in his eyes for a moment before he remembered what had happened. Deucalion was here! They needed to go away. His mates needed to go away before they would get hurt!

He tried to push Stiles away, but the boy was a lot stronger than he remembered and didn't move an inch. Stiles just raised his eyebrows as if he was amused. The girl was looking at him with a sharp gaze. And if Stiles was too strong to push away, with her, it was like pushing against a brick wall. Hell, he knew of brick walls that were weaker than her. 

He grunted from a little leftover pain and that they wouldn't budge. 

''You - need - to - get - away. N't safe.'' He rasped out. 

The girl turned her head a little and looked amused. She looked at Stiles, and it was clear that she loved the boy with everything she had. Derek expected to be jealous, but he didn't feel it at all. Huh. That was weird. 

''Gen, let's get him in bed. He should rest. We can go back to the house.'' The girl said softly to Stiles, why did she call him Gen? His name was Stiles. Derek frowned a little but didn't say anything. Stiles was still looking at him before he responded to the girl. 

''I can't let them stay here, Nic. What if they are going to be attacked again. Tomorrow I can set up wards around the lof. But can we take them with us for tonight? I think I can make two trips before I'm spent.'' Stiles said to the girl.

She scoffed. ''Like hell. You aren't going to make two trips, you already transported me here, and you already had training today. And now you healed a deadly wound, don't look at me like that, you know that I know how much it took to heal him. Jackson can drive the beta's, and I can transport us three back to the house. Do you have a bath where I can put water in?'' The last was aimed at Derek, and he just nodded. Not sure what the fuck was happening, but he didn't want them to leave. 

''Great! Jackson, call Lydia and let her come too. She shouldn't be alone tonight, John is safe at home, and I will call him when we are at the house. You know how to get in, right?'' Nic asked the blonde beta. When he nodded, she stood and went straight to the bathroom. 

Jackson took Isaac and Scott with him after assuring them that they would be safe tonight and they would get the whole story when they were safe in the lake house. 

Derek still didn't understand anything and was still lying on the floor. He tried to get up, and Stiles helped him. 

''Easy there, Sourwolf,'' Stiles said while smirking. 

''What happened to you? Your eyes are glowing and did you work-out?'' Derek blurted out. Stiles started to laugh and was blushing a little. 

''Yeah, I did work-out. Nic has been training me since the beginning of the summer. You should see me with a sword. I could totally kick your ass now. And I will tell you more about my eyes when we are home.'' 

Derek scoffed, he didn't think that Stiles could beat him, but he was curious. At that moment, Nic came walking back. She helped Derek to the tub. She was freaking strong, but she didn't smell like a wolf. Derek looked at the water a little skeptical. But Nic pushed him into the tub, so he was standing there. She and Stiles also got in, and they hugged him close. 

He tried to push them away, but Nic shushed him and said he should take a deep breath and close his mouth and eyes. Her tone was clear, and he didn't want to get on her bad side, so he did as asked. 

He got cold and felt like water for a moment before Nic told him he could open his eyes and breath again. He looked around and was stunned. He knew he was still in the preserve. He could feel it in his bones, but he didn't know this lake or this huge house that was now in front of him. 

''What? How?'' He said very eloquently. 

Stiles and Nic snorted, and Derek growled a little. That made them laugh, Derek felt warm inside because he made them laugh, but he didn't let it show on his face. That was as stoic as ever. 

Nic helped him into the house, where he could smell Stiles and Nic all over the place. He could also smell a little of Lydia and Jackson. And he could smell a wolf. Not a werewolf, but a real wolf. The house was beautiful. When he was seated on the couch, he could hear something nearby. It sounded like a dog. 

''Stiles, do you live here? And do you have a wolf?'' Derek asked Stiles when Nic went into the kitchen to make something to drink.

Stiles looked at him with an amused look and whistled. After a couple of moments, a big brown wolf bounded in and started licking Stiles all over his face. Stiles was laughing and clearly at ease here. 

''I do live here most of the nights; it's the house my mother left me. Nic found it when she came to America and has been living here since. When I found out I was a mage, I went looking for this place. My mother had put wards and glamors on it, so it was invisible for almost everyone. Only people with the right spark and good intentions could cross the border. I will tell the rest when your pack is here.'' Stiles said, with a dismissive voice, and his smell turned a little sad. 

''A mage?'' Derek asked in awe. Stiles just nodded but wasn't going to say anything else. It was a complete contrast to what Stiles was like before. Derek almost didn't recognize him. 

At that moment, Nic came back into the room. She handed Derek and Stiles a cup of coffee before kissing Stiles softly and murmuring something about guestrooms. Stiles nodded and smiled at her before drinking his coffee when she walked back out of the room. 

''So, are you two together?'' Derek asked unsure if he could ask that. He scowled. He should leave it alone. He didn't want to know if they were together. He drank his coffee and felt a lot more energized than five minutes ago. 

Stiles spluttered a little, choking in his coffee. The wolf whined a little because she was disturbed while lying on Stiles. 

''Uh, yes, but again. I will tell you and your pack everything when the rest is here.'' 

Derek flinched. Your pack. Not the pack, or our pack. Your pack. It was his fault Stiles said that. If he hadn't pushed Stiles away, it would be their pack. He cursed himself. It was clear how powerful Stiles was, and he pushed him away because he thought it would be dangerous for the teen. He remembered how his mother told him about mages, how they attracted magical creatures. If the mage was powerful, it would attract a huge amount of magical creatures. Stiles was never safe alone. He needed his pack, and Derek pushed him away. 

''Stiles, I'm -'' Stiles interrupted him by putting his fingers on Derek's lips. 

''Don't you dare, Sourwolf. I'm not ready for your apology yet. I hated you for a couple of weeks because of what you did. I know now why you did it. I'm your mate, you probably wanted to protect me and all that jazz. But let me be very clear. I'm not a weak, pathetic, squeezy human. I'm a freaking powerful mage. And I haven't even reached my full potential. I also have two powerful mates. Yes, I have two, and yes, I acknowledge you as my mate. But I'm certainly not ready to forgive you yet. You broke my heart, Derek. I hope you understand that. I was already in love with you when you said I wasn't pack, and you turned me away when I was vulnerable. You didn't even saw how hurt I was that night. I was tortured, Derek, by Gerard and his hunters. They beat me, burned me, slashed me with a knife, right beside Erica and Boyd. They tried to rape me, and after, they would kill me. I was lucky to survive because of my magic. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been here. But what you said after broke me.'' Stiles said with tears in his eyes. Derek's wolf was whining, and he was shocked. Was he really that dense? Did he really not see how hurt Stiles was that night? 

Stiles stood suddenly, and Derek wanted to follow him, but the brown wolf growled at him, and he sat back down, looking at the wolf warily, trying his Alpha eyes, but the wold didn't budge. The wolf rolled his eyes at him!

''Stiles, please, can we talk about this? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I did that to you.'' Derek pleaded, he would get down on his knees to beg if that would help anything, but he knew it wouldn't. 

''No. I'm done talking for the moment. When the pack is here, I will let Lydia and Nic explain. I'm going to lie down.'' Stiles said with a tone that booked no-nonsense.

Derek nodded, defeated. He heard Stiles walking out and put his hands on his head. He fucked up. He fucked up so badly, and he needed to make it right. When he heard someone entering the living room, he looked up. Hoping to see Stiles again, but it was Nic. 

She had her arms crossed, and her lips pursed. And Derek knew he probably wasn't going to like what was going to come out of her mouth. 

''He will turn around, Derek. But he needs time, and you need to show him what he means to you. I did everything I could for the past weeks to keep his mind off you. But nothing helped. When we found out you were his other mate, I finally understood why it didn't work. Now I have met you. I see that we are mates too. We are a triad. Probably one of the most powerful that has ever walked the world. But you need to step up your game. I don't want to see you pull some self-sacrificing bullshit that you think you don't deserve Stiles or me, for that matter. You are going to grovel at his feet because he deserves that. I don't know you yet, so I'm a lot easier to please, but you aren't going to hurt him again, you aren't going to push him away again, because if you do, I will wrap up a mountain ash stick in mistletoe, and stick it so far up your ass you're going to choke on it, then I will transport you to the middle of the fucking ocean and leave you there. Am I making myself clear?'' Nic said while glaring daggers at him.

Derek gulped and nodded quickly, he was a little turned on by the protectiveness of his female mate, but he stamped it down. He would do better, and he would do everything he could to deserve their love. 

''Great, nice little chat. My name is Martinique. Stiles calls me Nic for short. I'm a mermaid, and your mate, like I just said. I've prepared the guest room for you. When we are done talking tonight, you can sleep in there. Walk with me.'' She said while indicating with her hands that he should follow her. 

After another half an hour, the rest of the pack trickled in. Lydia immediately ran to the main bedroom to talk to Stiles. They had grown close the last couple of weeks, so she knew exactly what he wanted. Armed with curly fries and Reeses cups, she lay down next to him. 

Martinique and Jackson relayed the last couple of weeks to the pack. Scott was still wary of Martinique and the newfound friendship of Jackson and Stiles but didn't comment. Derek was listening intently to them. Amazed by how quickly Stiles was learning everything and how they worked together, and how they had trained Jackson for only a week, and he already had shown so much improvement. 

''So if everybody now is up to speed, I will show you the guestrooms. I'm going swimming because I have too much energy at the moment to sleep.'' She rambled for a moment. 

Isaac raised his hand, and Martinique smiled. ''Yes, Isaac?''

''Are you going to swim like a mermaid? Because I really want to see that.'' He said while blushing a little. Martinique just beamed and nodded. 

''Yeah! I'm going to swim like a mermaid, my tail is huge, and my fangs are awesome. The first time Stiles saw them, he was afraid I was going to eat him.'' Martinique said while wagging her eyebrows. 

''It's true, she is freaking scary. Don't piss her off because I had bruises for a day when she tossed me into six trees in one day because of how I treated Stiles before.'' Jackson scoffed. Martinique winked at him and bounded outside. 

Derek also really wanted to see Martinique swim like a mermaid and walked out after her. Isaac and Scott were following too, but Jackson went upstairs to check on Lydia and Stiles. 

Derek first found the shirt Martinique just wore and blushed. Werewolves weren't strangers to stripping, but he wasn't expecting this. A little further, he saw her jeans. He then stood on the shore of the lake, Isaac, and Scott next to them until they saw the big tail above the water. 

''WOW! That's so cool!'' Isaac said with big round eyes. Scott agreed with nodding and gaping. 

Derek was looking at Nic with awe, she was already beautiful in her human form, but her mermaid form was breathtaking. Her tale was the same blue as her eyes. Her eyes now seemed to glow. It looked the same color as that of his beta eyes before he was an Alpha. He sat down on the beach. He wasn't ready to go to bed now. He wanted to wait until Nic came out of the water again. 

After half an hour, Scott and Isaac went inside to sleep. Derek was still waiting after another hour. He could hear someone come outside, when he smelled it was Stiles he looked up. Stiles was looking at him curiously before stripping his shirt off and jeans and jumping into the lake. 

Derek was stunned for a moment before he got a face full of water. Stiles had splashed him. He flashed his red eyes and heard Stiles snicker from somewhere nearby. It was very dark, but a werewolf has perfect eyesight. He could see Stiles in the water a little ahead and thought about what Martinique had said. He needed to do his best if he wanted Stiles and Martinique as his mates. 

He took off his shirt and jeans and also jumped in the lake. It was a little cold, but not unpleasant. He swam to Stiles, who was watching him with glowing purple eyes. A little smile on his lips. Before Derek could reach him, he was pulled down by Martinique. 

When he saw her underwater, he forgot he couldn't breathe there and opened his mouth and swallowed a lot of water. He was startled to see all the fangs she got in her mermaid form. She looked eternal and a little scary, but he was used to the creatures that went bump in the night. 

He spluttered up for air, and she let him go. He was coughing a little before he heard laughing from Stiles and Martinique. He looked up and saw them smiling at him. Martinique had turned back to her human form and was naked in the water next to Stiles. Derek blushed, but he was smiling too. 

They stayed in the water for another hour before they got out. Just swimming relaxed, and splashing water. As soon as Martinique stepped out of the water, a glamor came over her with blue clothes. Derek looked at it curiously but didn't comment on it. They got inside, and Derek went into the guestroom before he was tugged into the main bedroom by Martinique. Stiles didn't say anything, only raised his eyebrow before getting in bed. 

Martinique got in the middle and pulled Derek down next to her. Derek didn't know if Stiles was okay with this. Even if they were all mates. But Derek felt more relaxed than he had in years. Stiles just nodded at him as giving him permission to lay down. Stiles snuggled closer to Martinique and kissed her for a moment before lying down and looking at Derek. Derek was lying on his side, looking at his two mates. 

''Goodnight, Der,'' Stiles mumbled before he reached out and stoked Derek's arm. Derek shivered a little, not expecting the soft gesture Stiles made. Stiles had already closed his eyes, and Martinique was scratching his head a little with her nails. 

She looked at Derek and put out her other arm so he could lay his head on her shoulder. He raised his eyebrow to ask if she was serious. He wasn't really a cuddler. 

''Come on, I know you want it. I won't tell a soul,'' She whispered before winking. 

He sighed and gave in. He felt lighter than he had in years and put his arm around her stomach, his hand curling around Stiles's side. He closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds. 

* * *

Stiles woke up, gasping for air. His nightmares were getting less, but he had them still a couple of nights. Luckily he knew that Nic was with him. So he knew she would calm him down. 

''Breathe Stiles, that's it, in and out.'' 

Stiles? Martinique always called him Gen? He opened his eyes and saw Derek watching him with worried eyes. Shit. He forgot Martinique had pulled Derek in bed with them. He looked down and saw that Martinique had put his hand on her chest and her own hand on his chest. Breathing slowly so he would calm down and mimick her breathing. 

It was helping, and the calming presence of Derek felt right. He knew that mates could calm each other through touch, and speech, now with his two mates next to him, he could feel himself calming a lot faster.

He lied back down and snuggled in Martinique's arms. He felt Derek's hand on his back. Derek was spooning Martinique and put his arm around her so he could stroke Stiles's back. He was felt his magic reaching out en envelop them. It made him feel warm inside. He still hadn't forgiven Derek, but the dude was already doing his best. Stiles could see that. 

He almost was asleep again before he heard his phone beeping with his alarm. 

''Aarrhhh, Nic, do we have to start at eight with studying?'' He whined. He felt Martinique kiss the top of his head.

''Yes, because you now also have to place wards around the loft, like you said you would do. And you promised John that you would bring him food for lunch. So we already don't have the whole day. And we need to communicate with the pack. Because apparently, the Alpha pack has Erica and Boyd, maybe with this information, we can find them.'' She said softly. 

Stiles bolted upright and flailed a little. Martinique ducked out of the way, already used to Stiles, but Derek was a little too late and was slapped in the face. He growled a little, but there was no heat behind it, so Stiles ignored it. 

''What? Does the Alpha pack have them? Are you sure?'' Stiles said at Derek, who was looking at him with something Stiles thought was amusement.

''Yes, they were taunting me yesterday. They wanted me to kill one of the betas so I would join them. When I refused to kill Jackson or Isaac, Deucalion suggested that it could also be Erica or Boyd. So we think they have them.'' Derek said. 

Stiles was biting his lip and looking at Martinique with what you only could call puppy eyes. 

''Babe... We really should start with finding Erica and Boyd.'' Stiles said while leaning down and scratching Martinique's head and placing kisses all over her face. She scrunched up her face and tried to scowl at Stiles. But Stiles clearly knew what he was doing because she laughed a little later. 

''Yes, yes, we are going to start with finding Erica and Boyd. Derek, do you know if one of the Alpha pack bled in the loft yesterday? We only need a little blood.'' She said while indicating with her fingers a tiny drop. 

''Yes, the big one, Ennis, he bled yesterday. Isaac went to town on him. He fought good.'' Derek said with pride in his voice. 

''Ah, look at you, you just sound like a proud papa-wolf! I'm going to shower, and then I can transport us all back to the loft so we can get this show on the road!'' Stiles said while jumping out of bed and laughing when he saw Derek scowling at being called a papa-wolf.

Martinique laughed at Stiles's antics. She gave Derek an old soccer jersey and jeans big enough for him before she sent him to the other bathroom. Then she went to Lydia and Jackson's room and snuggled with them for a moment until the bathroom would be free again. 

Stiles walked in, freshly washed and buzzing with energy. 

''You are not getting any coffee today. You are now on an I-get-to-rescue-people-high. No way you are going to add to that with I-drank-sixteen-espresso's-in-one-hour-high.'' Martinique scoffed before shoving him on the bed and darting into the bathroom right before Scott could enter. 

''Give your guests something to wear!'' Martinique yelled through the door. 

Stiles laughed at the face Scott pulled before Scott asked if they could talk. He really didn't want to talk to Scott about feelings. Yesterday was bad enough. 

''We will talk, Scott, but not now, and not today. Tomorrow is possible, but I will have training here. So you can come here, and we can talk after that.'' Stiles said with finality. Scott looked stricken but nodded along with that plan. 

Scott didn't understand what had happened with Stiles, but he seemed calmer and more confident. He didn't know what happened between them. But he would find out tomorrow. 

An hour later, everybody was ready to go. Martinique had provided everyone with breakfast. After that, she went into the library to get a couple of tomes with spells for tracking with blood. 

They all gathered in a circle when Stiles asked. First, he would transport Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, and Scott back to the cars, and Martinique would transport Derek back to the loft. Then Stiles would transport himself also to the loft so he could start the spell. He was excited. He knew this was what he was waiting for. This lead to help Erica and Boyd. 

He just hoped Martinique was right every time she calmed him down from a panic attack or nightmares he had because of them. But he would see that later. And otherwise, he will bury himself in the lake until Martinique dragged him up. 

He transported to the cars and into the loft within a minute. When he got into the loft, he waited for Derek and Martinique. He heard a splash, and when he opened the door, he saw Martinique on the floor. 

''Do you always trip when you try to get out of a tub?'' Derek deadpanned. 

''I do not trip, I do random gravity checks.'' She snarked back, and Stiles burst out laughing before helping her up. He saw that Derek was holding back laughter as well. 

''O fuck you both,'' Martinique said before blushing and walking out of the bathroom at a quick pace. Derek was stunned for a moment when he smelled the arousal coming from Martinique before shaking himself and walking after Martinique and Stiles. The last one was clearly amused.

''Where did Ennis bleed? Can you smell which blood is his?'' Stiles asked. 

Derek sniffed the air and could smell Ennis's blood; he pointed to the dry patch of blood, and he wasn't sure how this could help them. 

''Can you bend it, oh mighty katara?'' Stiles asked with humor in his voice while looking at Martinique. Martinique rolled her eyes and flipped him off before she focused on the patch of blood. 

Her eyes started to glow blue, and all the blood that was lying on the floor started to float. Derek's eyebrows couldn't climb any higher at this moment. His wolf was yipping happily in his head. His wolf was pleased with two powerful creatures as mates. 

Martinique disposed of the blood that wasn't Ennis with a flick of her wrist. The blood of Ennis was floating in front of her. She provided a vial from her pocket and put the blood in it. 

''I don't think you ever got rid of blood that easily, huh?'' She said while smirking at Derek. She gave the vial to Stiles when he made grabby hands at her. 

Then she walked to Derek and looked at him with an imploring look. 

''Uh, what do you need?'' Derek said, a little uncomfortable. 

''I want to know you. So tell me about yourself. I already heard from Stiles that you aren't a real talker, but we need to wait until the rest of the pack is here, and Stiles need to prepare the tracking spell. So we have time, and I want to know more about you. If you aren't comfortable with talking, we also can spar. But you will get a couple of bruises. And I don't want anyone to think that I abuse you. Could you imagine the talk?'' She rambled while crossing her arms, mimicking Derek. 

''You really think you can give me bruises?'' Derek said while raising one eyebrow. 

''Oh, I know I can, honey.'' She said while winking. Derek felt himself flush. He heard Stiles chuckle. 

''Der, I would choose the talking, but I also want to see Nic kick your ass. So please, do what you want.'' Stiles said with a smirk. 

''Let's spar,'' Derek said while tugging off his shirt. He knew he had impressive abbs. It would be funny to watch Martinique get distracted by it. 

But she just smirked and also tugged off her shirt. Derek swallowed hard. She was only wearing a sports bra, which had holes in the middle so you could see her cleavage. She stood relaxed and started to circle Derek. 

''I now know what you meant, Gen. The dude is shredded.'' She said with a smirk. 

Derek thought he could surprise her and attacked. She spun to the side and kicked him in the back of his knees. He went down hard. 

''You should see me with a sword. You don't know what happened to you before you have lost an arm.'' She taunted. 

He stood, and they circled each other for a moment longer before he attacked again. He tried to look like he aimed left and would dive right at the last second. But it seemed like she was expecting this. She jumped and flipped over him, put her arms around his waist, and threw him across the loft. 

Stiles was looking amused while drawing something on the floor with chalk. 

''Did you know, I only started hand to hand combat a couple of weeks ago? And I learned everything from John. Can you imagine that you are going to be beaten by a mermaid whose teacher was a human?'' Nic taunted a little more. Derek was feeling pissed. She clearly was aiming for that so he would lose control. 

He loosened his back and got ready again. Martinique didn't wait this time and ran at him. He sidestepped and tried to get a blow on her ribs. But she spun around too quickly and grabbed his shoulders before lifting herself above him. She was now standing on her hands on his shoulders. Then she kicked her legs down behind him and kicking him in the back of his knees. 

He fell to his knees and hands, and he was panting now a little. Martinique didn't seem phased. She had a smirk on her lips and licked them. Derek was distracted by her lips for a moment. He was standing again, and she attacked again. 

She ran at him and jumped. He wasn't expecting that, so he caught her at her waist before falling on his back. The air left him for a moment when they fell with an 'oof.' 

Martinique was now straddling him. He looked at her with awe. If she only started hand to hand combat a couple of weeks ago, he didn't want to know how she was with a sword. 

They were staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Martinique had an amused smile on her lips, and her eyes sparkled mischievously. Derek was still holding her around her waist, and she was sitting on him in a very suggestive way. 

''Well, that was hot.'' They heard Stiles say from a little further in the loft. Martinique started to laugh and got up. She held out her hand before helping Derek up too. 

''So, next time I ask if we're going to talk or spar, what are you going to say?'' Martinique asked with a raised eyebrow. Derek couldn't help but smile. 

''I think I go for the talk.'' He said.

He saw Stiles shaking with laughter, and he threw a pillow from the couch at him. He didn't know why he felt this content, but he could only guess it was because of his two mates. Stiles didn't saw the pillow coming from him, and he fell down. 

Martinique skipped to him and helped him up and kissed him for a moment. Stiles was smiling goofily at her when they broke apart. He then sent the pillow flying with magic at Derek, who caught it easily. Derek flashed a smile at the mermaid and mage.

''Wow, Derek, you should smile like all the time. You have super cute bunny teeth!'' Stiles rambled. He then blushed and busied himself with the rest of the preparations for the tracking spell. 

Martinique clapped her hands excitedly like she just saw her favorite ship sail, which was probably true. She just put her shirt back on when the pack came into the loft. They looked at the shirtless Derek, the flustered Stiles, and the smirking Martinique and decided they didn't want to know. 

Stiles was ready. He had painted the runes that would help him track Ennis and leading them to Erica and Boyd. He just needed to make sure that nobody got hurt when they were going in. 

''Nic, could you help me for a sec?'' Martinique nodded and walked over. As soon as she stepped into the rune circle, she knew that the wolves wouldn't hear them anymore. 

''What are you planning, Gen? Why don't you want them to know?'' 

''I want to get in and get out without a fight. But if I take them, I know that's what's gonna happen. I need a distraction so that I can break Erica and Boyd out. Can you be a distraction? You can hold your own, especially if you have your swords.'' Stiles rambled. 

''They need to pay, Gen, you know that a fight will happen sooner or later, but I will help you.'' She looked back at the pack. ''Derek is getting antsy, so you probably should sedate him and the rest of the pack because he will not stay behind without force,'' Martinique said before walking to the backpack she had brought. She got out her swords. Two small ones, just as long as her forearms. And put on her holster, so the swords were now strapped on her back. 

Derek was watching Martinique and Stiles talk, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He didn't like that and started walking to the pair. When he reached the runes, he was blocked from entering the circle. He frowned and looked at Stiles, who smiled a little sadly.

''I'm sorry, Der, but I don't want anyone to get hurt,'' Stiles said. Before Derek could ask what he was talking about, he felt the ground swaying at his feet, his eyes drooped, and he fell to his knees. Martinique caught him just as he was falling down on the floor. 

''Sweet dreams, Der, we will see you in a bit,'' Martinique whispered before placing a kiss on Derek's forehead. Derek wanted to protest, roar, growl, scream, but he felt so exhausted that he could only close his eyes. 

The rest of the pack looked stunned for a moment. Lydia stepped forward before swaying on the spot and collapsing in Jackson's arms. Jackson, who was kneeling on the floor, eased them further so that they were lying on the floor before closing his eyes. 

Scott and Isaac just fell asleep while standing and fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap of limbs. 

''Ready?'' Stiles asked. Martinique looked around the room and nodded before she took Stiles's hand. Stiles started the spell to locate Erica and Boyd. Within two minutes, he knew where they needed to go, and he transported himself and Martinique to the old bank. 

* * *

They stood on the roof, looking down through a skylight. He could see a set of twin Alpha's, a woman on bare feet with claws at her feet. They looked repulsive, and he nearly gagged. 

He couldn't see the other Alpha's, and that worried him. He knew that they followed the blood of Ennis. So he should at least be in the building. Stiles shuffled a little to the other side of the skylight before he could see the vault door. It was opened wide, and he saw two men inside of it. He now knew that they were at least complete inside. No unwanted visitors to be expected. 

He looked at Martinique before squeezing her hand. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before jumping off the building. He waited for a moment before he could hear banging on the door. All the wolves turned to the door, and the two men walked out of the vault to the door. 

The wolf with sunglasses on said something to the twins, and they walked to the door. He smirked when he saw the other members' surprised faces before they wolfed out and sprinted out of sight. 

Stiles took his chance and transported himself in front of the vault door. He looked back and saw that the bank was now empty. He quickly walked into the vault and saw Erica and Boyd sitting together on chairs. It seemed they were catatonic. They didn't respond when he walked in and crouched in front of them. 

''Get away from them! Don't touch them!'' Stiles was startled, and he looked around to see a girl chained to the wall. She was snapping and snarling. Clearly a wolf then. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place who she was. 

''I'm here to get them out, so I really need to touch them. I can take you too.'' He said in his most soothing voice. It seemed to help because she calmed down, and her face changed back to fully human. 

''Really? Can you do that?'' She sounded so broken that Stiles immediately nodded. 

He walked slowly to her, holding out his hands so she wouldn't startle—he then pushed his magic out so the chains would snap. She lowered her arms and rubbed her wrists. 

''Come on. We need to get away before the Alphas lose their interest when they can't get Nic.'' 

She looked a little dubious but nodded. They walked back to Erica and Boyd before Stiles snapped their bounds too. He hoisted up Erica and instructed the girl to do the same to Boyd. 

''I'm going to transport us back to a safe place. Please don't let go, even if the feeling is unpleasant.'' Stiles pleaded with the girl before holding on tightly to Erica and grabbing hold of the girl's free arm. 

He transported them within a second back to the loft. The girl gasped and pulled away when they landed. 

''What the fuck?! What was that?'' 

''Magic,'' Stiles said while shrugging. He could see that Derek was waking, and he cringed a little when he thought about the fact that Derek would be screaming at him in the near future. 

But first, he needed to check Erica and Boyd. They still seemed none responsive. He just started to check them out when he heard a gasp.

''Derek?'' The girl choked out. 

Derek looked around and saw Stiles with Erica, Boyd, and...

''CORA?!" He croaked. His voice broke when he saw his long lost sister. He thought she was dead? How? Before he could ask any questions, Cora launched herself at him and sobbed in his arms. 

Stiles wasn't expecting this and gaped at them. He had heard the name Cora before. He had read about her in the Hale fire report. He now knew why she seemed so familiar.

He looked a little unsure at Derek, not sure what to expect. But the raw emotions on Derek's face didn't seem angry, but grateful. Derek mouthed thank you at Stiles before hugging his sister closer. She was still sobbing, and he was awkwardly patting her back. 

Stiles blushed and busied himself again with the inspection of Erica and Boyd. They seemed fine physically, but it almost seemed like they were locked inside their minds. 

He needed Martinique. She should be back any minute now. If his calculations were correct, she should have reached the river that ran through the preserve. Then she could transport back here. 

The rest of the pack were waking up now too. Isaac ran to Erica and Boyd, ready to scent them and hug them, but when he saw that they didn't respond to anything, he looked like a kicked puppy. 

''Isaac, we need to wait. When Martinique is back, she can read their Aura's and see what kind of blockage there is.'' Stiles explained. 

He didn't see Lydia walk to him from behind. So he didn't saw the slap coming.

''That's for getting yourself and Martinique in danger, Stilinski, don't ever try that shit again!'' She seethed. 

''I'm sorry, Lyds, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I know Martinique can handle her own even against an Alpha, and she had her swords with her. And I knew that if you guys went with me, it would be like coming in with guns blazing, while it now was a very carefully operated mission.'' He heard a splash from the bathroom and knew Martinique was back. 

He sighed with relief, but he frowned and started to walk to the bathroom when she didn't come out. He stopped when he heard Derek behind him. 

''I smell blood.'' 

They both were running now. It seemed to take ages before they reached the bathroom door when it was only seconds. 

Stiles threw open the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was inside. Martinique was curled into herself on the floor. Blood was seeping out of her stomach. She was clutching her wounds with her shaking hands. She was panting and cringing in pain. 

''Ennis - isn't - going - to be - a - problem - any - more.'' She panted out before her eyes rolled back in her head, and all the fight left her. 

Stiles panicked. He had seen Nic hurt before, but never this bad. He skidded to her side on his knees. 

''Lydia! Grab my backpack and come here NOW!'' He yelled, he heard something crash downstairs and running. Derek was beside him and was already seeping out the pain from Martinique. He looked worried and was looking at Stiles, seeming to ask what he could do more. 

''Keep draining her pain, make sure that the loft is kept guarded. I'm going to use a lot of magic, and we can't transport her right now. A lot of people or creatures are going to feel the magic and will be drawn to it. Make sure that everything is being kept at bay. Nobody can know about Martinique. She is already being hunted.'' Derek nodded before barking out orders to Isaac, Scott, and Jackson, who were now at the door. Cora was hovering a little until Derek asked her if she could stay with Erica and Boyd. She nodded and smiled a little before going to the couple on the couch.

Jackson looked conflicted, he clearly wanted to stay close to Martinique, but he understood that the loft's safety was now the most important thing. 

Lydia was there the next second with Stiles's backpack. Asking how she could help. 

''Lyds, get the tome about wards, start drawing the runes on page 76. When I'm done with healing Martinique, I will put the wards up, so hopefully, we don't get any visitors after that.'' 

She nodded and got to work in the living room part of the loft. Erasing the runes that were there for the tracking spell. 

''Esmée, ga niet weg. Danielle, haat me niet.'' They heard Martinique mumble. 

Derek looked at Stiles with a questioning look. 

''It's Dutch. She is from the Netherlands. Esmée and Danielle are her sisters. She doesn't speak about them often. I only know their names.'' Stiles responded while stroking some hair out of Martinique's face. 

Stiles's eyes started to glow green, and he got to work to heal Martinique. They spend an hour in the bathroom, and Derek could feel the power radiating from Stiles. After the first twenty minutes, he could hear a little scuffle at the front of the loft. It only lasted two minutes before Jackson updated them that two small creatures wanted to feel the magic and had now left because they were afraid of all the werewolves. 

Luckily there weren't any other creatures that came looking for the magic. 

After an hour, the slashes on Martinique's abdomen were just pink scars. Stiles hoped they would go away. He felt guilty that she had suffered because of his idea. 

''She needs to get in the water. That way, her powers will heal her further, and she will get energy from the water so she can wake up. But, your tub isn't big enough, and she will get a tail if she is unconscious.'' Stiles said while worrying his bottom lip. 

''I need to transport her back to the lake house,''

''No.''

Stiles looked up to stare incredulously at Derek. Who was scowling at him. 

''What do you mean no? She needs water!'' 

''I understand, but you are not fit enough to transport her now. I can smell you are exhausted. I don't think you can even put wards around the loft at this moment. So we need to get out of here as fast as possible, but we aren't going to magically jump somewhere because if you pass out, it will be even worse.'' Derek retorted. Stiles knew he was right, but he didn't like it. Martinique needed water. 

''Fine! Then we need to get to my house. Not the lake house because that's too far if we are going to drive and walk. At my house are wards and we will be safe. Dad has placed a pond in the back yard for Martinique so she wouldn't accidentally transport herself to the bathroom when it was being used. And yes, before you ask, it has happened before.'' Stiles rushed out. 

Derek snorted but didn't respond. He lifted Martinique off the floor and cradled her in his arms. Stiles called his dad to inform him they would have quests when he returned from his shift at the station. 

Derek could hear Stiles's father respond and ask if he should bring pizza if there were many people. Stiles scowled and said something about veggie pizza's before he hung up. 

Back in the loft, everyone looked up when they walked in. Jackson and Lydia were at their sides and asking how she was. 

''She's fine for the moment. But she needs water. I'm not allowed to place the wards now because, according to Sourwolf, I'm exhausted,'' Stiles said while looking pointedly at Derek, who only responded with an eye roll. Stiles huffed and continued. 

''We are going to my house, the wards will keep out everyone that isn't invited in, and Martinique can heal in the pond in the back yard. Scott, Jackson, can you help Erica and Boyd to the cars?'' Stiles asked. They both nodded and got the two catatonic wolves. Cora latched herself to Derek's side. And Lydia to Stiles's. Isaac brought up the rear, and they walked to the cars. 

They got into three cars and drove as fast as they could to the Stilinski household. When they got there, the pack needed to wait a moment before they could cross the wards. Lydia and Jackson could cross it, but Jackson was carrying Boyd with him. 

''I hereby invite Derek, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Isaac, and Cora into my home,'' Stiles said with a little bow. Scott and Isaac snickered, and Jackson rolled his eyes fondly before stepping over the invisible barrier. 

Stiles let everyone in and gestured for them to get a seat in the living room. Scott and Jackson set Erica and Boyd down very carefully on the couch. Stiles gestured for Derek, who was carrying Martinique, to follow him out into the back yard. 

He saw the large pond and got onto his knees before easing Martinique into the water. Her body responded immediately, and her clothes ripped apart when her tail came into view. Now in the light of the day, Derek was even more in awe of how she looked. 

She gasped and opened her eyes. Looking around in a panic before her eyes settled on Stiles and Derek. She visibly calmed down and checked them for injuries. They were both kneeling next to the pond, and she threw her arms around them when she didn't found any damages. 

''Thank god you are okay. I didn't know if they would attack again out of revenge or something. I killed Ennis when he injured me. I lost my swords.'' She rambled. 

Stiles held onto her tight. He felt so guilty that she had been hurt. 

''I'm so sorry, Nic, I didn't think that you could get injured. And I was so scared I was going to lose you. I-''

Martinique shushed him before he could go on. 

''It wasn't your fault, Gen, I willingly put myself out there, and maybe I got a little cocky when I knocked out the twins, so if it's anyone's fault I got hurt, it's my own,'' Martinique said when she extracted herself from the hug.

She stiffened when she saw the scowl on Derek's face and his eyes bleeding Alpha red. 

''What were you both thinking! You got hurt!'' He yelled at Martinique before spinning around to pin Stiles with his glare. ''And you put the pack to sleep! We couldn't help you in any way! What if something more had happened?! I - We could've lost you! Why didn't you trust us?!'' Derek roared. Martinique and Stiles both flinched. Martinique sank back into the water until only her eyes were visible. Stiles shrank a little in himself before straightening his spine and glaring at Derek. 

''It wasn't like that, it wasn't that we didn't trust you to have our back. We just know each other better, and we know how to work together quickly and fast. We just didn't want anyone to get hurt. So you can be angry about that all you want, but I'm not apologizing.'' Stiles responded while looking Derek straight in the eye and not backing down. 

Derek inhaled sharply. He missed the days that Stiles would get scared of him when he just growled. But he also felt a little amazed at how Stiles stood up for his actions, and he felt a little aroused. Derek saw Martinique giggle beneath the water and sighed. They would be the death of him. He couldn't stay mad at them. Firstly, because he would've had done the same thing if that was possible. And secondly, it had worked. He not only had Erica and Boyd back but Cora too.

''Could someone get some clothes for me? Because I'm still tired and I don't want to waste my skills on blue clothes.'' Martinique declared, already turning back into her human form. And she was naked, again. She smirked at Stiles and Derek, and Derek could smell the arousal coming off Stiles. He swallowed thickly. Yep. They were going to be the death of him. 

Martinique swam casually in the pond like she didn't notice how she affected the wolf and teen. They both stared at her before Stiles scraped his throat and mumbled something about clothes before rushing inside. 

''Are you going to join me, or are you going to join Stiles in the bathroom, because I think we both know what he is going to do there,'' Martinique said with a smirk before winking at him and transforming herself back into a mermaid. 

Derek understood that he was supposed to go after Stiles and scrambled up to the house. The pack was still in the living room and looking at him with a little amusement. He could have sworn he saw some money exchanged between Jackson and Lydia but didn't pay any further intention. He needed to get to Stiles. 

He walked to the bathroom and knocked. He couldn't hear or smell anything on the inside, but the door was locked, so he knew Stiles was in there. 

''Stiles, could you open the door? I know what you are doing in there.'' Derek whispered. It wasn't loud enough for the pack to hear. He waited a moment before the door clicked open. 

He got in and locked the door behind him. When he got over the threshold, he could smell the arousal and heard Stiles panting a little. He could see Stiles had only just undone his jeans. 

''Fuck, Der, what are you doing here? If you know what I was doing, couldn't you have wait-'' Stiles began before being interrupted by a searing kiss. 

Stiles froze for a moment before his brain caught up, and he kissed Derek back desperately. He could hear Derek moan and was really glad he had put on silence and smell blockers because that moan was only for his ears to hear. He could feel the tiles from the bathroom wall press against his back when Derek pushed him against it. 

Stiles felt the desperate need to have his hands all over Derek's body and pulls him even closer. He was used to kissing Martinique, they also have done some other things, but they hadn't had sex yet. Now he was in his bathroom kissing Derek with passion, and he felt that everything was falling into place. Like his magic and body had been waiting for this. 

He moaned when Derek latched onto his neck and started kissing and sucking him there. 

''Fuck - Derek - god, don't stop. Please touch me.'' Stiles pleads. He had fantasized a lot about kissing Derek, about getting on his knees for Derek, about having sex with Derek, but this was so much better. 

He hears Derek chuckle, and that sound should be illegal! It goes straight to his already aching groin. He bucked his hips slightly to get some friction against Derek, but Derek held him in place. 

''Der, please, please, fuck, Der, I need-'' He is cut off when Derek puts his lips on his again. 

''I know what you need,'' Derek says with a breathless voice, and Stiles couldn't help the moan that escapes him. He is the reason Derek is breathless, and it feels fantastic. 

Derek put his hand against Stiles's aching groin, and Stiles's knees almost buckle. Derek pulled Stiles's boxer down just below his balls, and Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

''Yes,'' Stiles mumbles before fumbling with Derek's jean button. Derek is stroking him before he pulls back a little to lick his palm before putting his hand back on Stiles's cock. Stiles's hisses at the feeling and almost came right then and there because; that. Was. Hot. 

He almost pumped his fist when Derek's jeans come undone, and he pulled them roughly down without breaking the kiss. His fingers tremble a little when he reaches for the bulge in Derek's boxers. He had watched porn. A lot of it. He's a teenage boy, so don't act all surprised. But he only ever had sexually touched Martinique before, not another man. So he was a little nervous. 

He started to kiss Derek's jaw and got lower and lower until he was at a pulse point in Derek's neck. He loved the way Derek responded to that. The gasps and moans were only for him. He finally pulled Derek's boxers down before starting to stroke Derek's length. 

''Stiles - fuck!'' 

Stiles moaned in Derek's mouth, and Derek kissed him passionately. Derek slapped Stiles's hand away from his cock. Before Stiles could protest, Derek put his hand on both of their cocks and started to stroke a little faster. 

Stiles let his head fall against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, mumbling incoherently. 

''Open your eyes for me, Stiles. I want to see you come.'' Derek whispered against his neck, where he was again abusing the flesh. 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek, and felt his orgasm wash over him. 

''Derek! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'' Stiles cried out. Derek moaned and came too. 

Stiles rested his forehead against Derek's. Before chuckling. 

''I wasn't expecting that.'' 

Derek snorted. ''Yeah, me neither. Let's get cleaned up and get some clothes for Martinique.'' 

Derek started to pull away to get cleaned, but Stiles smirked and flicked his wrist. Everything vanished, even the smell of sex and arousal. Derek frowned when he couldn't smell himself anymore on Stiles. 

''Don't scowl, sourwolf, maybe we can do this again tonight, with Nic,'' Stiles said while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Derek perked up at that and blushed. He still couldn't believe he has two beautiful mates. When they were done getting dressed, they got out of the bathroom. Derek could hear the pack in the living room and got down to join them. Stiles went into his bedroom to get some clothes for Martinique before he went outside to give them to her. 

''You don't smell of sex.'' Cora deadpanned. 

''You said they would have sex.'' She said while turning to Lydia. Lydia smirked and raised her eyebrows. 

''Let me guess, magic?'' 

Derek blushed and growled. Everyone started to laugh at that, except for Scott, who looked utterly lost. 

''But Stiles has a girlfriend?'' Scott said. 

Everybody rolled their eyes at that. 

''And now I also have a boyfriend, Scotty. Keep up with the program!'' Stiles said when he walked back into the house while holding Martinique's hand. 

He looked unsure for a moment to Derek, he didn't know if it was okay to call Derek his boyfriend, but he knew it would come eventually. When he looked at Derek and saw him beam at Stiles, it didn't matter anymore. He forgot to talk for a moment at that bright smile he got from the older man. 

''Aah! You two are so cute together! I'm going to love John's reaction.'' Martinique exclaimed before smirking a little evilly at Derek's paling face. 

''Oh, you are evil,'' Stiles said while smiling fondly. 

''I know, and you still love me,'' Nic said while kissing him on the cheek. She then got a lot more serious look on her face when she saw Erica and Boyd. 

She seated herself on the coffee table. Her eyes flashed blue, and all the werewolves flashed their eyes back. 

''Well, they are fine, thank god, a little traumatized, but nothing a therapist or we can fix. They only need to wake up from this state.'' She put her head in her hands for a moment. 

''What if we quick start their healing process?'' Stiles mused. 

''Like break a finger or something?'' Martinique asked. Stiles nodded, and Martinique shrugged. 

''It's worth a try. If it doesn't work, they will heal within moments.'' 

''Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Cora, hold them down before they are going to lash out,'' Derek ordered, he then seated himself next to Martinique and took hold of Boyd's hand, and Martinique got a hold of Erica's hand. 

''On the count of three. One, two, three!'' Martinique said before breaking Erica's finger. Derek did the same with Boyd's.

The response was immediate. Both wolves roared and surged forward, completely wolfed out. When they saw Derek, they stopped struggling.

''Derek?'' Erica croaked out before flinging herself at him. Boyd collected himself a little before he also started to hug Derek. They scented each other for a moment and were soon joined by Cora, Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson. Scott still wasn't part of the pack, so he hovered a little on the sides. 

Stiles was standing a little apart from the group hug. Anxious about how Erica and Boyd would respond to him. He was worrying his lip and wanted to run outside and hide. He scolded himself. He wasn't a weak human anymore. He was powerful and loved. He didn't have to worry about not belonging anymore. Even if he wasn't part of Derek's pack, he always had his father and Nic. 

He heard someone sniff like they were smelling something. He saw that Erica was extracting herself from the pile to look up. She locked eyes with him. 

''STILES! Oh my god! We thought you were dead!'' She yelled before jumping into Stiles's arms and hugging him close. She was now sobbing on his shoulder. Boyd's eyes also looked a little wet when he hugged both Stiles and Erica close. 

''Why did you think he was dead?'' Scott asked curiously. 

Stiles froze for a moment. Only his dad, Martinique, and Derek knew what had happened to him, and Erica and Boyd knew a part of it. But not everything. Hell, Derek only heard a part when he yelled the story at him yesterday. 

Erica and Boyd extracted themselves from the hug and were looking curiously at Stiles. Who was now smelling of anxiety and a little fear. 

''Didn't you tell them what happened? And how did you escape? They dragged you away, unconscious, and how Bill kept looking at you-'' Erica started to say before Martinique put a hand on Erica's shoulder and indicating that she should step aside for a moment.

Stiles was breathing harshly now. He knew he was at the edge of a panic attack, and he didn't know if he could stop it. Martinique saw it happening and stepped close to him. Before he could spiral into a panic attack, she kissed him. After a tense moment, he melted into her touch. 

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before speaking.

''Thanks. I will tell you everything, but it won't be easy for me. So please, don't interrupt me.'' 

Derek was now on his other side and had taken Stiles's hand while rubbing his thumb on the back of Stiles's hand. 

Stiles sighed and pulled some strength out of Derek's and Martinique's presence. He started to talk and told everyone in the room what had happened that night after the lacrosse game. He didn't look at anyone. He only still rested his forehead against Martinique's with his eyes closed. 

When he was finished, he could feel that Martinique was crying a little, and he put his hand on her face to get rid of the tears. She laughed a little sadly before pulling him in a hug. Derek hugged them from the other side, and soon everybody joined into the hug. All the girls were crying a little. 

''I'm so sorry, Stiles! You must hate me. I didn't know what Gerard had done. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done anything to help him, and I would have come looking for you. I'm so sorry!'' Scott sobbed. Stiles grabbed his best friend close, and they clung to each other for a moment. 

''I don't hate you, yes, you were an asshole, but your still my brother, Scotty,'' Stiles said while hugging Scott close. He had missed his best friend. 

They could hear the front door opening, and his father came into the living room. He saw that most of the pack had red eyes from the crying, and he saw the two missing kids. 

''I've got pizza?'' John said while raising the pizza boxes that were pilled up in his arms. 

Stiles snorted and extracted himself from the huge hug before walking to his dad and hugging him close for a moment before taking the pizza boxes and setting them on the kitchen table. 

''Get food or starve!'' He yelled at the pack. He was done with emotional shit today. 

Martinique walked past him and gave him a quick kiss before getting some of the pizza and planting herself on the kitchen counter. Stiles leaned back against her legs, and she started to stroke his hair. Stiles closed his eyes for a moment. 

''Uh! Veggie pizza, dad! You know the drill.'' Stiles said with his eyes closed, and he could hear his dad groan and grumbling beneath his breath. The pack chuckled a little but was silent, only focussing on eating now. 

He felt Derek standing next to him now. Not touching, but within reach. Stiles felt content and like he was buzzing with energy. 

''Gen, you are starting to glow,'' Martinique whispered in his ear. He shivered before opening his eyes again and calming himself down. He needed some exercise. 

''I'm going for a run after dinner.'' He said. Martinique hummed in response, probably already expecting that. The pack was looking at him with awe when he had started to glow. His dad was chuckling and grabbed a part of the meat lover pizza before anyone could see. 

''You're not going alone,'' Derek said beside him. Stiles looked at him incredulously. 

''Well, I'm going running. Otherwise, I will glow like a fucking glowstick that glows in the dark, the whole fucking night.'' Stiles snapped. 

''And I said, that you weren't going alone. The rest of the Alpha pack is still in town. So I'm going with you. Martinique should rest some more, and the same goes for Erica, Boyd, and Cora. The others could join us or do what they want, as long as they stay within the barrier of the wards.'' Derek said calmly. And Stiles deflated. He wasn't expecting that. 

Martinique sniggered, and Stiles glared at her. 

''You know he's right unless you want to burn some energy in another way, of course. I'm open to suggestions.'' Martinique whispered and winked. Derek choked on his pizza, and the werewolves started to laugh. 

Stiles growled and flashed his eyes. All the wolves quieted. He knew he flashed his red eyes. They were almost as red as an Alpha's, but his growl was less impressing, but it worked, and it was funny to see their faces. 

''Dude, I know you are an all-powerful mage, but how many eye colors do you have? Because I already saw green, purple, and red.'' Scott said with awe. 

Cora, Erica, and Boyd piqued at that, and we're listening intently. They didn't know that he was a mage. 

''Another time, Scotty, I really need a run.'' Stiles looked at Nic with a raised eyebrow when she pouted. 

''We will have more time tonight,'' He whispered in her ear, knowing Derek could hear him too. She smirked and kissed him before declaring a movie night for the rest of the pack. 

''No, we are not going to watch the notebook, Lyds!'' She then said when she saw the redhead open her mouth. Lydia pouted but didn't say anything else. 

John grumbled but went to his bedroom, clearly not interested in a movie night with a bunch of teens, even if two people were above twenty. 

Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Jackson got ready for a run. The rest would stay back and watch a Marvel movie. Martinique was a force to be reckoned with, so nobody stood a chance, only Lydia, and she readily agreed when she was promised Chris Evans. 

The boys went into the backyard to start their run. They were going through the preserve so that nobody would see strange things like glowing eyes or unusual speed. 

When they had run four miles, Stiles was ready to go back until he felt his wards of the town tickle. He knew that there was a supernatural creature that tried to get in. He should go check it out and stopped running. 

''What's wrong?'' Derek asked immediately. Scott and Jackson also stopped. 

''Something is trying to get into my wards of the town. I need to go and check if it's something dangerous or not.'' Stiles explained. Derek nodded.

''We will go with you, you aren't going alone, now, where do we need to go?'' Derek asked. Stiles smiled at him. He felt glad that Derek would be with him. Usually, Martinique would go with him. 

They ran towards the place where the creature would be trapped until Stiles would free it or kill it. 

Stiles stopped in his tracks when they reached the place. He saw black sludge on the floor, and the ground seemed torched, but there wasn't a creature. He felt dread settle in his stomach. His wards were almost unbreakable. He hadn't met anything that could get past it. That could only mean that this creature was too strong to be constricted. 

Stiles reached out with his magic to check the perimeter but found nothing. 

''Derek. Can you smell in which direction the creature went?'' Stiles asked with a clipped voice. Derek could hear the worry and started to sniff the ground. 

''It went in that direction.'' He said while pointing in the direction of the town. Stiles started to curse. 

''We need to get back. This is the first creature that could break through one of my wards. That means it's a lot stronger, and I don't like the fact that the pack is alone now.'' Stiles said with worry. Jackson, Scott, and Derek nodded, and they ran back to the Stilinski household as fast as they could. 

When they got in the house, nothing was wrong. The rest of the pack was still watching a movie and looked curiously at the boys for a moment when they got into the house panting. 

Martinique was next to Stiles within seconds, clearly seeing the worry in his eyes. 

''Something broke out of my wards. I didn't want you all to be alone. The house is better secured, so nobody can come in until they are invited in. I don't want anybody alone from now on until we have found this creature and send away the rest of the Alpha pack.'' Stiles ordered. 

He got nods from everyone and was relieved. Tomorrow he would find out which creature was strong enough to escape his wards. But now, now he wanted to go to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Warning: Smut! Torture! Hurt! And a lot of fluff!
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own Teen Wolf or other references. If you recognize it, I don't own it!

Martinique woke up before she could scream. She had nightmares since the moment she was being hunted. First, the witch that cursed her. Second the hunters almost killing her. Then it was the shark. That one almost ripped her to shreds. She still didn't understand how that happened. She never got any problems with sharks before, just that one. 

And now that god awful Alpha, Ennis. She shivered, thinking about him and how he looked when he ripped her open. His eyes were blown wide from desire. Desire to rip, tear, and kill. She was starting to cough up blood before she got one last blow with her sword, severing his head from its shoulders. She only just reached the water when Kali almost caught her. The next moment she remembered was waking up at the pond at the Stilinski home. 

She looked around and saw that Gen was next to her, breathing deeply and at ease, hopefully without nightmares tonight. When she turned around, she came eye to eye with Derek. The man was staring at her imploringly. Like he knew that she woke up from a nightmare. 

''Are you okay?'' She asked him softly. They were up in Gen's room. Martinique insisted that they would sleep in there, not completely comfortable to sleep in a puppy pile just yet. Jackson and Lydia were her friends, but the rest she didn't know. And she still was mad at Scott, even if Gen had forgiven him. 

But maybe she should also be mad at Derek then, but looking at his green hazel eyes and the stubble on his jaw, she knew it wouldn't last long. Her inner voice was screaming at her to claim him, make him hers, but she kept it at bay. Wanting to know him first before jumping his bones. 

''I think I should be asking you that.'' He replied with a husky voice. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that her pupils would have blown wide from lust. She heard him snuffle and scooting closer. He probably could smell the arousal coming off her. She cursed werewolves in her head. Stiles just got his extended sense of smell and hearing, he couldn't identify the different moods properly yet. But Derek, Derek had been a wolf for his whole life. 

''I'm fine, peachy. Nightmares are just part of the deal of, you know, life.'' Martinique whispered back. 

''Do you wanna talk about it?'' Derek asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. Martinique smirked, and she saw a look of fear passing on Derek's face. 

''Well, if you insist.'' She let out a deep sigh like she didn't want to talk about it. But she wanted to test Derek a little, and she could use it herself to talk about it. 

''I was dreaming about Ennis, how he looked at me when he almost tore me to shreds. He seemed to enjoy it so much that I think he got a boner before I chopped off his head, but that wasn't a pretty picture either, as you can imagine. Before that, I was dreaming about the shark that bit me and tried to kill me when I swam in the ocean on my way to the states. Tonight I didn't dream about the hunters that want to kill me or the witch that cursed me so I never can return home and see my sisters. So that's a win.'' She said softly while looking at Derek to see his response. 

He looked shocked for a moment before looking at her with sympathy. 

''It's never pretty to kill someone. Was Ennis your first kill?'' 

''No, and it won't be my last. I know that. It was more the way how he looked at me before he died. Like he wanted to fuck my dead body after. It was enough to make me feel sick.'' She said while shivering a little. Derek started to stroke her arm to soothe her. 

''You said a shark bit you? When? And how did you survive?'' He asked now. 

She shrugged her shirt off her shoulder so he could see the scars of the bite. 

''He bit me here, and it was more than a year ago. I survived when I punched him in his gills. I hadn't expected it to work, but when I was younger, I had read a story where a man was attacked by a great white, he did the same, and the shark swam away. I did it without thinking about it, and I was surprised when it worked. I swam to a deserted island nearby and stayed on land for a week. I was afraid to go back into the water. Could you imagine a mermaid afraid of the ocean? I felt so embarrassed.'' She said while feeling her face grow warmer. Derek now brushed his fingers over the scar, humming a little under his breath. 

''You shouldn't feel embarrassed, if it would have happened to me, I would never get a foot in the water again, but you survived, got back in to go further. That's admirable.'' He murmured. He was a little entranced with the sound of her voice and felt the need to comfort her. She scooted closer to him; they were almost flush together. When she took a deep breath, her breasts touched his chest. 

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. He rested his forehead against hers. 

''Thank you.'' She whispered against his lips. 

''Your welcome,'' He whispered back before closing his eyes. Martinique looked at him a little longer before closing the distance and kissing him. Derek put his hand on her head in her hair, and she moaned softly in his mouth. She loved it when people touched her head and hair. Stiles knew this already and often played with her hair. 

They broke apart, and Martinique pecked him on the lips one last time before turning around and kissing Stiles on his nose before wiggling in place until she was lying comfortably in Derek's arms. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. 

Derek placed soft kisses on her head until he heard her breathing slowing and knew she was asleep. He then also closed his eyes to sleep more for a couple of hours. 

He could get used to this kind of relationship. Two beautiful people that he could trust, kiss, and love. He drifted off, feeling more at ease than he had for the past seven years. 

* * *

Stiles walked into the kitchen and making grabby hands at Nic for coffee. She chuckled and handed him the coffee. He didn't acknowledge anyone else in the kitchen, but he could feel eyes on him. 

''How much coffee does he needs before he can function?'' Stiles heard Erica ask. 

''Catwoman, I run on caffeine, sarcasm, and inappropriate thoughts. Don't test me before my third cup.'' He mumbled. 

Nic snorted into her green smoothie before coughing. He smirked but didn't say anything. 

''Asshole.'' She said fondly before bumping into him with her hip. 

Derek got into the kitchen. His hair still wet from the shower he just got. Cora got up and went to him immediately and started to scent him. Then Martinique walked up and kissed him on the cheek before going for a shower herself. Stiles knew how important scenting was for wolves, and he felt proud that Martinique tried to be part of it, even if she hadn't had the same urges. Stiles rubbed his hand on Derek's neck before returning to his coffee. 

Derek looked at him with wide eyes before smiling at him. Stiles didn't understand for a moment before he looked around and saw the rest of the pack looking too with wide eyes. 

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' He said before checking his face in the toaster. 

''Do you know what you just did?'' Lydia said, smirking. 

''No?'' 

''You just acknowledged Derek as your Alpha when you scented him.'' She said while holding out her hand for Jackson and Isaac to collect a bet. 

They both grumbled but gave her ten dollars each. Stiles chuckled. 

''Oh that, yeah, I should probably do that if we are going to be mates.'' He said while shrugging. Not bothered with this. He already knew that was going to happen the moment he found out that Derek was his mate. If Derek wanted him back, but the man showed him yesterday that he wanted Stiles, he still hadn't forgiven him completely, but they were on the right path. 

''You totally cheated on that bet!'' Isaac exclaimed. Lydia smirked and shrugged. 

''How many bets do you have that involve me?'' Stiles asked curiously. 

''At the moment, six are still active, but we aren't going to tell you about them,'' Lydia said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

''I want in on those bets, Martin!'' Erica exclaimed. 

''Me too, especially if they involve my brother.'' Cora then said. 

Scott looked with wide eyes at Stiles. Stiles was looking back at his best friend, trying to figure out what Scott was thinking—probably shocked that Stiles considered Derek his Alpha. He should talk to Derek about the pack. 

''Derek, can we talk?'' Stiles asked, ignoring the curious looks he got from the rest of the pack. 

Lydia whispered something to Erica, and she started to giggle. 

''Yeah, twenty dollars on that.''

Cora, who probably heard the bet too, seconded that. Derek growled at them with pink ears. He then looked at Stiles and nodded. 

Stiles led him to the living room and put on an anti eavesdrop charm. Derek looked impressed, he couldn't hear the pack anymore, and he knew it would work the other way around too. He could smell that Stiles was anxious and turned curiously towards the mage. 

''Derek, am I pack? Do you want me in your pack? Because I know I have said some shitty stuff that night. I said it because I was hurt, but I need to know now, am I in your pack?'' Stiles rambled, shifting slightly from foot to foot, a little unsure and afraid to be rejected again. 

He felt Derek's hands on his shoulders, and the older man brushed his fingers through his hair by the nape of his neck. 

''Stiles, you know I lied that night to protect you. It was stupid. I get that now. And I wanted to take it all back the moment you turned around. I only could think about the fact you just rammed a wall and Kanima with your jeep. I thought you were vulnerable. I thought that if you stayed, you would get killed. Now I know you are a mage; it was the stupidest thing I ever did. I know how the supernatural is attracted to your magic. You should have been with the pack. We should have helped you this summer. And I'm so sorry that we didn't because of my stupid lie.'' 

Stiles curled his arms around Derek's waist. 

''Wow, that's the most you ever said to me, Sourwolf. But you didn't answer my questions. Am I pack? Do you want me in your pack?'' He said softly, already knowing the answer now but wanting to hear it from the Alpha himself. 

''Yes, Stiles, you are pack, you would never be not pack, Martinique is pack too if she wants, of course,'' Derek said before pulling Stiles into a hug and kissing the top of his head. Stiles let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to Derek's chest. They stood there for a couple of minutes before walking back into the kitchen. 

Martinique was making breakfast and talking with Lydia about a shopping trip. Stiles knew that Nic didn't want to go and was more than a little anxious to go to a mall. She was a bit afraid of large crowds. You will get like that when you are by yourself for more than a year. 

''Lydia, leave her alone, if she doesn't want to go shopping, she doesn't want to go shopping!'' Stiles said while rolling his eyes. 

Lydia was smirking at him, and he regretted that he said anything at all. 

''Actually, I just made a deal with her. She will go with Erica, Allison and me to the mall if you come with us. You really need new clothes, Stiles.'' 

''Uhm, no, I don't need new clothes, I have all the clothes I need.''

''No, you have all the plaid you need, and it's too much, by the way. So you're going with us, even if I have to drag you.''

Stiles made a protesting noise and looked at Derek for help, but he backed away with his hands raised. 

''Betrayer wolf!'' Stiles hissed, earning laughter around the table. 

''Gen, you need new clothing. A lot of your shirts are getting too tight from the muscle gain. I'm not objecting because it looks hot, but a few more clothes would be good for you.'' Nic said while handing everyone breakfast. 

She then stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. 

''If you are letting me go alone with them, I will make you pay. I'm talking about all the embarrassing stories, like the fairies and the 7th of July fiasco. Those stories will go on the internet. I'm serious! Do not, I repeat, not, let me go alone with them.'' Then she pulled away a little to look him in the eyes, smiling. 

Stiles gaped at her. She was evil, she was the devil. No way he could let any of those stories get out. 

''You wouldn't dare.'' He hissed. She only raised her eyebrows as if saying, 'does it look like I'm kidding?'

He gave in, she was not kidding, and he knew it. When everybody had eaten, Stiles got ready to finally do the wards on the loft. They filed back into the three cars and got to the loft. 

When they got in, they saw Peter standing there, inspecting the runes that Lydia already had drawn there. 

'''Hello nephew, I see you are finally getting wards on this place. Do you have a witch with you? Or is the spark finally ready to face his destiny?'' Peter drawled. Not yet looking at the pack that had entered the loft. 

Martinique shifted a little behind Stiles. She looked uncomfortable with the wolf. She then shifted her eyes so she could read his aura and gasped. 

''You should be dead.'' She said with a curious tilt in her voice. Peter looked up and flashed his own eyes before he looked at Martinique in awe. 

''And you should be extinct, my dear. Tell me, nephew, where did you pick up this fine specimen. She could bring up a lot of money.'' Peter said, looking Martinique up and down with hunger. She swallowed harshly, but Derek, Jackson, and Stiles were growling at Peter before she could say anything herself. 

Lydia looked livid and ready to kill. Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all stepped in front of Martinique, prepared to defend her if necessary. 

Peter raised his hands in a placating matter. 

''Relax. I'm clearly outnumbered. I will not harm a hair on her pretty little head.'' 

The wolves couldn't hear any lie and relaxed their stances a little. Martinique looked stunned that they would react like that to defend her and felt touched by the gesture. Stiles and Derek didn't step down and were standing next to each other. Ready to defend their mate if necessary. 

''So, can anyone explain to me who this is?'' Martinique said while walking next to Stiles and planting a soft hand on his lower back before doing the same to Derek. They both relaxed into the soft touch. Peter was watching this like a hawk and raised his eyebrow, clearly intrigued. 

''This is creepy, uncle Peter. I have told you about him. He is the one that got all the balls rolling in this town.'' Stiles snarked while flailing his hands in Peter's general direction. 

Martinique walked towards Peter, tilting her head a little before hitting him square in the jaw. Peter groaned from the floor. Martinique bend down next to him. 

''You hurt Stiles, Derek, and Lydia. Touch them again, and I will end you, am I making myself clear?'' When Peter nodded, she smiled and got up again. 

''Great! Gen, we should begin with the wards, then we can inspect the place from yesterday to check what got through.'' Martinique said, now ignoring the older man on the floor. 

Stiles and Derek were smiling, proud of their female mate. Stiles got started with the wards. His eyes were glowing white for the entire ritual. 

''Derek, I need some blood. It's your loft, so if I use your blood, it's going to work better. I will also use a little of mine. I will get a warning then too, if something passes the wards. And everybody that's now in the room can get in without problems. Everybody with malicious intent will get thrown out.'' Derek just flexed his hands until one claw came out, then he put it to the palm of his hand to draw blood and held it steady for Stiles. He got out a vial and caught the blood. Then he got to the chanting and pouring all his belief into these wards. 

''Everybody in this room is welcome to this loft. Everyone with malicious intent is not passing the front door.'' He whispered and repeated that ten times while drawing a triskele on the floor with Derek's and his blood. 

He checked his magic when he was finished and saw that his cloud had shrunk to the size of a house—still, enough magic to get through the day. 

Martinique had installed herself on the couch with Derek's laptop, looking at new swords. She was a bit miffed that her two short swords were gone. 

All of the betas were watching Peter. He acted like he didn't care and was reading, but you could see he watched the ritual and Martinique with a calculating look. 

Stiles felt winded after putting on the wards and needed to rest for a bit before they could check the wards of the town. He went to lie on the couch only to be manhandled onto Derek's shoulder and carried out of the room. 

''Dude! Put me down! This is like insulting. I feel like a damsel.'' Stiles objected. He could hear the laughing of the pack and flipped them off. Martinique was skipping behind him and smirking. 

Stiles then was thrown onto a bed, he looked around and was stunned that he was in Derek's bedroom, and yes, the door was now closed, and oh my god, he was in Derek's bedroom with Derek, and Martinique, just the three of them. He swallowed a little when Nic lay down with him. 

''You need to rest, Stiles, and you need to decompress. We are just going to help you with that.'' She murmured against his ear before nibbling on his lobe. He keened and turned his head to kiss her. 

''This isn't exactly rest,'' He murmured against her lips before he felt the bed dip next to him and Derek's lips against his neck. He quickly put up a silence spell on the room so the betas wouldn't hear them. 

''Oh my god, you two are going to be the death of me. Still a virgin here, by the way, maybe you two could do something about that,'' He said while panting when he felt two sets of hands stroking his body. 

''Sorry, love, you need to wait a bit longer. You're still seventeen, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.'' Nic said while pulling off his shirt. She then started kissing his neck and went lower and lower until she was at his already aching cock that was still constricted in his pants. She mouthed at his cock before popping the button and pulling the zipper down at an agonizingly slow rate. Stiles lifted his hips so that she could get his jeans off. He felt Derek's hands roam his chest, and then he pulled Nic in a searing kiss. Stiles groaned at the sight. 

''You two better get out of those clothes too, because-OH my God!'' Stiles started but stopped talking and started moaning when he felt Nic's hand on his dick. She palmed him for a moment before extracting herself from Derek's lips and pulling off her shirt. 

Derek did the same before starting to kiss Stiles. Stiles's mind was blank. Stiles.ext had stopped working, but he didn't mind. He was kissing Derek Hale and was getting a hand job from Nic. He mentally was fist-pumping. His hands roamed down Derek's abbs before groping him through his jeans. It drew a moan from the werewolf, and Stiles felt really accomplished. 

''Fuck! God! Nic, don't -'' His sentence ended in a wanton moan when he felt Nic's lips around his aching cock. He couldn't decide if he should put his hands on Nic's head or on Derek's cock. Decisions, decisions!

He used one hand to draw Derek closer with a hand in his neck, so their chests were almost touching, and kissed him passionately. The other hand was now on Nic's head and going through her hair. He tried to still his hips, not wanting to fuck into Nic's mouth, but they had a mind of their own. Nic didn't seem to mind and was deepthroating him at the moment. 

''GOD! Nic - I'm gonna-'' Stiles started before Nic pulled off entirely. He maybe let out a pitiful whine from the loss of warmth around his cock.

''Not yet, Gen, I want to see Derek go down on you too.'' She said while nibbling on her bottom lip. Stiles groaned from the idea alone. He wasn't going to last at all. 

''Wait, wait, wait, wait!'' Stiles protested before his brain would totally leave him if Derek would put his lips on him. 

Derek looked a little disappointed before looking at Stiles. 

''I want you both naked, like now, no, like five minutes ago, strip, please and thank you. Then I first want to taste Derek and then you before you are going to blow my mind because I'm going to be an incoherent mess if Derek is going to put his lips on me.'' Stiles rambled while trying to sit up while pushing a smiling Nic down on the mattress and kissing her. He could hear Derek pull off his pants and was thanking the gods for this moment because he felt like he would explode from the love, want, and lust he was feeling for his mates. 

He could feel Derek lying down next to them. He was stroking himself slowly while watching Stiles and Nic kiss. When Stiles saw that, he almost started to drool and quickly knelt between Derek's legs. Derek looked at Stiles, and Stiles repressed a shiver.

''Are you sure, Stiles?'' Derek asked because, of course, Derek would ask that, the sweet wolf. Stiles now knew what a cuddly wolf Derek was, and he smiled as an answer before licking Derek from his base to the tip of his cock. Derek let out a moan. Nic started to kiss him again after also getting rid of the rest of her clothes. Stiles had never blown someone before and just thought to rely on what Nic did to him and what he had seen in porn. 

According to the noises Derek was making, he loved it. Stiles felt proud of himself and started to take Derek deeper in his mouth. Derek was now palming Nic's breasts while kissing her. When Stiles looked up, he could see Derek panting and staring at him. 

''Stiles - fuck!'' 

Before Stiles knew it, Nic was next to him. She kissed him before kissing Derek's cock. She licked one side, and Stiles knew what she wanted. They both started licking Derek. Derek had his hands on their heads and tried to buck his hips but was hold in his place by Nic. Who looked way too smug about that. 

''Stiles, Nic, oh god. I'm going to come.'' Derek panted while closing his eyes and throwing his head back at the pillow. Stiles moaned at the idea of Derek coming all over their faces. He knew that Nic was into that too, because they had done that a couple of times. 

''Please do, Der,'' Nic whispered. She knew it was loud enough for Derek to hear and was rewarded when he came with a breathless moan. Stiles almost came himself from the sight. 

Nic started to kiss Stiles's face and lick the sperm that had splattered there. Stiles could hear a low growl from Derek. He looked at the man and saw that Derek was watching them with awe and lust. 

Derek then pushed himself up to first kiss Stiles and then Nic before pushing her down on the mattress. Stiles shifted so he could kiss Nic for a moment while palming her breasts. His cock was aching from want, but he felt that he first needed to do this before he could let go. He also felt a little burning sensation on his chest but ignored it for now. 

Nic was moaning when Derek had pushed a finger in her and started licking her clit. Stiles was now traveling with his mouth and tongue down to her breasts to kiss and lick them. 

''Oh my god, oh my god, shit, shit, fuck!'' Nic was almost chanting while moaning loudly. Stiles already knew how loud she could be. He couldn't wait for when they would have sex for the first time and groaned at the idea alone. 

Stiles traveled more down and started licking her together with Derek. Their tongues met the whole time, and Stiles could only think about how hot it was to do this together. Nic came undone without warning, only moaning wantonly. They didn't mind. She was panting for a moment and shivered when Stiles licked her one last time. She looked at them with half-lidded eyes before pulling Stiles down next to her and taking his aching cock in her hand. She gasped when she looked down at him, but before he could ask what was wrong, she and Derek started licking him. 

Derek put Stiles completely in his mouth, deepthroating him, and because Stiles was already on edge, he came long and hard into Derek's mouth. 

''I'm sorry, dude, I would have warned, but it felt way too good.'' He panted after a moment. He could hear Nic giggle, and lying down next to him, Derek kissed Stiles's chest as if saying that it was okay. When Derek pulled off with a jerk, Stiles stiffened—feeling afraid that he did something wrong. When he looked at Derek, he could see that Derek was looking with a surprising look at Stiles's chest. Stiles looked down and let out a yelp. 

On his chest, where his heart is, he saw a tattoo. He is pretty sure that he didn't have that like five minutes ago. It's a triangle, with on top an orange fox, on the right side beneath it is a black wolf, and left from that one is a blue mermaid with dark blonde hair, they are curled around each other like they are one. 

''What the actual fuck?!'' He whispers. He jerks a little when Derek strokes the wolf. Derek looks at the tattoo in awe. When Stiles looks at Nic, he sees that she is a little teary-eyed, and he put his hand against her cheek. 

She looks at him and smiles bashfully, and she leans against his touch before placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

''I read about this. When a mage is turning into his magic, there can be tattoo forming on his or her skin on special occasions. I think this one means that you have accepted us both fully as your mates. And yes, the fox represents yourself. I think it is your spirit animal, like a Patronus from Harry Potter.'' She explains while putting her hand on the tattoo. 

''That's awesome! I always wanted a tattoo! And you said last week we should probably put some runes for more control, right?'' Stiles says while looking at Nic. 

''Yeah, I was only still talking to your dad about it. He wasn't a fan of his underage son full of tattoos. But, well, he can't say no to magic tattoos, so there's that.'' 

''Oo fuck. Could we like, not tell him about this? Because I really don't want to explain what happened and how I got it.'' 

Martinique's and Derek's eyes both go wide, and they nodded quickly. Clearly not wanting to explain to John why his son now has a magic tattoo that appeared during sexy times. 

They put on some clothes but didn't go down yet. They were just cuddling a little in the large bed before Stiles felt his magic return entirely so they could track the thing that crossed his wards. After two hours, he felt ready, and they went down to the rest of the pack. 

Allison was now too, at the loft. She and Lydia were talking about the holiday Allison had in France. Allison only just had returned to Beacon Hills. Lydia had told Allison about Martinique but hadn't told her about her being a Mermaid. When Allison saw Martinique, she bounded to her to introduce herself. 

''Hi! Lydia told me about you, your Stiles's girlfriend, right? My name is Allison Argent.'' Martinique had just taken hold of Allison's hand before going rigid. 

''Argent? As in Gerard Argent and Kate Argent?'' Martinique snarled. Derek quickly pulled Martinique back before she could do something she would regret. 

Allison had frozen, and the entire loft was now looking at the confrontation. Even Peter was looking intrigued. 

''Do you know Kate?'' Stiles asked. He quickly looked at Derek, who looked frightened with only hearing the name. Martinique was struggling against Derek for a moment before stopping. 

''Yes. She is the one that sent hunters after me back in the Netherlands. And you told me about what Gerard did, and what Kate did to Derek's family.'' Martinique spat. 

Derek growled and tightened his grip on Martinique, it now seemed more like a hug with a vice grip, but Martinique didn't seem to mind. She needed to be grounded, and Derek helped at the moment. 

''I - I didn't know! I swear. I just found out about the supernatural last year, and I did some shitty things, I know, but I'm trying to be better. I just apologized to Erica and Boyd for shooting them when Gerard asked me to.'' Allison quickly said. 

Stiles was at a loss. He knew that Kate was a psycho bitch, and he knew what she did to Derek when he was younger, but no one else knew about that, just that she burned his family. Not about the sexual seduction she did when she was 26 and Derek was 16. He was delighted she was dead because he would be tempted to kill her again. Now he knows that Martinique also had suffered from her psycho tendencies. 

Martinique seemed to calm down a little, but her eyes were still glowing blue. 

''Nic, let's get to the wards. We will check them, try to find what got past them, and Allison will not go with us. We will go with Derek and two betas, is that okay?'' Stiles said while looking at her and then Derek for confirmation. Derek quickly ordered Jackson and Boyd to go with them. Martinique nodded and relaxed further, Derek looked reluctant to let go, but she assured him that it would be fine. 

''I probably will not trust you. But, if you are friends with Lydia, I will try to be civilized.'' Martinique said stiffly. Not sounding like her at all. Her voice was always full of life and happiness, but now it sounded like she was restraining herself not to puke or murder someone. She then nodded and walked out of the loft. Jackson quickly falling in step next to her and putting an arm around her. She leaned into his touch. 

When she was out of hearing, Stiles and Derek both looked at Allison. Both crossed their arms. Stiles didn't know Allison all that well, it was Scott that was dating her, and he only heard from Scott how she was. Derek was wary about her, especially because of what she did to assist Gerard before switching sides when she heard how he had manipulated her. And he saw the resemblance to Kate. 

''If you are staying and want to be part of this, you will not do anything to agitate Martinique, Stiles, or anyone for that matter. If you even try to attack one of us without training purposes, I will rip your throat out with my teeth.'' Derek snarled before turning to Isaac, Erica, and Cora to talk to them before he would go. Cora looked murderous at Allison but seemed to understand that Allison had nothing to do with the fire itself. 

Stiles looked at Allison, who seemed close to tears but was holding back because she probably didn't want to cry in front of anyone here. Lydia was now standing a little unsure next to her, and Scott was hovering behind Allison, clearly ready to console her but also knowing that the pack wouldn't appreciate it. He seemed to understand that he needed to change if he wanted to be part of the pack. 

''Allison, we don't blame you for your aunt's actions, or those from your grandfather, but it will take time before any one of us is ready to trust you. I think you understand.'' Stiles said finally before turning around to see Derek and Boyd waiting for him. He quickly went down with them and ran to Nic to hug her hard. 

''Stilinski hugs are the best.'' She mumbled in his ear. Jackson snorted next to her but didn't say anything. 

''You know it, baby! Those should be illegal with how great they feel.'' Stiles crooned while kissing Nic softly on her lips. She laughed softly, and he knew she already was feeling a little better. 

They drove to the part of the preserve where the wards were breached and searched for a couple of hours, but when they thought they had found the right smell, it disappeared, and they couldn't find another trail. 

Derek led them to the old Hale house before they would return to their cars. He stopped for a moment before he sent Boyd and Jackson back to the loft. Stiles and Martinique stood next to him, staring at the old house. 

''You should rebuild it,'' Stiles says.

Derek looks startled for a moment before nodding. He then seems to steel himself for something. 

''I don't like talking. So don't interrupt me.'' He says after a moment. Stiles and Nic feel that this is something important and step a little closer and take Derek's hands. He seems glad for it and starts his story. About Paige, and how she died, and he got blue eyes. Then he started talking about Kate and what she did to him when he was 16, how she took advantage of his grieving and seduced him. His voice hitches when he starts talking about the fire and how Kate destroyed everything. Nic was now curled around his arm. Pulsing with rage for the already dead hunter. 

Stiles already knew all of this and just looked at Derek with understanding. 

''I want to rebuild the house, but I don't know if I deserve it. How did I even deserve the two of you is beyond me, but here you are.'' Derek finishes while chuckling darkly and without humor. 

''Derek, you deserve it. You deserve us. You have suffered so much. How you still can be standing is beyond me. I do understand why you pushed me away even more now. You were afraid that you were repeating her, weren't you?'' Stiles says with only disgust for the hunter. Derek merely nodded while glaring at the ground. 

Martinique lifts his chin up and turns his head, so he is looking at her. 

''I told you not to be a self-sacrificing shit. Now it is even more appropriate. We need you, Derek. Don't push us away, but let us help you. We can build it together. Maybe even dig out a pond for me or something, and I can help you build it. I mean, a couple of people with superstrength can do a lot of labor in a short time, right?'' Martinique says while giving him a soft kiss before Stiles pulls at his arm.

''Dude! I have so many ideas! It could be a packhouse for everyone! And we could build like a room for movie nights and a big kitchen. OH! And a pack room for puppy piles! Derek! This is going to be awesome.'' Stiles exclaims before grabbing Derek's face and giving him a sloppy kiss. Nic just laughs at his antics, but Derek seems to be touched that they would want to do this with him. 

He now felt the comfortable feeling of belonging, he missed it, but it wouldn't go away with his mates. 

* * *

They kept searching for the thing that crossed Stiles's wards, but without result. It was like the thing just vanished, but Stiles wasn't so sure. He was afraid that the thing would attack when they wouldn't be ready, and Stiles was getting antsy. It didn't help that the Alpha pack also didn't do anything. After Ennis was killed, they did expect another attack, but nothing had come. 

It was now the weekend before they needed to go back to school, and Stiles and Martinique were dragged with Lydia to go shopping. Stiles was complaining about the money, but Martinique just scoffed and said that she was paying. He was trying to protest, but then she just said that if she wasn't paying, Derek would pay and then flashed Derek's credit card. So he gave up. 

Lydia, Erica, Cora, and Allison went with them, and they actually had fun. Stiles was getting dressed like a doll by the girls, and Martinique dragged him back inside the dressing room if he looked really hot to kiss him senseless. He wasn't protesting and felt only a little overwhelmed when she thought he was looking hot a lot of the time. 

Allison stayed a little on the outside, but Martinique was warming up to her. Especially when Allison found a dress that Martinique loved, and Stiles only drooled a little. When Martinique also got a leather jacket, he groaned about it because he and leather just didn't match. He pouted before Lydia found a red leather jacket, and he fell in love. 

''Oh my god! We are totally the leather pack!'' Stiles exclaimed before making a photo of himself and Martinique with the jackets and sending it to Derek. He got a text back when they were grabbing something to eat, and he snorted before giving the phone to Nic so she could read it too. 

_ From: Love the Sourwolf _

_ We aren't the leather pack. Don't get any ideas.  _

''Ah, our little stoic wolf,'' Nic says fondly before reaching over and taking some of Stiles's fries. 

He gapes at her. ''You did not just steal one of my fries. There is no we in fries!'' 

''I really did steal one of your fries.'' 

He narrows his eyes at her, he may love her, but you do not touch his fries!

''7th of July,'' Nic sing songs. Stiles's eyes widen, and he closes his mouth. 

''Take as much as you want, babe,'' 

''Thought so.''

''Sooooooo, what happened on the 7th of July??'' Erica croons while putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. Cora, Allison, and Lydia also lean in to hear the story. 

''Yeah, we are so not telling you about that,'' Stiles mumbles while turning a beautiful shade of magenta. 

''I really can't tell you, because otherwise, I don't have any leverage. And you know, you need to have something to hold over your boyfriend. You understand.'' Nic says while winking. 

All of the girls nodded earnestly. 

''What do you have over Derek?'' Stiles asks, now curious about what Derek could have done since he has known Nic.

''If you want leverage over Der, you need to find out a thing for yourself,'' Nic says while laughing. 

After lunch, they shop a little while further before calling it a day. Stiles has a completely new wardrobe to start the new school year. He feels confident when they walk out of the mall, hand in hand with Martinique and laughing over small things. 

When they reach the cars, they bump into someone, and Stiles is pushed to the ground. He can hear Nic shout, Erica and Cora are growling, Lydia is screaming, and he sees Allison pull out a small knife she had hidden beneath her jacket. 

Stiles kicks out and gets on his feet when he has kneed the asshole in the groin above him. He looks around and sees Nic on the floor. His heart stops for a moment before his rage takes over. He can feel his eyes turning red, and he snarls. Someone throws ash in his face, and he sneezes before everything goes black. 

He wakes up about five minutes later with Lydia slapping him in the face. He is up again in a moment before holding onto Lydia because he is a little dizzy. The men or women that surrounded them are gone. Cora and Erica are on the floor; they are breathing and waking up. He doesn't see any injuries and turns to Allison, who is leaning against the car next to him, holding onto her arm. He sees that she is bleeding and walks to her. He puts his hand on her arm and heals it in a second before turning to look for Nic. 

''Lyds, where is Nic?'' He turns to look at the redhead, who is now silently crying. 

''Stiles..'' She starts. 

His blood runs cold, and he pulls out his phone. He doesn't even look at it before calling Nic's phone. It goes to voicemail immediately. 

''Stiles, they took her. It were hunters.'' Allison spats. Stiles turns his head so fast to her that she flinches. 

''Hunters? Allison, you better tell me that you have nothing to do with this.'' 

''I don't have anything to do with this! I still don't even know what she is!'' Allison snaps back. Stiles turns to look at Cora and Erica. Both are nodding that she is telling the truth. 

Stiles doesn't say anything but now calls Derek. 

''Der. They took her. I couldn't protect her. They took her!'' Stiles starts as soon as he hears that Derek has picked up the phone. Tears were now silently streaming over his face. He is already thinking about how he can find them. 

''Come to the loft as soon as possible.'' He can hear Derek growl. He is glad to hear his voice, even if it is all growly. 

Stiles nodded and hung up the phone. They reached the loft within twenty minutes, and Stiles throws himself through the door in Derek's arms. 

''They took Nic! I was pushed to the ground, and some kind of ash was blown in my face, and when I woke up, she was gone.'' He says in Derek's henley. Not ready to look into his face, afraid of disappointment. But of course, Derek knows this, and he puts two fingers under Stiles's chin and lifts his head to look into his eyes. 

''We are going to find her, Stiles. They don't have anything on us.'' Derek says softly with understanding in his eyes. He then places a soft kiss on his forehead and hugs him close. Stiles wants to break down and cry, but Martinique needs him right now. 

''I'm going to the house. Maybe there is something that can help us with tracking her. I don't have anything of her blood, but maybe it will help with hair or one of her scales she has lost.'' He rambles before turning and wanting to transport himself to the lake house. 

Derek grabs his wrist before he can disappear. 

''I don't want you to go alone. Lydia can help you with research. We are all going back to the mall, trying to track her.'' He looks around for confirmation and gets nods from everyone that is there. Only Scott and Isaac aren't there at the moment. 

Stiles nods too and kisses him quickly before grabbing Lydia and vanishing with a little flash. 

* * *

Stiles is ready to pull out his hair. His dad has now also joined the search with the police force. The wolves were tracking Martinique's scent but finding nothing. It seemed to be blocked for their noses. 

Stiles had already tried three different tracking spells and had found Nic in three different locations, but he couldn't travel there because he didn't know the locations. It seemed that they were still moving her. 

Nic already was missing for 24 hours, and Stiles was scared that something would happen to her. He was now pacing at the loft, waiting for the last search party to return. Tomorrow all the teens needed to go to school. Stiles argued with his father for an hour. But John wouldn't budge. Finally, he committed defeat when his dad said that Nic wouldn't want him to drop anything for her, as long as Stiles was safe. 

Derek, Jackson, Boyd, Cora, and Erica came in, looking tired and ready to fall down. Stiles fussed over them for a moment before they went to the guestroom to get into a puppy pile. 

Only Derek remained, and Stiles pulled him into a hug. They both were distraught that Nic was missing. Derek maybe only knew her for a couple of weeks, but a mate bond meant a lot. It felt like they already were together for years. Just like how it felt to Stiles. 

''We will find her, Stiles. Tomorrow morning you are going to try another tracking spell, right?'' Derek said while pulling Stiles with him towards his bedroom. 

''Yes, I know, I only don't want anything to happen to her. And yes, I'm trying again tomorrow. I already did two today, and my magic needs to refuel.'' He grumbled, not pleased that his magic didn't come back faster. 

''If you get something of a location, I will scout it tomorrow,'' Derek said while they got into bed together after undressing. 

''You're not going alone, you need to wait until after school,'' Stiles mumbled, but he was already dosing off. 

''I will take Peter with me.''

''Don't trust him,'' Stiles said softly. Derek only could hear him because of his werewolf hearing. 

''I know, I don't either. Go to sleep Stiles,'' Derek said before kissing Stiles on his head and hugging him close. 

* * *

''She is at the same location as the one I got yesterday,'' Stiles exclaims, clearly excited with the founding. He gets a red sharpie en encircles the area he knows Nic is in. He hasn't been there before, so he still can't transport there. It's an hour and a half drive from the loft, and he is already planning to go tonight with the pack to rescue Nic. He would go now, but his dad would ground his ass for a couple of months. 

''I will scout it today with Peter, and when you are ready with school, I send you a picture so you can transport there.'' Derek placates, he knows that Stiles will be in a constant state of panic today, but he can't help it. 

Stiles is nodding eagerly before kissing Derek and leaving the loft with the rest of the teens for their first day of school.

Derek wasn't going to wait for Peter or the pack. He was already planning to go alone. Check the perimeter and get in as fast as possible. Would that be a stupid idea? Yes, yes, it would. But he didn't want Nic to be alone any longer. 

He got into the Camaro and raced to the place Stiles had found. When he got out, he was in the middle of a building site. He started to sniff around and found a whiff of the sea. It wasn't exactly Nic's scent, but if there was seawater somewhere close, it would probably where Nic was. 

He snuck closer towards the building he had found the smell coming from and waited if there was any movement. After twenty minutes, two hunters cam out, and Derek listened closely when the door opened if there were any others nearby. When he didn't hear anyone, he got into the door and walked down a set of stairs. 

He listened very closely if he could hear any other hunters but found no one. After walking through the big building, he found another set of stairs. When he smelled at the top of it, he could smell the sea and went down quickly when he heard hunters on the other side of the hallway. 

When he got down the stairs, he could hear the buzzing of electricity and some snapping like a bolt cutter. When he heard it snap for a second time, he could hear an inhumane screech. 

His blood started to boil, his fangs descended, and he could only see red. His mind was controlled by one thought only.  _ Danger, mate is in danger. _

He listened for a second longer to affirm that there was only one hunter before he barged in, roaring with anger. 

He felt bile rise when he saw what was happening. Nic was in a small water tank. Her tail was being held in place with hooks attached to it hanging from the ceiling. A hunter was underneath it, apparently snapping the scales of her tail. Derek could see blood on the floor mixed with water and about twenty scales. 

Martinique was lying underneath the water in the tank, her eyes red, and she was snarling at the hunter, but there was electricity on the tank. Every few seconds, she would stiffen from the shocks that raked her body. 

When Derek roared, he saw that Nic's head snapped to look at him, and it looked like she was chanting no, no, no, no while shaking her head. 

Derek stormed at the hunter, who had frozen in shock at the roar of the Alpha. Derek ripped his throat out with his claws like it was warm butter before turning quickly to Nic's tail and unhooking it. Before he was finished, he could hear Nic banging on the tank. He looked over and saw her pointing towards the battery that gave her the shocks. 

He pulled the wiring apart, and he could hear rushing footsteps behind him. He finished unhooking Nic and bashed in the tank. Nic flushed out of the tank. Luckily no shards had hit her. She transformed back into her human form and tried to stand, but it was clear that she was too weak to do anything. She collapsed in Derek's arms. 

''They are coming.'' She whispered. Derek nodded stiffly before shrugging off his leather jacket and giving it to her. She was shaking and naked. He needed to get her out. 

He waited behind the door when the hunters came barging in. He knocked out two of them before the third ran towards Nic and holding her at gunpoint. Derek snarled at the hunter, but he was still pointing the gun at her head. He was only looking at Derek, and that was his fatal mistake. 

Martinique shifted in some kind of beta shift with only her face, her fangs descending, and she snarled and pounced while ripping the hunter's throat out with her teeth. The hunter had his finger on the trigger and had shot the gun. Derek was frozen in shock for a moment, and he ran towards Nic. 

''Nic! Did he hit you?'' Derek was frantically trying to find a bullet wound. But it was hard with all the other blood. Most of it was on Nic's legs. Probably from the cutting of the scales. 

Nic just put her hand on his face and looked at Derek with a look full of love. She kissed him softly and resting her forehead against his. 

''You came.'' She whispers.

''Of course, if John hadn't stopped Stiles, he would be here too,'' Derek says softly. Stroking Nic, still checking for a bullet wound. 

''I'm glad he isn't here. I don't want him to see this.'' She says while indicating all the blood and gore around them. 

''And you are fine that I see it?'' Derek asks before lifting her in his arms. He starts to walk towards the stairs. He couldn't hear any other heartbeat and got out of the building rather quickly. He looked down to see if Nic was still conscious. She was looking at him with a tired look. 

''You have seen worse. You have felt worse. Stiles has been tortured too, and he knows how it feels, but they were tearing me apart. You know how that is.'' She says with a trembling lip. Derek just nods before he lays her in the backseat of the Camaro. 

He looks at his cellphone that he left in the car, thirteen missed calls from Stiles. Oh shit. 

When he calls Stiles's number, it hasn't even rung once before Stiles picks up the phone. Derek is already pulling away from the building site and driving as fast as possible. He knows Nic needs water. He is planning on going to the Stilinski house so she can go into the pond. The lakehouse is too far from the road to get her there fast. 

''DEREK! Where the fuck are you? I got a text from fucking PETER that you weren't at the loft when he came for the scouting mission! Do not tell me that you went alone!'' Stiles is whisper yelling into the phone. Derek thinks that he is probably still in school. 

''I've got her Stiles.'' Is the only thing he now says, before giving the phone to Nic, she is still awake, even while looking bone tired. 

''Hey, Gen, I will be home before you know it.'' She says softly into the phone. 

Derek can hear the crack in Stiles's voice when he responds. 

''Nic, did Derek found you? Are you both okay?'' 

''We are okay, Derek just told me that we are driving to the Stilinski household, so when school is done, I will be there. Do not rush; come after school. I - I'm not ready for you to see me yet, do you understand, Gen?'' Nic says softly, Derek can smell the tears, and her voice is full of emotion. He reaches his right hand back, and she clasps her hand around it. 

''I - I want to see you as soon as possible, Nic,'' Stiles says, clearly holding back his own tears. 

''I understand, and you will, but give a few hours before you come storming in with your sarcasm and jokes.'' Nic tries to joke. She grips Derek's hand tighter, and he knows she is now crying. He thinks it is from the pain, and he tries to take some of her pain and flinches when he feels it. She is in agony. 

She relaxes a little into the seat. 

''I'm going to sleep now for a couple of hours, Gen. I will see you when you are finished with school. I'm sorry I missed your first day.'' She mumbles, already nodding off a little. 

''That's alright, Nic, sleep well.'' When Nic is sleeping, he can hear that Stiles is still on the phone. He can't reach the phone while driving, so he just leaves it there. 

After five minutes, he can hear Stiles whisper. 

''Thank you, Derek. I will have words with you when I'm home. But thank you.'' Stiles has already disconnected the call before Derek could respond. He winces a little. He knows he will get chewed out later. But when he looks back at Nic, he knows it was worth it. 

* * *

Stiles runs out of the school as soon as the last bell rings. He is already fumbling with his keys when Jackson hauls him over to the Porsche. 

''DUDE! What the -''

''The Porsche is faster, Stilinski. Cora is driving the jeep.'' Jackson says while pulling the keys from Stiles's grasp before tossing them to Cora. 

Stiles is then manhandled into the Porsche. He is secretly glad that Jackson is taking him home faster. He would just transport himself home, but it would look suspicious if he disappears and his jeep is still standing on school grounds. 

He just got one text from Derek, and that was when they got back home. After that, Derek didn't respond. That was three hours ago. He is bouncing his leg and anxious to get back to see Nic with his own eyes. 

He had already called his dad to tell him the good news that she had been found. John was almost as relieved as Stiles. 

Ten minutes later, he jumps from the Porsche to race to the back yard. It is the most likely place to be now for Nic. 

He holds back a sob when he finally sees her. Derek is with her in the pond. And it looks like he is holding her up. She is grimacing but awake. 

Stiles jumps into the pond and swims the small distance to hold her, to touch her, to do something to help her. 

His eyes are already glowing green when he reached her. Derek looks a little scared but keeps standing with Nic in his arms. 

''Gen.'' Nic says gently. Stiles looks her in the eyes and just rest his forehead against her for a moment before scanning her injuries. He feels the bile rise in his throat when he feels and sees what they have done to her. 

He swallows it down before getting to work and healing her as much as possible. The scales need to grow back by themselves. The bruises and gashes she has, are healed in an instant. He didn't understand why she hadn't started healing already, but then he sees the gunshot wound just above her hip. It hasn't punctured anything but the bullet is still inside. 

''Why didn't you got the bullet wound out yet?'' He asks softly. 

''She wouldn't let me touch it,'' Derek responds. The whole pack is now in the back yard. Watching how Nic is being healed. Nic still looks like she is tired and just wants to sleep. 

''It hurts,'' She mumbles softly. 

''I know, babe, Derek is going to take your pain, and I will get the bullet out and heal you, okay?'' Stiles says while glaring at the pack that they need to go somewhere else. Jackson and Lydia hover a little before going inside with the rest. 

Martinique nods and gets a tighter grip on Derek. Stiles can see the raised black veins on Derek's arms, and he grabs hold of his magic to pull the bullet out of Martinique. She whines a little before relaxing when the bullet is finally out of her. 

Stiles then put his hand on the bullet wound to heal it. When he removes his hand, he feels a little dizzy, but he almost can't see the scar that is left, and the careful smile Nic is giving him is worth it. 

She releases Derek and sinks back into the water, just for a moment to feel the water coursing around and through her. When she opens her eyes, they are glowing, and Stiles knows she will heal now. He swam to the shore and hoisted himself up. 

''Derek, we need dry clothes.'' He says in a clipped tone. Derek knows he will get screamed at, but he softly kisses Nic on her forehead before getting out of the water after Stiles. 

Nic stops Stiles before he could get inside. 

''Gen, don't be too hard on him. You would have done the same.''

Stiles bristles. 

''I wouldn't -'' When he sees the glare he is receiving from Nic, he deflates. He would have done the exact same thing if he could have. He sighs and puts his hands in his hair. 

''I'm really glad your back Nic. I was so worried.'' He says while looking at her. She grabs his hands and places a kiss on his knuckles. 

''Me too, Gen. I was scared. Terrified even that I wouldn't get back. But I'm here, and I will do anything to stay with Derek and you.'' She says without question. He nods and walks inside.

He finds Derek inside his bedroom. When he closes the door and places a silence spell, he sees Derek stiffen. Good. 

''You can't just take off like that.'' Stiles begins calmly. He turns to look at Derek, and Derek stares back at him. 

''I know, but I'm not sorry.'' He responds and crosses his arms. Oh, that shouldn't be so hot. FOCUS STILES!

''I thought something had happened when you didn't pick up your fucking phone. You have those for a-. Why are you smiling?'' Stiles started yelling but stopped when he saw the smile that graces Derek's lips. 

''No reason, no reason at all, keep going,'' Derek says, and the asshole is smirking now. 

''DEREK!'' Stiles yells. He is going to punch the asshole if he is going to smile one more time. Stiles even can see the cute bunny tee- FOCUS STILES!

''You could have died!''

''I know.'' 

''You're still smiling! Asshat! Why are you smiling! I'm trying to get mad at you because it was fucking irresponsible what you did! What if you got captured too? Did you even think about that?''

''Yes, I did, and I thought that it was worth it if I could get Nic back.'' 

Stiles completely deflates. His anger is now gone. He doesn't have any argument at the moment. 

''I can't lose you, Der. I need you. The pack needs you. Nic needs you. We all need you. Please, please, please don't do anything like that again.'' Stiles begs, and his resolve to not cry is breaking. He was already fucking worried about Nic, but Stiles had almost blown up the chemistry lab when Derek didn't answer his phone. Stiles hangs his head down. 

He feels Derek's arms around him, and he just melts in the embrace. 

''I am sorry that you were worried about me. I had hoped that you wouldn't found out until I got Nic.'' Stiles just nods his head against Derek's shoulder. Not ready to talk just yet. 

''Do you want to know why I was smiling just now?'' Derek says, and yes, Stiles is a curious fucker. Of course, he wants to know. He nods again while bringing his arms around Derek's waist. 

''I was smiling because you looked cute while you were angry, and I'm glad that Nic has you and that I have you,'' Derek says softly against Stiles's hair. Stiles blushes from head to toe. He feels warm all over. 

''If you think I look cute when I'm angry, then you should see me when I'm furious. I would be fucking gorgeous.'' Stiles mumbles, hiding his smile in Derek's henley. He hears Derek snort, and Stiles starts to laugh. They get out of their wet clothes and get some clothes for Nic. A henley from Derek, and sweatpants from Stiles. Derek picked them because of the mixed smells. 

Nic is still weak, and Derek carries her in bride style into the living room, where a full-blown puppy pile is taking place. Derek, Stiles, and Nic are in the middle. All the teens are doing their homework, and when the Sheriff comes home, he does a double-take into the living room before spotting Nic, who is melded against Stiles and Derek. 

Nic makes grabby hands at John, and Derek helps her up so she can hug the man. If there are a couple of tears from the Sheriff, nobody comments on it. 

''Nic, what has happened since you were taken?'' Lydia begins after dinner. They had ordered Chinese. 

Everybody stiffens a little but is too curious not to listen or to say something about it. Martinique looks a Lydia and seems glad that someone asked. 

''I was out for a couple of hours when I woke up they had dumped me in a water tank with some kind of special water. I couldn't transform back into my human form.'' She says, and she rubs her shoulders against Derek. 

''When I woke, they started taunting me about how much money they would make from my scales, about how witches could use them for potions, but mostly how the hunter community could use the scales for bulletproof vests. They weakened me with small wounds until I couldn't heal properly anymore. That's when they started cutting into my fin.'' Nic says. Stiles can see her lip wobble, but she refuses to cry in front of anyone. Stiles puts his arm around her shoulder, and she leans into him. 

''I don't know how many they got. I was in so much pain that I blacked out a couple of times. And the next thing I know is that Derek is walking in and saves me from those assholes.'' She finishes quickly. She kisses Derek's cheek, and he smiles softly. 

''Well, I'm glad your back Nic, and that you are healing. Now, are you all going to stay here? Because it is a school night tomorrow and I don't want any angry parents calling the Sherrif irresponsible.'' John says with a smirk aimed at the teens. In the end, everybody is leaving, except for Cora, Isaac, and Derek. 

They are huddled close into a smaller puppy pile with a lot of blankets and cushions. Nic was asleep within minutes when she was lying down. 

Derek and Stiles both stay up for most of the night, watching her sleep. 

''And you called me a creeper wolf how many times?'' Derek jokes when Stiles is brushing the hair out of Nic's face for the tenth time. 

''Shut up, Sourwolf.'' Stiles says with no heath behind it. Derek smiles softly before finally, they both drift off. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations, magic, and insight into the Fairy story! 
> 
> Oh, and smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end!

It took a week before Nic was back at her strength and could walk, transport, and annoy everyone around her again. In that week, she couldn't spend her energy at all, so after that week ended, she claimed a training day on Sunday. Of all the days, it had to be Sunday. Stiles wasn't really complaining, but it would have been nice to just wake up at noon in the arms of your girl and boyfriend. But no, he had to wake up at eight because Nic was literally bouncing on the bed. He groaned when he felt the bed bounce.

''Make it stop, Der.'' He whined pathetically. 

He could hear Derek shaking from laughter before the man made an 'oomph' noise. When Stiles extracted his head from beneath his pillow, he saw that Nic had thrown herself on Derek and was now straddling his hips and kissing him passionately. Little Stiles was getting interested, and Stiles could see that Derek was getting into it too. But before any of them could do something about it, Nic bounded off the bed declared that she was going for a swim in the lake and that they should meet her in about an hour at the lake house. She was gone before everything settled in Stiles's sleep horny mind. 

''Tease!'' Stiles yelled after her, and he heard her cackle while she ran towards the nearest water source. 

''She really needs to burn off energy. She is worse than you on coffee.'' Derek grumbled before getting up from the bed and putting on some clothes. Stiles may or may not have made an indignant noise now his views were gone. Derek chuckled and pulled him up. Stiles, the little shit he was, went limp as a noodle just to fuck with Derek. 

''Stiles,'' Came the inpatient huff of Derek before he flopped Stiles back on the bed. Stiles almost bounced off the bed.

''Derr! It's Sunday. I had a tough week. You had a tough week. Everybody had a tough week. We deserve to sleep.'' Stiles declared while lying in an ungraceful heap on the bed and swinging his arms around. 

''Get up, and you know that Nic is going to make it up to you tonight. I heard she is going to make dessert. Something like chocolate, caramel, biscuit cake?'' Derek said, sounding indifferent, but Stiles knew better. That bastard.

''I'm up! I'm up! That cake is mine! It's amazing. Derek, it's like an orgasm in your mouth good! Dad only gets one bite because otherwise, his heart will stop. It's heart-stopping good, Der!'' Stiles exclaimed while clambering out of bed and moaning with the thought of that cake. Before he knew it, he's pressed against his wall and pinned by Derek. 

''You really should stop that mouth of yours sometimes.'' He whispers in his ear, and Stiles's breath stops for a moment. 

''Maybe you should make me,'' Stiles says softly while pushing his ass against Derek's hips. Stiles is ready to go, completely ready to- fuck. Where did he go?

''Derek?'' Stiles looks around the room and sees Derek shrugging on his shirt. 

''We need to go, now your up. We can be there sooner, maybe swim a little with Nic,'' Derek says while smirking at Stiles's dumbfounded expression. 

''You two are going to be the death of me!'' Stiles yells after Derek when he exits the bedroom. Stiles is contemplating to just go to the bathroom and take care of himself. But he knows that Derek can smell it on him. So he decides that isn't worth the glare, maybe later.

* * *

''Did you do something with the information I gave to you?'' 

''Yes, you were right, she's a mermaid. What we didn't account for was that her mate came to save her, an Alpha werewolf. Now I have lost four men.'' 

''Tut-tut-tut. That is unfortunate. Is she dead? Or?'' 

''She escaped, with the help of that Alpha.'' Came the grumbling response.

''Well, we can't have that. She killed one of my pack. It seems I have to do something for myself then to fix that.'' 

''If you kill her, I will pay you heavily for the tail.'' The other side grunted over the phone. 

''I will remember that. Maybe. It was good doing business with you.'' 

Deucalion hung up the phone and looked around the building they were now squatting in. He still was furious about the fact that a mermaid killed Ennis. Not that he was mad that the man was dead, he was tedious. But that he hadn't killed him himself. He could use the extra power boost. 

He walked back into the living area. Kali was now sitting on the floor, sharpening her claws for what seemed the hundredth time that week alone. 

''Is she dead?'' She grunted. 

''No. She escaped with her Alpha mate.'' 

The snarl he got in return was enough to make a lesser man wet himself. But he was the demon wolf. No one is impressive enough for him. 

''She deserves to die! She killed Ennis!'' Kali snarled with her Alpha eyes on display. 

''I agree, but maybe it is better to get an eye for an eye,'' Deucalion hummed. Kali seemed confused for a moment before smirking. 

''The Alpha mate. How appropriate.'' Kali walked over to a wooden panel on the wall and ran her nails over it. The claw marks that were left were enough indication of how sharp her nails were. 

''When?'' She asked Deucalion. He turned and saw that the twins just had walked in. They were starting school tomorrow so they could watch the pack that had settled in this little town. 

''Soon, after we get enough intel about the rest of the pack. An Alpha is just as strong as the rest of his pack, of course. You need to wait for the right moment.'' Deucalion said while walking to look out of the window. 

Seeing it as dismissive, Kali left the building. She wasn't going to wait. Not when that bitch just cut Ennis's head off. She would find that fish and gut her after she would be forced to watch her mate die. Kali could use the extra strength she was building to go against Deucalion. She started a run towards the loft where the Alpha lived—time to get revenge. 

* * *

Stiles was beat. He groaned when he slipped into the bath that Nic had filled for him. She was still buzzing with energy, so she went for a swim in the lake, and Derek had joined her. But Stiles was sore and tired. He knew he shouldn't have said yes to a training day with two supernatural people. 

He really should not go into the bath this tired. He could feel his eyes slip close after just fifteen minutes. He contemplated if he should come out of it now before he would drown himself. Before he could reach a decision, his wards from the loft were blaring in his head, and he jerked up. 

He knew he had set the wards a little sharp when he had drawn them, but he didn't want a bleeding Derek on the floor, again. He got out of the bath in record time and just was buttoning his pants when Derek and Nic came storming into the bathroom. 

''Rude! I could have been naked!'' Stiles yelped. More because he was startled from the sudden intervention. 

''Like we care.'' Nic snorted.

''Were those the wards? Could they get in?'' Derek asked, concerned. 

''Those were the wards, yes. But unless it's the same asshole that broke through the city wards, they should be stuck now. So let's get check it out, and then we can sleep there.'' Stiles shrugged. 

''I will grab some weapons,'' Nic said, sounding a lot more business-like now. She had a bad feeling and wasn't ready to let her mates out of her sight. 

Within five minutes, they were ready to go. Stiles was considering what the best way was to travel. Before giving in to Nic that they would travel through water. It would save Stiles energy, and he wouldn't give away the advantage they had by revealing his powers. 

He opened his eyes and could hear snarling in the loft. They ran towards the door into the living room before seeing Isaac and Cora snarling at the front door. A very trapped Kali was roaring back at them. 

When they walked into her sight, she got even more vicious. 

''I'm going to kill you! You bitch! You killed Ennis!'' Kali snarled towards Nic. Who wasn't looking disturbed. Only a little twitch in her cheek let Stiles show that she was uncomfortable with the situation and being called out that she killed someone. Further, she was looking stoic and was doing a very good impersonation of Derek next to her. Arms crossed and glaring at the intruder. 

''So you are here for revenge? Sorry to disappoint you, but you are in a very unfortunate position to do anything about it. Certainly, to kill any of us.'' Stiles snarled at her. She had interrupted his bath. He was tired and cranky, she was annoying, I mean, all good reasons to kill someone, right?

''The hunters should have ripped you apart!'' Kali snarled again. Everybody in the room stiffened at that. 

''You send the hunters after Martinique?'' Stiles says in a low voice. The temperature in the room seemed to drop to the freezing point. Stiles was aware that he was causing it. But the cold didn't bother him anyway.

''Deucalion told them about your little mermaid.'' She sneered at Stiles. Not seeing that her breath was getting out in puffs from the temperature drop. 

''If you think those were the last, you are mistaken. I'm here to get revenge for my mate. The one you killed!'' Kali roared at Nic. 

Nic was white, the horror from the hunters fresh in her mind, but she was more frightened about what Stiles was about to do. He looked murderous, and the temperature kept dropping. Martinique was used to low temperatures from the sea, so she wasn't bothered, but even the werewolves started to get goosebumps now. 

Nic walked around Stiles and looked him in the eye. 

''Gen. Gen! Snap out of it.'' She said when she saw the black eyes. They had never turned black before, and she didn't want to know what that meant. 

Stiles blinks two times before focussing on her. His eyes are still black, but she sees that he is getting back to himself. She waves Derek over, ignoring the Alpha at the door for the moment. 

''Der, talk to him. I'm going to take care of our friend.''

''Are you sure?'' Derek asks. He seems to know the answer already and starts talking soothingly to Stiles. 

Nic turns back around and draws the katana that is stripped to her back. 

''You should close your eyes for a moment.'' She says softly to Isaac and Cora. Cora seems stubborn, but Isaac seems glad that he has permission to close his eyes. 

She stalks towards the snarling Alpha and, without doubt, drives the katana into her heart and twists it. Nic holds the katana there, knowing that the Alpha is powerful and it is possible that she could heal from this kind of wound. Kali's claws are in her arm, but it's like she doesn't even feel them. Her grip on the sword doesn't falter. 

She sees the light fading from the red eyes until they are a dull brown. The Alpha has stopped breathing and slumps against the ground. The katana still embedded in her. 

She turns around to see Stiles staring indifferently at the corpse. Before she can say anything, he snaps his fingers, and the body of Kali burns away. Only a black spot remains. 

Stiles turns around without a word and walks towards the bedroom. Nic follows, but Derek is murmuring to Cora and Isaac. He looks back at Nic and nods one time. He knows that she needs to talk to Stiles for a moment before he joins them. 

She walks into Derek's bedroom and is shocked for a moment when Stiles throws himself at her as soon as she is over the threshold. 

''Thank you.'' He whispers. 

''For what?'' 

''For not letting me do what I wanted to do.'' 

''Gen, look at me.'' She says softly while coaxing Stiles's head up. When their eyes lock, she can see the tears forming in them. 

''I know how you still have nightmares about Bill and that other hunter. I know that if you had gone with Derek to save me, you would have killed to help me. Just like you were ready to kill now. You would do anything to save Derek and me. Just like we would do for you,'' She says while wiping some hair from his face. He looks at her like he knows there is going to be more. 

''But, I know how it is going to eat at you. I know this because it eats at me too. I don't want that for you. And I know that we can't prevent it entirely, but this was my fight because they took me. I will do anything for you, Gen, just like Derek would.'' She kisses his forehead softly before hugging him again. 

''I don't know what happened with my magic, the lighting cloud it normally is turned black. It seemed more like a volcano for a moment. Just waiting to erupt.'' Stiles mumbles softly when Derek is walking through the door. 

''We will look into it, Gen, maybe we find some more books at the lakehouse,'' Nic mumbles before kissing Stiles.

* * *

''What the fuck are those?'' Jackson snarled when he walked the perimeter with Derek, Stiles, and Isaac. He turned towards Stiles when his scent suddenly turned afraid and embarrassed. 

''Fuck my life.'' Stiles hissed before running towards the flock of weird purple creatures. Derek, Isaac, and Jackson all screamed for him to stop and ran after him. 

''KING MIECZYSLAW GENIM!!!!!'' The flock bellowed before crowding around Stiles and touching him everywhere they could reach. Stiles was quickly stripped off his shirt, and the flock was working on his zipper. 

Derek could only watch with anger and was growling and swatting at the little flying creatures. 

''Bad wolf!'' A creature said who just got hit by Derek's hand. Before Derek could do anything, he was hanging upside down. 

''Uhm, Stiles?'' Came the questioning voice of Isaac next to him, also upside down. Jackson was growling and sneering at the little creatures, but they were still trying to strip Stiles down. 

''KING MIECZYSLAW GENIM!'' They bellowed again when Stiles was finally out of his pants. All the creatures were now crowding Stiles and hugging a part of Stiles. Why the fuck were they hugging him. 

''Like I told you guys last time. I'm not a king. And could you just hurry up? I really don't like to be standing in the preserve in only my boxers. AND NO! YOU ARE NOT PULLING THOSE OFF TOO! THE LAST TIME WAS BAD ENOUGH!'' Stiles was saying while turning beet red. 

''Stiles... What the fuck is this?'' Derek said carefully, holding it in to just growl the creatures in submission. Not thinking it would work anyway. 

''Uhm. These are fairies?'' Stiles said while not looking towards Derek, Jackson, or Isaac. 

''Is this from the famous fairie story Lydia and Nic won't tell me about?'' Jackson said he had now stopped growling when he heard that it was fairies. 

Stiles only nodded but still wasn't looking at them. 

''Why are they doing this, Stiles? And what did they do last time?'' Derek asked slowly. He didn't know anything about fairies, so he was a little in the dark here. 

He could see that Stiles was still standing still, but his body seemed to start glowing a little. 

''Are you glowing? Do you need to get rid of energy?'' Isaac asked. He sounded a little concerned now. 

''No. It's not- It's the fairies. They are taking some energy from me.'' Stiles mumbled. Still glowing, and now turning a little purple. 

''Stiles.. What is happening?'' Derek tried again. He had stopped struggling. He could feel it wouldn't work. 

Stiles let out a sigh. He turned to look at the three hanging werewolves. His eyes glowing purple. 

''They are attracted to my sweat. That's like some kind of energy source. They need it to survive. The last time- the last time they even tried to get some other.. fluids.. I stopped them just in time. Now they need this-'' Stiles indicated with his hand towards his body where all the fairies were hugging Stiles. ''To survive. Otherwise, I wouldn't agree with it. But I couldn't let them die!'' He said while flailing. 

''Stiles, your turning purple.'' Derek deadpanned. 

''I know sourwolf! I know! It will fade as soon as they let go.'' Stiles grumbled. Before turning towards the creatures that were all over him.

''Finished yet?'' 

''KING MIECZYSLAW GENIM! You are the best! We will see you in another three moons!'' The creatures said before popping out of existence. The wolves fell down to the ground. Now only an almost naked Stiles was standing there who was cursing up a storm. 

''They took my clothes! Again!'' He fumed. He threw up his arms and looked towards the wolves. 

''Not a word!'' He hissed. 

That did it for the wolves, who all doubled over in laughing fits. Jackson rolled on the ground, and Isaac was gasping for air. 

Derek composed himself the fastest when he saw the glare he was receiving. 

''King?'' He said before starting to laugh again. 

Stiles only flipped him off and transported himself to the lakehouse. When he walked in, he saw Bailey and Nic sitting in the living room. Nic took one look at him before doubling over in laughter. 

''Again?'' She said between laughs. 

''Fuck you!'' He sing songed before locking himself in the bedroom. 

* * *

The weeks go past rather quickly. Stiles didn't like it. He just can't get a break. He knows the other three Alphas are still in Beacon Hills. And the thing that got past his wards, and the ominous threat from Kali that hunters are on Nic's tail. Literally. 

At school, everything seems normal. Only two Alphas, the twins, have joined the classes. He glares at them every time he sees them, together with the rest of the pack. But they don't seem to mind. When one of them starts to flirt with Danny, Jackson almost wolfed out. But Stiles and Lydia calmed him down enough, so no bloodshed, yet.

He also gets a freaky, dark feeling from his English teacher, but every time he wants to say something about it, it's like it slips from his mind. Very frustrating, but he doesn't even know what he wants to talk about. So he ignores it for most of the time. 

He's also very distracted. His mind is going to Derek and Nic almost every spare moment of the day. They are now working together to rebuild the Hale house, and Stiles is buzzing with energy to go take a look, but they steer him away from it every time they are together. 

He is startled out of his thoughts when he hears a loud thump against the window. He's in English now and looks at the window. A black crow is splattered against it. Pretty gruesome, but he has seen worse in the summer. A lot of his classmates are laughing from the first shock.

Before anyone can say anything, a new thump is heard. When Stiles looks further into the sky, he can see a flock of birds descending towards their school. 

''Fuck, fuck, fuck! Lyds, cover for me, distract everyone, like, right now please!'' He hisses towards the strawberry blonde. She nods stiffly and wide-eyed when she sees the flock. Then she starts to scream. Everyone starts to look at her. It's Stiles cue to do something. 

He quickly throws up a protective ward against the windows. The windows will not break; the windows will not break; the windows will not break! He chants in his head. While he's doing that, he doesn't see that the teacher, Ms. Blake, is now watching him from across the room. 

The flock reaches the windows, and they all bounce off it. The windows are splattered with blood. But nobody is getting hurt inside. It stops after a minute. Which, according to Stiles, seemed like a lifetime. 

He sways a little. Not understanding how his magic is depleting so much so fast. He should have a lot more than this. But he can feel the fatigue from just a couple of simple spells. Like something is siphoning his magic. 

He shakes his head to clear it from the fuzziness. But it doesn't help. He stumbles, but Erica catches him and helps him up. 

''You okay, batman?'' She askes. Looking worried and not letting him go. 

''Yeah, just fine. But maybe you should call Der and Nic. 'cause I think I'm gonna pass out now. Yeah.'' Stiles mumbles before crashing into Erica's arms. 

* * *

He groans when he wakes up. His first thoughts are that he just blacked out in English class. Fuck, that's embarrassing. He groans again, thinking about the embarrassment. He can hear a soft chuckle next to him. He opens his eyes to see Nic next to him, combing his hair a little. He is at the lake house. 

''Hey babe, you okay?'' She asks before kissing him on the head. 

''I can't show my face at school tomorrow, but further, I'm fine.'' He grumbles, shuffling a little closer towards Nic. 

''I don't know, when Derek and I stormed in to demand were our boyfriend was, it turned some heads in appreciation. So I guess we need to say sorry that there definitely will be rumors about you.'' She says with a laugh. 

Stiles groans again before burying his face in her neck and placing a couple of kisses. 

''I would understand the appreciation. You two are gorgeous. They probably don't know how the hell I tricked you both.'' He mumbles in her neck, still kissing his way up and down. He can feel Martinique shiver beneath him. He knows how much she loves kisses on her neck. Nic flips them and is now straddling Stiles before kissing him deeply. 

''I think somebody literally said, 'if they made a porno with the three off them, I would spank to it every day.' So you are included in our hotness.'' She whispers against his lips. Stiles only snorts, still unconvinced about his own hotness. 

''I see you don't trust my judgment. Derek, could you join us, please?'' Nic says without raising her voice. About ten seconds later, Derek walks in. 

''This is unfair, you are teaming up on me.'' He squeaks out before being shushed when Derek kisses him. 

The next day when he goes to school, he is still a little dizzy from the night before. Two hot people that did everything they could to make him a trembling mess without having sex was just cruel. Danny walks up to him as soon as he has seen him and just gawks. 

''Miguel? DUDE! You told me he was your cousin!'' Danny squawks indignantly. Stiles starts to laugh awkwardly. 

''Well, I couldn't exactly tell you, hé Derek Hale is accused of murder, but he's totally innocent, and my dad can't find out I'm hiding him in my bedroom. That would have been weird, Danny.'' Stiles rambles while he rubs his neck. 

''Dude! So not the point. The point is that you are in a threesome with a freaking hot dude and a hot chick! They almost ripped the school apart yesterday looking for you when they heard that you blacked out.'' Danny says. Stiles just thumps his head against the locker. 

''Fuck my life. Were they embarrassing? They were, weren't they? There is a reason I don't want them at school.'' He grumbles. He starts to walk with Danny to his next class, ignoring the looks he can feel from everyone. 

''You really don't get it, do you? You are like the most admired person in the school now. Everybody wants to do you or be you. You probably have some wicked sex with them, don't you?'' 

Stiles stumbles on air. Not expecting that.

''You are really overreacting. Are you trying to let me introduce you to Derek? Because sorry dude, he's mine.'' Stiles says, with irritation in his voice. He feels possessive suddenly. Derek and Nic are his. 

''Nope, because it was clear nobody has any chance against you and that blue-eyed chick. It was clear that they both are completely gone on you.'' 

Stiles can feel his cheek heat up. It's nice to feel like this that Derek and Nic both want him. It's really a shame that they don't want to have actual sex until he's eighteen, just six months to wait. 

The whole day people come to him, either to congratulate him, to ask him out, or to just bluntly ask if he's paying Derek and Nic. With lunch, he already has had enough and is ready to snap at anyone that dares to ask him if Derek and Nic are looking for a foursome. 

Stiles is angrily eating his lunch when two shadows fall over the table. He looks up and sees Derek and Nic. Both are smiling at him. Stiles looks back at Lydia, who is definitely not looking at him with a somewhat guilty look. 

''Hey babe, we just wanted to remind you for dinner tonight. Your dad is bugging me about the dish I made last Sunday, so we need to go to the store before. We just wanted to give you a heads up that we are going to pick you up after practice so we can all go together.'' Nic says sweetly before dropping a kiss on his lips. He stares dumbly for a moment, not catching on to what they are doing. 

''I just wanted to check on you if you're feeling okay today,'' Derek says while smiling and also kissing him. 

''What are you two doing?'' He mumbles. He wasn't prepared for an intervention today. Their relationship wasn't a secret for anyone they knew, but he hadn't made it known to the rest of the world. 

''Just making sure that everybody knows that you're ours,'' Nic says while winking. She then grabs Derek's hand, and they walk away after saying goodbye. 

Stiles wanted to turn back to his food, but he could see every eye on him when he looked around. He just shrugged and began to eat and talk to Lydia. 

''I'm going to get you back for this.'' He hisses with no heat behind it. 

''You could do that, but I know you loved it.'' She smoothly says back while swinging her hair over her shoulder. 

He sighs, and the pack starts to laugh at him.

''I hate you all.'' He grumbles. 

''No, you don't.'' Erica sings songs. 

Stiles can't help the smile on his face.

''No, I don't.'' 

* * *

''Do you have any news on the pack?'' Deucalion asks the twins that are hovering in the door. 

''Yes. The mermaid is not only mated to Derek Hale. She's also mated to some kid in our school.'' One of the twins responds. 

Deucalion raises his eyebrow. 

''That's interesting. He should be some kind of supernatural, too then. He can't be just human, with two powerful mates.'' Deucalion muses. 

''How does he smell?'' 

''Like apples, and electricity, and sometimes like fire.'' The twins respond. 

''Electricity, and fire. That sounds like a magic-user. I need to see him to check which kind. This could be very interesting. Did one of you heard something from Kali?'' He asks calmly. 

''No, she never lets us know what she's doing. And he has lacrosse training tonight.'' 

''Let's give him a visit then.'' Deucalion sneers. 

* * *

Stiles is running, ducking, jumping, and scoring like he never had during lacrosse practice. It maybe helps that half the team are werewolves that are his pack, and help him take everybody out in front of him. But he still thinks it's also his own reflexes and better stamina. 

And a little that Derek and Nic are in the stands clapping and cheering for him. For him, Stiles Stilinski, teenage spazz with word vomit every five minutes. But they don't care, they love him, and he loves them. He scores another goal and cheers with his arms in the air. 

''Amazing Bilinski! How did you become so good? Are you on steroids? Because if that's the case, I won't snitch if you give the rest of the team that stuff too.'' Coach Finstock says, sounding completely serious. 

''Uhm, no coach, I'm not?'' He says awkwardly. How could he explain that he trained the whole summer with his mermaid girlfriend and running for his life? Better keep that to himself. The coach claps him on the shoulder before beginning to yell at Greenberg because, of course, Greenberg. 

When Stiles walks back to the benches to have a drink, the lights suddenly turn off. Stiles immediately is on alert. It's so similar to the game where he was kidnapped that he can feel the panic rise in himself. 

Flashes of Gerard and the other hunters are behind his eyes. Flashes of flames and two screaming men are in his head. He starts to breathe heavily and is not aware of what is happening around him before he feels an injection in his neck, and everything goes dark. 

Derek and Nic sprung up as soon as the lights went out. They saw Stiles last in the middle of the field. When the lights went out, everybody started running around, searching for safety. Derek can hear Stiles starting panic attack and runs as fast as he can towards where Stiles should be before the panic attack stops suddenly, and Stiles's sounds and smell just vanish.

Derek can't use his eyes to locate him because everybody would see the red eyes. He can feel Nic next to him, and he grabs her hand. Not to lose her, and for his own benefit. 

They are now in the middle of the field, but Derek can't smell Stiles. How is it that he can't smell him? 

''Jackson, Scott, Isaac. Do you smell Stiles?'' He barks. Loud enough that the wolves will hear him, but soft enough that the humans won't. 

There is a chorus of no's from all over the field. Martinique is now almost squashing his hand. It's painful, but he doesn't mind. It's all he has at the moment, so he won't freak out or wolf out. When Derek turns around, he can see Nic's glowing blue eyes. 

''I can't see his aura, Derek. Gen's is so bright; it would light the freaking block. He isn't here anymore. Someone took him. Someone took Gen.'' Nic hisses. Downright furious that somebody dares to take him. 

Derek's wolf is trying to break loose, but he tries to breathe through it. He feels his claws coming out, and he knows that he is going to lose it. 

''Derek. Derek! Look at me.'' Nic demands, and he struggles to make eye contact with her. 

''We're going to find him, you and me. Deal?'' She pleads while holding his face in her hands. 

''Deal,'' He growls out before letting the change take him. He knows it's not the regular beta shift that is going to come out. This, this is his Hale shift. The Alpha shift into a full wolf. He can hear Cora gasp nearby; she clearly remembers mom doing the same. 

He lands on four legs and looks into Nic's eyes. She nods and takes the glamor of her weapons. Then, then he starts to run. 

* * *

Nic shouldn't be surprised that Derek can turn into a full wolf. Nor should she be surprised that he is freakishly fast. Luckily he runs over the road and not into the woods. So when she sees a motorcycle. She takes it. If she followed him on foot, she would lose him within minutes.

She is following him as fast as she can; she can feel Derek holding back for a moment when she is getting on the motorcycle, but when she's on it, he takes off again. 

They run and ride. Nic doesn't even know if Derek knows where he's going and how he will find Stiles. On the field, it was clear that nobody could smell or hear him anymore. 

When Derek is finally slowing down after half an hour, Nic quickly looks around to scan the neighborhood. It's an old part of the city, clear from houses, only office buildings no longer in use. 

''Where is he, Lassie?'' She asks softly. The growl she receives is worth it. 

They are walking towards one of the buildings. Nic can't hear or smell anyone. But her mermaid sense of smell isn't the same as that of wolves. Her hearing is a lot better than humans, but still not the same as werewolves. 

''Der, where are we going?'' Nic whispers when Derek ducks through an open door.

He doesn't respond and just trots on. Nic huffs but follows. Too worried about Stiles to do anything other than following, hoping to find him fast. 

''Well, well, well, we have company.'' Nic hears a British voice say. 

''Come out, sweetheart. Your boy toy is waiting for you.'' 

Martinique feels her eyes starting to glow, and she snarls when she turns the corner. Derek is right next to her, also snarling at the sight. 

Stiles is bound to a chair and looking a little dazed. His mouth is ducked taped. He looks stoned for a moment before his eyes close and his head lols forward. 

''Ah, finally, he's asleep. That mouth of his drove me crazy, but you two know all about that, don't you.'' The Alpha of alphas says. 

Nic is feeling livid. How dare that bastard take Stiles, take her and Derek's mate. She is ready for an attack, but a soft growl from Derek stops her. She looks confused for a moment before listening and staying put. 

''What do you want from him?'' Nic snarls. 

''First, nothing, but after I found out he has magic, everything,'' Deucalion says while inspecting his claws. 

''So what if he has magic? That's nothing special,'' Nic says, knowing she needs to make sure her heartbeat is steady enough. 

''Isn't it? My knowledge may be rusty, but as far as I know, a mage is pretty special.'' Deucalion casually says. 

''Well, I'm a mermaid. Those are almost extinct. Plus, I killed two of your Alphas. Doesn't that count for something?'' Nic snaps back. 

''You killed Kali?'' Deucalion snarls. 

''Is that what that bitch her name was?'' Nic snaps back. She was trying to distract the bastard from Stiles. 

''You will die for that, I needed her power, but first I want to make sure that the mage can see that his mates are dead. It will make him more compliant.'' 

Martinique sneers and takes off her katana that's strapped on her back. Derek is also ready to pounce. The twins are in a corner across the room, looking unsure towards the whole display. Afraid of Deucalion, but not sure if they should be more afraid of the wolf and mermaid whose mate is threatened. 

Nobody saw Stiles waking up again, and nobody thought of him as the biggest threat. Only Nic and Derek knew what he could do if he wanted. But he wasn't at his full capacity, not that that bothered him. 

When Stiles woke up and saw the demon wolf in front of him, ready for an attack on Nic and Derek, Stiles lost it. He could feel his eyes starting to glow, and the ropes around his legs, torso, and arms started to smoke. He closed his eyes for a moment before he felt the licking of flames. He really hoped that Derek wouldn't see it. He knew Derek wouldn't take well to see someone he loves to go up in flames for a moment, even if the flames aren't hurting him. 

It only took a couple of seconds before the ropes snapped. Deucalion hadn't attacked yet, luckily. He took off the duck tape on his mouth and couldn't help the snark that got out. 

''Dude, if you try to kill me one more time, I'm going to think you don't like me.'' 

Deucalion whips around, but Stiles is ready. He already has immobilized the twins in the corner. He's just waiting for the attack from the demon wolf. The smirk Stiles feels on his lips is terrifying. And he knows it. He probably shouldn't take so much satisfaction from the shocked look he gets from Deucalion, but he is too far gone. The only thought in his mind is; _mates must protect mates._

When Deucalion takes one step in his direction, he pushes his magic out and breaks Deucalion's legs with just a flick of his wrist. The Alpha started to heal directly, so Stiles retaliates and breaks his spine. Even someone like Deucalion needs a moment to come back from that. 

Stiles walks calmly towards the demon wolf and holds him down with his magic. The wolf is now on his back and snarling, but he can't move his arms and legs. Stiles sees Nic and Derek in the room's entry, at least, he thinks it's Derek, there is a big black wolf with red eyes, freaking awesome that Derek can turn full wolf! FOCUS STILES!

They are standing rooted to the spot, clearly not expecting that Stiles would save himself. He shakes his head. They really should know better now. 

Stiles kneels next to Deucalion and lets his eyes glow red. 

''You don't deserve to live, but you don't deserve to die either, to have peace after everything you did. So I'm going to strip you from what you don't deserve, your wolf.'' Stiles snarls. 

He now can sense the fear that's rolling off Deucalion. 

''That's impossible! Nobody can take away my wolf! I was born with it!'' Deucalion tries. He fails to keep his voice steady, and Stiles feels a sick satisfaction within him. 

''I can, and I will. I must say, I hate it that people keep underestimating me.'' Stiles says softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. He then places his left hand on Deucalion's head and his right hand on his heart. 

He closes his eyes and pushes his magic out until he can feel Deucalion's wolf. He hasn't done anything like it before, and he wasn't even sure when he made the threat if he could follow through, but he knows it immediately when he gets a hold of the wolf in Deucalion's mind. He then pulls as hard as he can. He can feel that he has the wolf at his scruff when he pulls it out of Deucalion. He can hear Deucalion gasp from the pain, the pain of something essential being ripped out of you. Deucalion went limb from the pain when he blacked out. 

When Stiles opens his eyes, he sees a red-eyed, dark grey wolf, it's a big one, but it's cowering away from Stiles. It's afraid of him, and Stiles relishes in it. Stiles releases its scruff, and the wolf disappears in the wind. Like it was merely smoke. 

Stiles looks back at Deucalion, and the former wolf is out for count. 

He turns around and spots the twin Alphas. He walks towards them and can hear Derek and Nic unfreeze and walk behind them. 

''Stiles-''

''Gen-'' 

They both start but stop when Stiles simply raises his hand to silence them. 

When Stiles is in front of the twins, he looks them up and down. They squirm under his gaze. But Stiles ignores it. 

''You two are not bad, just not Alpha material. Did you even want to be in his pack?'' Stiles asks while indicating towards Deucalion.

''No! We never wanted to be part of it, but he threatened us when he saw us merging. He wanted that power.'' One of the twins, Ethan? Says.

Stiles hummed. He is exhausted. The magic he just performed took a lot out of him. He really needs some sleep. But first, he needs to deal with this. 

''Do you want to be Alphas?'' 

''No, we just wanted to be betas.'' The other twin responds. 

''If I take the Alpa out of you, will you do anything to get revenge?'' 

''No.'' Came the responses from both of them. 

Stiles nods and turns back to look at Derek and Nic. He is startled for a moment when he takes in Derek's naked form.

''Dude! You're naked. You know you put everyone to shame, right?'' Stiles rambles when he sees Derek naked as the day he was born. His clothes probably didn't shift with him in wolf form. Good to know. 

''Stiles, really not the time.'' Derek hisses. 

''Right, I'm going to take the Alpha spark from these two-'' Stiles waves his hand in the general direction of the twins. ''- but I need to put them somewhere, and because you're the only Alpha in the near distance, I'm going to give the spark to you. What I did to Deucalion was something else, his spark died with his wolf, but the twins are going to keep their wolves. Are you okay with that?'' 

Derek looks shocked for a moment. Does he want more power? He really doesn't know if he can control it, but he nods his consent, and Stiles is already turning back around. 

''Okay, after I'm done, I'm going to collapse, just a heads up,'' Stiles says quickly before he puts his hands on both the twin's heads. 

Nic and Derek try to protest, but they see Stiles's hands glowing red. The twins seem to be in pain but are quiet. Stiles removes his hands carefully; the red tinge clings on his hands. He turns and walks towards Derek. His eyes are closed until he is in front of Derek, he opens his eyes, and they are entirely red. 

Stiles places his hands on Derek's chest and pushes his magic into Derek. When the red is gone from his eyes, he closes his eyes again and starts to fall. But Nic quickly catches him and lowers him to the floor. Derek doubles over in pain and gasps for breath.

He felt like he was ripped open, then everything was pulled out before all was pushed back in with extras. He can't hear, see, smell, feel anything for a moment until everything rushes back in. 

He gasps for breath and sees Nic in front of him, frantic calling his name. He feels empowered, invincible. He grabs her face before kissing her roughly. He can only think about claiming his mates, and his female mate is now in front of him. 

_Bitefuckclaimbitefuckclaim_

It's like a chant in his head. He is roughly pushed back and blinks. He starts to growl until he is cuffed on his head. What the fuck?

''You can do all that later when we are home! First, we need to get out of here and get Gen to bed!'' Nic yells in his face, but there is a hint of amusement in her voice. 

He apparently had said all those things out loud. He should feel embarrassed but really isn't. His mate said he could do it tonight! But first, he needs to make sure his mates are safe. He wants to pick up Stiles. Beautiful Stiles, he smells exhausted, but Nic slaps his hands away. 

''Der, I know you want to help, but you are very naked at the moment and very distracted by the power boost-'' Nic says while looking down at his very prominent member. Again Derek doesn't feel any embarrassment. And even preens a little when he smells the arousal from his female mate. ''-I think I can better transport us back through water. We can go to the lake house. I will call John when we are there. Then Stiles can sleep and rest. You two-'' She points to the two betas that now have blue eyes. ''-is there a tub or shower or something here?'' They both nod and tell them where the bathroom is. 

''Great! We will be on our way then. Do you need any help with that?'' Nic asks before pointing at the unconscious Deucalion. 

They both snarl but decline the offer. Nic picks up Stiles and Derek trails behind them. Growling a little before Nic glares at him. 

Nic quickly transports them back to the lake house and starts to cry as soon as they are in the lake. Derek hugs her close with Stiles in between them. It was an emotional evening, but they are extremely glad it is over now. The Alphas are gone, and Stiles is safe again. 

Nic kisses Stiles on the lips and gives him some energy. He opens his eyes and sees the lakehouse, and gives a relieved sigh. 

''Can I have another vacation now?'' He croaks.

Nic and Derek only shuffle closer to give him some kind of comfort, and they get inside. Nic calls the sheriff to tell him that Stiles is safe and with them at the lakehouse. Scott already called John to inform him that Stiles had gone missing, but he had trust in Derek and Nic to find him and was relieved to know they had. 

''We will see you tomorrow, John,'' Nic says. 

''Yes, I wanted to ask you if you could help me with a case. I think it has something to do with the supernatural because Lydia found the crime scene.''

''Lydia? Is she okay?'' 

''Yes, she is. But her Banshee powers let her find the body.''

''Body? So it's a murder?'' 

That got the attention of Derek and Stiles. Stiles is still exhausted but tries to grab the phone to talk to his dad, but Nic keeps it out of his reach. 

''We will see you tomorrow, John. Stiles needs his rest, and the thing that happened with Derek needs to be taken care of.'' 

They can hear the sheriff chuckle, and they hang up. 

''What was that over a body? And what is the thing that needs to be taken care of with Derek?'' Stiles asks, a little confused. 

''Tomorrow we will go to your father's and talk about the body. The thing with Derek, well..'' Nic trails off and looks at the older man. He is still naked and barely holding himself back from caveman type behavior to claim his mates. 

Stiles looks at Derek and sucks in a breath. Derek is assaulted with the smell of arousal from both his mates, and it's too much. 

He claims Stiles's lips and kisses him passionately. Stiles moans in his mouth before Derek switches to Nic. When they come up for air, Derek has enough capacity to talk for a moment. 

''The extra powers I got make sure I want to claim my mates. That means, give them the mating bite and fuck them.'' He says with a rough voice.

''Oh fuck, Der, that sounds hot,'' Stiles whispers, but Derek can tell that Stiles is still exhausted. So fucking him isn't going to work tonight. 

''You're still exhausted, Stiles. I can't do that to you tonight.'' Derek grudgingly admits. He really wants to, but it's Stiles's first time. He wants to make that memorable for Stiles. 

Stiles gives an indignant noise but has to admit that he isn't up to anything at the moment. 

''Can you wait until morning? Or is that not going to work?'' Nic asks carefully. 

Derek looks at her and has to grab the wall to hold himself back before he throws himself at Nic. They didn't have sex yet, but he knows that he can't wait until morning. He needs to claim his mates.

''I can wait until morning for Stiles, but not for the both of you.'' He rasps out. He is millimeters away from losing control. 

''I can totally watch and wait for the morning, oh my god, it's like live porn. Please do!'' Stiles mumbles, already feeling his dick getting hard. 

''Oh fuck. Der, take me to bed.'' Nic says, her pupils blown wide from lust.

Derek doesn't need to be told twice and lifts Nic effortlessly over his shoulder, and almost runs to the bedroom. Stiles trailing behind. 

Derek throws Nic on the bed, and she bounces a little before Derek is on her, kissing her hard. The bed is huge, so Stiles clambers on the other side of the bed, already undressed and lying on top of the covers. He is watching them while biting his bottom lip and stroking himself. Derek groans at the sight and can't wait till morning to have him too. 

Nic still has way too many clothes on. Derek grabs her shirt, and the seams tear away from her body, Nic gasps. She hisses ''fuck'' before pulling off her bra and trying to undo her jeans, but Derek is faster. He pops his claws, and the button of her jeans jumps away. Her jeans are off in moments. Only her lace hipster is what remains. 

She tries to get them off too, but Derek simply rips them off. He can hear Stiles swear next to him but is momentarily captivated by Martinique. Her lips are red and swollen from kisses. Her hair is like a crown around her head on the mattress, and her gaze is full of love and lust for Derek. 

He sucks in a breath. She has to know that if they continue, it's forever. No, take backs after the claiming of a wolf's mate. 

''Are you sure? You know what it means, right?'' He rasps out. 

She nods frantically. 

''You and Gen are the only ones for me, Derek.'' She whispers, and she turns her head to offer her neck to Derek. That's the only thing Derek needed to hear and see before claiming her lips again. 

He brings a hand down to feel if she's ready; he can't wait any longer. He can feel that she is already wet and ready for him. He rubs his thumb a couple of times over her clit before taking his aching member in his hand and guiding it to her entrance. 

When he enters her, it's like everything around them stops. He slowly enters her, just barely holding back to give in and fuck her into the mattress.

Her moans are like singing to his ears. He can feel his claws extend, and he needs to rearrange his hands not to hurt her. He tries to breathe to hold his shift back, not wanting to wolf out and scare her, but it's like she can read his mind. 

She puts her hands on his face and kisses him deeply. Her eyes flash blue, and he flashes back with his red Alpha eyes. 

''Don't hold back, Der.'' She whispers against his mouth, and he loses it. 

His eyes are glowing, and he can feel his claws and fangs descending. He growls possessively and sniffs her neck while gaining a relentless pace with his hips. Nic is scratching with her nails over his back and moaning wantonly. It's spurring Derek on like nothing else. 

He can hear Stiles next to them, panting and moaning from the sight of his two mates fucking. 

Derek can feel his knot growing. He thinks in the back of his head that he should pull out before it's too late, but the wolf has taken over his mind, and he can't stop. 

Nic feels Derek's knot forming and gasps. She has never felt this full, this complete, and only wants more. 

''Der, Der, please, fuck! Please Der, more!'' She moans. She can feel her orgasm building and is almost falling over the edge. When she feels Derek's teeth in her neck, she falls over and can feel her walls pulsing around Derek's knot. 

Derek growls and bites down on her neck when the knot is done forming, and they are locked together. He bucks his hips to get more friction and can feel Nic's orgasm on his knot. It pulls him over the edge, and he bites harder until he feels the mating bond snapping in place. He pulls back and licks the bite marks until they stop bleeding. 

They are panting together, their breaths blending, and he rests his head against Nic's forehead before kissing her softly. 

He looks next to him at Stiles and can see that Stiles has come all over himself. He is now lying on the bed, watching them sleepily. 

''That was extremely hot. Dude, you didn't tell me you had a knot!'' Stiles says while smiling. 

It comes crashing down on Derek for a moment. The afterglow vanishes, and he panics a little. 

''Fuck! Nic, I'm so sorry! I should have pulled out before it started.'' He says frantically, feeling guilty that he just did it without thinking about it. With a knot, it's almost impossible not to get pregnant. It's when the wolf is at it's most potent. 

Nic giggles a little. 

''Der, it's fine. A mermaid only can get pregnant when she is in heat. And that only happens once or twice a year. And believe me, you will know it when I'm in heat. You should avoid me when that time comes.'' She says softly. 

Derek feels relieved and kisses Nic again. He can feel his knot going down and pulls gently out of her. He coats his fingers a little with the cum that is coming out of her and smears it on her belly. She rolls her eyes from the display but doesn't stop him. 

Derek then kisses Stiles and pulls them both in bed with him. They cuddle close to him, and they fall asleep almost instantly. Not worrying about the mess they made, just content to sleep together and smell of each other. 

* * *

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he can feel Derek's morning wood against him. He groans from the feeling and the thought of last night. 

He turns around and sees that Derek is still sleeping. Nic is on the other side of Derek and also still sleeping. He contemplates for a moment if it's a good idea to do what he desperately wants to do. He was promised sex and can't wait for it. He is still a teenage boy, and he knows that Derek would rather wait until his eighteenth birthday, but it was also clear that after yesterday it's not possible to wait anymore, and the thought makes Stiles a little giddy. 

He reaches with his hand down until he can feel Derek's dick and strokes it softly. They all fell asleep without any clothes, so it's easy to reach it. 

He can hear Derek's breath hitch and sees Derek waking up a moment later. When he focuses his eyes on Stiles, Stiles sees Alpha red, and his dick is very interested in that. 

''Stiles,'' Derek grounds out in a breathy voice, and he bucks his hips in Stiles's grip. 

''Derek, make me yours.'' Stiles breaths out before kissing Derek. 

Derek flips them until he is hovering above Stiles. He quickly grabs some lube from the nightstand and coats his fingers. He needs to prepare Stiles because he will not get slick from himself as Nic does. 

''Are you sure, Stiles?'' He asks, just before he reaches down to circle Stiles entrance. Stiles only nods before pulling him down in another kiss. 

Nic has just woken up and is looking at them, entranced with the beautiful look of the both of them together. 

Derek puts one finger inside slowly. Stiles moans from the feeling. Derek adds another finger after just a couple of moments. He is already feeling on the edge of losing control. He can't do that with Stiles, and he knows it. He needs to take it slow and ease Stiles into it. 

''Der, more, please! God, Der, it feels so good!'' Stiles moans. Derek preens from the compliment and coats another finger with lube before entering Stiles with three fingers. He can't knot Stiles when they are fucking. It's Stiles's first time. He needs to hold himself back. 

He finally feels Stiles's prostate and curls his fingers, so they brush against it. Stiles yells from the feeling, that felt so fucking good. 

''Please, please, please, please, Der!'' Stiles doesn't even know at the moment what he's begging for, but he needs it badly. 

''I love it when you beg,'' Derek breaths out. He pulls his fingers out of Stiles and ignores the whimper that comes from him. He coats his dick with lube and angles himself against Stiles. 

He softly pushes into Stiles, just barely holding back his wolf. Stiles whimpers, and Derek quickly reaches down with his hand to take the pain away. 

Stiles relaxes again and starts to moan, his eyes are closed, and his head is against the pillows. Derek puts his hand against Stiles's face when he is fully bottomed out.

''Look at me, Gen,'' Derek whispers. Stiles opens his eyes and is overwhelmed with the feeling of love, and lust, and feeling complete. Derek never calls him Gen, but it seems right for now. He moans from the feeling of being so full. 

''Move, Der, please, move!'' 

Derek starts to move slowly, and Stiles only feels passion and want coursing through him. When Derek bucks his hips for the third time, Stiles feels his prostate being hit again and again. He feels his orgasm crashing over him, and he cries out when he comes all over Derek's and his own chest. Derek increases his pace before he can feel his knot growing, and he pulls out of Stiles quickly so that he wouldn't hurt him. He comes all over the both of them when he bites down on Stiles's neck, the mating bond also forming between them. 

They are both panting, and Derek is lying on top of Stiles, holding his weight a little of him so that he wouldn't crush him. He licks the wound, and Stiles starts to squirm a little. 

''I love you both,'' Stiles says with his eyes closed and completely blissed out for the moment. 

''We love you too,'' Nic says before planting a kiss on his head and kissing Derek briefly on the lips. 

Derek beams at them. He slowly gets of Stiles, and he pulls them both in for a hug before ushering them out of bed and into the shower. His wolf is happy; they are now fully mated, and wants to take care of them. He cleans them in the shower thoroughly. When he gets to Stiles's back, he is taken aback for a moment. 

''Uhm, Stiles? You got a new tattoo.'' He says softly. Nic is turning Stiles around to take a look for herself and gasps. Stiles is trying to take a look, but it seems that the tattoo is on his back, and he can't see it. 

''What is it? Tell me it is badass because I'm gonna cry if there is a pink unicorn there.'' He tries again to look over his shoulder and is shocked when he sees a colorful hummingbird flying across his shoulder over his arm and back. 

''What the fuck?'' 

''It's another magical tattoo, Gen! It's beautiful. But you probably should hide it because it's flying around.'' Nic says while clapping her hands. 

''No shit, sherlock.'' He grumbles. He is curious about what it means, but he will research that when he's got the time. 

They get out of the shower, and Nic and Stiles cover up the mating bite as well as they can. No need to let papa Stilinski freak out. 

When everybody is ready, Stiles transport them to his bedroom in the Stilinski household. He calls for his dad and walks down into the kitchen when his dad tells them that he is waiting for them there. They hug quickly, and they explain what has happened the night before with the Alphas. John is relieved that they don't have to worry about any of them anymore. 

''Well, I got a call from Lydia last night. She was at home before she suddenly felt the urge to go to the pool. She found a body there, and she called me, but I just got another call from the station. There is a second body found, and Stiles-'' The sheriff stops for a moment to look at Stiles. His eyes are a little misty, and Stiles knows he isn't going to like what is coming next. ''-it's Heather.'' 

Stiles feels his lungs constrict and can't breathe for a moment. He has known Heather for almost his whole life. They grew up together. They were best friends until she went to another school and he met Scott. But he still kept in contact with her. He feels his cheeks getting wet, he's crying, and Derek and Nic pull him in a tight embrace when he lets it all out for a moment. 

They stand there for a long moment, minutes or hours, he doesn't know. He only knows that whoever did this. Is going to pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo meaning:  
> With their colorful feathers and delicate appearance, hummingbirds represent beauty, innocence and love.  
> A hummingbird tattoo symbolizes change and flexibility.
> 
> I found it fitting for Stiles!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons! And a lot of feels in this chapter! 
> 
> Trigger warning; There is going to be talk about whoring someone out. So if you're triggered, don't read it.

Stiles is feeling numb at the funeral. He can't even put himself up to talk to Heather's parents. He tried to get more information from his dad, but he wouldn't give any details. Derek and Nic even tried to reason with the sheriff, but he only said that it seems a human killing, so the supernatural squad should be left out of it.

Stiles isn't so sure. He still feels a suppressing and dark feeling around, especially at school, but he cannot pinpoint where it's from, only that it's getting stronger. He searched the lake house library for more information, but he still hasn't found anything. Nic is still looking into the black eye color he got when Kali invaded the loft, and Derek is further building the Hale house back up. Stiles is proud of him that he is doing that, Peter is helping Derek with the plans, Stiles doesn't feel too good about that, but doesn't say anything about it.

''Stiles, Stiles?'' Stiles is being pulled out of his thoughts by Lydia and Erica. Clearly, they have been calling his name for some time. He just got home from the funeral and was now on the couch in his living room. Not paying any attention to the television. Nic and Derek are in the kitchen, making dinner for everyone. Almost the whole pack is gathering daily at the Stilinski home now. Until the Hale house is finished, at least. The lake house is too far from the main roads to have easy access, and the loft has already seen too much blood.

''Yes?'' He responds while blinking owlishly at them.

''You need a break, and we have the perfect solution.'' Erica purrs. Stiles isn't sure if he should be grateful or terrified. Probably both.

''What are you thinking of?'' Stiles asks skeptically.

''You need a party, booze, and get drunk in general,'' Erica responds, and Lydia nods along, agreeing. Stiles gapes at them for a moment before snorting.

''You can't even get drunk, and my dad will skin all of us if we are drinking underage.''

Nic is now leaning against the wall of the living room; her arms crossed over her chest.

''I really find it odd that you can drive from the age of sixteen but not drink. In the Netherlands, you can drive from the age of eighteen, but you can drink when you are sixteen and use drugs if your eighteen, here you need to be twenty-one to drink. It's weird.'' She says while scrunching her nose. Stiles is for a moment lost because she looks so cute while doing that.

''You could drink when you were sixteen? And did you use drugs?'' Lydia asks while raising an eyebrow.

''Yes, but let's be honest, I started drinking when I was fourteen, you know, at parties and stuff, and yes, I used drugs, just some weed, and hash. Hash brownies are the best, by the way, and I didn't do any hard drugs, but it's rather common to do weed and hash when in high school in the Netherlands.'' She says while shrugging, not bothered for a bit that everyone is looking scandalized at her.

''I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I like you too much.'' John grumbles from behind her.

''Oh please, John, it was completely legal where I'm from, and it's not that I was a junky or something. Just some recreational use,'' She says while waving her hands. Still not bothered by the admission.

Erica has a shit-eating grin on her face, and Stiles just knows that bad things are coming. John walks away grumbling a little, but he has a shift, and soon they can hear his car pull away.

''So, Nic, do you have a recipe for those awesome hash brownies?'' Erica asks, trying for complete innocence and failing terribly.

Nic is smirking now; Stiles knows he's going to regret that he has introduced them.

''Nic-'' Stiles tries to interrupt.

''Well, yes, Erica, I do know how to make those. I even know how I can make a couple that are going to work on werewolves.'' She says while smirking. And Stiles is intrigued. He knows he should not want this, but let go for a moment? Yes, he wants that.

''When can you have them ready?'' Lydia asks, and this is totally happening, hash brownies, Oh god. Stiles is feeling nervous at the moment.

''Nic-'' Derek, ever the voice of reason, is filtering into the living room, clearly having heard everything.

''Yes, Der?'' Nic tries for innocence by the looks of it.

''I don't know if it's a good idea to do this with a couple of underage-''

Martinique hushes him. ''Of course, it's a stupid idea, but if it's in a controlled environment, say the lake house, and a couple of extra wards so nobody can go out of the house, then it would be a party, wouldn't it.'' She says while making her puppy eyes at Derek, and Stiles knows that Derek is immune to those, but -

''You can make some for the wolves too?'' He asks skeptically.

''Oh, yes, are you ready to let a little lose tonight, Der?'' She smirks, already knowing that they are going to do this. She plants her hands on Derek's shoulders and leans in with her smirk in place. Her puppy eyes in place. Derek isn't going to say no to that.

Stiles is impressed and nervous and excited, and he starts bouncing a little on his seat.

''So we're going to get drunk and stoned?'' He asks.

''Yes! Text everyone, I'm going to make brownies! See you soon!'' Nic strolls off after planting a kiss on Derek's cheek and Stiles's head.

Erica and Lydia are already texting everyone and getting excited about tonight. Stiles is being cuddled to a hard chest. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees Derek with a soft smile on his lips. Derek who is also still very young, even if he's the Alpha. Derek who couldn't finish his childhood because it was interrupted by a huge fire and the loss of his family. Derek who is looking forward to doing something normal and juvenal.

Stiles promptly don't mind if it's illegal what they are doing if it makes his mates and pack happy. It will be alright; nothing can go terribly wrong. Right?

* * *

Stiles is playing taxi that evening with his transports, and within minutes everybody is in the lake house. Martinique has put the furniture in the living room against the walls, and placed cushions, blankets, and mattresses on the floor. There are candles everywhere, and it seems real cozy.

Stiles is impressed with what Martinique has done with the place. He turns around to look for Martinique but is bowled over by Bailey. Who is promptly licking his face.

''Bailey! Get off. I don't want wolf spit everywhere!'' He exclaims while trying to push Bailey off him.

He can hear a whistle, and Bailey is off him within seconds. Before he could get up Nic is on him.

''Hey, babe, you ready to get drunk?'' She says while waggling her eyebrows.

Stiles starts to laugh, ''You are a terrible influence, do you know that?''

''Of course! I never said I was a good one. That would be boring.'' She says before kissing him and standing up. She helps him up, and he sees that everybody is already spread out in the living room with drinks in the middle and two trays of brownies.

Isaac and Cora are sitting together and seeming rather snuggly together. Derek throws them a glare but doesn't comment. Jackson and Lydia are together on one of the mattresses. Erica and Boyd are cuddling in one of the cushions, and Scott and Allison are sitting Indian style in front of each other, looking adoringly at each other. Stiles nearly gags.

Derek is looking up at them and pleading with his eyes to join him. Nic jumps on him and straddles him for a moment before snuggling on his left side. Stiles plops down on his other side before kissing him too.

''So! Is everybody ready? These are the brownies for the wolves-'' Nic claps her hands to get everyone's attention before indicating to the brownies on the purple plate. ''-and the ones on the blue plate are for the humans! Everybody get a piece, so we're all wasted at the same time!''

The brownies are quickly distributed between everyone. Stiles takes a bite and loves the taste, even if there is some weird after taste. But chocolate brownies are the best.

He doesn't feel anything, and if he looks around, he isn't the only one. Nic only smirks before giving everybody some drinks and declaring a drinking game.

''Which game?'' Isaac questions.

''Do you all know never have I ever?'' Lydia asks while looking around. Everybody nods because, of course, everybody knows that game.

''I will start!-'' Lydia declares. ''- Never have I ever grabbed the wrong person's hand.'' She smirks, she is just getting started, and everybody knows it. This is just an easy start.

Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Erica drink.

''My turn! Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex!'' Erica exclaims. She quickly looks around and sees that Derek, Stiles, Nic, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson drink.

''Oh! Lydia, Allison, please tell me you were each other same-sex kiss!'' Erica cheers. Allison is as red as a tomato, but Lydia isn't fazed.

''Yes, we were. You need to try something on sleepovers.'' She shrugs. Everybody starts to laugh, and Stiles wonders if they keep laughing a little longer than necessary, but he is having fun and doesn't care for the moment.

The questions are getting wilder and wilder. Sex, drugs, weird experiences, everybody is getting shitfaced, and Stiles loves every minute of it. Even Derek is having fun and laughing with everyone else. It's pack bonding, and Stiles loves it. He loves the drinks, he loves the cushions, he loves the colors, he loves the softness of Derek's stubble. He loves everything.

''Okay! Next! Never have I ever had sex for money!'' Erica exclaims, laughing loudly. Stiles is looking around and sees that Martinique has stiffened. Derek is now also looking at Nic.

The rest of the room is still laughing. Nobody notices that Nic has gone quiet and raises her glass. She knocks the drink back. And stands up quickly and leaves the room. The others haven't noticed, too drunk or stoned to really care about anything but the softness of their cushions or the tongues of their significant others.

Derek and Stiles both scramble after her. Stiles loving mood is gone. He's feeling sick to his stomach now. Nic seemed distressed and almost crying. They reach their room and stumble in.

Nic is sitting with her back to the door on the bed. Stiles sees her shoulders shake a little and knows she is sobbing. Derek lets out a low whine, more animal than human, and climbs up the bed behind Nic. Stiles scrambles on too, sitting in front of her.

''Nic?'' Stiles says softly.

She throws her arms around him and pulls him against her. Derek has his arms around her from behind.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry -'' She sobs. Stiles has never seen her this distressed before and only tightens his grip on her. ''- You two - are probably - disgusted. I'm sorry. I - I didn't - I didn't want it. I'm sorry!''

She keeps crying and sobbing. Stiles's heart is breaking. He wants to know the whole story, and if her reaction is any indication, it was traumatic to Nic. He looks Derek in the eyes, and they are glowing red. Derek is probably holding himself back from demanding answers.

After what seems forever, she's calming down. She is still sniffling when Stiles pulls away a little to put his hands on her face.

''What happened, Nic?'' Stiles croaks out. He feels the disgust she's feeling for herself and only wants to take the pain away.

She hiccups and looks over Stiles's shoulder, not making eye contact before she starts talking.

''When I was fourteen, I got a boyfriend. I thought the world of him. He gave me everything I wanted and needed. He was sweet initially and took me to parties and showed me off to his friends. I felt amazing and special with him-'' She says, her lip is wobbling a little. ''- Then one day, he came to pick me up and gave me a dress I would look pretty in. It was very short, and I was fourteen. I shouldn't dress in that kind of dress.''

She is clearly lost in her thoughts now, and Stiles doesn't want to interrupt her. Afraid that she can't start again. He sees that Derek has stiffened behind Nic. It seems like he is listening intently and probably reliving his own trauma with Kate.

Nic takes a shuddering breath before continuing.

''He took me to a warehouse. At least it seemed like a warehouse. When we got in, he brought us to a large room. There were other girls there, but a lot of men. Older men, at least in their fifties.'' Stiles doesn't want to think about where the story is heading. He feels like he is ready to throw up. Nic shudders for a moment before continuing.

''My boyfriend took us to a table with some kind of important man. He told me that he had lent money from the man at the table. And that he needed to pay him back, but that he didn't have the money because he had bought me all kinds of presents. The man then proposed that I could pay the man back, but I didn't have any money, so that's what I told him-'' The tears are rolling over Nic's cheeks, and her voice breaks with the next sentence. ''-He then said that I could pay him in 'natura.' I tried to refuse. I really did, but then one of his cronies hit my boyfriend, and I thought it was real and gave in.'' Nic is curling around herself. She is starting to sob again, Derek and Stiles both give an unnatural whine. Distressed by the story and what Nic has been through.

Stiles starts to say something, but Nic puts up her hands. She is determined to tell the rest of the story.

''That was the first time. I felt so dirty after. I scrubbed and scrubbed myself in the shower, but I still could feel his fantom touches. I tried to break up with my boyfriend. Tom was his name, but he started to blackmail me. That he would tell my friends and family what I had done. What kind of disgusting things I had done with that disgusting man. He even had it on video.'' Derek has Nic in such tight grip that Stiles is worried she can't breathe, but she doesn't seem to notice. Nor does she seems to notice that Stiles and Derek are already plotting a murder. Communicating with only eyebrows.

''I was whored out to almost six men before the police found the place and took the men in question away. Tom was arrested and put behind bars for loverboy activities. I wasn't the first one he did it too. My parents found out through the police, and I got a psychiatrist to talk about what had happened. I didn't get out anymore, didn't talk to my friends, and locked myself in my room with books or to sleep. I- I even thought about killing myself.'' She admits in a silent voice. Stiles is now crying with her. He doesn't want to think about what had happened if she had killed herself if he and Derek hadn't met her. Everything would have been so much different.

''Are those men still alive?'' Derek growls out. Nic flinches, clearly forgotten that she wasn't alone even if they both have their arms tightly around her.

''Yes, they are still in prison-'' Stiles sees Derek flash his eyes, and Stiles knows that she just told a lie that they are in prison. He doesn't call Nic out on it. This isn't the right time. ''-I was fourteen. I only got my powers when I was nineteen, so I couldn't exactly murder them.'' She rolls her eyes and has a little tilt on her lips. ''My sister pulled me back out of my shell. It only took a couple of years. Then my parents died; you both know how that feels.'' She says quietly.

They sit there for a long time, just grieving together. All three of them know how it feels to lose a parent or both. Nic gently extracts herself from Derek and Stiles's arms and stands up. Fiddling with her hands and not looking at them.

''I-'' She tries to swallow, but the words seem to be stuck in her throat. ''-I understand - I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. It wasn't fair that I- I didn't tell you about this—you two are probably disgusted by me. I can leave. You can forget all about me. Yes, that would probably be for the best. I-I should go.'' She is nodding to herself as if she has reached a decision.

Derek and Stiles gape at her. When she takes a step back without looking at them, they are up and in front of her within a flash.

Derek puts his hands on her face and forces it up so he can look her in the eyes. She gives a little whimper and closes her eyes a moment, still not wanting to look them in the eyes.

''Baby, baby, look at me, please.'' Derek pleads; Stiles has never heard Derek so wrecked before. Stiles is standing next to them, his right hand stroking Nic's head and his left holding on to her hand.

Nic reluctantly opens her eyes and almost flinches before she realizes it's not disgust she sees in Derek's eyes. She swallows, and her eyes start to glisten again.

''You are not going anywhere, not without us. You never wanted to do any of it. You aren't disgusting. You should have told us about it, yes, but we don't want to be without you. We love you, Nic, please, please, don't go. We are two idiots without you. We didn't even talk to each other until you came into the mix. We don't want you gone. We need you, Nic.'' Derek says in a soft voice while resting his forehead against Nic.

Nic is sobbing again before throwing her arms around Derek. She releases him after a moment and throws her arms around Stiles.

''Are you sure?'' She still asks, still nog completely convinced.

''Yes, Nic, we love you, but you need to promise me one thing,'' Stiles whispers in her ear.

She nods against his shoulder, not even knowing what she is going to promise yet.

''You lied about them all being in prison-'' Nic stiffens in his arms, but Stiles keeps stroking her back, his eyes locked onto Derek's. ''- So, you're going to tell us who is out of prison, and where we can find him.'' Stiles finishes.

Nic gives out a humorless laugh but nods.

''He isn't in prison anymore, they let him out last year, just before I was chased out of the Netherlands. Esmée.. Esmée told me that in an e-mail two months ago. He even has left the Netherlands. I don't know where he is.'' Nic tells them softly. Stiles looks at Derek, and Derek nods back. It's the truth.

''Who was it?'' Stiles asks, already knowing and dreading the answer.

Nic is silent for a moment before she softly says, ''Tom.''

* * *

Derek thought that after everything that had happened to him, he couldn't love again. His first girlfriend died by his own hands, and his second girlfriend burned his family. He first thought that Paige was his mate before he met Stiles, but she wasn't. He can't compare them.

Stiles was perfect for him in every way it counted, but Derek had pushed him away at first to keep him safe until Martinique came into the picture, and together, with the three of them, everything seemed right. To hear how much Martinique has been hurt over the years, he can relate so much to that. It settles something inside him. He feels even more connected than he thought when first meeting them.

He is now forcibly trying to calm down. To not tear and kill even if he wants to. That bastard needs to die for what he has done to Nic, just as Gerard needs to die because of what he did to Stiles.

Nic and Stiles seem to feel that Derek is on the edge of going feral, and they crowd even closer than they were already. Hugging him close and pulling him towards the bed. His wolf is howling at him. He needs to comfort them, not the other way around. He tries to pull himself together to do just that, but it seems that they can read his mind.

''Der, it's not - it's not - you can also rely on us to take care of you. We know you're the Alpha, but you, too, have been through so much. We need each other. It's why we are mates, why we are with the three of us.'' Nic says while combing her nails through Derek's hair.

He will deny it until his dying breath, but he whined at that. A pitiful whine escaped his throat, Stiles is not going to let him live that down, but at the moment, he doesn't care. He needs his mates, and they need him.

''My Alpha,'' Stiles murmurs softly.

''My Alpha,'' Nic agrees.

Derek feels his chest expand from the emotions he feels. He feels calm, and his chest is tight with love. He can't say that he has ever felt this way. He preens from the confirmation that he is their Alpha.

''I love you,'' He whispers like he was afraid to say it out loud. He had not yet used those words, they knew he felt that way, but he still hadn't said it to them. He couldn't, not after what Kate had done.

They both go still for a moment before beaming at him.

''We love you too!'' Stiles exclaims while throwing his arms around Derek and Nic. Kissing them both on their cheeks.

''Now, I don't know what about you, but I'm exhausted and still a little stoned. I want to sleep.'' Nic says. She smiles a little, and Derek can see that their Nic is coming back from the emotional rollercoaster she has been on the last hour.

They now know what has happened in the past, and they will do anything they can to help each other and protect each other.

* * *

When Martinique wakes up, it's with a groan, and a feeling like something died in her mouth. Stiles's phone is still blaring, and she can feel Derek and Stiles both stirring next to her. Uhgg, what did we do last night? Oh. Fuck. They know about Tom.

Martinique feels cold all over and is instantly awake. She feels cold all over her body. Dreading that they will look differently at her. She tried so hard to get over everything that had happened with him. The last year has been a salvation, yes, she missed her sisters and her home country, but she didn't have to think about Tom at all. Now everything is rushing back in. She instantly feels jittery all over, and the urge to throw up.

She runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. She can hear Stiles and Derek behind her, calling out for her. She probably can play it on the booze and pot brownies they had last night. At least, that's what she hopes but one look at Derek, and she knows she can't use that excuse.

He can smell the guilt, disgust, and anger pouring off of her. He doesn't look at her with pity in his eyes, and that is the only reason she lets him close. He has grabbed a washcloth and is washing her face a little before placing a kiss on her forehead.

''Come on, let's get you in the bath,'' Derek says softly.

Nic's head snaps up. She hadn't noticed that in the meantime, Stiles had filled the tub and. Oh. Stiles is naked and easing into the tub. Martinique is guided into the water and leans back at Stiles's chest. They had already shared a couple of baths, and Nic relaxes instantly. The tub is even big enough for Derek to join them.

Derek is sitting on the other end and is massaging Nic's feet, while Stiles is rubbing her shoulders, and Oh my god, she died and went to heaven. There is no other explanation. She hears Stiles snickering behind her, and Derek is smirking. She feels her cheeks heating but doesn't mind that she said that out loud.

When Stiles reaches a certain point in her shoulder, she lets out a filthy moan. She knows it was filthy, and she knows what kind of response she will get. Stiles stills behind her for a second, but she could already feel his hard-on when she got into the tub before he presses a little closer. She can now feel the entire length of his body against her.

His hands are now a little lower on her back, and his fingers are drawing circles on her back before trailing a little lower. His hands are now slowly making their way to her front. When he starts massaging her boobs, she sighs from the feeling. Heat is already forming in her abdomen, and Derek can probably smell the arousal and want coming from them.

She opens her eyes to look at Derek, and she sees that his eyes have darkened. He is still massaging her feet, but he is also watching very intently what Stiles's hands are doing. She bites her lip and lets out another filthy moan.

She knows she is teasing them both, but she just needs them closer, and she needs to feel them. She feels like she is on the edge of falling apart, and only with them can she feel whole again.

Stiles groans and mouths at her collarbone and neck. Nic puts her hand in his hair, and she loves how it's longer now.

''Stiles, maybe we should back to the bedroom. There isn't enough room in the tub for you to fuck me.'' Nic says she knows Stiles can't wait to fuck her; she can't wait too. The only reason that they waited was because of his age. But Derek already threw that rule to hell, so why shouldn't she? She couldn't get pregnant until her heat, and if that hit, she would just stay away from Derek and Stiles.

Stiles clearly didn't need to be told twice. He put both his arms around Nic and pulled her tight to his chest before grabbing Derek's hand. He then transports them to the bedroom on top of the bed. They are still soaked, but they don't care. Stiles is already kissing Nic, breathless. Thank god she brushed her teeth before getting into the tub.

He pushes her down onto her back and climbs on top of her. Derek now lays a little away from them, completely hard and stroking his cock. Nic and Stiles both moan from the sight of him. He looks like a greek god.

Stiles is now kissing her neck and going lower until he can lick her nipple. Nic arches her back in response, feeling alight with sparks inside of her. She pulls his head up until she can kiss him again, then trails her nails over his abbs to his happy trail, and Stiles moans from the feeling.

When she puts her hand on his cock and strokes leisurely, but Stiles stops her hand. She pouts and looks at his eyes, trying to check if she did something wrong.

''If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum all over you -'' Nic shivers from the thought, and she can hear Derek groan next to her. ''- and I want to cum inside you,''

''Fuck Stiles, I knew you had a dirty mouth on you, please, please, I need you,'' Nic moans and bucks her hips a little to feel Stiles's cock against her.

Stiles groans and reaches out to get a condom before being stopped by Nic.

''Gen, I can't get pregnant, and I can't get diseases, same as with Derek. A condom is not necessary.''

**

Stiles groans. He grabs his dick and squeezes a little. The thought of sex without a condom with his two hot mates has him almost getting undone. He is already panting, and Nic is placing butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbone. She spreads her legs a little more so he can fit in between them. He lowers himself on Nic before guiding his cock inside of Nic.

He sees his hummingbird tattoo flying over his arm and is concentrating on the bird for a moment because this is one of the best feelings in the whole fucking world.

He rests his forehead against Nic for a moment when he bottoms out. Afraid that if he moves too fast, it will be over way too soon.

Nic is moaning beneath him, and when he looks at Derek, he sees that he is fisting his cock, and it's a wonderful sight. Derek is flushed and biting his lip while watching hungrily.

''Gen, love, please move,'' Nic says while kissing his neck. It snaps Stiles back from his thoughts. He pulls out a little before shifting his hips back. He goes slow but really wants to pound. It takes every restraint in him to not hit as hard as he can because he knows it will be over too fast.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God, I'm not going to last, baby.'' Stiles curses.

Nic moans at the sound of Stiles's voice. She always had loved it, and she loves a dirty mouth.

''Please, Gen, do what you really want,'' Nic says because she knows he is holding back.

It was all Stiles needed to hear. He starts to snap his hips hard and quickly, his cock deep in Nic. Nic is fucked breathless and moans wantonly.

''Yes, yes, fuck, Gen-oh my god! Fuck!''

And then Stiles can feel Nic falling apart, she pulses around him, and he comes too.

They are both panting and sweating. Stiles couldn't hold himself anymore and is now lying on top of Nic like a blanket.

''That was fucking amazing,'' He croaks out. Grinning like a fool. Nic shakes beneath him with soft giggles. Derek is now stroking Stiles back, and Stiles turns his head to him so Derek can claim his lips.

* * *

Stiles sighs against his locker. He feels like a teenage girl swooning from her first boyfriend. He really needs to get a grip on himself. He left Derek and Nic after a fantastic weekend, with a lot of sex, and he needs to stop that train of thought right now before econ is going to be unbearable.

He sighs again and startles a little when the locker next to him slams shut. He looks up and sees Scott glaring at him. Oh yeah, he can probably smell everything that happened this weekend. Stiles grins at him and waggles his eyebrows.

''Dude! I can smell that your thinking about them. It is disgusting, and what is with the signing?'' Scott asks. He and Scott are finally back to being bros again, but he is still a little skeptical of the whole pack thing, especially Derek.

''I know that you can smell them, but I have listened for hours, HOURS SCOTT, to poetry about Allison's hair, and this is my revenge, I miss them...'' He whines. Scott rolls his eyes, and that's RUDE.

''You are going to see them tonight. They are now working on the house again, right?''

Stiles huffs out a breath because, yes, they are working on the Hale house, but he still hasn't seen it, and it's frustrating. They know how curious he is. They know how he needs to know! He bangs his head against Scott's shoulder out of frustration.

''Yes, and it's unfair, I want to see it, and they just don't let me near it! It's just mean.'' He says with a pout; Scott snorts, so he at least thinks it's funny.

''Stilinski!'' Jackson's voice booms through the hallway. Stiles and Scott turn and at least twenty other people, the look on their faces is enough to make Stiles snicker. Everyone still thinks that Jackson will bodily harm Stiles. They really can't see that they are friends. And now, they are all looking for a showdown.

''Jacks, you okay, buddy?'' Stiles says with a smirk. He could even hear a couple of people gasp behind him.

Jackson reaches them and grabs Stiles's upper arm, and hauls them into an empty classroom. Stiles could have easily pulled himself free, but he sees the strain Jackson has in his face. Something is wrong.

''What is it? New werewolves? A Kanima? Pixies?'' Stiles rattles on when the door closes. Jackson shakes his head.

''No, old werewolves. The twins from the Alpha pack are still at school. You said you took care of them.'' Jackson hisses.

Ah, yeah, he did tell them that.

''Yeah, they aren't Alpha's anymore. They are omegas now. I only didn't expect them to stick around.'' The classroom door opens up, and the twins, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Cora come in.

The pack is snarling at the twins, who are proving to have a lot of restraint. They don't even react to the snarling betas. The door opens again, and Lydia and Danny walk in. All the wolves stop snarling because of Danny. He looks warily around until he settles on one of the twins, who's looking sappy. Oh god. Stiles really can't deal with this.

He rubs the bridge of his nose.

''Danny, how much do you know?'' Stiles isn't stupid. Danny is smart, just behind him and Lydia. He probably already figured everything out.

''About the math problem on the board?'' He deadpans. ''Or the werewolves in this room? Or that Lydia is a banshee, or that you are a-'' Stiles reacts so fast that the werewolves had lost him for a second. He has silenced Danny with a quick spell and thrown all the wolves against the wall, they can't move right now, and they are whining pathetically, but Stiles only has eyes for Danny at this moment. How the fuck does he knows all of this?

''We don't use a word to describe me. I'm just Stiles, okay?'' Stiles demands. Danny nods with wide eyes.

''I guessed that you already knew about wolves, but how do you know about Lydia or me?'' Stiles flicks his wrist, and Danny can speak again. He is gaping for a moment before clearing his throat.

''I can feel auras. My whole family are witches. I can't do much, but auras are my specialty. I knew it the moment Scott was bitten and when Lydia and your powers unlocked. Your girlfriend is something I have never seen before. So I don't know what she is.'' He hastily adds when he gets a menacing glare from Stiles.

Stiles rubs his eyes and puts his hands in his hair, just fucking awesome. He just wanted a nice, calm day at school. Pining for his mates, but no. Internal struggles because more people know what he is. Fuck his life.

''You're not going to tell anyone. That also goes for the two of you.'' Stiles demands while glaring at the twins. They nod their heads fast, not wanting to set Stiles off again. They already have felt and see what he can do.

''Stiles, I haven't told any of you that I knew for the last couple of years. So I think I'm good.'' Danny says sarcastically.

''Yeah, your good. It's just dangerous for Nic and me if anyone knows what we are.'' Danny looks sympathetically and nods.

''They will not hear it from me,'' Danny says with conviction. Stiles just knows that he is speaking the truth.

''Okay, then if everyone is ready, let's get this shitshow back into class.'' He claps his hands and starts to leave the room.

''Uh, Stiles?'' Scott says. Stiles turns around and sees that all the wolves are still against the wall and can't move. He flushes for a moment and releases the bounds.

''Sorry about that, forget my own strength sometimes.''

All the wolves shiver, Danny looks just impressed, and Lydia is smirking behind him. He just put eight werewolves against the wall without breaking a sweat.

''Only you, Stiles, can forget that you have eight wolves at your mercy without any difficulties,'' Lydia says before striding from the room. Stiles just smiles bashfully. When he looks into the hallway, he can see the English teacher, miss Blake, watching them intently. There goes a shiver over his spine, and a feeling of dark wrongness envelops him for a moment. It's gone as soon as she turns her head, and he frowns.

What the fuck is that feeling?

* * *

''Der!'' Derek whipped his head around and opened his arms just in time to catch Nic before she crashed into him. They tumble to the ground in the preserve. The Hale house is almost finished and restored in his former glory. It will be a great packhouse for every packmate that wants to live here.

Nic was bored because she couldn't do anything at the moment. She was great with the building and painting the rooms, but delicate jobs like placing the windows were not something she could do without breaking the glass. So she was waiting until Derek was finished.

But clearly, she didn't want to wait anymore by the surprise attack she just pulled. Derek went down with Nic on top. She smiled smugly that she still could sneak upon him.

''Hi! Are you almost finished? I want to go pick out furniture. Otherwise, Lydia is going to beat me to it, and I refuse to live in a house without my own input.'' Her smile turned softer then, and she traced her index finger along Derek's jaw.

Derek nips at her finger, and she giggled. He feels great. He hadn't expected that he would feel this great again in his old house. He felt a pleasurable shiver when she said that she would be living in this house. He was providing a house for his mates and pack. His wolf was yipping happily inside of him.

''Yes, I'm almost done. We can show Stiles the house this afternoon if you want?'' Derek offers. He is dying to know what Stiles thinks, plus he can put wards on the place so the pack will be safe.

Nic squeals and kisses him deeply. They stay on the floor kissing for a couple of minutes, just in a bubble with the two of them. Until Derek hears something outside, he is up in a flash. Nic is still in his arms and is picking up on the distress from Derek. She reaches behind her, and the glamor on her weapons fall away.

Derek is listening intently and blanches when he can smell fire. His breathing starts to go shallow, and he is almost hyperventilating until he feels pinpricks in his arms. He looks down and sees Nic's nails in them. Her mouth is moving, but it takes a couple of moments before Derek can hear what she's saying.

''..erek, Derek, DER! We are going to get out of this. You have a mermaid next to you. The fire will be out before it reaches the house. Are you with me?'' She pleads. He nods curtly before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him to the door on the side of the house.

He opens the door and stills again. There is a fire roaring in front of them, it has not yet reached the house, but it's close. He tries to take a step forward but feels an invisible wall. He snarls, this is not a regular fire. This is a trap.

Nic places a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. He tries to pull her inside again, but she is having none of it. He whines and pleads with her.

''Please, please, please, Nic, I need you to be safe. We need to call someone before the fire reaches the house; we are trapped!'' He snarls, not at Nic, but at the nerve, those hunters have that they try to kill him with fire because it could only be hunters.

''Der, calm down. I can break the line, so if you let me, we can get out of here. I will put out the fire with the water from the pond.'' She sounds so sure that Derek feels ashamed that he lets himself panic. He needs to be the Alpha, not let his fears take the better of him. He nods, and she smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

''We will be fine, just a moment, okay?''

''Please, hurry,'' He says panting, he can feel his lungs burn from the smoke.

Nic's eyes flare blue, and she breaks the mountain ash line. She grabs Derek's hand and runs towards the pond. They can feel the fire licking at them.

Nic is panting now too, Derek grips her hand tighter, and within a couple of moments, they reach the pond he put in the back yard for Nic.

Nic's eyes glow blue again, and she raises her hands to control the water. Derek hears a twig snap on his left and scans the woods. He pushes Nic down as soon as he hears the shot being fired. They are definitely under attack.

Nic curses under him. He is covering her body with his own. He grunts when he feels a stinging pain in his leg. Nic hears it connect, and she screams. Fury is rolling off of her because someone has hurt her mate.

The water from the pond rises, and Derek doesn't see where it goes. He is beginning to feel drowsy, and he knows that he isn't hit with a regular wolfsbane bullet.

Derek can hear a yell from afar, then three other shouts before everything around him goes silent. He can't hear the fire or the beasts of the preserve. The only thing he hears is the beating of Nic's heart. His cheek is against her chest, and he focuses on the steady rhythm of her beating heart.

He doesn't know how long they stay lying there, but at some moment, he must have slipped into unconsciousness because when he wakes up, it's in their bedroom in the lake house.

He groans when he opens his eyes. There is a flurry of movement next to him, and he feels a washcloth pressed on his head.

''Wh't h'pnned?'' He croaks out.

Nic is in his line of sight, and she smiles softly at him.

''You nearly died on me, that's what happened. To be clear, you are not allowed out of this relationship, not even with dying.'' She says with a wink.

He growls a little, but without heat. She really needs to be serious for a moment, and at the way she purses her lips, she understands that she needs to be serious.

''Fine, sourwolf. Hunters tried to kill us and burn our house, but I could get us out, and while I was putting the fire out they started to shoot at us. And your self-sacrificing ass got himself shot. I got angry-'' He snorts from the understatement of angry. ''- Shut up. I got angry. I used the water and found the hunters hiding in the preserve. They will not be a problem anymore. Then I doused the fire, got a bullet from the hunters with the correct wolfsbane, and got us back to the lakehouse. You have been out for fifteen minutes.'' She explains.

''Did you call Stiles?'' He asks.

Nic's eyes grow wide. Oh fuck.

''If I call now, do you think he will kill us?''

''Nah, he loves us too much, and we are okay, call him because the house clearly needs wards. I don't want anything like that to happen ever again.'' He shivers involuntarily.

''Me neither. Okay, I'm calling him, but if he gets mad, I'm going for a swim in the lake and will come out next week.'' She says with a huff.

The phone rings two times before Stiles picks up.

''Hey, love, what do you think about we come to pick you up this afternoon and show you the Hale house?''

_''What happened?''_ Stiles's voice sounds like ice on the other side of the line. Martinique and Derek both wince before Martinique scrapes her throat.

''Well, to be honest, **wewereattackedderekwasshottherewasafirebutwearebothfinenow**!''

Silence from the other side of the line before they can hear a crash on the other side of the door of their bedroom.

Stiles storms in, his face red and flushed.

''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' He thunders. Derek and Martinique flinch from the loud exclamation. Derek's phone goes off with a lot of different texts. Probably the pack to ask where Stiles has gone.

They explain what had happened to Stiles as calmly as possible, but the lights and glass around them are cracking and flickering. Stiles is not in the right state of mind to have control. When they are finished, he is literally buzzing with rage.

''Do. You. Think. That. The. Argents. Know. Anything?'' Stiles says through clenched teeth.

''We can always ask Chris. He maybe knows if there are more hunters in town.'' Derek proposes. He knows that Chris is a good man, but he could never trust an Argent again, even if Allison is almost pack.

Stiles nods jerkily before getting up.

''Let's go to him.'' Stiles seems to get calmer at the moment, so Nic and Derek get up with him.

''First, to the Hale house, we were talking just before the fire that we wanted to show you the house today. It's almost finished; only the furniture needs to be ordered and put in.'' Nic says.

Stiles turns to them and almost smiles, clearly glad that he finally gets to see the house.

''Okay, but then I need some extra energy after because I'm going to ward the shit out of that house!'' He exclaims while throwing his arms into the air.

* * *

''It's AMAZING! What is going to be your room, Derek?'' Stiles says while bouncing from room to room. They have been in the Hale house for an hour now, and Stiles has been putting all the wards he knows into them. Anti-fire was the first one, and Derek almost cried from relief.

Derek looks incredulous towards Stiles.

''You mean our room, right?'' Derek says with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles blushes. He hoped it would be their room but didn't want to assume.

''Okay, our room, but I can't sleep here every day, of course. My dad would go mad.'' He chuckles.

''We already discussed it with your dad. He is okay with it to come live here in the packhouse.'' Derek says casually.

Stiles can only gape at him; his chest is constricting a little.

''What?'' Stiles whispers.

''His house is now practically a packhouse, but it's too small for everyone. This is big enough for everyone and everyone will have their own room, your dad even will have an office-'' Derek can't say anything else because Stiles has attacked his lips and is kissing him with vigor.

''You did that for me?'' Stiles whispers after a moment against Derek's lips. Derek has a soft smile on his face while looking intently into Stiles's eyes.

''Of course, your dad is your anchor. He's pack.'' Derek says matter of factly.

Stiles maybe fell a little more in love right there and then. Okay, a lot. It was ridiculous how much he loved Derek and Nic. He buzzed with energy, and he needed an outlet.

''Okay, sourwolf. Close your eyes. I'm going to try something, but I don't know if it's going to work just yet.'' Stiles said while shooing Derek a little back.

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before listening and closing his eyes. Stiles was nervous now. He had never tried this, but that was not that strange because he just made it up.

He closed his eyes and felt in himself for his familiar spark. He willed it to envelop the house, reach within the memories of what the house had seen. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth.

He felt the memories that were in the skeleton of the house and willed them to come to life. He could hear laughter behind him and whipped around while he heard Derek gasp.

Behind him in the living room, he could see a younger Cora being chased by Derek, while an older woman walked in and chided them.

''Don't break anything! Derek! Leave your sister alone!'' Thalia said before the memory vanished and a new one took form.

An older man who looked a lot like Derek sat on the couch with a younger Derek and a girl that must be Laura.

''And then I met your mother, and it was like all the stars aligned and shined down on us.'' Derek's father said seriously.

''Wow, dad, really?'' Young Derek said with awe in his voice.

There was a snort to their right, and Thalia walked into the room.

''No, your dad is being sappy. We met in a burger joint, and our wolves smelled each other and thought, hey, he smells nice.'' Thalia said while rolling her eyes, but the soft smile on her lips betrayed how she felt over the encounter.

Stiles began to feel faint, and he took an unconsciously step back. His back collided with Derek's chest and two strong arms enveloped him in a tight hug.

''Stiles-'' Derek croaked, overwhelmed with emotions and not daring to look away from the memory.

Stiles shushed him before taking another deep breath, and a new memory came to life.

Derek's whole family was sitting at a dining table, laughing and joking. Laura was teasing Derek with a book he was reading, and Cora asked Peter very seriously if he would drink tea with her the next morning with her stuffed animals. Thalia looked over the table at her packmates with pride before turning the Alpha red eyes right at Derek and Stiles.

Derek gasped, and Stiles saw from the corner of his eye that Derek's eyes flared red back.

''I'm proud of you,'' Thalia said, looking straight at Derek. Stiles could feel Derek beginning to shake and put his hands on the arms around him.

''Mom, who are you talking to?'' Young Derek asked Thalia. Thalia turned her head and put a hand on young Derek's head.

''To you, honey.'' She said before placing a kiss on his head. Young Derek smiled pleased before returning to his food. The memory vanished, and silence rang through the house again.

Derek was still shuddering behind him, and Stiles was afraid for a moment that he took things too far. He just wanted to thank Derek for everything he is doing for him, Nic, and his pack. His new family.

''Derek?'' Stiles asked tentatively.

He was turned around real fast, and the world spun for a moment before he could register that he was being kissed thoroughly. Derek was speaking to him, whispering against his mouth, and it took a moment before Stiles could decipher what he was saying.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you,'' Was on repeat between kisses, and Stiles began to feel a little light-headed.

''Your welcome, Sourwolf. I love you.'' Stiles murmured back.

''I love you too, god so much, Stiles,'' Derek said with his mouth in Stiles's hair. Derek began to laugh then, a full laugh, not a quiet snort or rumble, but a full belly laugh, and Stiles's breath was taken away for a moment.

Nic walked into the living room then. She had just finished cleaning up the hunter bodies.

''God, Derek, your laugh is amazing. Any special occasion?'' Nic said while looking between Stiles and Derek.

Derek walked towards her, picked her up, and twirled her around before kissing her like in a romance novel. She squeaked from the treatment but was moaning into the kiss. Stiles laughed from the display before Derek pulled them up again.

''Just that you two are amazing, and I love you both,'' Derek said while beaming at both of them. Stiles could melt into a puddle from the sappy display.

''Awh, your really a big softy,'' Nic said while smiling fondly at Derek and slapping his chest playfully.

Stiles's phone started to ring, and he was still in a happy buzz when he picked up.

''Hey, daddio! What can I do for my favorite father?''

''Stiles-'' His father sounded terse, and Derek, Nic, and Stiles immediately could hear the urgency in his voice. ''- There has been another murder. And - and I think that it has something to do with the supernatural. So could you come over with Derek and Nic?''

''Yeah, yeah. We will be there within five minutes.'' Stiles responded.

''Great, and kiddo, watch out. This killer seems to go after virgins.'' John said hoarsely. Probably feeling afraid for his only son.

Stiles facepalmed before stuttering out an okay and hanging up.

''Well. Who is ready to tell my dad I'm not a virgin anymore?'' Stiles tried to joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna thank you guys for reading this story! Please leave a review I love those! There will be a new chapter as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinksi hears more than he really wants to hear,  
> Nic heat hits  
> Ritual murders  
> A kidnapping, and attempted rape, you have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted rape in this chapter!

Derek, Nic, and Stiles walked into the Stilinski home. They drove this time instead of just transporting. Stiles was still gathering his thoughts about how they could tell his father that he didn't need to worry about his son. And he was really not looking forward to that particular conversation. Because the virgin train has left the building, the cherry was popped, with not one but two persons, and oh my god, his dad is going to kill them. 

''Stiles, stop worrying.'' Derek hissed next to him. He could probably smell how anxious Stiles felt. 

''We should have brought sugar! Or burgers!'' Stiles snapped back. 

His father just walked into the kitchen where they were gathered, all three of them looking like a deer caught in headlights. John raised an eyebrow in questioning. 

Nic darted towards the freezer, pulled out a green bean box, and pulled her triple chocolate cake out of it. She totally hid that in the freezer so John wouldn't find it. 

Stiles was gaping, but Nic just put the chocolate cake on a plate and put it in front of John. 

''Now, John, you needed to tell us something about the murders,'' Nic said while smiling a bright smile. John looked to the cake, to Nic, to Stiles, to Derek, back to the cake, and narrowed his eyes.

''What are you three trying to tell me?''

''Well, daddio, let's just say that you don't need to worry about me getting killed because I'm a virgin,'' Stiles said with a humorless laugh. 

Derek and Nic both facepalmed in sync. And that wasn't necessary, rude!

John just picked up a fork for his cake before stilling his actions when his son spoke. His eyes flashed in something that looked like anger, but it was gone in a moment, and he let out a large sigh. 

He put his head in his hands before talking. 

''Derek, how old are you?''

''Twenty-two, sir.''

''Martinique, same question for you.''

''Twenty-one, sir.''

''Stiles, remember me, how old are you?'' 

''Eighteen in five months,'' Stiles mumbles. 

John nods in his hands. 

''Were you at least being safe?'' 

Everyone at the table stays silent. Nic and Derek aren't looking at John or Stiles, and Stiles narrows his eyes at them. Traitors.

''Well, you see, dad, Nic can't get pregnant without her heat, and Derek and Nic both can't get diseases because of the super healing. So. Do you really want an answer?'' Stiles rambles, and Nic hides her face in her hands while Derek is staring out of the back door as if he is debating to jump out and run. Stiles subtly steps in front of the door, so Derek would need to go through him. 

Derek glares at Stiles, and Stiles glares back, nuh-uh, he isn't doing this alone. It is mortifying enough. 

His dad let out a strangled noise, probably thinking that that was too much information. 

''Okay, okay, son, you are grown up and can make decisions for yourself. I know for a fact that Nic or Derek wouldn't have pressured you.'' Nic and Derek seemed pleased with the praise. And Stiles thinks he maybe could get away with it.

''BUT, you were still underage. I could arrest them, even if you gave consent. I will not do that, of course, but I expect at least three steaks or chocolate cakes this week.'' His dad says while pointing a finger at Stiles. 

Stiles let out an indignant noise and wants to protest, but he sees Derek and Nic frantically waving that he really needs to stop talking. 

He grumbles and agrees, already thinking about next week's recipes. 

''Well, let's put this awkward conversation away and talk about murder. John, you thought it was supernatural? Why?'' Nic steers them in another direction. 

Stiles is really grateful because it was really awkward. Really, really awkward to talk about sex with his father, please, no more, ever.

John seems to agree and is also glad for a different conversation. 

He gets up and gets the files out of his office. All of the victims are in front of them. The pictures of Heather are missing. Thank god that his father put them away. Stiles couldn't cope with those. 

Not that the other images are better. All of the victims seem to have suffered from blunt forces trauma on the head, a sliced throat, and strangulation. 

''Because all three of the victims were virgins, I think it has something to do with the supernatural. Virgin blood is something that is special for magic, right?'' His dad asks while looking at Nic. She has read the most books about magic and probably the most information. Nic nods and looks at the pictures. She seems to be deep in thought before gasping. 

''I have read something about this type of killing, the threefold ritual, but I can't remember it exactly. We should do some research. I know we have the books in the lakehouse.''

Stiles and Derek nod and stand up to go with her. 

''I have a shift soon. Please inform me as soon as possible if you find anything. I want this son of a bitch behind bars.'' 

They nod and start for the front door before John stops them. 

''And Stiles, you are sleeping at home tonight, no buts or visitors. Alone, in your own bed! No, hanky panky!'' It is clear that his dad is trying to hold his laughter, but Derek, Nic, and Stiles are horrified and practically run out of the house. Stiles gets inside the Camaro with a groan. Hiding his face in his hands. 

''It wasn't that bad?'' Derek says, or more asks. Still looking a little pale from the confrontation. Stiles just hums but doesn't comment. 

Nic sits in the back, lost in thought. She can't stand it that she doesn't remember more about the ritual. 

They arrive at the lakehouse within an hour. Stiles had already fixed with Lydia that she would come to the lakehouse with his homework. 

* * *

Nic woke up next to Derek, sweating and panting. She quickly casts a glance at Derek, but he hadn't woke up. Stiles was kind of grounded, at least grounded for sleepovers at the moment. He was grumbling about it the whole week it was active. 

Nic chokes back a groan from the cramps she is feeling. Knowing what is wrong, she clambers out of bed and rushes into the bathroom. She doesn't even put on her clothes, only gets her phone and steps into the layer of water as soon as possible. Needing to get out of there. 

When she is back at the lake house, she checks the time. It's seven in the morning, but she needs help to get through the next couple of days, and she can't ask Derek or Stiles for help. They need to stay away from her. Not only doesn't she want them to see her in her heat-induced trance, but she also doesn't want to get pregnant yet. 

She calls the only person she thinks can help. 

''Lyds, I need a favor.'' She hisses into the phone as soon as it connects. 

''What's wrong?'' Lydia responds, even this early in the morning, she sounds perfectly collected. 

''Well, you have read about heats, right? Mine is about to start.'' Nic rushes out. It stays silent for a moment before there is a sharp intake of breath. 

''What do you need?'' 

''I need you to keep Stiles and Derek away from me for at least five days. I don't want them to see me when it reaches its peak, and I don't know if they can hold back, and I'm to young to be a mother.'' 

''You could give them some credit, you know. Maybe it's good that you have help through it?'' She says, but Nic already knows she is going to help her. 

''I could give them that, but I don't know if Derek ever dealt with anything like this, and the smells I will give off-'' She groans again when she feels another cramp coming. ''-Please, Lydia. Can you tell them that I went to meet some old friends or something? I need them to stay clear for a couple of days.'' Lydia lets out a breath.

''Yes, of course, I will help you. But if Stiles thinks anything is wrong with you, he will transport himself, and I will not be able to stop him.''

''Call John. Maybe he can ground Stiles for something. I don't know. I-I really need to go. It is starting-'' Nic is panting now, and she feels warm all over. She is still standing naked in the lake, and it's winter, but she can see the steam coming from her, indicating how hot she is feeling. ''-Let someone check in on Derek. I left him by himself in bed. He maybe gets suspicious.'' 

''I will send Jackson. If anything is wrong, call me.'' Lydia says, but Nic is already hanging up and trots towards the house. Bailey meets her on the front steps. She is whining, clearly already knowing what is wrong. She gives Bailey the command to go into the woods for a couple of days. As a wolf, she will be safe, and this is standard procedure, just like the last times Nic has had her heats. 

Nic gets inside and almost dives into her bed. Groaning from the cramps, she is already feeling. Knowing it will be a lot worse the next couple of days. Everything smells like Stiles and Derek, and it soothes something inside of her. She quickly turns off her phone, knowing that in her heat-induced fever, she doesn't know how to turn it on. She really shouldn't be tempted to call or text Stiles or Derek. 

Oh god, Stiles and Derek, thinking about them makes Nic moan, thinking about their bodies sliding against her. She moans with the memories of their hands on her, in her. This is going to be a long couple of days. 

* * *

Derek woke up and felt next to him to try and grab Nic. He wasn't ready to get out of bed yet but wanted a warm body tucked in his side. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel anyone next to him. He could see her clothes still on the floor, and he smiled. She was a little chaotic and just threw her clothes everywhere. 

He was straining his hearing to listen if he could hear her in the bathroom or anywhere else in the loft. He did hear Isaac's and Cora's heartbeat, and another, Jackson's? That was strange, but no Nic. 

When he got up, he heard Jackson call for him.

''Derek, get your ass down. I want to spar!'' Derek rolled his eyes and got dressed. 

When he stepped into the living room, he saw that Cora, Isaac, and Jackson were already dressed in training gear. He felt his wolf preening with pride that his pack would want to train with him. To learn from him. 

''Do you know where Nic is?'' He asked Jackson.

''Yeah, Lydia said something about extra research about Banshees with her and training to use her abilities more. She said it would be a couple of days and that she didn't want to be disturbed.'' Jackson said while shrugging. He knew what was happening, and he didn't lie. Lydia had said exactly this. 

Derek shrugged and took them to the preserve to train. He would talk to Nic later. 

* * *

Stiles frowned at his phone; Nic didn't respond to his texts and calls. It had already been two days since the last time they talked. Derek told him that Lydia was with her and that they didn't want to be disturbed, but shutting her phone off was strange. Stiles even didn't see Lydia at school, and that was just strange. 

What also was strange was that Boyd and Erica were with him continuously. Scott was coming over today for a movie marathon, and Boyd and Erica would be there too. His father had grounded him. He didn't even know what he did wrong! But his father didn't deter, he agreed that the pack could come over, and Derek was also allowed to come over, but Stiles wasn't allowed to leave the house. 

''Okay, loser, which marathon are we going to watch?'' Erica said while bouncing on his bed. 

''I was thinking Harry Potter, I don't know if we can watch them all, but we can try,'' Stiles said with a smirk. 

''Awesome! Do you have snacks?'' Erica crowed. 

''Yeah, I made brownies, regular ones! And I have enough chips for an army, even with three werewolves, it should be enough.'' 

''We will see about that,'' Erica said with a wink. 

Stiles felt his phone vibrating, hoping for some kind of a sigh from Nic. He quickly looked at it. But it was Lydia. Still, she was with Nic, so he quickly answered the phone. 

''Lyds! Hey, how are you and Nic?''

''Stiles, I need you not to freak out.'' Well, that was the wrong thing to say to Stiles.

''What? Why? What happened, Lydia?'' He asked urgently. Erica was already texting Derek. She also knew about the problem Nic was having. And the girls agreed to keep Stiles and Derek as far from Nic as they could. It was working for the last two days, but something was wrong if Lydia is calling now. 

''I tried to help her, but I'm in over my head.'' Lydia hissed. 

''What? What do you mean, Lydia?'' Stiles said he really didn't know what was wrong, but he was afraid it had something to do with Nic not responding. 

Lydia let out a tired sigh. 

''Nic is in heat. I tried to help her and keep you and Derek away with the help of the pack. But-'' Stiles could hear her shuffling like she was nervous. He had never seen or heard Lydia nervous. ''-but I can't take care of her without destroying our friendship, and I really don't want to destroy that. I need you and Derek to come over, but you need to go away if you can't control yourselves. She is in a vulnerable state as is.''

Stiles took a moment to process that. He had read about heats, and he couldn't imagine Nic in that state. They were described as extraordinarily horny and needy for their mates. If Nic was already two days in.. Stiles didn't know how she would be now. 

''I will pick up Derek and will be there within five minutes.'' He croaked. Lydia only told him to hurry up. 

He looked at Erica, who had a shameful expression on her face. 

''I texted Derek, he is waiting for you.'' She said without looking at him. She probably felt guilty for not telling him or Derek what was wrong with their mate, but Stiles wasn't mad. He understood that it was on Nic's orders. 

''It's okay, Catwoman, I will see you as soon as possible.'' 

He transported straight into the loft. It seemed that Derek was a little less collected than Stiles was when hearing the news. The couch was thrown against the wall lying in pieces on the ground. 

Derek was panting and trying to calm himself down. As soon as he saw Stiles, he stalked to him and pulled him in a crushing hug. 

Stiles patted him on the back, trying to calm him down further. He could feel that Derek was straining to stay calm. Stiles was curious why that was. 

''Do you think you will be okay going to her?'' Stiles whispered. 

''Yeah, yeah, I will be. I just- I hope she didn't have a lot of pain.'' Derek said while kissing Stiles's temple. 

Stiles blanched a little. He had forgotten that it would hurt to go through your heat. He secretly was really glad he wouldn't have to go through that. 

They transported to the porch of the lakehouse. Lydia was waiting at the front door, looking tired but she seemed relieved that they were there. 

''Okay, just to be clear, I did everything I did to help her except touch her intimate, I tried to cool her, I helped her into a bath when she wanted, I fed her, but I can't help with what she now needs,'' Lydia said with her head held high. Stiles was extremely glad that she was their friend and that she did so much to help Nic. 

''Thank you, Lyds, really, thank you. Next time, just don't hide it from us.'' Stiles said. 

Lydia didn't flinch. Only raised an eyebrow and glared.

''I didn't want to. But Nic didn't want you two to see her like this. I respected her wishes, but I'm afraid I will lose her as a friend if I'm going to help her with the intimate part.'' She said while crossing her arms. 

Derek growled, and his eyes were flashing red, but Lydia didn't seem fazed. 

''You better get a hold of yourself. Otherwise, you will be a young dad.'' Lydia snapped. 

Derek's eyes faded back to normal, but the growling didn't stop until they heard a shout from inside. 

Lydia waved them inside and walked the path back to her car, knowing that Stiles and Derek would care for Nic. 

Derek and Stiles scrambled inside, and Derek led them to the bedroom. When they opened the door, even Stiles could smell the want from Nic. He needed a moment to collect himself before he could take a step inside. Derek had gone rigid next to him, but when Stiles moved, he moved too. 

Nic was in the middle of the bed, tossing and turning. Her hair was a little wet and clung to her head and face. She was glistening with sweat. Stiles conjured a wet cloth from the bathroom and placed it softly on her head when he reached the bed. He softly sat down next to her. Derek was on her other side, stroking her arm and kissing the side of her head. 

She seemed to feel their presence because she calmed down and whined a little, but she stopped trashing. 

After a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes. They were glowing blue.

''Gen, Der, you came,'' Nic says with a soft smile on her face. She seems relieved, and they keep stroking her until she lets out a groan. 

Both Derek and Stiles go rigid. Derek tries to take the pain, but that didn't work. Nic started trashing again and was moaning and breathing heavily. 

''I - I - need-'' Nic struggles to talk. 

Stiles shushes her and is thrown on his back while Nic is straddling him. She starts to kiss him heatedly, and Stiles is frozen for a moment. Nic acted so fast he didn't saw it happening. He hears ripping sounds and sees that Nic just shredded his shirt. She is completely naked and is moving with her hips to get some kind of friction. She seems to relax a little when she feels his naked chest. 

She starts to kiss lower and lower, and Stiles is suddenly spurred into action. He can't take advantage now. She is not thinking straight at this moment. 

''Nic, Nic, Nic, I need you to get off, we will help you but not like this.'' Stiles gasps. Nic whines and doesn't make any attempts to get of Stiles's hips. 

Stiles moans when she moves her hips again, he is already straining in his pants. He flicks his wrist, and ice-cold water is thrown over Nic's head. 

She sputters and gasps. She then glares at Stiles, and okay, that wasn't the nicest way to let her calm down. Nic then looks to her left and sees Derek watching them. He is clearly struggling with his control. His wolf is having trouble that his mate needs him, and he wants to give in and claim her. 

Nic's eyes glow again, and then she is on Derek, kissing him and grinding onto him. Moaning with the feeling, Derek is holding onto her waist with white knuckles, and Stiles is afraid he will give in. 

''Need your knot, Der, need it,'' Nic says with a broken voice. Stiles thinks that the broken voice is the reason that Derek snaps back to himself. Not wanting to do anything that Nic doesn't fully consent to.

''Later, first, we need to help you get through the next couple of days,'' Derek says hoarsely. 

Nic whines and doesn't get off.

''I need- I need something - in me, please, please, please,'' Nic is pleading, and tears are rolling over her cheeks, and Stiles's heart breaks a little with it. 

''Shh, shh, Nic, of course, we will help you, shh calm down love,'' Stiles says while stroking her hair. 

She arches into the touch, whining and panting. 

''Need more, need both of you, want you, Der, want your knot, fuck, fuck, fuck,'' She is still trying to get some friction between her and Derek, but Derek pulls back a little, and Nic snarls. Derek's eyebrow rais in a 'excuse me' way that Stiles would have found hilarious if the situation was different. 

''She needs to cool down. Maybe it will help with her, uhm, sex drive.'' Stiles mumbles. Derek is nodding frantically. Stiles grabs them both and transports them into the lake. 

They land with a splash, and Nic shrieks when she hit the water. Stiles first thinks it was a bad idea until Nic emerges again. Transformed into her Mermaid form. 

Her eyes seem a little clearer, and Stiles thinks it has helped her get into the water. That is until a wicked smirk is taking over Nic's face, and she starts to sing.

Stiles is mesmerized. His brain goes fuzzy, and thinking is hard. Way too hard. He tries to shake his head, but the fuzzy feeling doesn't go away. Nic starts to swim away, and he doesn't want that. He starts swimming after her, and she is still smiling, beautiful, powerful, and going underwater. Stiles needs to go underwater.

They are in the middle of the lake now, and Stiles can feel the pull towards Nic. When his head is submerged in the water, he gets a tingling feeling that this is not right. He shakes his head again, and the fuzzy feeling finally disappears. He sees Derek next to him, also swimming towards Nic, looking in awe at her. 

Stiles finally know what is happening. The heat is still taking Nic over, and in her Mermaid form, she is determined to get what her heat wants. 

Stiles is thinking fast, and the first thing he and Derek needs is oxygen. He stops swimming and grips Derek's arm. Derek snarls at him with red eyes. Not yet snapped out of the call of Nic. 

Stiles knows Derek will not appreciate what he is going to do next, but it is necessary. With a flick of his wrist and a flash of purple eyes, he blocks his and Derek's hearing. Derek's eyes clear immediately, and Stiles sees the panic in his eyes. Stiles points upwards, and Derek nods. He grabs Stiles around his waist and kicks them up until they break the surface again. 

They come up gasping, but Stiles is still blocking their hearing, not wanting to be tempted again by Nic's song. Derek is shaking him a little and pointing to his ears. Panic in his eyes, as a wolf, Derek relies so much on his hearing, Stiles can understand it is jarring not to have it anymore. 

He mouths 'song', and Derek seems to understand but still doesn't like it that he can't hear anything. 

Nic has breached the surface and seems pissed that her plan didn't work. Stiles feels sorry for her. He knows that she is going to take it hard if she remembers this. 

Stiles can see her mouth moving but can't hear anything. Stiles is thinking about the best plan of action. He tries to explain his plan to Derek, but it's difficult without hearing. 

Nic is circling them, inching closer and closer like a shark. Finally, Stiles thinks that Derek understands the plan. Derek swims towards Nic, with an awe expression on his face like he is in a trance again. It seems to work because Nic seems pleased. When Derek is within touching distance, Stiles sends a burst of magic to Nic—knocking her unconscious. Derek grabs her and keeps her above water. 

Derek looks back at Stiles and gives a thumb up. Stiles gives a relieved sigh and cancels the silent spell. Stiles swims towards Derek and Nic and transports them back inside. 

In the living room, they dry Nic as much as possible. After half an hour, her body finally changes back to human, they wrap her up in blankets, but it seems that she is too hot again. 

''What do we need to do, Der?'' Stiles is asking with a little panic in his voice. 

''We need to keep her cooled down, but no lake,'' Derek says while glaring at Stiles. 

''Oh, really? Didn't you like it when she almost killed us to get sex?'' Stiles hisses. 

The look he receives for that could strip paint, but Stiles doesn't squirm. He doesn't-okay, maybe a little.

''Can we keep her unconscious?'' Derek proposes. Now it's Stiles's turn to glare, and he sees Derek bristle. 

''Okay, do you have any better ideas? The only thing I can think of to help her is sex.'' Derek hisses. 

''Well, she has toys?'' Stiles proposes with a bright red head. Derek raises his eyebrows; Stiles can read him like a book. His face is now asking, 'how the fuck do you know that?' 

''Before we were with you, we didn't have sex yet, but we did other things,'' Stiles mumbles. He doesn't feel embarrassed, but it's a little awkward to tell Derek. 

But when Stiles hears a little noise, he looks at Derek, and it seems that he is very interested in what they did. Stiles even sees that Derek is getting hard in his pants. 

''Do you like that, Der, to hear about what we did to each other before we were with you?'' Stiles teases, intrigued by how Derek will react. Derek nods, and Stiles smirks. 

''Well, if things got heated, we used a dildo and a vibrator. The vibrator was for Nic. Can you guess who got the dildo?'' Stiles says with a husky voice, already palming his own erection through his still wet pants. 

Derek lets out a groan and bites his bottom lip. His fingers are twitching towards his own cock, but Stiles has other plans. He grabs Nic and transports her to the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed before transporting back to the living room and depositing himself in Derek's lap.

''Maybe we should release some tension before we are going to help Nic. You can smell her, don't you, Der,'' Stiles murmurs against Derek's lips, already rocking against him for some friction. Derek has raised his hands to Stiles's hips, he can feel the slight scratch of his claws, and it turns Stiles on even more. 

Stiles pushes forwards until their lips met. When Derek licks with his tongue to get entrance Stiles pulls back a little to look Derek in the eye. 

''What do you want, Der? Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?'' He whispers against Derek's lips. 

Derek's eyes go wide for a moment, and Stiles thinks he has fucked up. They never talked about him fucking Derek. His Alpha wolf probably wouldn't like to give up control. 

''Oh, fuck me.'' Derek groans while closing his eyes. Stiles is smirking. 

''That's what I'm trying to do, big guy, hé!'' Stiles gasps when Derek bites the mating bite on Stiles's shoulder. 

Stiles gets them out of their wet clothes within seconds. Magic is awesome!

Stiles loves how Derek is reacting to him. He starts licking Derek's cock from base to the tip, then kisses the top before taking Derek entirely in his mouth. He then puts his fingers in Derek's mouth until they are wet enough, slowly he circles Derek's entrance before carefully pushing in. 

Derek is moaning and trembling beneath Stiles, not used to the gentleness and the intrusion, but liking it immensely. Stiles is now using three fingers and still blowing Derek. 

''Stiles-fuck! Stop, stop, stop, not yet, god,'' Derek gasps out. Stiles loves the control he now has over his Alpha boyfriend. He quickly uses magic to lubricate his cock before gently pushing it into Derek. 

''Stiles is just fine, babe.'' Stile can't help but comment. It earns him a little growl, and the vibrations go straight to Stiles's cock.

They both groan from the feeling. Stiles tries to keep still for a moment, but Derek has other plans. He lifts his hips to get some friction, and Stiles curses because he doesn't want it over too soon. 

Derek tries to grab his own erection, but Stiles slaps his hands away. Stiles slowly pulls back before snapping his hips hard back against Derek. Derek is moaning, and Stiles sees that he is trying to keep his wolf at bay. 

Stiles leans down to kiss Derek before nipping at his jaw and biting in his neck, Derek is just hanging on, and Stiles can feel it. Stiles seems to understand what Derek needs to come untouched, just like Stiles wanted. He bites hard on Derek's shoulder, and Derek loses it. He howls when he spurts come all over them. 

Stiles bucks two times before he is coming too, deep inside Derek, his vision whites for a moment before he is slowly returning to himself. Derek has wrapped his arms around him and is kissing his head. 

Stiles pulls back a little before planting a sloppy kiss on Derek's lips. 

''Love you, Der,'' Stiles mumbles with a wide grin. 

Derek smiles softly back, and Stiles loves the softness behind it. 

''Love you too,'' Derek whispers in Stiles's neck after pulling him in a hug. 

''Now, let's wake up Nic and help her through her heat. It should just last two more days,'' Stiles says softly. They quickly dress in dry clothes before entering the bedroom again. 

When Nic wakes up, she doesn't seem to remember what happened just a couple of hours before. Stiles and Derek help Nic when she asks. They barely hold back to do more than pleasure Nic. She begs them for sex, but they don't relent. When Nic is sleeping, they quickly go to the bathroom to blow each other or shower together. 

Luckily, after just a day, Nic's fever breaks. She is finally coherent and doesn't demand sex every five minutes. She also doesn't remember what happened the last couple of days, she didn't even remember that Derek and Stiles came and Lydia left. She is embarrassed because of what she probably asked of Lydia, but she also didn't ask her to come to the lakehouse, but she is glad because it would probably be even worse or more painful if she hadn't come. 

Stiles reluctantly tells her that they went to the lake to cool her down, and he sees Nic shut down immediately. Tears gather in her eyes. 

''What did I do?'' Nic asks. She has steel in her voice, but Stiles and Derek see that she is trembling. 

''You started to sing,'' Derek says softly. Nic averts her gaze, and her shoulders are shaking. 

''Hey, nothing happened, we snapped out of it, we are safe, you didn't do it to hurt us,'' Stiles whispers before pulling Nic into a hug. 

She clings to him and holds Derek's hand in a vice grip. 

''I'm sorry. That was one reason I didn't want anyone near me when I get my heat. My song is enchanting to lure people in. It's so I'm ensured to breed.'' She shudders a little, and Stiles tightens his grip on her. 

''You have us now. We will make sure you are safe and sated during your heats, okay babe?'' Stiles whispers in her hair.

She pulls back and smiles at him. She places a kiss on his lips before turning and holding her arms out for Derek. He quickly pulls her into a crushing hug, the one only supernatural creatures can survive.

* * *

Stiles walks into the school on Monday morning feeling a little tired and sad. Yesterday was another killing, but according to Danny, it wasn't a virgin. He knew the guy that got killed and assured them of that. They tried consoling Danny, but he only wanted to find the killer. The whole pack was helping now with researching. 

Nic was getting more anxious with the day. She knew it was a threefold ritual, but she couldn't remember the rest. She was frustrated but determined to help. She, Derek, and his dad were now in the station researching. Derek seemed to consider becoming a deputy, and Stiles's first reaction was drooling at the thought of Derek in a deputy uniform. 

He walked to his locker, and before he could open it, he was jumped on by Erica, who crowed in victory that he didn't feel her coming. Soon the whole pack was surrounding him, and Stiles felt warm to be with his friends. He bantered a little with Jackson, proposed a game night with Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Cora joining, knowing that Jackson just wanted to watch because he didn't enjoy board games and that Lydia would kick everybody's ass. 

Lydia was a little silent. She had been for the last week since Nic's heat, but they had talked about it, and he made it clear that he wasn't mad and that Nic felt a little ashamed but still wanted to be her friend. But now, it seemed like something was wrong. 

''Lyds, you okay?'' He asked softly when they walked into their next class.

She nodded but still didn't talk. About halfway through the lesson, she went rigid net to Stiles. She stood and rushed out of the classroom. Stiles quickly followed and made an excuse for her and him. The rest of the pack wanted to follow, but the teacher didn't let them go. 

''Lydia! Lydia! Stop! Where are you-'' Stiles stopped when he saw Lydia stop in a doorway, her hands pressing against her mouth. 

He ran to her and looked inside the classroom where she had stopped. As soon as he saw what Lydia was seeing, he pulled her back and pulled her head against his shoulder so she couldn't see the horrible sight in front of them. 

Inside the classroom behind the piano was their music teacher, blood dripping on the floor beneath her. She was lying on the keys, and it almost seemed like she was sleeping, only the blood and the eyes were a giveaway. 

Lydia started to whimper and tremble. 

''Do you need to scream?'' Stiles whispered. She nodded against his shoulder. He quickly put up a silencing ward around them and gave her the green light to do it. 

He clasped his hands over his ears, not having thought that he would still be able to hear her. 

After a couple of seconds, she collapsed in his arms, spent from the scream. Stiles canceled the ward before pulling out his phone to call his dad. 

''Jacks. Come to the music room. Lydia found a body. The rest of you stay in the class.'' He said loud enough so the wolves would have heard him.

Within seconds Jackson was storming towards them. He quickly took Lydia from Stiles's arms, and Stiles called his dad to tell them about the body. 

''Hi, dad, I really, really want to transfer schools just about now,'' Stiles said. 

''What's wrong, son?'' His dad responded, sheriff voice active and everything. 

''The music teacher has been killed. Lydia just found her.'' He said in a monotone voice. Already dreading the rest of the day. He really needed a nap. 

His dad started to curse, and Stiles was impressed with the originality of it. He needed to remember that. He also could hear Derek ask what was wrong. When his dad relayed the information, he could hear Derek leave the room—probably going to the school for his pack and mate. Nic on his heels. 

''I'm coming, stay put. That's an order, Stiles.'' 

''Yeah, yeah, wasn't planning on going anywhere.'' He mumbled back. 

Derek and Nic were in the school within ten minutes, his dad on their heels with two other deputies. The classes hadn't ended yet, so nobody in the school knew what happened. Stiles didn't even bother to get a teacher to tell them about it. His dad could cover that. 

He did close the classroom door and waited just outside, Jackson and Lydia next to them. Jackson had his arms around Lydia and was calming her down. 

Derek and Nic reached him, and Stiles threw his arms around them. To see pictures about the murders was something else than to see it in real life. 

''You okay?'' Derek asked while checking for injuries. Stiles smiled and nodded.

''Yeah, nothing wrong with me, Sourwolf. Go check on Jackson and Lydia. I probably need to tell my dad what happened without anything supernatural.'' Stiles rambled. Derek nodded and took Jackson and Lydia outside to the picnic tables to get Lydia some fresh air. He texted the rest of the pack to follow their schedule and not to leave their classes. 

Nobody wanted to do that, of course, but it was an order, and they listened. 

When the teachers finally found out what happened, they quickly wanted to let the students go home before more of them could be traumatized. 

Stiles explained what happened, how Lydia didn't feel well and left class, and Stiles had followed. Then they stumbled into the music room where the teacher was. No one questioned that because it seemed that the teacher was killed during classes. So Stiles and Lydia had solid alibi's. 

His dad took him home together with Nic. Derek was nowhere to be found. According to Jackson, he was going to the loft when it became clear that the whole pack was free for the rest of the day. 

Stiles texted him that he would do more research together with Nic in the lakehouse and that he could join when he wanted because the rest of the pack was coming with them. 

He didn't get a response, but that wasn't too strange for Derek. Around dinner time, Stiles finally found what they had been looking for. 

Nic was cooking dinner with Isaac and Scott, Lydia and Jackson were watching a movie in the living room, the Notebook. And Erica, Boyd, and Cora were outside training. 

''Guys! I found it!'' Stiles exclaimed, freaking happy that he had helped. 

Everybody scrambled up and looked at Stiles while he explained what he found. 

''It's indeed a threefold death, with the blow to the head, sliced throat, and strangulation, but it's more than that. You need three of each status to get to the goal. The first group was Virgins. The next one is the Warriors. Kyle- Danny's friend- was ROTC, and the music teacher had been in the army, I remembered because she always wore her dog tags. After this, the groups, Healers, Philosophers, and Guardians, get their turn. When you kill three of each of these groups, you can harness great power. I just need to find out which power the witch or whatever wants to harness.'' Stiles rambled. 

''Yes! That's it! I have read about that. We just need to find out which power source-'' Nic started before her eyes went wide, and she looked terrified.

''Babe? What's wrong?'' Stiles asked while he took Nic's hands in his. 

''Oh god,'' Lydia said, her hands raised to her mouth. 

''Gen, what's the most powerful source in Beacon Hills that we know of?'' Nic said softly while squeezing Stiles's hands. 

''I don't know? I don't know any magical power source in Beacon Hi- oh, fuck, it's me, isn't it?'' Stiles said while starting to panic. 

''I think so, yes. There may be another source. But I don't know what it could be.'' Nic said softly. Stiles nodded and swallowed around the bile that was rising in his throat. Someone was killing other people to get his power, his spark. That was freaking twisted and awful. He was the reason that Heather, Kyle, and three other people were dead. 

''Stiles, I tried calling Derek, but I can't get a hold of him.'' Cora interrupted his dark thoughts. 

Stiles frowned at her. Derek always picked up his phone. No matter what. Stiles got his phone out and also tried to call Derek, but he too got a voicemail. He tried again and saw Nic do the same. But both of them got no response. 

''He said he was going to the loft, right?'' Stiles said, and Cora nodded. He could see that she was getting antsy, not liking the fact that she couldn't reach her brother and Alpha. 

Stiles just wanted to propose to transport himself to the loft to check on Derek before a howl split the air. All the wolves responded and were in their beta form within seconds. 

''Derek!'' Cora yelled, and she threw herself out of the door, followed by Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Scott. Stiles grabbed Nic, who looked like she was ready to follow them. But Stiles knew he would be way faster. 

''Ready?'' He said with power in his voice. 

''Yes, let's save our Alpha.'' 

* * *

Derek woke up feeling groggy and bound to a support beam inside his own loft. He opened his eyes and closed them again when the light was too much for his eyes at the moment. 

He blinked a couple of times until his eyes were used to the bright light. He struggled a little against his bonds, but they didn't bulge. 

Derek tried to remember what happened. He was walking to his car when he heard a curse next to him. A nice-looking woman was struggling with her car top open the door and was losing the fight. 

**Flashback.**

''Can I help you?'' Derek asked when she seemed to give up on opening the door. 

She seemed startled for a moment before smiling sweetly. A warm but artificial feeling hit Derek. He shook his head, but the feeling didn't go away. 

''Yes, I would love some help. My car is a wreck, but you know about teacher salaries.'' She said with a shy smile. 

Derek rounded the car to help her. With a little wriggling, the car opened without a problem. He held the door open for her, but she didn't try to get in. 

Derek was again hit by a strange feeling, a feeling of kiss, want, need. He didn't understand why he felt that. He had two beautiful mates. He wasn't a cheater. He tried to take a step back, but the woman grabbed his wrist. 

''Wait, what is your name? I want to thank you for your help.'' The woman said, still smiling. Derek scowled; he didn't want to answer. He just wanted to go away, go to his mates. But he felt compelled to answer, it seemed like he didn't have a choice, and that didn't felt right at all.

''Derek, Derek Hale.'' He ground out between his teeth. He couldn't move. He couldn't pull his wrist free. Again a feeling of kiss, want, need engulfed him, together with a sickly sweet smell. 

''I'm Jennifer Blake, and it feels like I have been waiting for you.'' The smile on her face turned predatory, and Derek felt himself grow weaker. 

''What are you doing to me?'' He hissed, his knees buckled, and he almost fell down, but Jennifer kept him up. 

''Well, Derek, that's something we should discuss in a private environment, don't you think?'' She said with a smirk before pulling Derek forward and kissing him. He didn't respond, he wanted to push her away, roar, scratch, anything, but he couldn't. He was rooted to the spot while everything started to spin around him. When she pulled away, she seemed disappointed before everything went black around him. 

**End flashback.**

And now he was back inside his own loft, which meant that that bitch could break through Stiles's wards. He pulled harder against his bonds but still, they didn't give. 

''Ah, finally, your up.'' 

Derek turned his head around until he saw Jennifer, she was standing in only a neglige, walking towards him what probably should be sexy, but Derek only growled, his eyes turning red and his fangs descending. 

''Stay away!'' Derek growled out. 

She only laughed lightly but didn't stop walking towards him. When she was within touching distance, Derek could feel his body not responding anymore. 

His body went pliant, and he knew she was holding him into a spell of some sort. 

''What are you?'' He snarled. 

''People have many names for me-'' She started to stroke Derek with her hands, her fingers ghosting over his naked chest. She seemed mesmerized by the sight in front of her. ''-Jennifer, Julia, Love-'' She scratched with her nails over Derek's pec's, and he hissed from the stinging pain. The scratches didn't heal, but that wasn't Derek's biggest problem at the moment. 

''Dark oak, Dark druid, Darach, all are just names, just words that don't define me.'' She mumbled. 

''What do you want from me?'' Derek bit out. 

''Wasn't I clear earlier, Derek? I need a little extra power, especially if I want to keep doing what I'm doing. Sacrificing people is hard work, you know.'' She said while still scratching Derek. Drawing blood with the harsh scrapes. 

''I'm not having sex with you.'' Derek spat out. 

Jennifer started to laugh, and Derek was afraid for a moment. Because this bitch clearly wasn't right in the head.

''As if you have a choice.'' She said before pulling Derek in for a kiss. That was a mistake on her part. Because Derek really didn't want anything to do with her. 

He bit down hard and could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Jennifer shrieked and pulled back. 

''Asshole! You fucking dog!'' She cursed, holding her bitten and bleeding lip. She slapped him across the cheek, but Derek's smile didn't falter. She deserved that. 

''Fucking werewolves. I should kill just all of you, but first, I need to kill your little mage. That little shit has too much power. He doesn't deserve that! And your mermaid-'' She was spitting now, blood splattered over Derek's chest, and his anger was slowly rising. ''-killed Kali! My Kali! I should have been the one that killed her, but noooo, you and your mates stood in the way of that.'' She was fuming now. 

''So what now? Now you just want to have sex with me to get back at them? And steal Stiles's power?'' Derek snarled. 

She nodded quickly, but her anger was still close to the surface, and Derek saw her appearance flicker. What he saw in between her regular appearance nearly made him puke. A scarred, bald face was staring back at him with completely white eyes. It was awful to see. 

''I'm not going to help you. You are mad if you think that I will just lie down for you to take me. I rather die.'' Derek growled. 

''That can be arranged.'' She hissed back before snapping her fingers and sending Derek flying to the bed. He landed with a harsh thud. He tried to scramble off and attack, but he was bound by magic now. He couldn't move. 

''Stay away!'' He growled again, but she didn't listen and just straddled his lap. 

''Now, now, Derek, I know you don't mean it, think of what I could give to you, I can give you everything your heart will desire. I'm going to take this, with or without your cooperation.'' She whispered, probably trying to be seductive, but it made Derek just sick. He gagged, and she recoiled. Insulted that Derek was acting like this. 

She grabbed his hair roughly before pulling him up. 

''You brought this on yourself. You will have sex with me, and I will use that power to destroy your mates. I will let you watch them die, and after, I will fuck you again and use their blood as lube before I kill you too.'' 

This time Derek didn't even pretend to gag. He retched and threw up all over the bed, disgusted by what Jennifer was saying. 

When he was done, his head was pulled up again, and Jennifer pushed a vial to his lips before tipping the contents inside his mouth and urging him to swallow. 

He sputtered and tried to throw up again, not wanting to do anything that the potion would make him do. 

It didn't work, and everything became fuzzy. He could feel Jennifer starting to stroke him to hardness. He was bound again with ropes, when he tried to pull free, he could feel wolfsbane on his wrist, and he hissed from the pain. He was thankful that his dick wasn't listening to Jennifer's stroking. 

He desperately tried to think about a solution out of this, of going back to his mates, without Jennifer killing them. He could only think of one thing. His mind was still fuzzy, and when he looked up, he saw that Jennifer lost the battle with her glamor. The disgusting-looking Darach was straddling his lap. He almost gagged again, but he needed to do this. He needed to call for his pack. 

He threw his head back, and he could hear the Darach cooing at him, probably thinking he was giving in, but then he let out the loudest howl he could. The windows were shaking from the sheer power of it, and within moments he could hear the responding howls from his pack. They were coming for him.

The Darach slapped him in the face, and because he already was feeling dizzy, the howl stopped abruptly. She pulled out a knife and just put a knife to his chest when Derek could feel their presence. 

Stiles and Nic were both in the loft. Derek could weep from relief. 

''GET OFF HIM!'' Stiles bellowed before sending a powerful blast towards the Darach.

The Darach hissed and flew off Derek by the blast. Derek tried to follow where she landed, but she disappeared as soon as her back connected the wall. 

Derek threw his head back, still dizzy from the potion he was forced to drink. The bed dipped next to him, and he felt Stiles loosening his bonds while Nic put her hands on his face, trying to talk to him. 

''Der, Der, we're here, your safe, Der, talk to me, please, please, can you tell me what happened?'' Nic pleaded, but Derek shook his head weakly. Feeling the darkness pulling him down. 

''Darach - sex magic - potion,'' He ground out before darkness took him again. 

* * *

Stiles could feel that he was shaking, he could feel that his breaths were getting shallower, he could feel the panic rising within. He pushed it down, violently. Now was not the time, not with Derek in this kind of state. 

''We need to get him to a doctor, is there a supernatural doctor?'' Nic was babbling, also almost in a panic. 

Stiles was startled for a moment before remembering that Nic hasn't met Deaton yet. 

''Yeah, yeah, Deaton. We need to take him there. I will transport us. You can call the pack to meet us there.'' Stiles said, thinking about the best place to transport too inside Deaton's office with an unconscious werewolf. 

He had a place in mind and held onto Derek and Nic before transporting them. 

They landed in an empty office. He extended his own senses so he could hear if there was anyone near the office. He could only hear one human heartbeat. After pointing Nic to the examination room, he rushed out to find the doctor.

''Deaton! Deaton!'' 

The man walked calmly out of a back room. He seemed startled for a moment before the stoic absent look took over his face. 

''Mister Stilinski, what can I do for you? And please tell me how you got inside my wards.'' The stoic man said while raising an eyebrow. 

''Derek is poisoned. He needs help. And about your wards-'' He raised his hands to show Deaton a little magical fire. ''-they don't do anything against me.'' 

Deaton seemed impressed for a moment before recovering and following Stiles to the examination room. Nic was silently crying while stroking Derek's hair out of his face. 

Deaton got to work and tried to kick Nic and Stiles out, but they wouldn't budge. Nic only left for a moment to call the pack. They just had reached the loft and were panicking. When they heard that they were at Deaton's, they almost got into another panic, but Nic calmed them down. 

''They will be here within half an hour. We should probably let your dad know that he will have a pack puppy pile in his living room again because there is no way that the puppies will go home tonight.'' Nic said with a fond smile on her lips. 

''Dad's used to it. It will be strange when we live in the new house together when everybody has their own room.'' Stiles mused. Nic snorted.

''Yeah, but they will pile in our room to be close to their Alpha. If we want to have any privacy, we need locks that are were-proof.'' She said while smirking at Stiles. He started to laugh, the tension in his shoulders eased a bit, and he felt lighter. He knew that Derek would be okay. 

''If you don't mind, I have a couple of questions,'' Deaton said carefully. 

He was still tending to Derek, and Nic and Stiles exchanged looks if they should answer the questions. Stiles shrugged because he thought it couldn't mind having someone else on their side. Maybe he could even help with the latest threat. 

''Sure, ask away, doc, if you don't mind it that if we don't want to answer, we will tell you too.''

Deaton nodded and seemed to think about what he wanted to ask first.

''What kind of creature are you?'' He asked Nic. 

''A mermaid.''

''How long have you been in Beacon Hills?'' 

''A year and a half.''

Deaton hummed as a response.

''Mister Stilinki, what kind of magic user are you? Because the last time I saw you, you were just a little spark. Nowhere as powerful as you are today.''

Stiles bristled for a moment, but Nic's hand on his arm calmed him down. 

''Can I even trust you to not expose me?'' Stiles asked, still feeling bitter that he was being called a little spark.

''I would never expose you to anyone,'' Deaton told him. He wasn't looking at Stiles when he said it, so he didn't saw Stiles's eyes shining purple, the tell that he was extending his senses to listen to the doctor's heartbeat.

It didn't skip or stutter, so Stiles knew he was speaking the truth. 

''I'm a mage. I have been one since birth, but my mother locked my powers away. After a traumatic event just before the summer started, my powers were unlocked. I got a diary from my mother that explained it. She had a lakehouse in the preserve, especially for me. Nic was living there, that's how we met. Nic, Derek, and I are mates.'' Stiles said, observing the doctor to gauge his response, but the doctor didn't falter. 

''A Mage, Alpha, and a Mermaid. That's a pretty powerful combination.'' Deaton hummed. 

''You have no idea,'' Stiles responded before they heard a bang from the front of the clinic. Nic went there to get the pack. They all were yelling for them. Lydia was now also with them. 

The pack gathered in the waiting room. Stiles and Nic still stayed with Derek. They couldn't leave their mate. After an hour, Deaton was finally finished. He had extracted the poison from Derek, and Derek was waking up. As soon as he opened his eyes, Stiles and Nic were on him. Pulling him close until breathing became difficult.

''Where is she?'' Derek growled after a couple of moments. 

''We don't know Der. She vanished when I hit her with that blast,'' Stiles said while cupping Derek's face. Not wanting to let go. 

Derek growled and started to get up, but Nic pushed him down. 

''What's wrong, Der? We already tried to find her a couple of times. Stiles is pretty sure she is the same as the one that broke through his wards. But we haven't gotten any luck finding her.'' Nic tried to reason while holding Derek down so he could rest.

''We already know her! That bitch is a teacher at the school! She tried to spell me to have sex with her so she could use the power to destroy you two. She wants your magic, Stiles! She wants to kill all of us.'' Derek roared. 

Stiles's blood turned to ice, and everything seemed to fall into place. A teacher at the school, the dark sludgy feeling he got from his wards when they were breached. The dark feeling he always felt when he saw a particular teacher. 

''She tried to rape you?'' Stiles said with an icy tone. 

Derek froze for a moment before nodding. He quickly looked down, not wanting to see how his mates reacted. He should have fought harder. 

Stiles lifted Derek's chin. Stiles looked furious but also like he was moments from breaking.

''I'm going to rip her apart. Nobody is allowed to touch you except us.'' 

''Who is it, Gen?'' Nic said with a growl. Also livid that someone did this to Derek. 

''Jennifer fucking Blake.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself! Panic attacks, smut, torture, kidnapping, a lot of dark shit is coming in this chapter. 
> 
> Sorrynotsorry.

Stiles woke up gasping. He knew that this was coming. Shakingly he tried to get out of bed before being grabbed from behind and pulled to a hard toned chest. 

''Shh, shh, Stiles, breath in and out, come on, breath with me,'' Derek whispered in his ear, but Stiles didn't respond. 

His chest was constricting. He was heaving with wide open-mouthed gasps. Trying to get air inside, but it was like his lungs were strangled by a boa constrictor wrapped around him, crushing him. Stiles started to claw at Derek's arms, trying to get away, trying to get air. His mind muddled with panic, not registering that Derek was trying to help him. 

Nic's face was now in front of him, her eyes wide with fright, she was speaking to him, he saw her lips moving, but his ears didn't register any words. He could only hear the rush from his blood in his ears. 

Stiles still tried to wriggle out of Derek's grasp. He could feel Derek's hand caressing his head, his fingers weaving through his hair, but Stiles didn't calm down. His heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. 

He could feel his fingers getting numb, and he knew that he needed air fast because his brain was without it for too long. 

''iles, Stiles, match you breathing with mine, come on, baby, come one. Breath!'' Derek said in his ear. He sounded afraid. 

Stiles's sight was getting fuzzy. He was going to pass out, fast if nothing happened. 

He let out a surprised gasp when he felt lips on his. Nic pulled back, and Stiles was gasping for air. Finally, his lungs were cooperating, and sweet air was filling his lungs. He was couching and spluttering for a couple of minutes until his breathing was regularly returning. He fell down on the bed again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

He felt weak, useless. Today was the day he would confront Jennifer Blake, but starting the day with a panic attack was not boding well. 

''Fuck!'' He let out, frustrated with himself. He put his fist against his eyes. Not wanting to look at Nic or Derek. Not wanting their pity. 

''Gen, you aren't weak,'' Nic said softly. 

Stiles pulled his fist off his eyes to look at her incredulous. 

''How do you call it then? I'm going to see her later today, confront her, and here am I having a fucking panic attack in my own bed, one of the safest places in whole Beacon Hills in between my Alpha boyfriend and Mermaid girlfriend. How would you describe it? I'm pathetic.'' Stiles said with venom in his voice, feeling disgusted with himself. 

He was hit on the head by two sets of hands. 

''Owhh! What the fuck?'' He asked them. 

''Stop calling yourself weak or pathetic. You are the opposite of those things. You are the most powerful mage that walked the earth in the last 100 years, and you know it. Yeah, you just got a panic attack, so what? Derek is an Alpha wolf who froze the second he saw fire. I whimpered like a bitch when someone ripped off my scales. Are we weak in your eyes?'' Nic said with a heated glare. 

''No, of course not!'' Stiles said vehemently. 

''Then why beat yourself up about a fucking panic attack, huh? Why?'' Nic pushed. 

''Because I always have been weak! I get hurt, I fail with simple tasks, I - I-'' 

''You are human. We are, too, at least partly. We know that you aren't perfect, but we also know that you will do everything to protect the ones you love, and you love us. We aren't asking you to confront Blake, but you will do that, and you will blast her in the next century. Just because you can and because she hurt Derek. And you are going in with back-up. This panic attack is nothing in comparison to what you can do. Don't let it pull you down. We are here for you every step of the way.'' Nic says, now a lot softer than before. 

Stiles sighs. He knows she is right. Derek puts his arms around him again and nuzzles his neck. 

''Stiles, you are one of the strongest persons I know. Weak is not something you should call yourself. You withstood torture for several hours, you saved yourself, you have saved Nic and me on several occasions, the whole pack owes you. Erica, Boyd, Cora, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, you name it. Everybody has been saved at least one time by you. You aren't weak. You aren't pathetic. In your own words, you are awesome.'' Derek says, and Stiles can feel his grin on his neck. 

Stiles puts his hand on his eyes and starts to laugh. 

''You two are the worst. I freaking love you.'' Stiles says with a big grin. Derek and Nic always know how to make him feel better. 

''You are welcome, babe,'' Nic says while kissing him on the mouth. She doesn't pull back until she got a soft moan from him. He follows her lips but is pulled back by Derek. Derek pulls his face up until he can reach his lips. 

''Now, let's go back to sleep. You could use it,'' Derek whispers against Stiles's lips. 

''But what if I want to do other things than sleep right now?'' Stiles says while doing something outrageous with his eyebrows. 

''Do you have anything in mind?'' Nic says while starting to kiss Stiles's shoulder. 

''Yeah, I could think of a couple of things,'' Stiles says breathlessly. Derek is slowly working his way up Stiles's legs with his hands. 

''Maybe we could sleep after then,'' Nic whispers in Stiles's ear before reaching out and pulling Derek's face closer for a kiss. 

''Yeah, yeah, definitely a good idea,'' Stiles says while already trying to wriggle his way out of his shirt and boxers. 

Derek and Nic were quick to follow, and the three of them laid back down on the bed. 

Nic crawled down the bed until her mouth was level with Stiles's member. She licked it first before swallowing him down. Derek was kissing Stiles, and every gasp, and moan, he swallowed down. 

Derek then pulled back and pulled out the lube before settling himself behind Nic. She was on her knees in between Stiles's legs. Derek put lube on his fingers before starting to stroke her. When he entered her with two of his fingers, she let out a filthy moan. The vibrations of the moan went straight through Stiles's cock. 

''Fuck, Nic, if you keep doing that, I'm going to come so freaking fast. Shit.'' Stiles mumbled while putting his left hand on Nic's head and cradling her jaw with his right. 

He was looking intently at how Derek was fingering Nic. Derek was placing soft kisses all over her spine. Nic was arching with every kiss and pushing her hips back, begging for more. 

''Do you want more, baby?'' Derek softly said while smirking at Stiles. Stiles bit his bottom lip. The sight in front of him was sinful. Nic on her knees, blowing him while Derek was behind her, getting her ready to be fucked. 

Nic pulled off him with a loud pop before moaning. 

''Yes, yes, Der, please, I want more,'' Nic said while kissing Stiles's cock. 

''What do you think, Stiles? Should I give it to her?'' Derek asked while watching Stiles intently. 

Nic was moaning again, liking the fact that Derek asked Stiles for his opinion. 

''God, Derek, yes, you should give her your knot. That would be so freaking hot.'' Stiles blurted out. Derek chuckled but didn't lift his heated gaze on Stiles. 

Derek pushed inside Nic slowly, groaning from the feeling. Stiles felt Nic's breath catch for a moment before moaning wantonly when Derek moved. 

''Derek, yes, yes, yes, fuck! Harder, please, Alpha! Please!'' Nic begged while panting. She took Stiles back into her mouth, and Stiles needed to close his eyes for a moment so he wouldn't come right then and there. He wanted to come at the same time as Derek. 

Derek was groaning at Nic's words, clearly also affected by her and the sight of Nic blowing Stiles. Stiles still had his hands in Nic's hair and on her jaw. He pulled her bottom lip down a little with his thumb. 

''So good, Nic, fuck, you are going to take Derek's knot perfectly, aren't you?'' Stiles said while combing his hand through her hair. She arched into the touch, moaning around his cock. She nodded while looking at Stiles with hooded eyes. 

''I wanna come down your throat when Derek is coming inside of you, would you like that?'' Stiles said hoarsely, already on the edge of coming. Derek groaned and moved faster and harder, but his movements were a little tighter. His knot was already growing. Nic was eagerly nodding while bobbing her head up and down. 

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, god, Derek, you ready to fill our baby up?'' Stiles rambled, already feeling heat coil in his stomach, ready to blow. 

''Yes, fuck yes,'' Derek groaned while moving his hips just a little more until he couldn't pull out anymore, his knot was locked inside Nic, and Derek moaned when he started to come. 

Stiles followed him right after, his sight whitened for a moment from the sheer force of his orgasm. He was panting and felt Nic lapping at his member. He stroked his hand through her hair again, she winked at him, and he laughed softly when she let him go. 

Derek pulled Nic up, flush against his chest, and tilted her chin so he could kiss her before gently laying her down next to Stiles, turning so they were on their sides for a more comfortable position. 

Stiles kissed first Nic and then Derek before throwing his arm around them and drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Stiles was jittery the whole day. His last class of the day would be with Blake. The plan was simple. When the class is dismissed, the pack and Stiles will confront Blake in her classroom. Lydia would lock the classroom, Stiles would hold Blake with his magic, and the werewolves would stand guard while Stiles would question Blake. Derek, Martinique, and his father would stay in the parking lot for now, and when Stiles was finished and drained her of her magic, they would call his dad in, and his dad would arrest her and throw her behind bars. Stiles didn't want to agree to this, but he was outvoted by everyone else. 

Scott was making a point of it that they weren't killers and all that soft stuff. Scotty boy only sees the world in black or white, but Stiles know there are grey areas all over the place. 

Stiles knew it wasn't healthy to wish someone dead, but he couldn't stop. Jennifer Blake has manipulated the whole time since the first lesson. Blocking his magic, killing innocent people, trying to rape and hurt Derek. The bitch deserved to die. Painfully. 

Finally, the last bell rang, and Stiles slowly got to his feet to pack up. The whole pack was staying back. Even Allison was there with them, Stiles knew that she was packing many knives on her person, and he was curious about where she was packing them. 

Scott caught him looking and raised his eyebrow as if saying, 'dude, why are you watching my girlfriend like that?' Stiles waved him off.

When the rest of the class filtered out and only the pack remained, Stiles stood up slowly. Blake seemed to ignore them. Until Stiles was standing in front of her. 

Stiles heard the click of the lock, and Blake turned to smirk at Lydia. Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Cora, Boyd, and Erica all growled at her. Allison already had a knife in her hand. 

And Stiles was focused entirely on Blake. 

''Well, well, well, isn't this a nice surprise. Let's drop the facade, won't we? You know who I am, and I know what you all are.'' Blake said while turning her smirk at Stiles. You could almost feel the electricity crackling in between them. 

''Let's. You killed five people for a dark ritual. You need to stop. We know that you want to harness my powers, but you won't get away with it. We will stop you.'' Stiles said with a steady voice. 

Blake started to laugh, a real loud belly laugh, and Stiles was taken aback for a moment. 

''It's all your own fault, and you don't even see it-'' She said with a big smile on her face, but her eyes seemed to turn grey. Stiles rolled his shoulders, readying himself for an attack, an excuse to put her in the ground. ''-if you haven't put up those wards, I would've taken the powers from the Nemeton. You only have yourself the blame.''

Stiles was confused for a moment. He had never heard about the Nemeton. 

''That doesn't explain your ritual killings.'' He mumbled. Now unsure if she is right, he really hopes nobody died because of him.

''No, you're right, those would've taken place either way.'' She was still smiling, Stiles was already pissed at her, but her calm demeanor didn't work in her favor.

''It is going to stop. You aren't going to take my power of that of the Nemeton.'' 

She laughed again, and Stiles saw her reaching behind her back. 

''Oh, sweet little mage, you really think you can go against me, don't you?'' 

''You really think you can go up against six werewolves, a hunter, a banshee, and a mage?'' Stiles scoffed. 

The grin on her face didn't wave. It only grew wider. 

''As a matter of fact, I do.''

She said it with such finality that Stiles took an involuntary step back. His eyes left her face to look at her hand. 

''What do you have behind your back?'' Stiles askes warily.

The wolves all snarled and took a step towards Blake, but then everything went south. 

The wolves started to whine in their beta forms and crashed to the floor, withering in pain. Lydia grabbed her head and bent down while screaming, but no sound came out of her. Allison was looking in all directions like there were several attacks. 

Stiles could hear shouting in the hallway. When he looked back at Blake, she smiled before blowing dust in his face that was on her hand. 

The world went black without warning.

* * *

Derek heard it when things went wrong in the classroom. He had pleaded with Stiles and the rest of the pack to let him join too in the confrontation. But Stiles didn't relent, saying that it would be suspicious if he would be in the school. 

He stormed inside when he heard the pack whining in pain. Nic on his heels, and John quickly following when Derek took off. 

He found the classroom and kicked the door open. His whole pack was crawling on the floor, clearly in pain, but he couldn't see any wounds. Lydia was almost pulling out her hair, tears streaming over her face and her mouth open in a silent scream. Allison was looking wildly around her as if she was being attacked by invisible men. 

Stiles was nowhere to be seen. He roared out of frustration, and everyone froze for a moment. The spells the pack was under were broken, and everybody seemed to come back to themselves. 

Jackson quickly got up and pulled Lydia against him. Scott did the same to Allison, and the other couples also sought comfort with each other. 

''Where is Stiles? Where is my son?'' John asked the pack.

They all looked down, shame pouring off them. 

''We did not know what she did, but from one moment to the next, everything hurt, and we all fell to the floor,'' Isaac mumbled out. He had his head ducked and was scratching his neck, clearly waiting for punishment. If his dad wasn't already dead, Derek would put him in the grave again. Cora was rubbing Isaac's back, tear streaks drying on her face. 

''It was awful, Der. It was like every inch of my body was covered with wolfsbane.'' Cora said. 

''Where is Stiles?'' John asked again. This time, the question was aimed at Scott. He looked with lost puppy eyes to the rest of the group. 

''He was talking to her, and then she did- did something to us all. I didn't see what because she didn't move at all, and then I saw her blow some dust in Stiles's face, and then they disappeared,'' Scott said with tears in his eyes. Derek could totally see why Stiles called him a puppy. 

Nic was grabbing Derek's arm tightly. He could almost feel her nails digging in his arm through his leather jacket. 

''Can you track him again, like when Deucalion had him?'' She asked with wide eyes, everybody turned to him with hopeful looks, but Derek didn't feel the same pull he had as when Stiles was taken by the Alpha. He didn't feel anything at the moment, and it shook him to his core. 

''No. I can't feel him like last time. I - I - I don't understand.'' He muttered.

''I do.'' Said a voice behind them. Everyone turned around to see Alan Deaton standing in the doorway. 

''What is it? What happened with my son?'' John pleaded with the vet. 

Deaton's eyes turned sad before he spoke. 

''She took him and blocked his magic. With that, she also blocked the magic that you feel between the three of you because of your mate bond. I think I know where she took him, but the place is impossible to find.'' He explained. 

''What do you mean? With wolves, we can find this place, right?'' Jackson proposed. 

''I'm afraid not. You see, Stiles is very powerful in his own right, but where I suspect she has taken him is ancient. It was there since the beginning of the earth and grew with the years. I was cut down years ago, and with it, a lot of its power was lost. That's probably the reason why Stiles is more powerful than this ancient place.''

''What is it? Where is it?'' Derek ground out. Clasping Nic's hand in his. 

''It is somewhere in the preserve, but you will not find it. You can only find it with a specific ritual. You have been there years ago.'' 

Derek was taken aback for a moment before it clicked in his mind. His face went blank with the thoughts of his first love dying in his arms beneath the tree stump. 

''The Nemeton?'' He whispered.

''That's what Blake said. She said that if Stiles hadn't shown off his power with his wards, she would've gone for the Nemeton instead!'' Erica yelled. 

''If you have been there, you could find it again, right?'' John asked desperately. 

Derek shook his head, dejected. 

''You can only find it if it wants to be found, or -'' Derek started, but Deaton interrupted him. 

''Or if someone is sacrificed. Just like the murders miss Blake committed.'' 

''But, but, Stiles is strong, right? He could easily break out of this, right?'' Scott asked, pleading with Deaton.

''If she used a special herb, he can't access his magic, he will be feeling weak, sleepy, slow, not at all like himself. It will drain him slowly of his energy, and with his energy, his magic. She will be able to tap into his magic and siphon it. She hasn't finished the threefold ritual yet. So this is good news. Because she will keep him alive until that's ready. We will have the chance to find him and save him.'' Deaton says calmly. 

''You said something about a specific ritual to find Stiles. To find this Nemeton. What is it?'' John asked. 

''It's not that simple. It will take a couple of days-'' Deaton started, but he was interrupted with whines and indignant noises from every pack member.

''We can't let Stiles be with that psycho for a couple of days!'' Nic shrieked. Her eyes were wide in panic. She looked at Derek pleadingly, who also was shocked by this.

''You need to understand that I need to get special herbs before I can perform any ritual. I'm just a simple druid, not like Stiles, who just needs to use his belief.'' Deaton said while signing. 

''Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get started as soon as possible. I don't care how much it will cost, but we are going to save my son!'' The sheriff bellowed, all the wolves tilted their heads in submission. Clearly recognizing an Alpha command. Even if it was coming from a human.

* * *

Stiles jerked awake he looked wildly around him only to see that he was in a dark room. The ground felt damp and filthy. Stiles felt damp and filthy. 

''Hello? Is someone there?'' Stiles yelled into the darkness. There was no response, and Stiles felt like he was alone. He tried to stand and was relieved that he wasn't bound. 

He was wobbly for a moment but finally stood and started to walk. His hand was against the wall. He kept walking along with it. Feeling if there was a hole, a breeze, something that could tell him where he was. 

He could hear a growl coming from somewhere. He turned around but saw nothing. 

''Hello? Derek? Scott? Who is there?'' He asked the darkness, but still no response. 

He kept walking further, not wanting to let the fear take over. He tried to reach for his spark, his magic, but only felt a static. Like it was dulled. He kept counting his breaths, one two three in, one two three out. Not wanting to get a panic attack.

After walking for at least fifteen minutes, he realized that he was walking in circles. His eyes were now also used to the dark. It was a round room, and it seemed like the walls and floor were from sand, he was underground, and that did not help with his rising panic. 

He finally saw some kind of light shining through a part in the ceiling. He quickly went to that patch and strained his eyes to look outside. It was as if he was looking through branches, but he saw glimpses of the sky above. He saw an almost full moon. 

''HEY! I'M DOWN HERE! DEREK! NIC! DAD! SCOTT!'' Stiles yelled and yelled, but he couldn't hear anything besides his own echo. 

He even tried to howl to get the wolves' attention, but it sounded broken even to his own ears. Soon his throat was scratchy, and he stopped yelling, knowing that at the moment, nobody would hear him. 

He felt tired and cursed himself for not just kill Blake on the spot. She did this to him. She took him away to someplace unknown. Took him away from his dad, pack, and mates. 

He finally sat down again, feeling empty and drained. He didn't even know that he was drifting off until he heard a rustle of branches. 

It was a lot lighter now in his room. It seemed that he had at least slept for a couple of hours because sunlight was streaming through the gaps of branches where he saw the moon through last night. 

The branches started to move like magic, getting out of the way, the wall even turned into a kind of stairs. Stiles tried to take a step forward, intending to throw himself at the intruder and fight his way out. But his body was frozen. He strained against invisible bounds but couldn't move. Again he reached for his magic, but only a dull throb was felt. Not like the raging fire it normally was. The cloud with lightning felt like it had evaporated in thin air. 

Finally, the figure was on the ground and turned to look at him. The cold eyes of Jennifer Blake stared at him with a killing smirk. 

''What is it, hun? Cat caught your tongue?'' Blake said while cackling. 

Stiles really tried to hold himself back, he sure was afraid, but he didn't want to die, but sarcasm is his default setting, and like hell, he would let Blake win. 

''No, my wolf boyfriend did,'' Stiles said with a smirk. Thank god he could use his mouth. It would be a shame otherwise. 

''Trying to be smart, Stiles? You can try, but I think you will not want to use your mouth for smart comebacks anymore with what I have in store for you. I think you are too busy with something else.'' 

''Lady, do you know it's statutory rape if you try to come on to me?'' Stiles said while raising his eyebrow. He saw a twitch in Blake's left eye that left him with a satisfactional feeling. 

''Watch it, Stiles, because you and I are going to get to know each other a lot in the coming time. Until I finally can drain your magic to use for myself. And after, I take the magic from the Nemeton too, I will be unstoppable. You and your mates maybe have ruined my plans for revenge, but they cannot stop me from taking all this magid for myself. You cannot stop me.'' She said with a slightly crazy tilt in her voice. 

''Sorry, did you do your villain rant? Because I think I fell asleep halfway through. Come on! Really? The I will be invincible trope? You sure you wanna go that way? Because I hear that Eichen House is still looking for residents.'' He snarked back. 

Blake looked livid, her nostrils flared, and her hands were twitching next to her sides. 

''Shut up.''

''Ah, already done with the dialogs? Great, so what's next? Threatening? Binding? Torturing? Killing? Oh, wait, you already killed five people!'' 

''Six.'' Was the only reply he got. Stiles flared his nostrils and bit down on his teeth. 

''So your third warrior has been sacrificed?'' Stiles grit out. 

''Yes, and I don't think you will mind this one. After all, you hated his guts.'' 

Stiles quickly searched his mind with who she could mean. Peter went through it, but he dismissed him because he was kind of better now. He didn't know anyone by the ROTC. Maybe one of the deputies? No, he didn't hate them. Teachers? Fuck.

''Harris?'' Stiles croaked. He did hate the guy, but that didn't mean he deserved to die. 

''Ding, ding, ding, see, you can use your brain cells for something else than snapping at me,'' Blake said with a cold smile.

Stiles struggled against his bonds, wanting to get closer, wanting to rip Blake apart. But it's hard struggling against something you can't see, and his bonds were magical, not physical. 

Blake's demeanor changed, and the room felt colder all of a sudden. 

''Now, now, Pet. You and I are going to have fun now because those ritual killings are getting dull. And I really need some entertainment. And Stiles. I think you are perfect for the part.'' Blake purred, her appearance wavered, and her real face was in front of him now, just a foot away. He recoiled but still couldn't move. The white slashed face in front of him will give him nightmares forever.

''Pet? What the fuck are you going to do?!'' Stiles demanded. Feeling fear creeping into his mind. 

''Oh, you will see, Pet. Just wait and see.''

Stiles felt rope-like branches shoot out the floor and curling around his wrists, they started to pull down. He struggled but was losing the fight. Soon he was kneeling with his hands bound by his sides, useless. 

''First, you need to learn a couple of lessons. And I think that a whip is perfect for that.'' Blake cooed, rubbing Stiles's jaw with her scarred hand. He pulled his head away with a glare, tried to say something, but not finding his voice. 

''I only want to hear you scream, Pet. Talking is not for pets. That will be one of your first lessons.'' 

Blake conjured a whip before walking behind Stiles. He tried to strain his neck to follow her but grunted when she moved out of his eyesight. She then slashed his shirt right off his frame. 

''Now, scream for me,'' Blake said before the first whip slash came down on his back. 

Stiles already had his lips pursed, determined to not let out a sound, not wanting to give her that satisfaction. 

The pain that followed from the whip was nothing he ever felt. The sting hurt like a bitch, but it was like you got a carpet burn on top of it. He did keep quiet and breathed through the pain.

Without warning, the whip cracked again on his skin. He let out a surprised noise because the whip had touched another part of his back. Again it hurt like a motherfucker. 

He was panting through his teeth when he was hit for the fifth time. Sweat pouring off his body. 

''Pet, I told you, I want to hear you scream.''

_ Fuck you bitch!  _ Stiles thought. 

He heard a tut-tutting sound behind him. 

''Still trying to talk. I told you, talking is not for pets.'' 

Stiles tries to struggle again against his bonds, but his head snapped to the other side when he was slapped in his face. His chin was then harshly pulled up, so he was looking into Blake's ugly face. 

''Rule number two. Fighting back when I punish you is not allowed.''

Stiles glared at her, again trying to talk and finally finding his voice. 

''Fuck you, bitch, I will not give up, I will keep fighting until you are deep in a hole in the ground.'' He hissed. She seemed taken aback that he could talk, but the shock quickly disappeared from her face before setting in a snarl. 

''It seems that we have more punishment in your future.'' She slapped his cheek a couple of times before walking behind him again. 

''I think another fifteen times will suffice.'' 

''You are the only one getting off on this, bitch.'' Stiles gasps. The first crack pulls an unwanted noise from his throat before he slams his teeth together. 

He is slouching forward after another ten, but the branches on his wrist don't let him slump to the ground. He is panting again and blinking the tears out of his eyes. The next one is the worst one yet, and he finally screams. He could feel the flesh burst open on his back. Blood is mingling with the sweat on his back and trickling down until it reaches the band of his boxer.

''Finally, he screams, that wasn't too hard now was it, Pet?'' Stiles can hear the smirk in her voice, and the whip again makes contact with his back. 

He screams again, not trying to hold back anymore. The pain is too much to keep in, and screaming is the perfect distraction at the moment. 

Finally, finally, finally, the lashes stop. He could weep from relief but doesn't want to give her that satisfaction. She slow claps while walking back into his sight. 

''That was quite the performance. It's a shame that I don't have any more time today, but don't worry, I will be back tomorrow, maybe we can try some other fantasies of mine.'' She says while grinning at Stiles. 

He weakly glares at her, exhausted from the extension it was on his body, exhausted from the pain, exhausted from the screaming he did even if he tried to hold it in. 

She waves and leaves him alone. As soon as the branches close after her, the stairs disappear again, and the branches go back into the ground. Stiles slumps onto the ground on his stomach, not even trying to turn around, already knowing that it will hurt like a bitch. 

He falls asleep within seconds, of more losing consciousness, but he doesn't care. He needs some rest for now. 

* * *

Stiles hisses in pain when he turns around, forgetting that he got whipped not too long ago. He sits up grunting. The world is spinning around him. He feels something cold next to his hand and quickly retreats his hand out of fright. 

When he sees it's a bottle of water, he cries silent tears, overjoyed that he at least has some water. He doesn't see any food, but water is more important. He is sipping the water, knowing that if he gulps it down, his stomach will protest. 

He sees that it's night again. The moon is out, and he can see some stars. Stiles feels cold and tries to reach for his magic again, but only disappointment comes back from the dull throbbing he still is feeling. 

Stiles shivers before lowering himself on his stomach again, using his arms to pillow his head. He's drained again, feeling weak, he knows he can fight back, but now he just feels defeated. He starts to cry, trying to hold in his sobs, but quickly decided that holding them back hurts more on his back than letting them out. 

Sobbing against his arms, he again screams for Derek, for Nic, for his dad. But nobody comes. 

* * *

Stiles scrambles up when the branches part again and the stairs appear. He doesn't try to throw himself at Blake when she descends, already knowing that she will hold him with her magic. He is sitting with his shoulder against the wall, trying to look uninterested. 

''Hello, Pet! I'm back!''

''Hello, captain obvious. Anything special in-store today?'' He drawls back. 

His head is roughly pulled back by his hair, and he hisses from the stinging pain. It has been at least three days that he is here. The first and second day, he was whipped. The second day he whimpered and screamed after the fifth lash. She loved it, and he felt sick about it. Now the third day was starting. The wounds on his back were still burning. 

''As a matter of fact, I do.'' She says happily like she is glad he asked. She releases his hair, and he gently puts his hand through the dirty locks. Rubbing the sore spots. 

His wrists are grabbed again by branches, but they don't go down into the floor this time. This time they are dangling from the ceiling. Panic shoots through him from the change. 

After a couple of moments, he's standing on his tiptoes, while his arms are almost pulled out of their sockets by the branches from the ceiling. He is breathing heavily and glaring at Blake, who only seems amused. 

''You do realize that it is starting to look like a BDSM dungeon here?'' He snaps. 

''I do, but, Pet, what did I tell you about talking back?'' 

''I don't remember. Was this when I told you to go fuck yourself? Or was this when I told you to drop dead?'' 

He didn't think that that would provoke a reaction, but he sure as hell got one. Her face shifts into the Darach and shivers go through his body from the ugly scars that run over her face. 

She then grabs his throat and squeezes. His face starts to tingle, and he is gasping for air, but she does not allow him to breathe. His face is heating from the pressure that is building in his head, and after just a couple of moments, he can see the edges of his vision starting to fade. 

Blake releases him then, and he gasps for air. Couching and struggling, he finally gets his breathing under control.

''If you want me dead, you should try harder. I'm starting to think that you are losing your touch. Didn't you already kill six people? What is so hard about killing little ol' me?'' Stiles spats when his breathing regular. 

Blake is smirking and starts to stroke his cheek. He tries to pull away, but she doesn't let him. 

''You are really something, aren't you? It's nine now, by the way,'' She whispers against his ear. He shivers from disgust. 

''So the healers are done too?'' He says in a cold voice. 

''Yes, and don't worry, I didn't kill McCall, she would've been perfect, but I'm saving her for the guardians.'' She taunts. Stiles feels fury inside of him, and he starts to roar from rage. She actually takes a couple of steps back, and Stiles finally feels some of his magic inside of him. 

The branches snap, and he storms to her, fueled by rage, determination, and adrenalin. He reaches out with his hands, trying to strangle her, but she blinks out of existence. He whirls around, ready for an attack, but he is alone again in his dungeon. 

He screams out of frustration and roars again, amplifying his voice with his magic, hoping that someone will hear him. 

His adrenalin is fading quickly, but his rage is not. He feels the familiar warmth of his magic and breathes deeply in before pushing a deep breath out. He does this a couple of times, healing his back little by little just so he doesn't fall over from the pain he still feels. 

He needs to get out of this and tries to blast the branches that cover the entrance, but they wouldn't budge. He tries to transport himself, but that doesn't work. Stiles is trying to think of a way to get out, but the only solution is to be saved from this place. 

He then closes his eyes, focusing on his astral projection. He only succeeded in doing this a handful of times. But the need is there. He needs to get out of here, he needs to contact Derek and Nic, they need to save him, get him out of this hell hole. 

After a couple of minutes of meditating, he finally feels the pull and opens his eyes. He is looking at himself and blanches when he sees the state he is in. His torso is pale, and bloodstreams are dried on his sides from where it trickled down from his back while lying down. The rest of his torso is dirty from lying on the ground. His jeans are tattered and filthy. His feet are covered in soot. 

His face is pale, and there are heavy bags under his eyes. His hair is matted and standing in all directions. His astral self walks around his regular form to take in his back, and he wants to hurl. He was already scarred from his encounter with Gerard. But these lashes are going to stand out even more.

His back is completely red. You can see the raised skin where the lashes struck. He healed a little bit with his magic, but he still can see the inflicted open wounds. The flesh was literally torn from him. 

His astral self turns around. He has seen enough; he concentrates again and finds himself in his own kitchen. He doesn't see anybody there, but he can hear people in the living room. He quickly looks around the room before stepping in, not wanting to let anyone see him but needing to if he wants to get out. 

Derek, Nic, Erica, Lydia, and Isaac are in the living room. Pouring over books. 

''How the fuck can Deaton come with a ritual where he doesn't know everything about? We need to find Stiles, we now only know he's at the Nemeton, but we still don't know WHERE THE FUCK THAT IS.'' Nic snarls while closing one of the books she was looking in with a slap. 

Stiles feels touched that they are doing their best to find him. 

''Baby, please, this isn't helping.'' Derek softly says while closing his book softly. 

''I know, I fucking know, but I'm going crazy here. He's missing for four days now. Four. And the Darach is still killing people, she is finishing this ritual whatever it takes, I'm afraid, Der. I don't want to lose him.'' She pleads, and Stiles sees tears trickling down her face. 

Derek pulls her to him and kisses her head trying to calm her down. Stiles knows that she loves kisses on her head. He walks towards them and sits down on the table in front of them. They can't see him in his astral form, but they can hear him if he touches them. 

He softly put his hands on their heads before starting to speak. 

''Der, Nic, I'm still alive. I know how you can find me, you need to hurry.'' Stiles says before pulling back. Derek and Nic gasp and look wildly around. It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious. 

''Stiles!'' Derek yells.

Lydia, Erica, and Isaac whip their heads around to where the Alpha and Mermaid are sitting before they see a heavy tome landing on the table and opening of its own accord. 

Stiles flutters through the pages before stopping at the page about lay lines. He feels the pull again and knows his time is up. He lets the connection break, and he wakes up gasping in his dungeon again. 

He doesn't want to sleep but knows he needs it, so he lies on his stomach again and waits for sleep to claim him again. 

* * *

''So are we going to play nice again today?'' Stiles hears Blake sneer. 

''Why would I? I liked it that you ran away from me.'' Stiles grins. 

''I will assure you, that is not happening again.'' Blake snarls. 

Stiles laughs because it's funny that she really seems to think that she will be surviving this. 

''You are delusional. If you think that you are getting out of here alive,'' Blake says, but it's with a lot less conviction than before. 

''I think it's the other way around, actually. Do you really think that I'm going to let you live after what you did to me? Trying to name me Pet, trying to beat my will out of me. Trying to break me. You only made one mistake.''

''And what is that, Pet.'' Blake says, putting emphasis on 'Pet.'

''I was already broken. And you are not worth the trouble.'' Stiles says before blasting his magic with a roar at Blake. 

She flies back until she hits one of the walls. There she is struggling against the invisible bonds that pin her to the wall. 

''Do you know what the worst place is to be?'' Stiles asks softly while walking slowly to Blake. 

She is shaking her head and snarling at him. 

''Let me go! You are dead, Stiles! DEAD!'' 

''It's your own mind. Shall we see if you can survive your own mind?'' He whispers while putting his hands on both sides of her face. 

Her ugly scarred face is at the front now, and she is still struggling against the bonds, breathing harshly.

Stiles pushes his magic in her head, waiting for her to still. Waiting for her breathing to turn regular before snapping her neck. 

***

Stiles wakes up panting. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why was that a dream. He had hoped that he finally had the upper hand, but it was just a dream. He is still locked in this dungeon of earth. 

Yelling from frustration turns into sobs again. The sounds he makes echo on the walls, falling to dead ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! I'm freaking curious about what you all think.
> 
> And happy holidays!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, a lot of fluff is going to be in this chapter, it's also a lot shorter than previous chapters, but I hope you will like it!
> 
> Just wanted to give you more of the trio together being cute!

One, two, three, four, five. Stiles counted his fingers until he knew for sure that it wasn't a dream when the branches parted, and Blake climbed through. A sneer on her face when she saw that he was awake. He still felt weak from the astral projection he did, but he knew it was worth it. Derek, Nic, his dad, the pack, they would find him with the information he provided. 

He didn't need his magic to feel the lay lines around him. So he knew that he was in the center of a lot of lay lines. 

''And are we going to play nice again today?'' Blake said when the branches were closed again. 

Stiles jolted in shock for a moment. Those words were a lot like he heard in his dreams. But he didn't feel the strength of his magic fully at the moment, so he knew that he couldn't take her now. 

''I wasn't planning on it. I will not stop until I'm out of here. So how are things with your devious, evil plan to take over the world? Killed new people recently?'' He snarked back. 

He was silently praying to Derek and Nic to find him quick. He really didn't know how much longer it would take for him to whither away without food. 

Blake started to chuckle. 

''Yes, I'm almost done, and then I'm going to get your magic all to myself. Only the guardians are left. And do you have an idea of who I'm going to use? Mmh? You get three guesses!'' She said with a scary glint in her eyes.

Stiles's blood ran cold if the Philosophers are done; it meant that another three people have died. In just 48 hours. He felt sick to his stomach. If anything were in there, it would be on the floor right now. 

He was also thinking about the three guardians she would use. He knew it would be Melissa, but if the bitch thought he would let her get away with it, she was wrong. 

''I see that you are thinking in the right direction, but I don't think your brain has made the leap yet for the other two. You know what? I will drag them here, so you can see what I'm doing to them, and you will be too weak to do anything about it. You will lie there and see how I kill them in three different ways. You ready for that, Pet?'' A manic grin is on her face. 

Stiles roars from rage, finally connecting the dots. She is going to use his dad, and probably Chris Argent, his magic lashing out around him. Blake takes two steps away from him. It seems that she is a little afraid of what he will do if his magic is back. 

He tries to take control of his magic, but it's not possible. A whirlwind is lapping around them and pushing them together. He takes hold of her and throws her against the wall of wind. She shrieks and falls to the ground after hitting the wind like a wall. 

Stiles thinks he hears a howl nearby, but everything is dulling around him. He can only see Blake in front of him, cowering on the floor, trying to flee from him. 

''Get away! Get away!'' She shrieks. Her eyes are wide and full of panic. Stiles doesn't know how he looks right now, but he knows that he is slowly losing any control he has. 

He thinks he hears voices now, but he is only focused on the person in front of him. 

''You deserve to be punished.'' A voice says, Stiles thinks it's his voice, but he isn't sure. It sounds cold, and he knows for a fact that his voice never sounded like that.

He flicks his wrist as if slapping something, and the first red line is appearing on Blake's cheek. She yelps from the pain. 

He does it again, and again, and again, red lines are forming on her arms, torso, legs, tearing away her clothes. Blood is welling up with each slash. 

He thinks he feels a rush behind him, but he doesn't take his eyes off Blake. 

''You deserve to die like the lives you took.'' The voice says again. 

Stiles raises his arms, ready to give the next blow before two strong arms are thrown around him. He blinks in confusion before looking down a little. 

Big blue worried eyes look up at him. Her cheeks are wet from tears, and her mouth is moving. Stiles tries to focus on the beautiful girl in his arms. He thinks he knows her. 

''Genim, Gen! Come back to us, come back to us, please, please! Look at me, do you recognize me?'' The girl is pleading, and Stiles thinks that yes, he knows her. 

''Martinique?'' He croaks out. His voice is not right. It still sounds like the voice demanding death. 

''Yes, baby! Yes, it's me, your dad is here too, and Derek, and the pack.''

''Dad? Der?'' His voice is slowly returning to Stiles's own voice. 

Martinique is nodding frantically. Stiles tightens his arms around her, the fury waning. He looks over Nic's shoulder and sees Derek in full wolf form snarling at Blake. 

''She deserves to die.'' He weakly says. 

''She wanted to kill dad, Melissa, and Chris for the Guardian part.'' He adds. 

His dad is then in his vision, clinging to him with Nic because she is not ready to let him go just yet. 

''She deserves to die because of what she did to you, son.'' His dad harshly says. Stiles is taken aback for a moment but feels himself returning to himself even more. 

''Dad, you're safe?'' Stiles says while trying to pet his dad. 

His dad lets out a snort, but it sounds like he is on the verge of crying. 

''I'm safe, son. Now let's get you out of here.'' His dad then tries to pull him towards the stairs, but Stiles wouldn't let himself be moved.

''No.'' 

''Stile-''

''No. I need to see it.'' His voice breaks a little, but he means it. He needs to see that this monster is gone forever, she will haunt his nightmares, but he will not let fear taking over his daily life. Afraid that she will come back to finish the job.

''You sure?'' Nic asks carefully, but it seems like she already knows the answer.

''Yeah. Step away, Derek. I need to say one last thing.''

Derek whines but obediently steps away. His wolf is still snarling at Blake, not taking his eyes away.

Stiles takes a step forward, away from his father's arms. Nic keeps their hands intertwined. Not wanting to let him go again. He feels the same, but he needs to do this. He doesn't want anyone else to kill her. He needs to do it. 

''You know what's coming.'' He simply states. Her eyes go wide, and she nods one time. 

Stiles then flicks his wrist, even if he can hear protests coming from everyone behind him. He doesn't hear Nic or Derek protest, but the pack and his dad yell for him to stop, but he can't. He needs this. He wants this. 

A slash is welling up on her neck. Blood trickles out before it starts to pour down her chest. She coughs wetly, and blood starts to pour down her chin too. 

She weakly tries to grab her throat to stop the blood, but it isn't working. Everything seems to slow down then for Stiles. He sees the glint in her eyes dying down. 

Before it completely fades away, he feels a current of electricity in the air, and he knows that they're in trouble. 

''RUN!'' He bellows. 

He turns around and sees everyone standing there with wide eyes. Before he can think better of it, he sends a big wave of magic to the pack, his dad and Derek, transporting them just outside of the hole. It all happens in just seconds. 

Nic was still clinging to his hand and didn't let go. She turns him around and pins him to the ground, covering him with her body, before everything collapses around them in a big blast. 

The last thing he hears before he blacks out is an ear ripping roar. Knowing that Derek will get them out beneath the rubble, he lets the dark claim him. 

* * *

Derek is frantically digging with his claws. John next to him with just his hands and the rest of the pack too with their claws. Even Lydia is getting her hands dirty, and it's a sight to behold. 

_ Must save mates; mates are in there for too long.  _ His wolf is whining hysterically.

Derek only has one thing in his mind, hoping that his mates are still alive. He doesn't know if he will survive without them. Hell, he doesn't even want to survive without them. 

They are digging for a long time, way too long if you ask Derek. It just seems like it's taking forever. 

''I think I found them! Yes! Yes! It's Nic!'' He hears John yell nearby. Derek runs to him and is next to him within seconds, the pack just behind, all digging wildly, wanting to get them out of the collapsed hole. 

Nic was covering Stiles, knowing that she will heal. She is still breathing, it's faint, but it's there. She will need water to heal properly, but she is alive. Completely covered in dust but still alive. 

Stiles is blacked out but also breathing. John is weeping from relief, clinging to his son. And Derek's wolf is yipping. Jackson takes Nic, and Scott takes Stiles before running like the bats in hell are chasing them, back to the road where their cars are parked. 

Derek on their heels still as a wolf. Knowing that the rest of the pack will get John safely back home. Derek runs behind the cars that are tearing out of the parking lot as soon as possible—driving back to the Stilinksi household. 

As soon as the cars park wildly on the driveway, Derek turns back to his human form. Taking Nic from Jackson's car and carrying her to the pond in the back, jumping right in. 

Deaton and Melissa were already waiting there, and Scott lies Stiles down next to the pond while Deaton and Melissa tend to him. Knowing that Stiles wouldn't want to be away from Nic and Derek, and the other way around. 

Nic comes by after just ten minutes and seems to be fine, luckily. She kisses Derek before asking if he could take Stiles also in the pond. 

''Why? That isn't hygienic.'' Melissa says, trying and failing to keep the judgment out of her voice. 

''Because I can give him energy and heal him if he is in here with me.'' Nic calmly responds. Her mermaid tail is swinging beneath her. 

Deaton and Melissa's eyebrows climb on their foreheads before giving in and letting Derek take Stiles inside the pond. 

The water is cold, but Derek can feel Nic's magic working. She is whispering in Stiles's ear, and Derek feels a pang in his chest when he really looks at Stiles. 

His lips are a little blue, and there are big shadows under his eyes. He also seems to have lost weight, weight he couldn't afford to lose. It has been eight days before they finally found the place where he was kept. It's possible that she didn't give him any food in those days. 

Derek is growling under his breath, and Nic looks at him with a raised eyebrow as if asking, 'really? Right now?'. Grumbling, he stops with the growling. Opting for watching Nic work her magic. 

She hisses when she sees Stiles's back full with lashes. Derek's eyes turn red, and the growling low in his throat isn't going to stop now. 

He hears a couple of whimpers behind him and sees that the rest of the pack and John are now standing and watching with rapt attention at Nic and Stiles. 

The pack is whining because of the scars they see on Stiles's body. John is silently crying, a look of determination on his face that Derek doesn't want to see aimed at him. 

Even Peter is with them, also looking a little green at what that bitch did to Stiles. 

Derek should be comforting them right now, but he thinks that they understand that he can't leave his mates now. He needs confirmation that they are going to be alright. 

He turns back just as Nic gives Stiles a soft kiss on the lips. They wait for a couple of moments before color returns to Stiles's cheeks and his caramel brown eyes finally open. 

He softly smiles before wincing when he tries to move. 

''Fuck, everything hurts.'' He whines. And Derek can't help the startled laugh that forces it's way up from his throat. Too relieved that his mates are safe. 

''Dude, not cool, laughing at weak ol' me is just mean. Big meanie.'' Stiles grumbles and turns a little in Nic's arms. But Derek sees that Stiles hides his smile in her neck, and Nic tightens her arms around him. Before kissing him on his head.

''You need something to eat, a shower and a couple of days rest,'' Nic orders. Stiles is not protesting, clearly knowing that it's no use. 

''Son?'' John says softly. Stiles turns his head and makes grabby hands at his father. Wanting him close too. 

Nic helps Stiles out of the water, and Stiles and John hug for a couple of minutes. Glad all the shit is over now with the murders and Blake. 

Derek and Nic help Stiles into the house and give him something small to eat after they get him into a shower and wash him thoroughly. Stiles seems already half asleep before they are done. Derek just simply picks him up and carries him to his bedroom after the shower. 

They lay him in bed, and Nic and Derek crawl close until they have Stiles in between them. Stroking and petting him, for their own reassurance that he is alright. That their mate is back and safe with them again. 

Before Derek falls asleep, the door opens, and the curious gazes of the pack find his. He simply beckons them closer, and they fall down in a huge puppy pile all around them. Everybody is touching at least some part of Derek, Stiles, or Nic. 

Before he knows it, the quiet snores of his pack and mates lull him into a deep slumber. 

* * *

Stiles wakes up feeling hot, like furnace hot. He groans when he opens his eyes and looks around. The pack completely surrounds him, and a feeling of love fills him. Then his stomach starts to grumble. Realizing that he is freaking hungry. 

But Nic is awake within seconds and holds him down before he could do anything stupid, like trying to walk by himself. 

''Hey Gen, how are you feeling?'' She softly asks. 

''Hungry, sore, tired, I could sleep for a year.'' He grumbles a response. She chuckles softly before kissing him on his head. 

She helps him up from beneath the puppy pile. Everyone still seems to be fast asleep, that is until the door opens and he sees red eyes following them. 

He shivers and knows that Derek will follow soon. He is planted on a chair in the kitchen while Nic is pulling out things for a light breakfast, not wanting to upset Stiles's stomach. He feels Derek coming down and standing behind him before he feels the huge arms of Derek bracketing him in. 

''Morning Der,'' He sleepily murmurs.

''Morning,'' Derek replies while nuzzling Stiles's cheek. He yelps when Derek bites his earlobe. 

''Dude! Really??'' He flails a little before turning around to glare at the older man.

Derek shrugs and isn't backing down or taking a step back.

''I missed you. How do you feel?'' He asks, and Stiles melts a little when he sees the blush that is covering Derek's cheeks. 

''Tired, hungry, my magic is returning slowly, so hopefully, I can heal my back fully when it is returned.'' He says like it's not a big deal. But the clatter of a pan and the scratching of claws next to him indicate that his mates think otherwise.

''How many times?'' Nic hisses, and it's that Stiles knows for sure that Blake is dead. Otherwise, he knows that Nic would go to the end of the earth for him to kill the bitch.

''Twenty the first couple of days, the third day she tried to strangle me, the other days I was mostly blacked out.'' He grits out. Already knowing that they want the truth. 

Derek curls his arms around him and holds him close, probably his inner wolf not wanting his mate to get hurt. Stiles feels the vibrations of a growl running through him, and he shivers. 

''Are you cold?'' Derek asks softly.

''No, you just give me chills, and they're multiplying,'' Stiles says while waggling his eyebrows. 

Derek snorts and takes a step back before going to help Nic with breakfast for the hungry wolves upstairs. 

Stiles feels a little exposed. He isn't wearing a shirt because of the scabs on his back. He is afraid of how the pack will respond to them. 

He starts fidgeting, and it only grows worse when he hears a crash upstairs, signaling that the pack is waking.

Scott is the first one to show, quickly followed by Jackson. They surround Stiles and try to hug him, but they are blocked by their Alpha. 

''Hey! I missed Stiles too!'' Scott tries to break free and get back to Stiles, but Derek doesn't relent. He has Scott and Jackson by the scruff of their neck and pushes them to the living room. 

''And he is still hurt. So. Back. Off.'' Derek says with his Alpha voice. Stiles is smirking into his coffee before a soft hand land on his arm. Lydia.

She stares at him, but Stiles feels like she stares right through him. He sighs and opens his arms for the strawberry blonde to snuggle into. 

Scott and Jackson whine, but Derek still isn't letting them go. Erica then comes into the room and pouts. Stiles sighs again before opening his arms so she can join the hug. She lets out a loud squeal before she is carefully hugging him close. 

''I missed you, batman.'' She softly says. Stiles feels his heart grow, and his eyes grow wet a little. He places a soft kiss on her head while looking over at Nic. She is watching Stiles intently, and he sees that if he would make any indication that he isn't comfortable, she will descend upon them and tear them away. 

''Missed you too, Catwoman. I missed all of you.'' He says, and he can see the pouty faces of Jackson and Scott. However, Jackson will deny it until the day he dies, of course. 

They all eat, and Stiles is glad that Nic is a good cook and an even better girlfriend. She doesn't let him wolf anything down because he would get sick if he eats too much or too heavy now. 

After that, the pack is sent to school by Derek. Nic stays with Stiles and tucks him in bed when Derek drives Isaac, Boyd, and Erica to school.

His dad is at home, too, not wanting to work when Stiles just got home. Stiles wanted to protest to being babied. But his pillow is so soft. He falls asleep while Nic softly scratches his head with her nails while reading a book next to him. 

When he wakes up again, it's to eat lunch. Derek is back again and is cooking for the four of them. 

''Oh! Derek, this is so good!'' Stiles moans around his omelet. Derek's ears turn pink, and Nic is hiding her laugh with a cough. 

''Please, son, don't say such things when I'm at home,'' John grumbles. Stiles squeaks indignantly and turns red all over his face. Nic starts laughing so hard that with a soft push from Derek, she falls to the ground. 

Who just looks at her very smugly when she flips him off. 

''Asshole,'' Nic grumbles while rubbing her ass. 

''Ah, someone doesn't want chocolate ice cream,'' Derek says innocently while opening the freezer.

Nic jumps up from the floor and jumps on Derek's back. 

''You know I didn't mean it, babe, pleaseeeeee, can I have some ice cream?'' Nic says while using her puppy dog eyes. Stiles is laughing at their antics.

''You guys are so weird; I love it.'' He says with a fond smile. 

Derek and Nic both smile at him before Nic scrambles further on Derek's back and leans in the freezer to get to the chocolate ice cream. Derek tries to keep them upright, but Stiles sees that he's struggling. 

''Nic, I think that we also have whip cream in the fridge,'' Stiles says with a smirk. 

Nic whoops from joy and makes a move to get into the fridge too, but that's when Derek loses his balance and falls to the floor with Nic sprawling over him. 

John and Stiles both lose it and are both laughing loudly without holding back. Stiles really needed this to feel normal again for a moment. 

* * *

After staying at home for two more days, Stiles is going crazy. He feels fine, really fine! No matter what nurse Nic says. He feels fine!

Okay, maybe his magic isn't entirely back, and that's a bitch. 

And maybe he still feels sore, especially his back that is full of scars. 

And okay, maybe, just maybe he is freaking tired because his nightmares have returned vividly. Blake was a bitch, and Stiles is so fucking glad she's dead. 

''Dad, daddio, my favorite father! Please let me go to school. I'm going crazy!'' Stiles pleads with his dad for the second time in half an hour. 

''You would think that if you are locked into a house with your girl and boyfriend, you would want to stay at home.'' John muses. 

Stiles thumps his head on the table. 

''You would think that, but nothing is happening because I'm still hurt, according to Nic.'' Stiles groans. 

''Too much information, Stiles.'' His dad deadpans. Stiles just groans again. 

''Where are Derek and Nic now, by the way?'' 

''At the new house, it's almost finished. I think that they want to start moving next week.'' Stiles responds with his head still on the table. 

''Great, then I can start with selling this house,'' John says. 

''Jup. You really don't mind to leave this place then? It's the house you bought with mom.'' Stiles says softly, not wanting his dad to change his mind about moving, but it was their home for such a long time that he wants his dad to be sure. 

His dad puts the paper down and looks Stiles straight in the eyes. 

''I'm sure, son. It's time to move on. We both know that I'm still not over your mother dying.'' He seems to need a moment to let out a harsh breath and run his hands over his face. 

''But, it will be good to get out of this house, start something new even if it's together with a bunch of teen wolves.'' His dad finishes with a watery smile. 

''And don't forget the banshee, mermaid, twenty-something Alpha wolf, creepy uncle wolf, and your son the mage! It's like a circus.'' Stiles jokes, earning a chuckle from his dad. 

''Of course, how could I forget. But still, I think it will be good for us. I'm still not entirely sold on the fact that my son is going to live together with his two mates, but it feels as if you are already living together since the summer. So I don't have a real argument here.'' 

Stiles gives an indignant noise, but yes, it's true, he already lives with his boy and girlfriend while still being seventeen, but just another month, and he will be eighteen!

''But Derek promised to have soundproof rooms, so I'm good.'' His dad says while sipping his coffee. 

Stiles flails and turns red because what the fuck?

''Really, dad? REALLY?!'' 

His dad snorts in his coffee. 

''You should see your face.'' He chuckles. 

Stiles purses his lips together, not wanting to give his father another reason to torture him. Soundproof rooms, oh my god, that would be amazing. The puppies really don't have to know about their sex life. Especially his dad doesn't have to know. 

The next day Stiles is finally back at school! He wanted to do a victory dance, but Nic wouldn't let him. When he still did it when she wasn't looking, he pulled one of his scabs on his back, but he wasn't going to tell her because he finally was getting back to school. 

Unfortunately, everyone seemed to know that Stiles was back at school. He saw the glances everybody was shooting at him. But Stiles had the pack, so he didn't care. Jackson was sitting next to him on his right with lunch, and Erica on his left, the whole time they were touching him. He knew they were scenting him. 

It calmed their wolves down, so he let them even if he got even stranger looks. Because everybody knew that Jackson was with Lydia, and Erica was with Boyd. And, of course, Stiles himself was in a relationship with not one but two beautiful people. 

But still, Stiles didn't care, they were pack, and he couldn't hear the rumors. The wolves would sometimes growl if someone said the wrong thing, but Lydia would be informed and take care of the perpetrator in the typical Lydia style. The last couple of guys who had said something wrong about Stiles were now cowering when the pack walked by and Stiles couldn't help but smirk when he saw that. 

The wolves started to growl when two figures came close by. Stiles saw that it was the twins, Ethan and Aiden. 

''We need to talk.'' One of them said. 

''About what?'' Jackson sneered. 

''We need to talk to Stiles.'' Was added by the other wolf. 

''What's wrong?'' Stiles said with a frown. Already thinking about what could've happened that the wolves would willingly talk to him. 

''It's about Deucalion.'' 

Stiles rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he saw his brain.

''Of course, it has something to do with that asshole. What happened?'' Stiles grumbles. 

''He escaped.'' 

''What? Did you lock him up? He couldn't do anything anymore? His wolf was gone; he was powerless.'' Stiles almost starts to shout, but Lydia shushes him before anyone notices. 

''He was still scary.'' One of the twin's grumbles. 

''Dude, I need you and your brother to put those few remaining brain cells together and work with me, okay? That asshat was a twig in comparison with you! I just wanna- you know what, I'm gonna.'' Stiles says while glaring at the twins. They are stunned to the floor when Stiles suddenly stands and wacks them both on the back of their heads. 

Both wolves are too shocked to react. 

''Now listen to me, you little shits,'' Stiles rages on while pocking the twins in their chests.

''You were Alpha's, you asked me to get them away because you didn't want to be Alpha's anymore, that took a lot of courage, so don't say to me that Deucalion was scary because you shouldn't fucking care. You should've kicked him to the curb as soon as possible. Get away from him, move somewhere nice, get into a nice little pack, I don't fucking care! But letting him get to you is beneath you,'' Stiles seethes. 

Both wolves are staring with wide eyes at Stiles and then begin to whine before pulling Stiles in a hug.

And Stiles is a little shocked now himself. What did he do?

''That's the nicest thing anyone said to us.'' One of them mumbles.

''We were abused in our old packs, so when Deucalion killed them and offered us a spot in his pack, we thought it would be better.'' The other one said. 

''We made a huge mistake.''

''We are really sorry for everything we did to your pack.'' 

''Do you think your Alpha would consider us?'' 

The pack wolves behind Stiles were moving to get Stiles away until the twins began to speak. Now listening intently and whining in confusion. Stiles pats the twins awkwardly on their back before extracting himself. 

''Where do you guys live now?'' He softly asks. He can hear the protests from Scott and Jackson, who probably both know what will happen next. 

Stiles can't help it, okay! He has a big heart for stupid wolves. 

''In the building where we took you.'' One of them confesses while blushing and looking down. 

''Yeah, that's not flying anymore.'' Stiles declares before getting his phone out and starting to dial Derek. 

''You two are going to help us find that asshole of an ex-demon wolf. Capiche!?'' Stiles says while pointing at them. They both nod quickly while looking at Stiles with puppy dog eyes. Really! Why do those wolves all have these cute eyes?

''Babe? Why are you calling? Did something happen?'' Derek says from the other side of the line. 

''Hi, Der, so, something happened at school today, and I just wanted to check if we have any rooms in the packhouse.'' Stiles rambles. 

''What did you do?'' Derek says with a little growl. 

''The twins are coming home with us. They need a new pack, and they apologized. Deucalion is gone. They are going to help us find him. And I believe them that they have changed. They need a stable pack, Der. And you know I think that you are the best Alpha ever!'' He tries. He avoids the incredulous looks from the pack and sniggers they are trying to contain. 

A huge sigh is sounded from the Alpha. 

''I'm going to pick you up after school. They can become part of the pack after a trial run.'' Derek says before hanging up. 

Stiles throws his arms in the air in victory. He then turns around with a big beaming smile. Cora starts to slow clap. 

''You really know how to play my brother like a fiddle.'' She remarks. 

''You have no idea,'' Stiles says with a wink. He then sees Isaac and Jackson both handing Lydia and Erica money. 

''REALLY!? Again!?'' Stiles shrieks. 

''Like you expect anything else of us, Stilinski.'' Jackson snorts before pulling Stiles into a one-armed hug. 

He then turns them around to glare at the twins.

''If anything goes wrong or if you break Stiles trust, I break you. Understand?'' He threatens, and Stiles feels touched by the declaration. 

''Same here,'' Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Scott, and even Allison agree. 

''I don't know if I like you yet. The jury is still out.'' Cora remarks while putting a fry in her mouth before getting an elbow from Isaac. 

''Yeah, yeah, same here.'' She grumbles then. 

''We will not break it. We really want a place to belong, to call home.'' They sound so honest that Stiles wants to roll them in a burrito of blankets and pet them. But he refrains. For now, at least. 

* * *

Stiles ducks when a mover hauls a chair high in the air to get to the truck. Stiles still doesn't agree with the way they are moving, but his father wanted a 'normal' move to the Hale house. 

And Stiles gets it, he does, but magic is so much quicker. He sighs again when a mover tries to pick up a case and terribly failing. This is what you get when you let a mermaid pack your stuff. They don't know their strength. 

''Here, let me help you,'' Comes Nic's sweet voice before hauling the case in her arms without trouble. The man looks dumbfounded after her before getting an awe expression and rushing after her. 

Stiles snickers. He really wants to see how Nic's going to handle a love-struck mover. He quietly walks after them while watching Nic sway her hips. She is a freaking tease, but Stiles loves it. 

''Hey! Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day long.'' The guy tries, and Stiles tries not to make a sound while violently holding back his laughter. 

''What?'' Nic responds, and the look on her face is almost enough to let Stiles fall into hysterics. 

''Well, I thought happiness started with an H, but mine seems to start with U.'' He says while waggling his eyebrows in what he probably thinks is a suggestive matter. 

Nic's face goes blank, and she narrows her eyes at Stiles, who is trying to keep upright and keep quiet while the mover is hitting on Nic. 

''You know, that sounds to me like some type of dyslexia. Now if you will excuse me, both my boyfriends are in this house. And they tend to get jealous even if one of them is being a prick at this moment.'' Nic says while flipping her hair and glaring at Stiles, who isn't holding back anymore and just fell to the ground laughing. 

The man looks crestfallen and blushes before rushing into the house. 

''Awhh babe, you broke his heart,'' Stiles says between laughs. 

''Ah babe, I'm going to break something of you if you keep laughing like that,'' Nic says with a smile full of teeth. 

''You wouldn't. You love me too much,'' Stiles says while grinning up at her. 

''At this moment, Derek is my favorite.'' She grumbles while crossing her arms and giving Stiles her best bitchface. 

''I don't know what happened, but I do like being the favorite,'' Derek says when walking out of the house with two boxes. He stops next to Nic to quickly kiss her on the cheek while giving Stiles a smug smile. 

Stiles simply flips him off before standing up again and throwing his arms around Nic's waist. 

''Don't be mad, baby,'' Stiles murmurs with a smile on his face before starting to kiss Nic's face until she starts to laugh and push him away half-heartedly. 

''Son, I don't pay you just to kiss your girlfriend.'' John's voice comes from behind them, sounding amused and a little exasperated. 

''You don't pay me at all!'' Stiles says while throwing his arms in the air. 

''Watch it, son, I will eat red meat, and Derek will help me,'' John says while pointing at Stiles, eyes glinting with mirth. 

Stiles gasps and whirls on his boyfriend. 

''You wouldn't!'' He shrieks. Derek is laughing now and has put his chin on Nic's shoulder. 

''I was going to make steaks tonight, and your dad's heart sounds fine, you know this, he can eat red meat.'' 

''Blasphemy! Why is everyone against me?'' Stiles says with mock hurt and a hand to his chest. 

His dad, Nic, and Derek all laugh, and Stiles hasn't felt this light for a long time. He has the feeling everything is going to be alright. 

***

Derek groans when his head finally hits the pillow. The move today was a lot. They already had moved Nic's stuff the day before, but today was the move from the Stilinski home to the packhouse. 

He is glad that John accepts them all as he does. He really wanted to have Stiles closeby at all times. With the new house, this is possible every day and night, and his wolf is very happy with that. 

They are keeping the lakehouse as a source of information with the huge library that's still there. And also as a small vacation house when they want to get a break from everything. Or for Nic's heats. 

The bed dips next to him, and he opens his eyes and then opens his arms when Stiles slumps on the bed. He places a kiss on Stiles's head, and the teen sighs contently. 

''I hate moving.'' The teen whines. 

''It's done now. You're stuck with us, forever!'' Nic declares with a fake villain laugh while rummaging through the closet for a clean shirt to wear to bed. She decides on a shirt that isn't hers. Derek sniffs and smells it's his. His wolf is yipping happily that his mate is covered in his clothes. 

He opens his arm so Nic can lay her head on his other shoulder. 

''You're so weird,'' Stiles mumbles, already half asleep. 

''Thank you, love you too, babe,'' Nic says while petting Stiles's head. 

Stiles snorts before nuzzling even more in Derek's chest, his breaths already evening out. 

Derek looks Nic in the eye, and she smiles fondly at him. 

''I love you, Der. You build an amazing home for us.'' 

''You helped. Without you and Stiles, I never could have done it.'' Derek whispers before stroking Nic's lips with his own. Nic deepens the kiss for a moment. 

When she pulls back, she smiles bashfully. 

''Derek, I wanted to ask you something, well also Stiles, but firstly you. I hope you don't mind it, you are the Alpha, and I hope you want the same, but you know, I can't be sure without asking-'' She starts to ramble until Derek silences her again with his lips. 

''What do you want to ask?'' He softly says against her lips while gazing into her blue eyes. 

She ducks her head for a moment before she lifts her gaze again and looks Derek into his hazel green eyes. 

''I want a baby, Der.'' Nic rushes out before looking away, blushing. 

Derek is too shocked to react for a moment before feeling himself fill with joy. A child? He always knew that he wanted children, but he thought he wouldn't find anyone for so long. He always felt that he didn't deserve to have his own family, not after what happened with his first family. But he knows that his pack is his family. Stiles and Nic are his family, and a child would fit perfectly. 

He sees that Nic is biting her bottom lip, and her scent is turning sour. 

''I don't mean right away, but I just wanted you to know, that you know, I want a baby, and I want that with you and Stiles.'' She rushes out. 

''Nic, I would love to have a baby with you, and I know that Stiles will too, even if he is still young. He would love to be a dad, just like me.'' Derek says with a beaming smile. 

Nic kisses him with everything she has, all the while smiling into the kiss soon after they settle into sleep. 

* * *

Stiles bolts awake when a new nightmare was forming in his head. It was about Gerard, but he seemed different. Stiles couldn't put his finger on it, but he woke up in cold sweat and panting. 

He felt his wards from the town tingling and knew that something had breached his wards. 

He gently shook Derek and Nic awake to explore. 

''How many miles out?'' Derek asks as soon as they left the house to investigate. 

''About 5 miles east,'' Stiles responds before breaking into a run with Derek and Nic next to him. 

They reach the wards within 45 minutes, but they hadn't expected this. 

Two people are lying on the ground, looking beaten and bruised. They're dead. 

''Can you smell what kind of creatures they were?'' Nic asks Derek. 

Derek nods before crouching down and starting to sniff. Stiles really is holding back on the dog jokes. Knowing it isn't appreciated. 

He raises again before looking at Stiles.

''Witches, at least they smell like magic. It smells like they just have used some.'' 

Stiles nods. ''How did they die?'' He asks.

Derek rolls one of the witches on their back. A large, gaping wound is where their heart should be. 

''Is - is their heart ripped out?'' Nic asks incredulously. 

Derek looks somber but nods. He turns to the other witch, and they find three bullet wounds. 

''This one is shot, but there isn't any gun nearby.''

''That means that the murderer is still somewhere to be found.'' Stiles muses. 

''Why were they killed here? On the edge of your wards?'' Nic asks. 

''I can think of a couple of reasons. The first one is that hunters found the witches while they were trapped inside my wards-'' Stiles waves his hand in the general direction of the wards. 

''-Or the witches were needed to gain excess to Beacon Hills and after they were killed.''

Derek and Nic both look at Stiles when he says the last bit.

''It seems like you already have a suspicion at what the real reason is.'' 

''Yeah, yeah, I do. I think there is a new threat in Beacon Hills. One with inside information.'' 

Derek starts to growl, and Nic has a grimace on her face. 

''Hunters.'' Derek grunts.

''Assholes,'' Nic adds. 

''Both are accurate descriptions,'' Stiles replies. 

''Let's give them hell.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> I think this story is going to come to an end in the next couple of chapters! And I just wanted to thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> xx - MBlack


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles birthday, finally 18, starts with smut, ends in heartbreak.
> 
> Allison helps.
> 
> Bailey is a badass.
> 
> Stiles wants to end someone. 
> 
> Derek does end someone.
> 
> TUMTUMTUM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys! It's the last chapter! 
> 
> I finished this one and just thought, fuck yes. This is it. 
> 
> Maybe I'm going to write an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who read this, it was my first Teen Wolf fic, and I'm so proud of it. I love Teen Wolf and I love to create characters, so I really hoped you liked Martinique/Nic.

''Goodmorning, birthday boy,'' Nic's voice cut through his sleepy mind. When he feels wandering hands traveling down, he is trying to fight his sleep. He wants to join in the fun completely. 

''Morni- ahh, fuck Nic!'' Stiles yelps when his cock is being stroked to full hardness by his girlfriend. 

He then felt soft kisses on his collarbone. When he shifted, he captured Derek's lips that were on him. When the older man licked his lips, Stiles moaned to give him entrance. 

Nic was relieving Stiles from his boxers slowly while kissing along his legs down. Before she lifted herself back up again to softly kiss his cock. 

Derek was in the meantime kissing his neck again and tweaking Stiles's nipples with his fingers. Stiles felt overstimulated but so good with these ministrations from his mates. 

''Fuuuhuuuckk, I love my birthday!'' Stiles mumbled breathlessly. 

Derek chuckled while caressing Nic's head that was bobbing up and down Stiles's length. He then kissed Stiles softly and moved down behind Nic for the moment. Nic was slowly blowing Stiles, clearly holding out on him so he wouldn't come yet. 

Stiles laid his head back and enjoyed the feeling and sounds for a moment. After a couple of minutes, being denied to come but left just on edge. He felt Nic moving up on his body and settling on his lap. He grabbed the back of her neck to bring her down in a kiss while he held her hip with his other hand. 

''I wanted you to fuck me both,'' Nic said when she pulled back from the kiss, her eyes dark with lust and want. 

''Oh fuck yeah,'' Stiles said before kissing her again and groaning when Nic guided Stiles's dick inside of her. 

Stiles now understood what Derek had been doing while he was seated behind Nic just moments ago. Derek was kissing Nic's spine while he lined up at her entrance. Stiles groaned when he felt Derek's cock slippery with lube guiding himself slowly into Nic next to Stiles. 

Stiles moaned from the sensation and nipped at Nic's shoulder to focus on something else, rather than Derek's and his dicks both in Nic. The sensation was incredible. The tight pressure there always was, was now more pronounced because they were filling Nic to the maximum. 

Derek was blanketed over Nic's back but still held himself up on his arms so he wouldn't squash Stiles and Nic. He then pulled Stiles into a searing kiss before slowly starting to move. He pulled out and rocked back into Nic's tight entrance, and Stiles could feel that he was rock hard, just like Stiles. 

Nic was moaning and panting in between them. Stiles loved every minute of this, so close together with the three of them. The easy slippery slide inside and out of Nic felt amazing. He just tilted his hips slowly, trying to get more friction and give more friction to Nic's clit.

Nic cried out after just a couple of moments. Her inner walls pulsing around Stiles and Derek, they both groaned from the feeling, and Derek picked up the pace. 

Their breathing was laboring, all of them panting and on edge. Nic had already cum, but Stiles could sense that her second orgasm was already building. 

''Fuck, Der, it feels so good. I'm going to- fuck-'' Stiles was moaning, knowing that he would cum within moments. 

''Stiles, Nic, god!'' Derek mumbled before picking up the pace and hammering into Nic, causing her to scream from pleasure. 

''Der - Der - Derek!'' Stiles yelled before his orgasm tore through him. He came deep inside of Nic, and the pulsing he felt next to his overstimulated dick could only mean that Derek had come too. 

Derek slowly pulled out of Nic, and Stiles's soft cock glided out of her too. Derek picked Nic up carefully from Stiles's chest before settling her down next to Stiles with Derek on her other side. 

Derek pulled Stiles in a soft but firm kiss, a promise for more mornings or nights like this. 

''Happy birthday, Stiles,'' Derek whispered against Stiles's lips. 

Stiles grinned before kissing Derek again. When he pulled back, he felt Nic snuggling against his chest, planting soft open-mouthed kisses all over his pecs. 

''Happy birthday, Gen, we love you.'' She said while looking into his eyes with a loving look. 

''I love you too, both of you, was this my birthday present? Because I gotta tell you, I want more of this kind of threesomes.'' Stiles said while winking. 

''Yeah, this was definitely not the last time we did this,'' Nic said with a big smile. 

''And no, you will get your present tonight, just as the others from your dad and the rest of the pack.'' 

Stiles pouted but agreed reluctantly. 

When Derek moved to stand up and get some washcloths from the ensuite, Stiles's eyes were drawn to his boyfriend's ass. His cock jumped a little with interest. Not done yet if he could have a say in this. 

''How much time do we have until I need to go to school?'' Stiles asked while following Derek's ass. 

''That depends. Are you going with Roscoe? Or are you going through transportation?'' Nic said with amusement in her voice. 

''If Derek is going to fuck me and knot me, do you think I will get to the first period?'' Stiles mused. He began to smirk when Derek's head popped out of the bathroom with red eyes. 

''Maybe not first, but if we start now, you could be there for second,'' Nic said, now also smirking and licking her lips. 

''You two are unsustainable,'' Derek said when he crawled back into bed. His eyes still red when he started to kiss Stiles again. Nic was watching intently before she got the lube and a dildo to work Stiles open. 

''It's my birthday,'' Stiles said breathlessly when Derek pulled away. 

''I know, and you are going to get everything you want,'' Derek said, smirking before he started to kiss down Stiles's chest. 

Stiles was panting and moaning within minutes while Nic worked him open for Derek, and Derek was licking his cock and flicking his nipples. He was already ready to come again, but he wanted to come on Derek's knot, so he buried his hands in Derek's hair and pulled Derek up until he could kiss the man. 

Derek groaned into his mouth, and Stiles swallowed it greedily. 

''Nic, Nic, stop before I explode,'' Stiles groaned. 

Nic obeyed and started to lay down next to Stiles, but he wasn't having any of that. He spun around, so he was on his hands and knees. He then guided Nic in front of him to eat her out while he was getting fucked by Derek. 

This was something he had dreamt of doing with his mates. His first fantasy just came true when Derek and he both were inside Nic. Now he wanted to get fucked by Derek and lick Nic in the meantime. His cock was already dripping with pre-cum. 

Derek was looking at them from beneath his lashes, those long eyelashes that framed his beautiful green-hazel eyes. Stiles licked his lips before nibbling on his bottom lip. 

''Der, come on, I want you to knot me, Derek, fucking knot me,'' Stiles said while a blush spread over his cheeks. He was a little nervous, but he wanted this so badly. 

Derek didn't have to be told twice. He got the lube to slick up his cock before pushing two fingers inside Stiles to check if he was ready. Stiles let his head fall down for a moment while groaning before he lifted it up to take in his girlfriend in front of him. She was flushed and watched Stiles with hooded eyes. Her small frame propped against the many pillows on the bed, her legs spread wide open, and her clit right in front of Stiles's mouth. 

He leaned slowly down until he could capture her small bud and sucked a little. She let out a gasp before moaning from pleasure. Stiles was moaning from the taste and the feeling of Derek pulling his fingers out of Stiles's ass, 

He felt empty immediately until Derek was back with his cock, slowly guiding himself into Stiles's heat. They both groaned from the feeling before Stiles busied himself again with licking Nic. 

Derek started slowly behind him. Stiles was too eager and pushed back to speed things up, but Derek's hands on his hips were relentless, and he was powerless against them. 

Stiles couldn't use his fingers with Nic, which bothered him, so he started fucking her with his tongue. She kept moaning and preasing him. 

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, Gen, it feels so good, you look amazing like this, shit, Der, babe, does he feel amazing too?'' 

''God, he's so tight but feels so good.'' Derek groaned behind him, and Stiles felt pride swell inside him for being so good for his mates. 

He sucked again on Nic's bud, and she lifted her hips off the bed, she tried to hold back, and Stiles could feel that. And again, he was having none of that. He pulled back, eliciting a whine from the mermaid. 

''Do what you want, Martinique. I want you to do what feels good to you.'' Stiles said with intensity, he could see Nic swallow, and her pupils were blown wide with lust. 

Stiles then looked over his shoulder back at Derek, he loved that the man was so considerate, but he didn't want that now. He wanted raw lust right now. 

''Derek, you feel so fucking amazing, but fuck me like you mean it, please, I want to feel your knot inside me, don't hold back,'' Stiles said while winking at the man. He got a growl in return and a slap on his ass. The feeling shoots directly to his cock. 

Stiles moaned before getting back to his task. He licked over Nic's bud again before sucking on it slightly, she wasn't holding back anymore, and Stiles loved it. She moved her hips and took what he could give. She fucker herself on his tongue while using his nose as stimulation for her clit. 

That's our girl, he thought to himself, smiling around his moans from the fucking he received from Derek behind him. 

Derek was moving faster and harder now. With each trust, Stiles felt Derek's cock move over his prostate, provoking wantons moans from Stiles, and he almost saw stars. 

Stiles could feel his orgasm climbing but didn't want to come just yet. He could now feel Derek's knot grow, and he pushed back eagerly. Derek had a tight grip on Stiles's thighs, and he could feel the prick of claws. 

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt Nic's thighs beginning to shake, announcing her orgasm. 

''Yes, fuck, baby, come for me.'' He mumbled against her folds before starting to tongue fuck her again. 

She was bucking her hips while moaning, panting, and cursing. She couldn't decide how she would express her pleasure, so she went with all three of them. 

''Gen, fuck, aahh, Gen, Gen, GEN! Fuck, fuck, fuck!'' She started before moaning wantonly. Stiles could feel her tensing before he felt wetness oozing out of her. He lapped it up greedily, moaning all the while. 

She spasmed when he licked her clit again, too sensitive to have it stimulated again. 

Stiles just softly started to kiss her inner thighs while moaning from the pounding he was getting from Derek. 

He could feel Derek's control snap when the fucking became wilder. Derek still had a tight grip on Stiles's hips, but he didn't mind. He loved every second of it. It felt possessive. He felt claimed and wanted. 

Derek then pushed his knot fully into Stiles before they both groaned from the tight fit, and Derek howled when he started to come. Stiles couldn't hold back anymore and came untouched when he felt the pulsing of Derek's cock inside of him. 

They almost fell down onto the bed, their limbs felt like cooked spaghetti, but Stiles felt amazing. He felt used in the best way. 

Derek carefully turned them around to lie comfortably while waiting for Derek's knot to go down. 

''Can I go back to sleep?'' Stiles mumbled against Nic's breasts where he was tucked against. 

''No, you have to go to school, babe, because Der and I need to get everything ready for tonight.''

Stiles groaned but didn't complain, he knew he needed to go to school, but a little nap should be required when you just sex, twice. Heh, a year ago, this would've been not what he thought he would have, but he didn't want to trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

Stiles finally got to school just before the third period. The pack immediately swamped him before starting to sing happy birthday. He beamed at all of them, feeling warm and fussy on the inside because of their love. 

The wolves wrinkled their noses when they smelled why he was late, but he didn't care. He got hugs from every member, even the twins, who were greatly integrating into the pack lives. 

Erica jumped on his back when the third period ended, and they headed for lunch. They laughed and played the whole time. He hadn't seen his father yet today, but the man had an early shift, so he didn't want to wake Stiles up this morning.

Stiles would see him after school, and together they would drive back to the packhouse, where Derek and Nic would set up everything for a huge dinner with all the pack members. 

His phone rang, and Stiles responded with excitement.

''Hey, babe! Missed me already? I know, I know, I'm awesome, we all know, and it's my birthday!'' He started when he saw Derek's name on the display. 

The silence that followed made him frown. 

''Derek?'' He said hesitantly, feeling dread flood his stomach. 

''I'm sorry, Derek can't come to the phone right now, Mage.'' Came the icy reply back. Stiles knew that voice. It was the same voice that was in all of his nightmares. 

''Gerard.'' He growled. All the wolves were already listening intently but started to growl when they heard the name that came with the voice. Only the twins seemed lost for a moment. 

''Correct in one time, Mage. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my men, and your pack will pay for what they did to my daughter and me.'' 

''Kate was a pedophile, crazy, psychotic bitch, she deserved everything she got.'' Stiles snarled. Quickly casting a silence spell around their table so nobody would hear the wolves growl or him threatening the other side of the phone line. 

A snarl was heard in the background, followed by a slap and a grunt. Then he heard a scream that brought ice in his veins and settled rage inside of him. 

''What have you done with Derek and Nic?'' Stiles screamed into the phone.

Gerard simply chuckled before a woman's laugh also reached his ears. He looked up at Scott with wide eyes, and he saw Scott look back, white as a sheet, nodding. His mouth formed one word, 'Kate.' A shiver went down Stiles's spine, thinking Derek and Nic were now with that bitch. He growled into the phone. Wanting nothing more than tearing someone apart. 

''Your mates are getting what they deserve, but don't worry Mage. They will live, at least, until you are here. I don't want to kill them without you watching.''

''You bastard. I'm going to kill you!'' Stiles bellowed. The ground around him started to crack from his magic, but he couldn't find it in him to calm down. 

''Tut-tut-tut, even if you find us, Stiles, you are no match for us.'' Gerard taunted. 

This made Stiles laugh, a harsh, humorless laugh. 

''You have no idea what I'm capable of, old man. And you made a dire mistake.'' Stiles's voice felt cold and detached. When he looked around, he could see that the pack was watching him, some with interest, some with fear, but it was clear. They were with him until the end. 

''And what's that Stiles?'' Gerard said with amusement, not feeling intimidated by the eighteen-year-old. 

''I'm the most powerful Mage that walked this earth since the last 100 years, and I'm mated to a mermaid and an Alpha werewolf. But the mistake you made wasn't to underestimate the power of my pack and me.-'' Stiles saw Allison nod at him before she pulled out her own phone and speaking quickly into it. 

''You underestimated how loyal we all are towards each other. I will see you soon, Gerard. And Kate, the only reason you could have survived was to turn. How does it feel to be the hunted one?'' Stiles could hear a growl in the background, he looked back at Allison, and she nodded. Stiles knew enough, and he hung up the phone, shaking with adrenalin and anger. 

''Where?'' He snarled out. Allison didn't even flinch from the harsh tone. She just rattled out the address she has been given by her father, who had tracked down Gerard's phone within minutes. 

''Get ready, we're going to war,'' Stiles said with a tone of finality. Not one of his friends wavered. They all stood as a unit, ready for an attack. 

They took the wrong Alpha and mermaid. Nobody should fuck with someone Stiles loved because he would tear the world apart for those he considered loved ones. 

And Kate and Gerard would see that soon too. 

* * *

Derek grunted from the pain he felt when the electrical shock went through him. He started to growl when he heard Nic scream again. Kate took 'special care' of her as soon as she found out that Nic was the woman in Derek's life. 

''What a waste, what a waste, to have such potential ruined by a mutt.'' Kate taunted while trailing her knife over Nic's side again. There were blood smears all over Nic's body. The electrical shocks were keeping Nic from breaking out of her bonds. She didn't have enough strength, and she panted against her shoulder when she turned her face away from Kate. 

Derek understood. She didn't want Kate to see her pain on her face. 

''What's wrong, sweetheart? Can't heal as fast as your mutt husband?'' Kate crooned. Nic's eyes flashed blue before she snarled at Kate. Her mermaid features taking over her face. 

''God, you're even uglier than those dogs in you're real face,'' Kate said while laughing. She then stabbed the knife in Nic's side and left it there. Derek knew that this was only to anger Nic and cause her pain without killing her. But he roared nonetheless. 

Livid that someone was hurting his mate in front of him. Angry at himself for not protecting her enough. He pulled against his bonds, but he still couldn't get out of them. 

They were just finished with all the preparations at the house for Stiles's birthday dinner before they agreed to pick up the cake together. They were bickering in the car and laughing at each other. Derek was so at ease that he didn't notice being watched from the shadows until he felt the first arrow in his chest. It wasn't laced with wolfsbane but laced with Kanima venom. 

He fell down, paralyzed instantly. He could hear Nic hitting the ground next to him with a soft grunt of surprise. 

He tried to howl and message his pack, but then he felt the sting of electrocution, and everything went black until they were woken up—Derek against a fence that was wired and gave shocks to Derek's body every twenty seconds. And Nic on the floor, wired to a battery with probes pushed in the flesh of her legs. Her hands bound above her head and only in her bra and panties. 

Kate bent over her with a remote and gave Nic shocks whenever it pleased her. Every time she did it, she was watching Derek intently, watching his expression and shift when he lost control and only could think of ripping and tearing her apart. 

Derek was pulled out of his quick flashback by another cry from Nic.

Kate had now upgraded to a knife laced with wolfsbane, it wasn't as poisonous for Nic as it was for Derek, but it still hurt the mermaid. 

Derek had heard the call that Gerard had made with Stiles. He knew his mate and pack were coming for Nic and him. Derek was so proud of Stiles. Talking about the pack like that. Stiles was powerful. Gerard really didn't think this through. 

''What is your plan here, Gerard?'' Derek said loudly enough so everyone could hear. 

Gerard turned around slowly from the place he stood. Leering and watching while his daughter was torturing Derek and Nic. Stiles probably would have made a crude comment now about it, Derek mused in his head. 

''It's the same as always. I just didn't expect to wake up a mage while I was cleansing the world from your filth. Now I can use it to my advantage.'' Gerard said vaguely. Derek knew that the man had tortured Stiles, Erica, and Boyd, but to see it as an advantage because Stiles discovered his spark when in dire need? When he almost died?

''You sick bastard!'' Derek spat. 

He was hit in the jaw by a great force when he looked up and spat out the blood he saw Kate sneering at him. 

''Keep your mouth shut, Der,'' Kate purred. Her fangs and claws came out slowly and her face transformed into that of a were-jaguar.

''You are just as twisted,'' Derek growled back. 

''Awh, Der, don't you remember our fun times?'' Kate crooned. Derek saw over Kate's shoulder how Gerard's face was pinched and how he was glaring at Derek. 

Derek was thinking fast and came up with a plan to distract the hunters. Even if it's going to hurt him, he needs to distract them until Stiles finds them, and Nic is safe again. 

''I do. Does your dad know? How you fucked a werewolf for months before you made a move to kill any of them? Huh? Did he know that you failed to kill them all? Ah, he should know, because I'm here, Laura was alive, Peter is alive, well again, but he survived the fire at least, and my younger sister survived. Four survivors. That is pretty bad for a huntress that only seeks approval from her daddy. Her daddy, who now thinks she is a monster, just like the ones you hunted.'' 

His words were like knives, cutting down everything Kate was. She paled and snarled at him before looking back at Gerard, who had his face turned away with a grimace. 

''You should have killed yourself, Kate,'' Gerard says before looking back up with venom in his eyes. 

''You are a monster. You don't deserve to live.''

Kate seems struck and lost for words. She is gaping at her father, the one person she looked up to. 

''But, I do everything you ask. Everything! I'm not like those mutts!'' She cries out. 

''You are, you should know that. You should've done the same as Victoria. Kill yourself the moment you were turning.''

''Dad!'' Kate screams, but Gerard sneers back at her. 

''I'm not your father, not anymore.'' 

''You really are a hypocrite, aren't you?'' Nic says from the floor. Grunting when she turns enough to look at him. 

''You asked for the bite to cure your cancer. And you were going to kill Derek after so you could be Alpha. You are pathetic.'' Nic sneers while showing her fangs at the real monster. 

Kate whirls around and stalks towards Nic before kicking her in the stomach. Nic doubles over, gasping for air. 

''Shut up! Both of you!'' Kate growls. 

''Eloquent. Derek, you really traded up with partners. Do you think Stiles will be here soon?'' Nic says in a bored voice, but Derek can feel the terror poor off her. Can almost taste the salt from the tears in her eyes. But her voice never wavers. 

They hear thunder crack outside, and lightning seems to strike four times just outside the window. Derek smirks before looking back at Nic. 

''I think that we don't have to wait any longer.'' 

* * *

Stiles is hiped up, ready to fight, and prepared to give the hunters hell. Well, the Gerard and Kate hunters. Because Allison and Chris are just in front of him, ready to shoot down the family's two black sheep. The pack will be going first into the building, so Stiles doesn't have to waste his magic for his hearing. 

Jackson nods in his direction. It's showtime. He raises his hands and sprawls them out. His eyes are flashing, and the pack flashes their eyes back at him: thunder rumbles and lightning strikes. Nobody ever said that Stiles Stilinski isn't a little dramatic shit. 

He flicks his wrist to open the door, the pack storms in Allison, Chris, and his dad just behind the pack with guns and a bow. His dad didn't want to stay behind. 

His literal words were:  _ Those kids are mine now. They didn't only steal your heart, son. _

Stiles was touched that his dad felt so strongly about his mates. He did expect it eventually because Stilinski men only loved with their everything. And Stiles loves his mates with everything he has. His dad just followed suit when he saw that it wasn't going to go away. 

Stiles startles for a moment when he feels a wet snout pressed against his open palm. When he looks down, he can see Bailey, sniffing against his hand.

''Bailey, you shouldn't be here.'' Stiles admonished, but Bailey just looks unimpressed before striding through the door of the room where Nic and Derek are kept. 

Stiles huffs out a soft laugh before following. The pack is fanned out next to the entrance when Stiles walks through—looking every bit intimidating as he aspires. He cocks his head to the side while taking in the sight in front of him. 

The pack is snarling towards Kate and Gerard, all of them wolfed out. Lydia holds a bottle in her hand, and Stiles just knows that it will fucking hurt if he would come in contact with the substance within. 

Allison, Chris, and his dad are pointing guns and arrows at Kate and Gerard. Bailey is snarling and growling with the pack while looking intently at the two hunters. 

Stiles sees Nic lying on the floor, only dressed in her underwear. Two pins protruding from her thighs. He sees that they are wired to a battery. Her arms are pinned down above her head. She looks so vulnerable in this position, and Stiles wants to take her away as soon as possible. He knows that she doesn't want to be seen as weak, but he can't help the possessive growl that escapes when he takes her in. Dried blood is on her sides and face, and he can see faint healing scars everywhere. Kate's work, he just knows it. 

He then takes in Derek. The man is bound against a fence, and Stiles can see his muscles spasm with shocks every couple of seconds. He is only clad in his jeans. His shirt looks like it's ripped from his body. He doesn't see stab wounds or dried blood on him, so it's possible that Kate took her frustration out on Nic. Being the only female, she probably thought that Nic would be weak. Wrong thought. 

Stiles rolls his shoulders before snapping his wrist again, and the bounds vanish from Nic and Derek. The battery goes up in flames. Derek falls to the ground, crashing on his knees, and Nic lets out a relieved sigh when she rubs her wrists. 

Stiles then focuses his glare at the other two people in the room. Gerard has two guns pointed at him, and Kate is wolfed out, or jaguared out? He doesn't care. She looks awful and on the verge of losing her shit. 

''Gerard, how awful meeting you again. I had hoped you had crawled in a gutter and died. Man, doesn't anyone have common decency anymore?'' 

Stiles hears Peter chuckle next to him, but he doesn't spare him a glance. His eyes focused on Gerard and Kate. 

Kate is snarling and takes a step forward, but she made a critical mistake. Kate wasn't watching Derek and Nic anymore. Derek has his claws on her neck, and she is struggling against him, but the hold of an Alpha wolf isn't broken easily. He is stronger than her with a huge advantage. 

Nic is snarling at Gerard, who is backing away slowly. When Nic takes a step towards him, he shoots. Not at Stiles, but at Nic. She can't avoid the bullet and is hit in her chest. Blood gushes out, and she falls to the ground. Stiles is shocked for a moment before bursting with anger. All of it focused on Gerard, knowing that Derek has Kate. 

Jackson breaks formation and is next to Nic in a second. Stiles shoots him a quick glance, communicating with his eyes that he better take care of her. Making her better as soon as possible. He knows it isn't deadly where she was hit, but he is still shaken with worry. Jackson nods only once, but it's enough for Stiles. 

Stiles stalks towards Gerard, sending out a dark aura around him while he walks. Shadows bent towards him, and Gerard seems to be frozen to the spot watching Stiles come to him. He looks afraid, but Stiles thinks he isn't, not really. He thinks that Gerard still thinks he has a fighting chance. He is about to be proven wrong. 

Stiles feels Bailey next to him, just barely holding back, wanting to lunge at Gerard just like Stiles wants. 

Stiles is reeling with power. He can feel it inside his bones. Ready to strike, tear, maim, destroy the person in front of him. Destroy the asshole that caused him this much hurt. Somewhere in his conscious mind, he knows that he manifested his powers the first time while in Gerard's clutches, but that shit was coming either way if he believed his mother's journal. 

''Was that your last move, Gerard?'' Stiles roars. Angry isn't even the beginning of what he is feeling. He's furious. He's livid. He is ready to kill. 

Gerard takes a careful step back. 

''What did you promise my son and granddaughter? They would never turn against their own kind!'' Gerard says, ignoring Stiles's question. 

''We're not your kind, not anymore,'' Chris says, determined. Gerard snarls at his only son. 

''You dare to disgrace me, to disgrace your family by working with these monsters?!'' Gerard yells. 

''You and Kate are the only ones that disgraced our family. We are loyal to our friends. This is our new family. A better one!'' Allison yells. Steel in her voice, and Stiles is reminded that the Argent family is matriarchal. She would have made a fantastic head of the family. He almost wants to look back and see how Derek reacts to this. But he thinks he already knows. Derek would accept them within the pack in a heartbeat. 

''So, disappointing,'' Gerard mutters. 

Stiles flicks his wrist, and Gerard crashes to the floor with a cry. His ankle is broken, and yes, it was Stiles's magic that did that. 

''I asked you something,'' Stiles demands, his voice shakes with anger. 

''I always have one last divine move.'' Gerard sneers at Stiles. 

Stiles sees red. He doesn't even want to know what last move Gerard could've thought of. He only wants to see this guy dead, dead, dead. 

''Divine move? Divine move?! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY MOVES AT ALL?'' Stiles roars with rage. He hears glass breaking around him, light is flashing, and a storm is rolling outside—all reactions to Stiles's magic. 

Gerard finally seems to be afraid. He looks around frantically, trying to find a way out, but there is no way out of this. Gerard is going to die. 

''You deserve every ounce of pain you are going to feel,'' Stiles says with venom before shadows pass over Gerard's body. He screams from the pain. 

''You deserve this.'' Stiles can even hear the bones crack when Gerard's other ankle breaks, after that his wrist, then a finger. 

When Stiles wants to deliver the final blow, a brown blur flies in front of him and tears into Gerard. Stiles pulls back his magic, knowing he can't interfere anymore. Bailey rips out Gerard's throat with her teeth. 

''Good girl,'' Stiles croons when she lets Gerard's limp body fall to the ground. He snaps his fingers, and her snout is clean again. Bailey then whines before walking back towards Nic. 

Stiles right beside her. He looks at Derek, who is still holding onto Kate with his claws. Only just holding himself back. Stiles can't blame him. He even wants to tear Kate apart. But Stiles has the least history with her. If anybody has the right to kill her, it's Derek. 

Derek is watching intently towards Nic, wanting to know if she is going to be okay. Stiles kneels next to her fragile shape. She is breathing evenly and even smiles up to him. It seems brittle but genuine. 

''Hey, love, this was a pretty shitty birthday, wasn't it?'' She softly says. Jackson snorts next to her, and Stiles lets out a startled laugh. 

''If you and Derek are going to be okay, it's going to be the best,'' Stiles responds while stroking some hair out of Nic's face. Before looking up and looking into Derek's eyes. He smiles softly back. 

''Is the bitch dead yet?'' Nic then asks before grunting when she tries to turn over and look at Kate. 

''Not yet, calm down, Nic, please, and be careful,'' Stiles scolded. 

Nic huffs and glares at Kate. She tries to stand, but her legs wobble too much. Jackson helps her, and when she stands fully, he sheds his shirt and gives it to Nic. Stiles and Nic both smile grateful at him, and he ducks his head bashfully. 

''Fuck, what a display, please kill me now because I just want to puke right now,'' Kate says while sneering at the room. 

''That can be arranged. It seemed that my claws didn't do the trick the last time. Hopefully, my nephew will succeed.'' Peter sneers back. 

Stiles sees Derek looking at Allison and Chris. They both seem determined. 

''Do it, Derek. She already has a grave. It's time that she occupies it.'' Allison states. Stiles smirks at her before looking at Chris. He seemed to waver until Stiles's dad walks to him and puts his hand on Chris's lower arm. 

Chris tears his attention away from Kate and looks at John. A silent conversation seems to occur before a soft look crosses Chris's face. 

When he turns back towards Kate and Derek, the look is gone, and Stiles is contemplating if there is something between his dad and Chris Argent. But for now, he lets it slide. 

''You have my permission, Alpha, even when you didn't need it. You deserve to have your revenge.'' Chris said, with a clinical detachment. 

Stiles was impressed with his coolness, but he could see Chris's hand tremble. 

Derek nods one time, and Kate starts to scream profanities and wriggle in his grasp. But Derek doesn't let go. His wolf comes out in his beta form before he rips her throat out, severing her head in the progress before releasing her body. 

Stiles looks around. He sees the carnage they left. Kate's beheaded body and Gerard's bloody one. Stiles shifts his gaze towards Scott. He indicates with only his eyes that Scott needs to console Allison. Scott picks up the signs and goes to her, guiding her out of the building. 

Stiles then looks warily towards his dad. He raises an eyebrow as if asking, 'do you want to see this or are you going to take care of your boyfriend?' 

His dad rolls his eyes at him before guiding Chris out of the room. The rest of the pack follows until only Jackson, Derek, Nic, and Stiles are left. 

''Do you got any problems with it if I set them on fire?'' Stiles asks Derek. 

Derek pales a little but shakes his head no. Stiles walks close until he can touch Derek and grasps his hand. He keeps looking at Derek before he flicks his wrist again and sets fire to both Argents. 

Derek, Nic, and Stiles let out a big sigh while looking intently at the burning fire. Finally, all three of them can close a chapter that needed to be closed even if it ended with death. 

* * *

**_ Three months later _ **

It's quiet in Beacon Hills, the last couple of months has been calm. After Kate and Gerard were defeated, it was chaos for a couple of weeks. 

Werewolf packs that wanted to challenge the New Hale Pack, other creatures that wanted to set down in the powerful town because of the Mage. Or sought to destroy it because it became too powerful. 

Hunters that didn't get the message the first time. Stiles had seen them all, but news spread about the New Hale Pack when the first hectic weeks were over. And the big bads of the week stayed away. 

The pack with the most powerful Mage since Merlin, an Alpha wolf that could turn into full wolf form whenever he wanted, a mermaid that knew a lot about magic, a banshee, eight teenage beta wolves, an adult beta wolf, two hunters, a hacker, and a sheriff. 

The pack that single-handedly ended the Alpha pack, the pack that destroyed a Darach, the pack that was almost burned down to the ground but had risen from the ashes. 

When that news spread, the big bads stayed away, too afraid to do anything. Stiles was glad. He was now focusing on finishing High School. Just one more year to go before he could start at college. He couldn't wait! 

But now, now he had a surprise for Martinique. He was planning this already for a couple of months, and he couldn't wait to see her reaction. 

They had been together now for over a year. Almost mated already for a year, and he knew that this was it for them. They were practically married. They already lived together, for god's sake!

Stiles had planned this with Derek, but he was now picking up the surprise. Uncle Peter had helped with finding out the where and how. Stiles was extremely glad that he had done that. 

He was now waiting at the airport, waiting for his surprise to arrive. He even had a plate with names and everything! He even had the Camaro with him instead of his old Jeep. He really wanted to make an impression. He was sweating a little from the nerves when he heard a tentative hello behind him. 

He turned around and smiled. It was clear that his preparations had worked. Because in front of him stood two younger carbon copies of Martinique. One wore glasses and looked a little skeptical, but the other one was buzzing with energy, and her eyes were filled with hope. 

''Esmée? Danielle?'' Stiles asked with a smile. 

They nodded before the skeptical introduced herself as Danielle, and the one with the glasses introduces herself as Esmée.

''Do you really know our sister?'' Danielle asked warily. 

''Yeah, I do. Nic is my girlfriend. I wanted to surprise her. That's why Derek and I wanted you to come here. Derek is her other boyfriend, and mine, we - uh - it's a little complicated?'' Stiles said while scratching his neck and blushing. 

''Nic?'' Danielle said with a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles blushed again. He felt a little out of his depth right now. 

''Martinique is such a mouthful.. And my name is a nickname too, so I just started calling her different things until one stuck. I'm sorry, I can call her Martinique if you wish.'' Stiles started to ramble. 

Esmée and Danielle looked at each other with similar smirks. 

''She told us about it, we know, calm down, she's just playing you. We can't - we can't believe this is actually happening. We missed her so much.'' Esmée said with a wet smile. 

''She missed you too, she told me everything about you. And every time she went out to write to you, she came back really emotional because she missed you two so much. DO not tell her I said that because she will kick my ass.'' Stiles said quickly. Both sisters laughed. 

''Yeah, I can see why she likes you. So, when are we going to see.. Nic?'' Esmée said while trying Nic's name on her tongue. Stiles beamed with pride before guiding them back to the Camaro. 

They are back at the house in no time, they chatted the whole time, and Stiles can see how fond the sisters are of each other. 

His nerves are acting up when they pull up on the driveway. Derek is waiting for them on the porch. 

''Hey, I'm Derek.'' He says calmly. 

Danielle looks a little starstruck until Esmée elbows her in the side. 

''Serieus?'' She says in Dutch, but it's close enough to English that Derek and Stiles understand. They smirk at each other for a moment until the sisters introduce themselves to Derek. 

''She is in the back yard. She is training with Jackson.''

''You mean Jackson is getting his ass handed to him.'' Stiles retorts. 

Derek starts to laugh, and when the sisters look at each other quizically, he softly says. 

''Jackson just insulted Stiles because he heard what he had said. Werewolf hearing.'' Derek says with a smile before tapping on his ear. Stiles lets out a laugh too. 

''That's so cool,'' Esmée mumbles, but they can see that she is barely holding back and just wants to run towards Nic. 

''Shall we?'' Stiles says, also barely containing his excitement. 

''Yeah, yeah, let's go,'' Danielle mumbles but reaches for Esmée her hand. Together they walk to the back of the house until Jackson and Nic are coming in sight. 

Nic is standing with her back towards them when Jackson attacks. She swiftly kicks out and sends him crashing into a tree. 

''Jezus, Martinique, ik weet dat je lomp was maar dit slaat alles.'' Danielle says with a fond smile. Stiles and Derek both had expected that the sisters would start speaking Dutch at some moments. So they didn't look surprised. 

Nic was frozen to the ground and slowly began turning around. When she sees Danielle and Esmée standing there, she gulps down a sob before starting to laugh, and then she breaks out in a run towards them. They too started to run, and they fall into each other arms before sobbing together and laughing through the tears. 

''I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much.'' Nic sobs. 

''Thank your boyfriends, they helped us and flew us over.'' 

Nic turns her head to look at Stiles and Derek. Both are standing a little away, not wanting to intrude in this family moment. 

'Thank you.' Nic mouths, looking so sincere that Stiles chokes up a little bit. He mouths 'Your welcome' at her before going inside with Derek, leaving the three sisters to reconnect for the moment. 

The pack dinner that night is even rowdier than normal. Everyone wanted to meet and talk to Nic's sisters. They are accepted within their circle of friends almost immediately. 

''Alpha Hale, we have a request,'' Danielle asks after dinner. Nic raises her eyebrow in question, but Danielle only looks at Derek. 

Derek simply nods so she can continue. 

''We wanted to ask if it's possible for us to join your pack. We already talked about it, and we can transfer schools here and emigrate to the US. We don't want to be apart from our sister anymore.'' 

The whole table is silent, and Stiles sees that Nic is crying silent tears. Derek seems stunned for a moment before he stands up. 

''You were pack the moment you set foot on our land. We wouldn't have it any other way.'' He says with a small smile. 

Nic flies into Derek's arms before kissing him soundly on the lips. She then sweeps her sisters up in a big hug while the rest of the pack cheers. 

Stiles slowly walks towards Derek before kissing him and smiling fondly at the older man when he blushes a little. 

''Our family, our pack.'' Stiles softly says before the whole pack choruses.

''Our family, our pack.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I'm a little emotional now it's finished. 
> 
> I loved writing this story, and if you read it I hope you will love it too! 
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone!
> 
> xx MBlack93
> 
> P.S.  
> ''Jezus, Martinique, ik weet dat je lomp was maar dit slaat alles.''  
> Means:  
> ''Jesus, Martinique, I know you were rude but this beats everything.''
> 
> P.P.S. 
> 
> I've already started writing a new fic about Teen Wolf, it's going to be a long one too, but I'm going to write more before posting!
> 
> Lots of love from me!


End file.
